El accidental quinto Dragon Blanco de Ojos azules
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: A partir de un error de Pegasus en uno de sus intentos para revivir a su esposa, llegaron varios viajeros de otras dimensiones y su deber es regresar a casa. R
1. Cap1 ¿Duelista yo?

Hola este es mi segundo fic de Yugioh pero si esperan una aventura con los personajes y muchos duelos tendre que decepcionarlos porque es un POV muy personal y va dedicado a mis dos hermanas Alquimist y Kizuki  
  
Por cierto Yugioh no es mio, si insulte algun personaje mis disculpas, y sobre aviso no hay engaño que no quiero abogados rondándome  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 1 ¿Duelista yo?  
  
¿OK? Por donde comienzo, pues no sabría por donde empezar pero bueno comenzaré con que hace algunos meses el duelo de monstruos se hizo muy conocido por mi ciudad pero para mis recursos económicos esta muy caro, a lo único que he llegado y para acabarla pirata fue el videojuego del duelo de monstruos que para acabarla soy muy mala (nótese frustración), en fin un dia como cualquiera un sábado para ser exacta comencé mi rutina diaria de la tarde, estar horas y horas en la computadora tratando de ganar en el duelo de monstruos pero como por allí de las 2 de la madrugada me harté de que Bakura me diera una arrastrada y que aparecieran personajes que siempre acababan derrotándome de la forma mas vergonzosa para mi U_U, cansada y con el autoestima por el piso me fui a dormir, apenas si eche la cabeza a la almohada y quede totalmente dormida, al despertar vi que todo estaba oscuro pensé que de seguro la luz de la calle se había apagado y no tomé importancia seguí dormitando en la cama.....  
  
Nada inusual hasta que note algo extraño, no sentía mi ropa no piensen mal digo que no sentía mi ropa con la cual me había dormido, o sea mi short blanco de cholo y mi sudadera favorita con mi camiseta de Eva o incluso mis calcetas, algo esta mal, me dije cuando toque la tela de la cosa que cubría mi cuerpo una bata o algo por el estilo, abrí un poco mas los ojos y KABUM descubrí que no estaba en mi cuarto, sino en una habitación de un hospital, al ver el suero a un lado mío y ver la oscuridad de la habitación, comencé a observar cada detalle de ella, mientras lo hacia pensé que de seguro me había dado algo en la noche y mi familia preocupada me hubiera traído a un hospital  
  
"A lo mejor hay alguien esperando afuera" me dije saliendo lentamente de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, me puse unas sandalias que estaban cercas de mi y cuando me disponía a caminar oí una voz que me sorprendió (porque pensé que estaba sola)  
  
- Hay alguien esperando adentro- dijo la voz, al principio solo noté la broma tonta que había dicho pero luego me preocupe, no reconocía la voz de esa persona, no era nadie conocido, me voltee lentamente para ver que había una figura pequeña a un lado de la cama no alcanzaba a verla bien, pero algo me llamo la atención, ya que una de dos: o tenia un erizo en su cabeza o había utilizado mucho gel y laca para tener ese peinado tan puntiagudo.  
  
-¿Quién eres? Dijo regañándome mentalmente por ser tan cliché (en casi todas las situaciones así, se pregunta lo mismo), la figurita se movió un poco y prendió la luz de la habitación, el cambio repentino de la oscuridad a la luz me cegó momentáneamente, sacudí mi cabeza para enfocar a la figura, apuesto que se me paró el corazón unos dos segundos al reconocer a la persona, allí parado y con una pequeña sonrisita estaba Yugi Motuo, el al verme tan pálida (de la impresión) se acercó a mi y a me ayudó a que me sentará en la cama  
  
- ¿Estas bien?- dijo con una vocecita tierna y un poco preocupado, yo sonreí como cada vez que hago un comentario sarcástico  
  
- Estoy bien- dije mirando como Yugi me lo creía, ¡Diablos! El niño era muy inocente o mejor dicho puberto, internamente miles de preguntas (varias estúpidas) me cruzaban la mente tratando de razonar que demonios hacia allí  
  
- Mi nombre es Yugi- dijo el sentándose a mi lado, yo paré mis preguntas internas y traté de razonar un poco, quise hacer un comentario sarcástico (claro que eres Yugi, ¿pues quien se supondría que eres? ¿Kaiba acaso?) pero lo evité porque no era muy lógico decir eso y si el preguntará algo acerca de mi comentario tendría que responderle muchas cosas y no estaba en condiciones de poner a funcionar mi ya destruida cabecita  
  
- mucho gusto Yugi- le dije  
  
- ¿Sabes porque estoy haciendo aquí?- el me miró un poco y miro su mochila  
  
- te encontré desmayada en el parque después de que salí de clases- me dijo, yo me martillaba más mi cabecita con cada pregunta estúpida que me hacia  
  
- Y te traje a este hospital que estaba cerca de allí- después de decir eso, miré que había una ventana y que claramente allí había un parque, "me empecé a asustar", Yugi me miró preocupado  
  
- Disculpa pero ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- me preguntó, voltee a verlo, tenia unos ojos tan bonitos pero mi mente no estaba para pensar en sus ojos sino en que fue lo que me pasó  
  
- No lo sé - le contesté y miré al vacio pensando en algo coherente  
  
- Los doctores dicen que solo fue un ataque de presión pero nada de que preocuparse- me dijo para tranquilizarme lo cual no lo hizo, ya que yo nunca había tenido problemas con mi presión o algo por el estilo y eso me asustó más  
  
- ¿Y mis cosas?- dije estúpidamente tratando de ver si tenia mi celular, si lo tenia llamaría a Alquimist y a Double para que me ayudaran o me despertaran del sueño que tenía  
  
- Aquí están- dijo señalándome una mesita de noche en donde había una mochila negra y ropa - La enfermera me dijo que cuando despertarás ella vendría a revisarte y si tu presión estaba mejor ya podías irte- vi mis cosas y las tomé aunque comencé a observarlas bien, no eran mías pero eran a mi estilo y talla en caso de la ropa.  
  
-Espera aquí- me dijo Yugi mientras salia de la habitación, saque un celular mega ultra nuevo de la mochila de esos que evite que mi padre me comprará porque estaban caros a pesar de que me gustaran mucho, revisé el directorio y solo venían dos números el primero decía Mansión Au y el otro Kaiba Land, casi me da un segundo paro allí mismo, seguí sacando cosas de la mochila y cual va siendo mi sorpresa encontrar una caja de cartón adornada con un sello del Ying-Yang, y las iniciales JL (olvide mencionar mi seudo es Jennyfer Lleneri) abrí la caja y había un deck de duelo de monstruos, cuando estaba sacando una carta llegó Yugi acompañado de una enfermera, preferí guardar las cosas.  
  
-Bien revisemos tu presión- dijo ella sonriéndome como para tranquilizarme pero creo que tenia mi carita de "vete al diablo" porque se asustó, ella tomó mi brazo y comenzó a tomarme mi presión, Yugi veía curioso, yo lo vi discretamente, el pequeño realmente era bonito, de esas cosas que te dan ganas de abrazar como osos de peluche  
  
- Ya estas mejor- me interrumpió los pensamientos la enfermera - Puedes cambiarte e irte a casa- dijo antes de salir de la habitación, allí fue cuando en serio me asusté "Porque no sabia donde estaba mi casa", Yugi adivinó mis pensamientos  
  
- Si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa porque ya es un poco tarde- yo asentí con la cabeza para luego ver mi ropa  
  
- ejem disculpa- dije con voz baja, Yugi comprendió, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación, miré mi ropa y mi mochila dando un mega suspiro, mi ropa era un pantalón flojo y con muchas bolsas, tenis, playera floja también y con dibujo en miniatura del BEWD (Blue Eyes White Dragon) y una sudadera con las iniciales JL, también había unas gafas de aviador, me las puse como una diadema, tomé la mochila y me aseguré de que no me faltará nada, cuando iba a salir noté que había algo en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, lo saque era una tarjeta de presentación, la leí detenidamente allí decía claramente: Jennyfer Lleneri además de que venia una dirección de la tal Mansión Au, ahora si que me daba paro cardiaco, no por el hecho de tener una mansión sino porque decía DUELISTA salí de la habitación rezando de que todo eso fuera un sueño o una broma tonta de mis amigas pero al ver de nuevo a Yugi con su ítem del milenio brillando, me dejo bien claro que esta no era una bromita ...............  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Si gustan dejenme Reviews, pero si se la van a pasar dando jitomatazos pues cuidado que Alquimist mi hermana es muy vengativa 


	2. Cap2 Aspirina por favor

Aquí les va el segundo capitulo, por cierto estaré subiendo cada vez que pueda y que los examenes dejen que por cierto ya viene el interlobos y voy a tener que ir a conferencias ¬¬ no voy a pagar tanto como para no ir........malditos timadores los de mi escuela  
  
Esto va a ser costumbre Yugioh no es mio así que por favor ahorrense la molestia de querer demandarme, solo lo hago en una forma de pasar el rato  
  
Capitulo 2 Aspirina, por favor  
  
Salimos del hospital rumbo a la casa de Yugi, yo iba absorta en mis pensamientos mientras Yugi me dirigía  
  
-¿Y como te llamas?- me preguntó, yo apreté la tarjeta de presentación en mi bolsillo  
  
-Jennyfer- le contesté, el sonrió  
  
-Mucho gusto Jennyfer- seguimos caminando al parecer el hospital no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Yugi pues pronto llegamos a una tienda de juegos casi igual a la tienda donde suelo comprar cosas de Anime solo con la diferencia de que esta era también una casa (y dan barato)  
  
- Abuelito ya llegue- dijo Yugi apenas entró, el me guió a la sala y me dijo que me pusiera cómoda, "seguro, estas en casa ajena y aparte no sabes donde esta la tuya", me senté y miré a todas partes, de repente miré como instintivamente me había quitado los zapatos para entrar a la casa de Yugi, suspiré de nuevo pensando que era un sueño, miré el reloj de la video casetera eran las 12 de las noche, vaya que era noche, bostecé un poco y tomé el control remoto de la televisión y comencé a mirar cuanto canal veía, nada interesante o también por el hecho de que no la estaba viendo sino que estaba en mis pensamientos , de repente algo me llamó la atención en un canal de noticias, decían que un coleccionista había comprado una tarjeta de duelo de monstruos por el mismo precio que valdría la compañía de Ilusiones Industriales o más (la compañía de Pegasus), una tarjeta rara , volví a bostezar y apagué la TV  
  
-Buenas noches- escuché a mis espaldas era el abuelo de Yugi  
  
- Buenas noches- dije levantándome y haciendo una reverencia, Yugi apareció detrás de el  
  
- Debe de tener hambre, por favor venga a la cocina por algo- dijo el abuelo, señalando la cocina, me encogí de hombros y me dirigí allí, después de todo si tenía hambre, me senté tranquilamente mientras el abuelo de Yugi me servia un poco de arroz  
  
- Mi nieto me platicó que la encontró desmayada en el parque- dijo él, me pasé un poco de arroz para contestar  
  
- Así es- continué con la comida, Yugi se sentó a mi lado  
  
- Pero no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó- dije al sentir la tierna mirada de Yugi, el abuelo sonrió un poco  
  
- Bueno es posible que después de una noche de descanso recuerde algo- yo asentí era posible que para la mañana yo estuviera en mi casa y luego le platicaría a mis hermanas lo que había soñado, después de eso se hizo un momento de silencioso que solo era roto por el sonido que provocaba al estar comiendo  
  
- ¿te gusta el duelo de Monstruos?- dijo Yugi al ver el dibujo en mi playera del BEWD  
  
-Si- contesté con un poco de comida en mi boca  
  
-¿Y cual es tu carta favorita?- me preguntó, decir mi carta favorita del duelo de monstruos me trae duros recuerdos a mi corazón  
  
- La elfa mística- contesté  
  
- ¿Y la tuya?- le pregunté sabiendo de antemano que su favorita era la del Mago Oscuro, el sonriente me contestó  
  
- El mago oscuro- "obvio" yo sonreí y traté de hacerme la inocente  
  
-¿no eres tu Yugi Motou? ¿El que gano en el reino de los duelistas? - me sorprendió que no me mordiera mi lengua, el se ruborizó un poco y contestó que sí "niño modesto" pensé  
  
-Es mejor que descanse señorita....- pausa  
  
-Lleneri- le dije al abuelo de Yugi  
  
- Ah señorita Lleneri, es mejor que descanse, ya que acaba de salir del hospital- dijo el saliendo de la cocina  
  
-Dormirá en la habitación de mi nieto- agregó, yo negué con la cabeza  
  
-Puedo dormir en el sofá, no quiero incomodar más de la cuenta- ahora Yugi fue el que negó  
  
-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien en el sofá, tu descansa en mi habitación- suspiré dando a entender que estaba bien, después de comer Yugi me dirigió a su habitación y me dejó allí  
  
-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- y salió, me senté en la cama y me quité la sudadera y las gafas de aviador, observé un poco la habitación y una foto de Yugi con sus amigos, apagué la luz y me recosté en la cama, el sueño me iba venciendo poco a poco, bostecé y me estiré un poco miré a mi izquierda y noté que el puzzle del milenio estaba en el escritorio "niño descuidado" pensé, si fuera un cazador raro ya hubiera salido de allí con él pero como no lo soy, pues allí lo dejé, justo antes de cerrar los ojos vi como había una figura viendo por la ventana (era Yami)  
  
-Buenas noches fantasma- le dije y me quedé dormida......  
  
El sol entraba por la ventana "ya estoy en casa" pensé al sentir la luz del sol en mi cara, me estiré debajo de las sabanas y seguí dormitando y una vez más noté que no sentía mi ropa que yo suponía debía de traer, me levanté de golpe y vi que seguía en la habitación de Yugi "genial" dije en voz alta y vi que el puzzle del milenio seguía en el escritorio, Yugi debe de seguir en casa me dije y salí de la habitación en búsqueda del baño  
  
-Buenos días - dije para ver si alguien me contestaba......nada.....fui directo a la cocina.....nada....encontré el baño, entre y cuando salí, volví a decir buenos días y al igual que la primera vez nadie me contestó luego sentí como un martillazo en mi cabeza "la tienda" vino a mi mente y me dirigí a donde supuse era la tienda y no me equivoqué aunque hoy tenían visitas, cuando abrí la puerta pare una conversación o mejor dicho pelea, allí estaban los amigos de Yugi incluyendo a Seto y a Mokuba, al parecer era la pelea rutinaria entre Wheeler y Kaiba, sonreí para mis adentros al recordar tantos fanfics yaois que hay en la red de esos dos  
  
-Buenos días- dije cínicamente al tener todas esas miradas en mi  
  
-Buenos días- dijieron algunos, sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda al recordar que aun esta allí y no en casa y pensé algo rápido  
  
-Hey Yugi gracias por ayudarme ayer pero tengo cosas por hacer- dije rápidamente- así que voy por mis cosas para irme - presentía que esa tal Mansión Au me daría respuestas al porque esta yo allí  
  
-espera- dijo Yugi antes de que regresará por donde vine, voltee a verlo y sentí todas las miradas en mi -¿eres Jennyfer Lleneri? ¿no? la coleccionista y duelista -pregunto, mi estomago se revolvió, mi cabeza explotó y me puse mas pálida que la nieve, no esperaba esa pregunta y más porque no sabia ni que hacia allí, mecánicamente respondí -Si- las miradas se centraron más en mí, cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para ir por mis supuestas cosas, mi cuerpo me traicionó, mi visión se nubló y mis piernas se negaron a mantener en pie, caí derecho al suelo, traté de amortiguar mi caída pero salió peor la acción pues me golpeé la cabeza con la puerta, un pequeño hilito de sangre se dejo asomar por mi frente, "ahora si estaba asustada" nunca antes me había desmayado o mi cuerpo me traicionaba de ese modo, seré sincera "tenía miedo", me traté de levantar pero sentí mi cuerpo pesado, mi vista seguía nublada, alcancé a sentarme apoyada en la pared pero seguía sin ver, sentí algo que me levantaba y me llevaba a algo blando, el sofá  
  
-¿te encuentras bien?- oí, no pude evitarlo y saqué mis comentarios sarcásticos  
  
-¿Por qué cuando una persona se golpea, todos preguntan..Estas bien...cuando claramente se ve que no? - se hizo un poco de silencio y luego escuché un - Eso fue un no- como que explicando lo que dije, sentí algo en el golpe de mi cabeza y solté un pequeño auch, mi vista iba restableciéndose, cuando la recuperé noté que estaba en el sofá y que Joey me había traído hasta allí, Tea me puso hielo en el golpe de mi cabeza y que Yugi, Tristan, Kaiba y Mokuba estaban de mirones, suspiré un poco -Yo y mi suerte- dije, Tea quitó el hielo y me puso alcohol en la herida de mi cabeza (el alcohol lo trajo el abuelo de Yugi)  
  
- Kyaaaa, tienes mano pesada- grité al sentir mi cabeza llena de dolor  
  
- Será mejor regresar al hospital- dijo Yugi, yo negué con la cabeza  
  
-NO-dije fuerte -Quiero saber que esta pasando- volví a hablar, me sonrojé al ver todas las miradas -Gomen ne!, es que no sé que esta pasando, pues ayer aparecí en el parque desmayada y no recuerdo que paso- mire hacia abajo mi mente disparaba muchas locuras, cuando levanté mi cabeza me dolía mucho, trate de evitar el dolor pero instintivamente puse una mano en mi cabeza tratando de calmarlo  
  
-Iré por un doctor no es normal que alguien tenga un ataque así- dijo el abuelo de Yugi y se fue, Kaiba gruño un poco mientras Mokuba me miraba  
  
- ¿Qué tienes niño-adulto? -le dije a Kaiba (no me lo pueden negar es un niño adulto)  
  
- ¿Qué me estas diciendo?- mala idea, el grito de Kaiba me provocó una jaqueca  
  
- Uh, shup up Kitty- dije, ejem creo que no debí de hacerlo, Joey y Tristan comenzaron a reírse y una nueva pelea surgió entre Joey y Kaiba, mi cabeza me estaba matando, Tea trataba de controlarlos pero los gritos aumentaban, Yugi también quiso hacer algo pero no logró, no sé como pero alcancé a escuchar que mi celular sonaba (no sé como pero tenia la música de Lord Of the rings la canción de Enya may it be), me levanté y fui por él (estaba en la habitación de Yugi)  
  
- Lleneri al habla- dije con un tremendo dolor en mis oídos  
  
-¿Eres Lleneri? ¡Que bueno! Necesito que vengas a la Mansión - el gritó sacudió más mi cabeza  
  
- ¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunté, se hizo un silencio del otro lado  
  
- Lady ¿estas bien?- oí y reconocí la voz, era mi hermana Alquimist  
  
- uh, creo que no - dije - Pero si estas allí, no te muevas ya voy- agregue  
  
- ¿Sabes que estemos haciendo aquí? - me pregunto  
  
- La verdad no pero espero encontrar el culpable y tener una katana- se hizo otro silencio en la línea y después un sonido metálico acaparó mi atención tanto que olvidé el dolor de cabeza  
  
- Solo falta el culpable- dijo mi hermana y colgó, grité tan fuerte que los demás se callaron  
  
-GENIAL- después vi negro.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
¿acaso sigues leyendo? Bueno aquellos que quieran mandarme reviews son bien recibidos  
  
Saludos a Alquimist, chica no se desanime por favorre que aquí toy para siempre ayudarla 


	3. Cap 3 My sisters

Si acaso sigues leyendo esto, es porque estas de ocioso, mis historias son un completo asco *Jenny-chan comienza a llorar como niña chiquita en el teclado* buaaaa!!!!! Pero gracias por seguir leyendo esta asquerosidad y mas saludos a mi oneechan Alquimist ;_____; ¡chica ya el sabado voy a estar más vieja!  
  
Por cierto Yugioh no es mio, si lo fuera ^^ ¡Seto Kaiba sería mio! ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! Ejem ya estoy desvariando en fin, aquí va el tercer capitulo mediocre de mi historia  
  
Capitulo 3 My sisters  
  
Espero que no se haga costumbre despertar en un lugar totalmente ajeno a mi casa, por tercera vez desperté en un lugar extraño para mi, esta vez era como un hospital pero privado, seguía con mi ropa pero mi mochila no estaba, ahora ya ni me tomé la molestia de levantarme o algo, una estúpida idea entró a mi mente, tal vez the twilight zone existía y yo estaba en ella y de ser así esto acabaría de la forma menos pensada, suspiré  
  
-Ya despertó- escuché una voz, volteé mi vista y a mi derecha estaba Mokuba, "so perfect" pensé "ahora me cuida el hermanito de Kaiba" quien entró a la habitación, no hablé y el tampoco, parecía como si tuviéramos esas clásicas peleas de vistas donde salen chispitas, Kaiba sonrió un poco maléficamente (¡Oh, creo que quiere algo!)  
  
- Jennyfer Lleneri la magnifica coleccionista de Duelo de cartas- lo dijo como si le hubieran contado un chiste (¿A Seto Kaiba? Nah ) parecía mofarse de mí, moví mi brazo y noté que tenía de nuevo suero "chingaderas" pensé  
  
- Tengo entendido que comprastes una carta muy rara últimamente- lo miré como perro que acaba de ser atropellado y no sabe que pasa *_*, Kaiba se puso mas enojao  
  
-No te hagas la inocente, sé que es una carta muy poderosa- seguí haciéndome pasar por perro pero la verdad era que yo NO había comprado ninguna carta, no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar un booster y este me dice que compré una carta rara (que de seguro han de valer un chingo ¬¬ )  
  
- ¿Qué parte del no sé que me sucedió no entendistes?- dije quitándome el suero, Mokuba trató de evitarlo pero no lo logró  
  
- ¿Qué acaso tengo que explicártelo con muñequitos?- me quité los demás cables que había por allí "odio tener esas cosas", Kaiba me miró mas enojado, no me lo creía, pues me importaba un carajo lo que pensará, yo quería salir de ese lugar e ir a la Mansión esa para ver a mi hermana y esa katana que oí por teléfono, justo en ese momento entraron Yugi y compañía  
  
-Lleneri-san ¿Cómo se siente?- me preguntó Yugi, me estremecí al oír el "san" después de mi nombre, me trajo varios recuerdos y algunos no muy buenos  
  
-Solo dime Lleneri o Jennyfer como quieras pero no me pongas ningún calificativo- contesté el chico sonrió  
  
- Ya mejor- mentí solo Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Mokuba me creyeron "Bolas de inocentes", Kaiba y Tea me veían como si me estuvieran regañando "Perfecto, ahora soy regañada por estos dos"  
  
-¿puedo irme?- dije, aun había sol, de seguro eran las 4 o 5 de la tarde pero quería ir a la mansión antes de que oscureciera, Tea se acercó  
  
-No, estarás en observación esta noche- me dijo y luego miró el suero - y creo que si no cooperas no podrás salir antes- miré el suero, joder, esa cosa te hace ir mucho al baño y cuando no puedes ir al baño te ponen...esa cosa rara entre creo que me di a entender  
  
-Kuso ¿de perdida alguien trajo mi celular? Lo requiero -dije, Yugi trajo mi mochila "que buen niño", lo tomé y deje que marcará a esa Mansión, comenzó a timbrar, nada, nada  
  
-¿Hola?- me respondieron, era mi hermana Alquimist  
  
- Oneechan, tuve pequeños inconvenientes para ir hasta allá, creo que saldrá mejor que tu vengas para acá - una pausa  
  
- ¿Dónde te encuentras?- me dijo "No había pensado en eso" -¿Qué te pasó?- agregó, suspiré  
  
- No sé que este pasando pero estoy mala me he desmayado y mi cuerpo no anda bien que digamos - otra pausa  
  
- ¿pues donde estas?- repitió un tanto preocupada, yo misma estaba asustada respecto a mi salud, quité un poco mi celular de mi oído y pregunte a los demás  
  
- ¿Dónde demonios estamos?- Kaiba me señaló un letrero raro "KAIBA CORP HOSPITAL" carajo no sabia que Kaiba tuviera hospital  
  
-En el hospital de la Kaiba Corp - le respondí a mi hermana  
  
- ¿Te busco como Lleneri?- preguntó ella  
  
-Si- respondí, luego un pensamiento cruzó mi mente -¿Esta Kizuki allí?- pregunte, mi hermana se burló  
  
-Estaba, cuando supo que estábamos en ciudad domino se largó a buscar a Pegasus, espera voy para allá - dijo y colgó "damn we're in problems" pensé, Tea seguía mirándome  
  
-Ganastes- contesté y me eché en la cama, ¡ah! mi cabecita dolía, ella sonrió y la miré, "un segundo" pensé esa sonrisa no me gusta le falta algo para que sea más de Tea, algo le estaba faltando, incluso no ha dicho nada estúpido sobre la amistad "algo no esta bien", mientras estaba acostada y reflexionando sobre la sonrisa de Tea, noté que en una de mis bolsas del pantalón tenía la caja con el deck y que Kaiba lo había visto "Uta este quiere una carta del deck", puse mi pierna izquierda arriba de la derecha (el deck estaba en la pierna derecha) si el tipo quería intentar algo lo haría a la fea y creo que tachar a Kaiba de pervertido sería muy divertido (nótese risa maléfica), puse mis manos debajo mi cabeza y me relajé, y regresé a pensar sobre la sonrisa de Tea "Algo le falta", bostecé, al parecer no haría nada significativo ese día hasta que llegará mi hermana. Joey y Tristan tuvieron que irse pero me desearon que me recuperará, yo levanté mi dedo pulgar para indicarles que estaba bien, Mokuba también se fue con ellos, Kaiba se largó un poco después diciendo que no confiaba en ellos dos "Joey lo cuidara bien, el sabe que es cuidar a una hermana" le dijo Tea, ahora noté algo extraño en su voz, en ese justo momento vi una persona totalmente vestida de negro cruzar el pasillo "Alquimist" pensé y en efecto en la puerta asomó mi hermana - Me duelen mis piernas- dijo, eso significa que vino caminando sin saber la distancia que haría o ¿se abra topado con una Arcadia donde hubiera algo mejor que el DDR?, en fin allí estaba ella y por primera vez en todo este tiempo sentí un poco de alivio, me senté en la cama y ella se quedó parada en la puerta viendo a Yugi y a Tea, luego me vio un poco y adivine lo que quería decir "¿Y tu Kaiba?" ese era el mensaje  
  
- Yugi, Tea (se supone que ya me había presentado con todos), ella es mi hermana -pausa, ¡Koño! como diría un amigo, mi hermana solo tiene de seudo Alquimist y no creo muy bueno que alguien se llame así - ...mi hermana Rina - Yugi y Tea la saludaban mientras sudaba frío, mi cabeza aun no estaba en condiciones de trabajar y al parecer a mi hermanita "Rina" también la tomé por sorpresa  
  
- Mucho gusto y gracias por cuidar de mi testarudo hermana -dijo "Rina", yo reí un poco, en eso Tea se levantó y se despidió de todos diciendo que tenía cosas por hacer "Algo sigue sin estar bien con ella", mi hermana notó mi preocupación  
  
-Pues me quedaré aquí un poco más de tiempo- dijo Yugi, mi cabeza me dolió por pensar tan rápido  
  
-No problem, Yugi vete a descansar a casa, mi hermana esta aquí para cuidarme- cuando dije eso Alquimist me vio con ojos sarcásticos, Yugi asintió un poco  
  
-Trata de alcanzar a Tea, no es bueno dejar que las chicas vayan solas a casa cuando es de noche- agregue, el sonrió y corrió detrás de ella  
  
- Ahora....¿qué demonios hacemos aquí? - me preguntó mi hermana, yo baje la cabeza un poco  
  
- La verdad no sé- contesté, Alquimist suspiró y sacó algo de la gabardina  
  
-Yo quiero esta- dijo, lo que sacó era una katana, "He muerto y estoy en el cielo" pensé al ver esa obra de arte entre mis manos, no me importaba lo demás  
  
-COOL- dije, Alquimist miró por la ventana  
  
- Kizuki se llevó algunas de las más chidas- yo bajé la cabeza  
  
-Uta - me quejé, ahora me sentía mejor de salud teniendo a mi hermana a mí lado  
  
-por si querías una aventura, ya la tienes- dijo mi hermana- y a tu Kaiba- miré a la ventana y otra de mis estúpidas ideas llegaron a mi cabeza  
  
-Puta el tiene 15 y yo casi 18, me vería bien asalta cunas- dije, mi hermana río, bueno, oír y ver a alguien conocido reconforta el alma  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
n_n calaveritas, calaveritas ¡eh! Ah si los que son mexicanos no olviden sus calaveritas este 2 de Noviembre ^^ wiiiiiiii  
  
Por cierto si le dan al botoncito que esta abajo que dice Submit review, seré un poco feliz y les mandaré a la muerte flaca este 2 de Noviembre ^^u mmm eso sonó a amenaza, mejor solo dejen review.........xD 


	4. Cap 4 The mansion

¡SIIII! Regrese de la muerte que andaba enferma todo el fin de semana U_U buuu ya pero ya me siento mejor, oigan si en serio no les gusta mi fic piquenle al botoncito de abajo que dice Submit Review y diganmelo o mejor dicho escribanmelo ¬¬ no me dejen con la duda de si esto es un asco o es un asco xDDD  
  
juro que esto se pondra mejor, lo prometo y recuerden que es PG/13 porque hay palabrotas o en otros capitulos cosas duras ¬¬ porfa no quero a nadie traumado.....  
  
¡ahhh! Y Yugioh no es mio es de alguien que se emociono con el black jack y le fue bien al crear un juego de cartas mucho mas facil que el Magic xDDDDD  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 4 The Mansion  
  
"Rina" como comenzaré a decirle momentáneamente a mi hermana se quedó a dormir en mi cama, intercalamos lugares a pesar de que ella no quería (se supone que yo soy la enferma ¿Pero me importa?), además ya había dormido mucho últimamente como para preocuparme en dormir más, mejor me quedé a reflexionar, algo o alguien nos había traído aquí pero eso no era lo importante sino que como regresaríamos a casa, espera un segundo, una idea cruzó mi cabeza, una idea muy remota que puedo hacer de ultima opción aunque a mi hermana no le gustaría "No es momento de ser egoísta" pensé al ver a mi hermana dormida "Tengo...no... debo de encontrar el camino a casa", miré por la ventana y noté que casi amanecía y noté algo también no había comido en un buen rato, sin despertar a mi hermana salí del cuarto y vagué por los pasillos y encontré el paraíso, esas maquinitas automáticas de comida y de muchas cosas en un solo lugar  
  
"Genial" pensé y observé todos mis bolsillos...no tenia dinero....aullé de dolor porque no tenía dinero en ese momento y regresé frustrada y con el estomago vacío a la habitación, justo cuando me senté mi hermana despertó  
  
-Buenos días- dije con lagrimitas en mis ojos  
  
-¿qué tienes?- me preguntó al verme  
  
- Hambre-contesté, ella hizo un gran ups y sacó de sus gabardina varios dulces y pastelitos  
  
-¡Gracias!- grite antes de echarme todo a la boca, me sentí mucho mejor con tanta azúcar en mi sangre -Poder-dije con la boca llena o intente decirlo en fin, estaba comiendo y eso importaba, una enfermera vino a verme y me revisó, me preguntó que cuando fue la ultima vez que había comido y le había dicho que hace unas horas (el comer dulces no es llamarse comida) y ella puso algo en unas notas y se fue, Alquimist fue al baño (usual) y yo me quedé sentada devorando los pocos dulces que quedaban y recordé la baraja de juegos, la saqué y comencé a verla, muy buenas cartas me dije y muchas de magia y trampas buenas, fue cuando la vi, envuelta en plástico o algo estaba un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules  
  
-COOL- dije y la guardé, seguí comiendo como si nada  
  
-Chocolate de Tequila- dije al abrir una cajita y antes de morderlo fue cuando recapacité  
  
-PUTA MADRE ESA ES LA CARTA RARA- si alguien no había despertado lo hizo con mi grito y unos médicos pasaron a regañarme por mi   
  
-¿qué carta rara?- dijo Rina al llegar del baño, saqué el BEWD y no le tomó importancia  
  
-¿Y? En cada deck de Kaiba vie......- encontró el meollo del problema y tomó la carta  
  
-Che!!! ¿Lleneri de donde la sacastes?- yo me comí varios chocolates a la vez olvidando que eran con relleno de Tequila y mi garganta comenzó a sentir el calor del licor  
  
-No sé- dije antes de tomar mi garganta, sentía que quemaba, Rina tomó la carta y comenzó a observarla  
  
-¿Cuánto cuesta?- me pregunto, después de pasarme entero un paquete de mentas le conteste  
  
- Mas que Ilusiones Industriales- ella me miro confundida  
  
-¿qué es eso?- me eche varios chicles de hierbabuena  
  
-La corporación de Pegasus- conteste  
  
- ¿TANTO POR UN PEDAZO DE PAPEL?- grito mi hermana, unas enfermeras vinieron a callarnos, abrí un paquetito de chocolates con menta  
  
-¿Qué? La mona lisa también cuesta mucho- me defendí, Rina me dio un trancazo en el brazo  
  
- Pero la mona lisa fue pintada hace mucho por el mismísimo Leonardo Da Vinci- me respondió ella guardando la carta del BEWD en el deck, me comí el ultimo chocolate con menta  
  
- Edición Limitada- contesté, un doctor vino a verme por ultima vez, me dejaría ir a casa pero tendría que comer primero para reponer fuerzas (no me lo tienen que decir 2 veces) pero que por precaución los médicos de la Kaiba Corp estarían a mi entera disposición, ese Kaiba quería el quinto Dragón y no dejaría la oportunidad de obtenerlo, recordé lo que hizo con el BEWD del abuelo de Yugi y juré que Kaiba no tocaría este Dragón, porque este lindo pedazo de papel me dio la sospecha de que sabe como regresar a casa.......  
  
Después de ir a un restaurante y comer toda ensalada, carne, sopa y postre que encontré (Rina pagó aún no sé con que dinero), recordé la sonrisa de Tea y le dije a Rina que sería bueno visitarlos para decirles que salí del hospital (supuestamente estaba débil por no comer y otros desgastos físicos), Rina asintió no teníamos nada que hacer, llegamos a la tienda de Yugi y estaba cerrada  
  
- Genial- dije en voz alta, toqué la puerta para ver si me contestaban pero nada, Rina me recomendó ir a la Mansión esa que supuestamente era nuestra, acepté porque aparte necesitábamos contactar a Kizuki y sacarla de su Pegasus para ver como demonios regresar a casa, caminamos lentamente y llegamos a el lugar donde nunca pensé llegar algún día "Kaiba Land" déjenme decir algo pero que imaginativo fue Kaiba cuando pensó en el nombre de ese lugar, digo con un IQ superior a cualquier adulto inteligente promedio ¿no se le pudo ocurrir un mejor nombre?, todavía aunque fuera choteado pero estaría mejor que Kaiba Land ¿Qué tal? ¿Duel Land? o ¿Kingdom of monsters? Creo que sonaba mejor que Kaiba Land, en fin ¿quien es uno para criticar al niño más listo del país o mejor dicho del planeta?, no pude evitarlo y vi un holograma de un monstruo en acción  
  
-Fantástico- dije, Rina miró el monstruo y también se sorprendió  
  
- ve a jugar y podríamos ver unos que otros monstruos peleando- me dijo ella, eso me recordó algo, soy mala en cualquier juego  
  
-Olvídalo- dije y continué caminando, soy mala hasta jugando piedra, papel y tijeras......escucho sus risas y no se librarán de mi venganza.  
  
Caminamos un buen tramo y me estaba cansando, usualmente no me cansó tan fácil al caminar (adoro caminar), en eso nos detuvimos enfrente de una reja  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté  
  
- La mansión Au - dijo mi hermana  
  
-¡oh! Cielos- dije cuando la reja de la casa se abrió, en serio que morí y me fui al cielo, allí había una casa tipo japonesa (un dojo) aunque con dos pisos, el terreno era inmenso, mega intenso, recorrí con la mirada el lugar y noté que al fondo había una casita muy graciosa pero no lograba verla con claridad por la lejanía,  
  
-Neechan ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, ella se detuvo y sonrió  
  
-¡Oh! Eso es una sorpresa- carajo, no me lo iba a decir y no tenía la fuerza para salir corriendo e investigar que era aquello (_  
  
-¡AHHHH!- grité y solté el libro como si quemará o hubiera tocado algo maligno, no me gustan las matemáticas ni nada que se relacione a cálculos, mi hermana me dio un zape  
  
-Deja de jugar- dijo -Pensé que aquí habría algo que nos ayudará pero nada- me dijo decepcionada tomando un libro, mi cabeza me zumbaba todavía un poco pero ya medio podría funcionar, echando humo pero funcionaría, me senté en una silla cercana y saqué el deck, puse varias cartas en la mesa entre ellas el BEWD, nada se me ocurría, seguí viendo las cartas, me dieron ganas de regresar a Kaiba Land y jugar un rato aunque perdiera, fue entonces que mi mente divagó, en una clase me pusieron a relacionar palabras de una sola y eso hice con duelo de monstruos, comencé a decirlos lentamente  
  
-Duelo, cartas, magia, trampas, duelistas, perro, Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, puzzle, Ishizu, puzzle, Egipto, magia, Bakura loco, items milenari.....- me paré, era lógico quien tenía los items del milenio tenían sorprendentes poderes mágicos y poder trasportarse al reino de las sombras ¿Y si pudieran ir a lugares más allá del reino de las sombras?, ahora me puse a pensar en las 6 personas que controlaban los items y si alguno tenía relación con mi nueva pertenencia de un quinto BEWD  
  
Primero, Yugi: No creo que a Yami le interese molestar a personas de otros reinos si el mismo no sabe ni quien demonios fue. Descartado  
  
Segundo, Shadi: Ese tipo solo se preocupa por proteger los items nunca los utilizaría para molestar a terceras personas. Descartado  
  
Tercero, Ishizu: Esa tipa esta loca y necesita un novio urgentemente, solo esta en el pasado y en el futuro pero nunca en el presente. Descartada  
  
Cuarto, Pegasus: A ese tipo le quitaron el ojo del milenio. Descartado  
  
Quinto, Bakura: Fue el que le quitó el ojo del milenio a Pegasus y solo busca los items para hacerse poderoso, es un fragante coleccionista roba tumbas. Posible.  
  
Sexto, Marick: Dueño del cetro del milenio y si caes en su poder te puede poner a hacer las cosas más estúpidas o jamás pensadas que harías, busca las 3 cartas de dioses egipcios y es el líder de los cazadores raros. Posible  
  
Suspiré, bueno eso era un principio y como casi siempre los malos están ocultos pues no me quedaba de otra más que quedarme con mis suposiciones que sentía eran ciertas los más sospechosos por esto eran Marick y Bakura, aun era temprano, me hubiera gustado salir a caminar y ver Ciudad Domino pero estaba aun débil  
  
-Neechan tengo hambre- ella se recostó en la mesa  
  
- Todo el pasillo a la derecha- me dijo señalándome la puerta, me paré y según yo me fui a la cocina, abrí la puerta y seguí reafirmando que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo, una mega cocina con un mega refrigerador y mega alacena y todo, abrí el refri y saqué varias cosas y me hice un lonche (nah, pues, un emparedado que viene a ser lo mismo con toda la comida que le pongo adentro), se me hizo raro que con tremenda casa no hubiera sirvientes y en el refrigerador decía- CHICOS TOMENSE VACACIONES ATTE JENNY- CHAN- era mi letra con todo y mi sellito raro, no le tomé importancia y con comida y bebida en mano (con su postre claro) me fui a explorar la casa, pasé por lo que parecía un tragaluz y volví a ver esa casita al fondo pero ahora que la veía se me hacia extraña para ser una simple casita, salí por una puerta del tragaluz (tarde un chingo en encontrarla) y fui a ver que era aquello, alrededor eran muchas plantas y árboles hermosos, incluso vi una ardilla por allí, cuando alcancé a verla con claridad , deje caer un poco de mi bebida .....una casa de hobbit adaptada para mi sola...............  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
piquenle al botoncito!!!! Y dejenme Reviews!!! Neechan ya de perdida mandeme uno usted xDDDD 


	5. Cap 5 ¡¡DUELO!

¡¡¡¡Wiiiii!!! I came back!! Y toy feliz ^^ aquí mando el quinto capitulo de este tan extraño fic y mandándole un saludote a Misao Kirimachi Surasai, que me dejo review ;__; ARIGATO ya sé que ha alguien si le gusta mi fic....¬¬ que por cierto Alquimist no ha pisado esta pagina desde hace un rato...  
  
en fin quise hacer un duelo pero me desespere con las cartas y porque soy mala en las estrategias y por cierto unas cartas ni siquiera las tengo en mi deck.....xD siento decepcionar al lector si buscaba un duelo pero juro que algun dia escribire uno  
  
¿qué? ¿creyeron que se me olvidaba? Yugioh no es mio y estoy buscando en donde comprar los derechos, espero que acepten dinero del banco de la alegria xDDDD o ya de perdida me den a credito a Kaiba.....xD----  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 5 ¡¡¡¡¡DUELO!!!!!  
  
Pareciera que esa casa estuviera diciéndome que entrará, si esto era The Twilight Zone era mejor de lo que pensaba, entre a ella y vi como se adaptaba a mi estatura y todo, era una replica exacta de Bag end, lo mejor en la habitación tenia computadora con internet  
  
-COOL- era como un pequeño santuario privado, se senté en la salita y me sentí tranquila, me comí el ultimo pedazo de lonche y saque las cartas, ese Dragón me daría la clave, prendí la computadora y me dijo que tenia varios correos, los comencé a abrir, muchos eran propaganda de artículos de colección, algunos de cartas de duelo y de repente vi un mensaje que enserio me llamo la atención, era de Duke Devlin o el tipo ese de los dados, diciéndome que tenia listo mi dado de colección y que podía ir a recogerlo a su tienda más tarde  
  
-Joder, como si supiera donde este su tienda- dije en voz alta, me estiré un poco, ya me sentía mejor, escribe un mail rápido a mi hermana Kizuki  
  
Imouto Kizuki Ya deja a Pegasus y déjate venir a la casa, necesitamos saber como regresar. Si no lo haces soy capaz de aprender necromancia y revivir a Cecelia y que Pegasus ya no te haga caso Atte Tu neechan Lleneri  
  
Después puse un poco de música de anime y me fui a bañar, afortunadamente la música llegaba hasta el baño y me relajé un poco, estuve tarareando varias canciones, no tenía intenciones de dejar una agradable baño sauna y cuando acabo la canción de Velvet Underground de Weiss Kreuz, comenzó una canción precisamente de Yugioh, me sonó estúpido estar escuchando una canción de la serie cuando estoy en la serie, no recuerdo el nombre de la canción pero era una con violines que me gusta........  
  
-DUELO- dije en voz alta y dejando caer el shampoo en la bañera, eso era, debía de convocar al Dragon y después de eso me vendrían las claves para poder regresar a casa, a lo mejor Kizuki fue con Pegasus (aparte de adularlo) para saber algo más sobre los artículos del milenio, agradecería que fuera a Egipto por Shadi y preguntarle algo, ya que a mi parecer es el más serio de toda la serie y capaz de saber que sucede respecto a magia, pero para convocar al Dragón necesitaba tener un duelo con alguien  
  
-Puta- dije ¿Pero contra quien pelearía?- Y si perdiera que no me afectara en nada, justo cuando recordé a la persona que podría ser la indicada, noté que el baño estaba inundado de jabón y estaba en una inmensa bañera con burbujas de jabón que amenazaban con seguir creciendo  
  
-PUTAAAAAAA- grité antes de ser rebasada por miles de burbujas  
  
Con eso de que no encontré a nadie que me ayudará tuve que limpiar todo yo solita U_U (¿Han notado que mal hablada soy? Y eso que supuestamente soy niña buena....) después de limpiar salí a buscar a mi hermana y decirle mi idea, no la encontré y pensé que de seguro ella se fue a descansar o algo, iba tranquila por el pasillo que me conducía a la cocina y tomé un nuevo refrigerio, vaya que el comer y descansar me restablecieron, mi celular sonó (no me voy a soltar de mi celular y de mi deck, a pesar de que sepa que no sean míos) contesté y va siendo mi sorpresa que era Mokubita (Ha, ese apodo se lo puse yo)  
  
-Hola- me dijo nervioso, yo me comí mi pedazo de pay  
  
-Hola- contesté, el chico se puso más nervioso -Iba a verte hoy pero me dijeron que ya estabas mejor- el niño hablaba como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo cachará hablando por teléfono  
  
-Sipo- contesté, y regresé a la cocina por más comida  
  
- ¿Podría ir a visitarte?- me dijo, tomando un litro de leche y echándomelo de golpe le respondí que si, el niño soltó un gritito de emoción -No creo salir en toda la tarde- le respondí y Mokuba colgó, bostece y me dirigí a la entrada pero perdí rumbo en tan grande mansión que reencontré el paraíso, un lugar donde había muchos videojuegos, entré a fisgonear un poco y vi 2 discos de duelo de monstruos, salí de allí aguantándome las ganas de jugar un poco y llegué (por fin) a la entrada de la casa, me senté en escaloncito de enfrente de la puerta y esperé pensando en la habilidad que tengo para que los niños tengan cierta fascinación hacia mí, en fin, cuando estaba casi durmiéndome llegó el pequeño Mokuba a la reja de la puerta, fui y la abrí  
  
-Hola- dije secamente, el chico traía algo detrás de su espalda, se sonrojó y me dio unas flores  
  
-Para que te mejores- me dijo, sonreí un poco y tomé las flores, nadie me había dado flores antes....bueno únicamente mi padre pero digamos que soy la consentida de la casa, tomando en cuenta que soy la única mujer _ digo es que Kaiba tiene una compañía que cuidar y no creo que el gobierno le deje tener a alguien de 15 años, una custodia de un niño de 11, por más dinero que tenga. (¿mordidas?)  
  
-Además creo que Seto tiene un secreto - esa frasecita acaparó mi atención, sentí como si dos orejitas de gato aparecieran mágicamente en mi cabeza, Mokuba me vio y entendió mi carita de curiosidad -Aunque por supuesto es secreto de hermanos-  
  
mis orejas desaparecieron, suspiré y me comí mi pastel, ya mi pancita estaba llena pero no mi gula, Mokuba comía tranquilamente su pastel y observaba divertido la cocina, la cosa era que había miles de dibujitos de monstruos de duelo por toda la cocina "¿Tan ciega estoy como para no haberlos visto?", en fin Mokuba quería platicar con alguien y como Kaiba tiene obsesión con no hacer migas con Yugi y sus amigos, pues yo era la única disponible  
  
-Disculpa por haberte molestado- dijo Mokuba un poco avergonzado cuando salimos de la mansión  
  
-No problem- dije -Cualquier cosa y aquí estoy- agregué, el sonrió y se fue a su casa, después de que se fue tomé mi celular y llame a Kaiba Land  
  
- Kaiba Land ¿en que podemos ayudarlo?- me contestaron  
  
- Quisiera apartar una arena de duelo para mañana- dije, la operadora revisó sus cosas  
  
-Están apartadas todas- me contestó  
  
- A nombre de Jennyfer Lleneri- le dije, ella rió un poco  
  
- Señorita Lleneri no se preocupe, usted tiene su arena particular, mañana estará lista- me dijo y colgó, sonreí a mis adentros y fui a buscar a mi hermana Rina, tenía un plan en mente y ella necesitaba saberlo.......  
  
Al día siguiente estábamos en Kaiba Land viendo unos duelos, mi hermana no entendía y tuve que explicarle  
  
-Que hueva- me dijo cuando acabé de explicarle y ver como un niño usaba una carta de trampa para destruir un monstruo enemigo - Y que viciosos- yo reí ante su comentario, nos fuimos a nuestra arena de duelo particular, llegué y como lo pensé allí estaban Yugi y compañía y los hermanos Kaiba, sonreí para mis adentros era momento de hacer uso de mis pocos conocimientos de actuación (que a veces funcionan), no habían notado nuestra presencia por la acostumbrada pelea Wheeler- Kaiba y lo aproveche, mi hermana fue a sentarse en las gradas  
  
-Eres patético Wheeler, aun me sorprende que llegarás a finales de Battle City- dijo Kaiba  
  
-Vamos, soy mejor que tu en cualquier momento- se defendió Joey  
  
-Joey, contrólate-dijo nervioso Yugi  
  
-Viejo, ya déjalo en paz- dijo Tristan  
  
-De seguro eres el peor duelista en todo el mundo- le dijo Kaiba a Joey -ni deberían llamarte duelista  
  
-Lo único extraño en este mundo no es que los panes vengan en paquetes de 12 y las salchichas en paquetes de 8, sino que a mi me consideren duelista, ya que soy mala en cualquier juego- dije, todos voltearon a verme - no duraría ni 5 minutos enfrente de Yugi  
  
-¿eh?- dijieron todos con caritas de sorprendidos, era el momento  
  
-Yugi te reto a un duelo y probaremos que soy mala en esto- dije sin inmutarme y dirigiéndome a mi lugar de la arena, Yugi se quedó parado sin saber que hacer  
  
-Vamos, no tardarás mucho en derrotarme- dije para animarlo a que jugará  
  
-E..esta bien- dijo nervioso y se fue al otro lado de la arena ya tenía todo listo para poder convocar al BEWD y poder conseguir algo de información para poder regresar a casa.  
  
Todo iba bien, todos nos veían como jugábamos pero parece ser que cuando quiero que mi mala suerte me ayudé, me abandona, por cosas del destino estaba ganándole al pequeño hobbit de Yugi  
  
-Parece ser que hoy la suerte esta conmigo- bromeé al ver a mi hermana con cara de que no entendía pero veía siempre mis puntos de vida, fue lo mejor que dije para que el plan comenzará a funcionar  
  
-No es la suerte es el corazón de cartas- me replicó Yugi un poco molesto, me encogí de hombros y sin inmutarme le conteste  
  
-Esa cosa no existe- y vaya que no existe cuando necesito mi Dark Hole y le pido al corazón de las cartas nunca sale.  
  
-El corazón de las cartas no existe...- hice una pausa y recordé lo que decía Kaiba al principio -Esto es de poder y destreza- sonreí un poco -además soy coleccionista, do you remember?- agregué, parece ser que esa frase no le gusta a Yugi porque inmediatamente llamó a Yami, sonreí internamente pero estoy segura de que Yami sospecha que tengo algo planeado, a ese faraón no se le escapa nada  
  
-Te enseñaré lo que es el corazón de las cartas -me dijo Yami, ah pero como esta choteada esa frase, saqué una carta de mi deck y allí estaba mi BEWD, y vi que tenía la carta de Swords of Revealing Light en mis manos, si Yugi atacaba mis monstruos en el campo y los destruía, podía usar esta carta para poder inmovilizarlo un poco y sacar dos monstruos para sacrificar y poner mi hermoso Ojiazul en el campo  
  
-Demuéstrale quien es el mejor, Yugi!!- gritó Joey, volteé a verlos, y allí fue donde descubrí dos cosas, una, Tea no estaba apoyando a Yugi, es más no lo miraba y dos que Kaiba veía mucho a Tea, dirigí mi mirada a Mokuba y el me dirigió la suya y asintió su cabeza.... "Shit" pensé, ¡Kaiba esta enamorado de Tea!, joder, para acabarla en la mirada de Mokuba me decía que por lo que más quisiera no sacará mi carta rara, miré mi Dragon y luego a mi hermana, a ella no le importó nada  
  
-Tu decide- parece ser que me dijo, bueno tomaré como si fueran dos cartas cualquieras, y que no me sirven para nada..... en fin el lindo de Yami me partió la madre en el duelo, si el contador dejará visualizar los puntos menos cero yo hubiera quedado -2500, cuando bajé de la arena, busqué con la mirada a Tea, no estaba, Yugi me dijo un maldito discurso del corazón de las cartas, no le puse atención, solo dije -aja- y me largué de allí en búsqueda de Tea  
  
-¡HEY ENGREÍDA! No es forma de tratar así al que te ayudo- escuché lo lejos a Joey y a Tristan, a decir verdad me mostré muy descortés pero ese sería mi problema después ahora tengo que arreglar algo  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
píquenle al botoncito de abajo!! píquenle al botoncito de abajo!! píquenle al botoncito de abajo!! Dejen reviews, Dejen reviews, Dejen reviews  
  
xDD wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 


	6. Cap 6 Platicas reveladoras

¡¡¡¡¡HOLAP!!!! Mi hermana Alquimist me dijo que la cosa para mandar reviews estaba bloqueado y por eso no recibia reviews anónimos U_U cielos perdón no me di cuenta pero gracias a la linda de Misao que me dijo como arreglarlo......wuaaaa!! xDDD tengo mucha tarea y aun así estoy acá actualizando en fin ya esta el sexto capitulo, pero otra cosa últimamente me esta cometiendo muchos errores la pagina y cuando subo un capitulo se come misteriosamente una parte del fic o sea unos párrafos desaparecen, eso se nota cuando se ve que se cambia drásticamente la historia si pasa eso con este capitulo avisarme y volveré a intentar subirlo bien xDDDD  
  
Tendré memoria de teflón pero esto no se me olvida.....Yugioh no es mio y aun busco donde puedo comprarlo a credito....con abonos chiquitos!!!! Jaja xDDDD  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 6 Platicas reveladoras (¡Carajo! Y yo que no traigo mi cámara)  
  
Estuve buscando a Tea un buen rato y me puse a pensar que si estuviera un poco mal a donde iría, pues a los baños, fui de baño en baño del Kaiba Land pero no la encontré, iba a darme por vencida y regresar a disculparme con Yugi por ser tan descortés y vi que había unos baños con un letrero de NO FUNCIONA, entré sin que nadie me viera y allí estaba Tea, con la cabeza hacia abajo y sollozando un poco, tomé aire y me le acerqué  
  
-hola- dije secamente, ella volteó a verme con ojos rojos, parece que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar  
  
-Si no sueltas lo que traes en tu corazón te sentirás peor.....desahógate- le dije y después de eso se lanzó hacia mi en llanto, tomé un poco más de aire, espero y no me pida consejos fuertes porque en eso también soy mala, ella siguió llorando por mucho tiempo y lo bueno fue que estábamos solas, después de que se calmó de llorar, la invité a que se sentará en el piso y se pusiera a ordenar sus pensamientos  
  
-¿Cómo supistes que me sentía mal?- me preguntó, sonreí y cerré los ojos  
  
- Sentido femenino- le dije, ella sonrió un poco ahora si esa sonrisa era de Tea, ella suspiró, ahora si que estaba mejor  
  
-Yo siempre he querido ser bailarina- comenzó a hablar- y por fin tengo la oportunidad de ir a New York a estudiar, no se lo he dicho a mis amigos....- hizo una pausa - pero existe la probabilidad de que nunca los vuelva a ver- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos  
  
-Explícales la situación y ellos entenderán, además no te dejes abatir por las despedidas son necesarias para que los amigos vuelvan a verse ya sea después de minutos o todo un ciclo de vida- dije sin mirarla pues estaba divertida viendo como el agua de una gotera caía sobre un ratón que pasaba por allí, Tea suspiró y se levantó, cuando lo hizo el ratón se fue, lastima y yo que quería agarrarlo y meterlo en una arena de duelo, Tea me sonrió con su sonrisa normal y me ofreció su mano para levantarme  
  
-Gracias- me dijo  
  
-You're welcome- contesté y salimos del baño, regresamos a la arena de duelo y solo encontramos a mi hermana, Yugi y a Mokuba, al parecer Joey y Tristan fueron a buscarme para que me disculpará con Yugi y Kaiba....pos el estaba medio preocupado por Tea y se fue a atrapar moscas para ver si la encontraba, me dirigí con Yugi y me disculpe por salirme tan abruptamente cuando el me estaba hablando, el me perdonó pero me pidió que pusiera más atención al corazón de las cartas  
  
-Lo intentaré- respondí, Mokuba se acerco a mí y me dijo que quería platicar conmigo a solas  
  
-¿Tea a donde fuiste?- preguntó Yugi, ella sonrió y me miró  
  
-Olvidé unas cosas y Jenny-chan me ayudó a recordar donde las había dejado-  
  
Yugi me miró un poco sonrojado, entendió el porque yo salí de la arena de duelo tan rápido sin dar explicación alguna  
  
-Quisiera que no dijieras nada de esto a nadie- me sacó de mis pensamientos Mokubita  
  
-No lo haré pero dile a tu hermano que sea más discreto- le contesté - Es muy obvio- Mokuba se sonrojó y se rió, yo sonreí  
  
-Neechan mensaje de Kizuki- me dijo Rina quien estaba viendo en la laptop que traje, me acerqué a ella y revisé el mensaje  
  
············································································ ···································································· Hola niñata  
  
En primer lugar no creo que puedas aprender necromancia :P y para tu conocimiento ni siquiera encuentro a Pegasus, creo que el no tener su ojo del milenio, lo daño mucho. Quiero encontrar a Shadi pero me es imposible encontrarlo, es muy escurridizo, sería buena idea que te contactarás tu con Ishizu y averiguaras algo acerca de cómo regresar Estaré allá dentro de 2 semanas atte. Kizuki Akari  
  
············································································ ···································································  
  
Apague la computadora y la puse en la mochila, Rina me miró y me preguntó en voz baja que porque no había convocado al BEWD si de todos modos Yugi me iba a ganar  
  
-Larga historia- le dije en voz baja también -Vamos a comer que hace hambre- dije ahora en voz alta dirigiéndome a todos -Yo invito- agregué y salí de la arena de duelo  
  
-¿Podemos comer hamburguesas?- me preguntó Mokuba,  
  
-Indeed- le contesté, salimos del Kaiba Land después de encontrar a Joey y Tristan, Kaiba estaba fuera  
  
-Hey, Kitty- le dije, Joey y Tristan se rieron y Kaiba me vio con cara de pocos amigos  
  
- Vamos a comer, tu hermano sugirió comer hamburguesas- Mokuba lo vio y le guiño un ojo, yo sonreí, y también le guiñe un ojo y con la mirada señalé a Tea quien venía alegremente platicando con Yugi, Kaiba se sonrojó y miró a otro lado para que Joey no lo viera, me acerqué a el y con voz baja le dije  
  
-Sé guardar secretos pero se más discreto...Kitty- Kaiba amenazó con ahorcarme al escuchar de nuevo el "Kitty ", bueno no amenazó, lo iba a hacer  
  
-haha- se rió Rina al verme, escapar del ahorcamiento seguro de Kaiba -Ahórcala por mi de paso- le gritó a Kaiba  
  
-NEECHAN- la regañe, Kaiba a pesar de tener 15 años es muy fuerte y no lo dudo tomando en cuenta que mato a su padre adoptivo __ joder vaya que me tarde en limpiar porque no encontraba el cuarto de servicio, mientras esos dos atacaban mi cocina, Yugi y yo nos sentamos a comer  
  
-¿viven solo ustedes dos?- me preguntó Yugi, negué con la cabeza  
  
- nop, nuestra hermanita Kizuki esta de viaje y los sirvientes están de vacaciones - le contesté, Yugi sonrió, en eso sonó mi celular  
  
-Lleneri al habla- contesté  
  
- Buenas tardes señorita Lleneri quería hablar con usted- se escuchó al otro lado una tranquila voz femenina, sospeché quien era  
  
-¿Quién habla?- pregunté  
  
-Ishizu Ishtar- sonreí para mis adentros, esa tipa de seguro ya sabía algo acerca de mi Ojiazul  
  
- Un placer- le dije, hice una seña a los demás que tomaría esta llamada en privado, sali de la cocina y dirigi mi atención al cuarto de juegos, Kaiba estaba hablando con Tea mientras Rina estaba jugando en la maquina de baile y Mokuba en el de carreras  
  
-¿A que debo su llamada señorita Isthar?- pregunté saliendo del cuarto de juegos y dirigiéndome a la biblioteca  
  
-He notado que usted no pertenece a este mundo- me dijo - y que busca la manera para regresar- sonreí para mis adentros, esa tipa si que adivinaba todo  
  
- He de pensar que usted tiene alguna pista sobre mi razón aquí ¿O me equivoco?- le dije  
  
- No se equivoca pero esos asuntos no se pueden arreglar por teléfono- me dijo Ishizu  
  
-¿En donde y a que horas? - le dije  
  
- Mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el museo de Ciudad Domino, que no venga nadie más que su hermana y usted- dijo  
  
- no problem -dije y colgué, me quedé un rato pensando en la biblioteca, después regresé para despedir a los demás  
  
-Mañana a las 11 en el estación de trenes de Ciudad Domino- me alcanzó a decir Kaiba en voz baja cuando pasó a mi lado, sonreí y miré a Tea  
  
-Échale ganas Kitty- le dije en voz baja  
  
-ADIOS, HASTA MAÑANA- dijieron Yugi y compañía, yo los despedí con la mano  
  
-Rina, mañana hay que madrugar- le dije a mi hermana quien también estaba despidiéndose de ellos  
  
-¿Qué va a ver mañana?- me preguntó, bajé la mano cuando los demás desaparecieron de mi vista  
  
-Buscar la forma de regresar a casa-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
¿los deje en suspenso?¿si o no? para eso existe el review... ¡apachúrrenle al botoncito!  
  
Por cierto como que no se esperaban que Kaiba estuviera enamorado de Tea??? Nooo, bueno es que esa pareja se me hace muy dispareja y he leido varios fic en ingles de ellos dos y me agradaron.....  
  
¡oh si lo olvidaba! Alquimist ¿qué quieres de comer? Recuerda que te dije que te iba a invitar a comer por mi fic pero perame a que me vuelvan a pagar ;____; que ando cortita de efectivo.......... 


	7. Cap 7 El juego de las escondidas

Bien, parece que nadie le quiere dejar review a la linda de Lleneri, ¬¬ pos ya que, acabaré de publicar mi fic porque es un promesa que me hice a mi misma y pos si nos le gusta mis fics pueden visitar los de Misao Kirimachi Surasai, esos si están chidos .-. jojojo o los de Anto-chan que te hacen reir un chorro ^^ jajaja ando de publicista, y otro fic que esta chido es del de Rubiax ^^, léanlos ya que no les gustan los mios ;__________;  
  
Y Alquimist, ya te compre nieve y un poco de pastel de la otra vez, creo que ya estamos a mano (jejeje no soy tan mala cocinado pasteles)  
  
Yugioh no es mio, si lo fuera, no hubiera permitido cambios tan horribles en las cartas ;_______; wuaaa pobrecito ha-des, che gringos la pagarán ¬¬  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 7 El juego de las escondidas (¬¬¿qué parte de que soy mala en todo juego no entienden?)  
  
-Despierta-  
  
-Unos 5 minutos más, neta- dije debajo de las sabanas y abrazando un Kuriboh de peluche  
  
-Nada, te me levantas a la voz de ya- escuché la melodiosa voz de mi hermana (nótese que melodiosa es enojada), saqué la cabeza de la sabana para visualizar a una ya arreglada hermana  
  
-Ahora sé porque siempre llegas tarde- me regaño, me senté perezosamente en la cama  
  
-No siempre, a veces llego temprano- dije mientras restregaba mis ojitos y trataba de que mi vista se acostumbrará a la luz, ella señalo el reloj eran las 7  
  
-5 minutos- dije y me volví a echar sin dejar de abrazar al Kuriboh, mi hermana me quitó la sabana y me tumbó de la cama, ese fregadazo si dolió -Auch- dije en el frío piso  
  
-Es mejor que ya te arregles porque no sabemos donde esta el museo de Ciudad Domino- me dijo Rina mientras fingía patearme aunque en dos ocasiones si me pateó -Auch- volví a decir y puse al Kuriboh como almohada y me cubrí con la colcha -5 minutos más- dije  
  
-CHAYO- me levanté de golpe -no me digas Chayo- Rina rió y me pasó una toalla  
  
-Báñate y baja a desayunar, prepare Hot Cakes- me dijo y salió de la habitación  
  
-UJU, HOTCAKES- grité y entré al baño  
  
Cuando estuve lista bajé a la cocina, miré a mi hermana y vaya que no somos imaginativas para vestirnos, las dos vestíamos casi de negro aunque con diferencias  
  
1 Yo llevaba falda negra larga con tenis Converse(hehe, creo que no debo decir marcas) y Rina pantalón de vestir con botines 2 Yo llevaba una blusa de mangas largas negra debajo de una blusa sin mangas blanca, Rina llevaba una noble camisa de vestir blanca 3 Yo no traía puesto ningún suéter y Rina llevaba un saco negro Aunque eso si las dos traíamos el cabello suelto  
  
Me encogí de hombros y me puse a comer, lavamos los platos, y arreglamos ciertas cosas, tomé una mochila de esas que se entrecruzan y nos fuimos ya eran las 7:28 para ese momento  
  
-Vamos a llegar tarde- me dijo Rina, yo sonreí -Esa tipa adivina todo, de seguro ya lo sabe- le contesté a mi hermana, nos costó trabajo llegar al Museo ya que no quise preguntarle a nadie y guiándonos solo por mapas y anuncios que veía en la calle, al llegar vimos que el museo estaba cerrado  
  
-que raro y ya son las 8:10 -dijo Rina al ver el gran letrero de CERRADO, miré a todas partes, estaba segura que era un truco de Ishizu y no me equivoque, un guardia discretamente nos llamó para que lo siguiéramos a la puerta trasera, el guardia nunca nos habló solo nos dirigía al sótano del museo en donde estaban las placas del encuentro del faraón y del alto sacerdote  
  
-Buenos días, señoritas- escuchamos una voz en la oscura habitación, una voz de mujer, la luz se encendió y pudimos ver a Ishizu Ishtar delante de nosotros -Las esperaba- nos dijo  
  
-No sabíamos donde estaba el museo- dijo Rina, yo miré curiosamente la placa antigua, Ishizu me volteó a ver  
  
-¿Puedo verlo? - me preguntó, por un segundo me quedé sin saber que hacer  
  
-Seguro- le digo al recordar a mi BEWD y le extiendo la mano con la carta, ella lo toma tranquilamente (a veces desespera que esta tipa sea tan tranquila)  
  
-No hay duda, es un genuino BEWD- dice regresándomelo, lo tomó y lo miró  
  
-¿Qué no supuestamente eran solo 4 BEWD?- le preguntó sin quitar la vista a la carta, ella suspira  
  
-Eso creíamos todos, pero parece ser que Pegasus creó a este BEWD como una ultima opción-  
  
-¿Ultima opción?- interrumpió Rina -¿Ultima opción de que?- agregó, Ishizu nos voltea a ver  
  
-La ultima opción para traer a Cecelia del más allá- nos contestó, yo dejé salir de mi boca un silbido de sorpresa, Rina se cruzó de brazos -Pegasus creo muchas cartas de duelo pero las especiales se las quedaba él, el quinto BEWD fue un accidente, uno que lo beneficiaría después de todo- continuó, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y miré a mi alrededor, ya no estaba en el museo estaba en un templo o algo con muy poco iluminación - El descubrió que con una magia antigua podian abrirse portales para diferentes mundos, como el reino de las sombras por ejemplo pero también la capacidad de ir al mundo de los muertos- miré a mi derecha y allí estaba Pegasus cuando joven leyendo viejos jeroglíficos de una pared y anotándolos en una libreta, ya tenía puesto su ojo del milenio -Pero hay otros mundos antes del mundo de los muertos y parece ser que lo más lejos que llegó fue a su mundo- nos dijo Ishizu, ya estábamos de regreso en el museo -Al intentar ir a un lugar más lejano, trajo una carta, el se asombró de traerla y va siendo su sorpresa que esa carta era un BEWD- miré mi carta detenidamente, no me había dado cuenta que las instrucciones venían en japonés pero yo estaba segura que estaban en ingles.....eso me hizo dudar  
  
-Para regresar a casa, necesitarán conseguir el hechizo que realizó Pegasus para abrir el portal y esa carta ya que es como el mapa de regreso- concluyó Ishizu, Rina frunció el ceño  
  
-¿Y donde se supone que vamos a encontrar el hechizo?- preguntó- ¿Y de hacerlo quien lo haría? No somos ni magas ni hechiceras para tu conocimiento -Ishizu, se me quedó mirando largamente -Deberán convocar al BEWD- no me gustan los acertijos porque también son juegos y repito que soy mala en cualquier juego, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no comprendía el significado de las palabras de Ishizu  
  
-Ayudas pero a la vez no- dijo Rina frustrada, sintió que Ishizu no respondería más a nuestras preguntas  
  
-Espera ¿Y el hec....?- dije pero fui interrumpida por el guardia que nos había llevado hasta ese lugar parece que alguien buscaba a Ishizu, el jefe del museo, ella se despidió de nosotras y se fue, esa tipa ya sabía que la mandarían a buscar ¬¬ voy a romperle el cuello, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo viendo el museo con la esperanza de volver a ver a Ishizu y atacarla con preguntas pero para nuestra desgracia no fue así U_U joder, salimos del museo un poco frustradas pero a la vez aliviadas teníamos algo de información con respecto a nuestro regreso, ahora era buscar a Kizuki y ver que había logrado ella pero eso era una misión en chino  
  
-JENNYFER-SAMA- oí que me gritaron, giré mi cabeza ligeramente y allí estaba Tea acompañada de Kaiba (el tipo se puso otra ropa diferente a sus habituales gabardinas)  
  
-hola Tea- contesté con pocos animos, miré mi reloj un poco, eran pasadas de las 11.....como pasa el tiempo  
  
-¿qué están haciendo?- nos preguntó Tea, al ver nuestras caras de frustración  
  
-Jugando a las escondidas- contestó sarcásticamente mi hermana, Tea se confundió  
  
-Nada, mas que pasear- aclaré, Tea sonrió  
  
-¿Quisieran acompañarnos?- preguntó ella, mi hermana y yo miramos discretamente a Kaiba, tenía cara de que si respondíamos que sí nos asesinaría, y le creo....mató a Gozaburo ¬¬  
  
-Eh, nop, tenemos cosas por hacer- dijo Rina intentando pensar en algo- vamos a visitar al novio de Lleneri  
  
-¿Tienes novio? -preguntaron Kaiba y Tea  
  
-¿Tengo novio? - pregunté yo al mismo tiempo que ellos  
  
- Sipo, el pobre esta tan triste porque no la ha visto desde hace tiempo y vamos a visitarlo- rió nerviosamente Rina -pero a veces necesitan chaperón....- después de matar a Ishizu la siguiente en mi lista sería Rina, en primera no tengo novio y en segunda no necesito chaperón, Kaiba y Tea se me quedaron viendo, realmente odio cuando se me quedan viendo  
  
- Pues, no lo hagan esperar- dijo Kaiba para corrernos, ¬¬ juró que también asesino a Kaiba, mi hermanita asintió y tomándome de la mano nos perdimos de vista de esos dos  
  
-Rina, juró que te mató- ella rió un poco y me soltó seguimos caminando a un parque y compramos un hot-dog para botanear antes de ir a la mansión -¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Rina, yo no sabía ni que hacer, no teníamos a quien recurrir para resolver el acertijo de Ishizu, suspiré largamente  
  
-No sé- contesté, nos quedamos sentadas en una banca pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y de porque los panes vienen en paquetes de 12 y las salchichas en paquete de 8, bueno creo que nunca resolveré mi enigma, esto esta peor que un rompecabezas.................  
  
-YUGI- grité y me levanté de la banca, Rina me dio un zape porque la había asustado por tremendo salto, creo que ya estoy actuando más como anime que nada, le explique a mi hermana que el único capaz de resolver cualquier enigma o acertijo era Yugi con ayuda de Yami por supuesto, ella se me quedó mirando  
  
-Vamos- dijo y nos dirigimos a la tienda de Yugi.  
  
Diablos, ahora si que caminamos, nunca pensamos que estábamos muy lejos de la tienda de Yugi, entramos implorando un poco de sombra (el negro es un color fantástico pero es muy malo para cuando vas a caminar)  
  
-Bienvenidos a la Turtle Game Shop - nos recibió el abuelo de Yugi con una gran sonrisa, en su cara -¡OH! Señorita Lleneri ¡Que placer volver a verla! Y en mejores condiciones también- dijo muy contento al verme en una mejor condición de salud  
  
-Holap- dije fingiendo una alegría -Gracias por preocuparse por mí - fue cuando algo cruzó mi cabeza, y fue de cómo demonios le íbamos a explicar a Yugi todo lo que sabíamos, no podíamos llegar y decir , no sería muy buena idea -Vine a curiosear cartas- dije con una falsa sonrisa en mi carita, él miró a Rina con una gran duda -Ella es mi hermana Rina - le dije, Rina saludo de mano,  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijeron los dos, ah pero que estúpida fui al venir aquí sin pensar y todo el tramo que tuvimos que caminar, JODER, me puse a ver las cartas y vi muchas cartas de trampas buenísimas y también de magias  
  
-Me llevó estas 5- dije seleccionando las de trampa -Y quisiera ver monstruos con efecto, por favor, y de magia de campo- dije antes de que el abuelo de Yugi fuera en búsqueda de esas cartas, en el pequeño tramo en que quedamos solas le explique todo a Rina  
  
-¿Y me hicistes caminar para nada? - me regaño, una gotita de sudor atravesó mi cabeza  
  
-Gomen ne! Neechan, a la próxima pensaré antes de actuar - dije para defenderme, ella me metió otro zape y mientras me estaba sobando mi cabecita, alguien entró a la tienda  
  
-Hola Yugi- dijo la persona recién llegada era Duke Devlin el tipo de los dados -¡Ah! Pero si es Jennyfer Lleneri- al verlo no sabía en donde ocultar mi cabezota  
  
-Estuve esperando ayer para que recogiera su dado de colección - me dijo estrechándome la mano y mirándome con una carita igual a que pone cuando adula a Pegasus  
  
-Estuve un poco ocupada pero hoy me disponía a ir- mentí, comiéndome casi media lengua en el proceso  
  
-No tiene que hacerlo, miré aquí esta- y de su bolsa sacó un dado negro hermoso y me lo dio en mi mano con ojitos de perrito -Pensé que le gustaría el negro- dijo alegre  
  
-No se nota- dijo sarcásticamente Rina, Duke volteó a verla -Holap, soy la hermana de Jennyfer, Soy Rina- dijo y Duke estrechó su mano  
  
-MUCHO GUSTO- dijo el  
  
-Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí están las cartas...¡Oh Duke, muchacho! Que gusto, permíteme un segundo Yugi bajará enseguida- dijo el abuelo de Yugi, desapareciendo de la tienda para poder ir a buscar a su nieto, yo estaba revisando las cartas y encontré la Dark Elf, que digo yo que sino sabes usarla, te jodes solo (esa carta para atacar te baja 1000 puntos de vida), ninguna carta de monstruo me gusto, tal vez el Kuriboh pero ya estaba en mi mazo  
  
-Hola Duke- dijo Yugi al llegar -Hola Lleneri-san y Rina-san- agregó  
  
-¿Qué parte de que no me pongas "san" no acabas de entender? -dije con una venita en mi cabeza  
  
-Mejor llámala Chayo -dijo Rina  
  
-Eso llámame.....¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????????!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NEECHAN!!!!- grité al captar el mensaje, Rina rió fuerte, Yugi se sonrojó y se disculpó  
  
-¿Qué las trae por aquí?- nos preguntó Yugi  
  
-Cartas- contesté sacando una carta de campo de agua, Rina me miró un poco y se encogió de hombros  
  
-espero y encuentres lo que necesites- dijo Yugi viendo la carta que escogí  
  
-Por supuesto que sabe que necesita pero se hace la tonta- dijo Rina, comprendí el mensaje y le pisé el pie -Auch Mataron a Kenny- dijo Rina  
  
-No pienso contestar- dije pagándole las cartas al abuelo de Yugi -Nos vemos luego Yugi-dije saliendo de la tienda -Gracias Duke -dije al guardar el dado en mi mochila  
  
-Seguro- me contestó Duke con su todavía carita de perro, Yugi se aproximo a nosotros  
  
-Oyes, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - me dijo con voz baja y tímidamente  
  
-Sure, que es?- pregunté  
  
-Quisiera platicar contigo a solas, ¿podrías estar en la estación a las 8?- me dijo, miré mi reloj eran las 3 de la tarde  
  
-Bueno- dije y Yugi me agradeció salimos de la tienda  
  
-Espero y pienses en algo- me dice Rina, yo asiento con la cabeza, tengo mucha hambre para hablar -y todavía tenemos otra cosa que arreglar  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dije intrigada, Rina rió  
  
-En visitar a tu "novio"- me contestó, antes de salir corriendo y que yo recordará (tengo memoria de teflón) para poder surtirle unas buenas patadas en el trasero  
  
Ya eran las 8 en punto cuando llegué a la estación de Ciudad Domino, había mucha gente allí, bostecé un poco, comer mucho te provoca sueño  
  
-Buenas noches- me sacó de mi estado somnoliento Yugi  
  
-Buenas noches- dije volteándolo a ver -Bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitas hablar?- dije, yo cuando voy al grano voy al grano, Yugi me indicó que nos sentáramos en una banca  
  
-Bueno, no soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo -en eso capté la cosa, era Yami- es alguien más- bostecé un poco  
  
-Pues adelante, dile que con confianza- dije somnolientamente y en eso Yugi intercambio cuerpo con Yami  
  
-Holap- dije todavía con sueño y restregándome los ojos, Yami me mandó una de esas miradas que te obligan a ponerte serio  
  
-Hola- dijo secamente, este faraón esta loco hasta la madre pero en fin, me alegra que no sepa leer la mente  
  
-¿Qué quieres hablar?- preguntó sin mucho interés pero a la vez sedienta de información  
  
-Desde que te vi, siento que estas vinculada a los items del milenio de cierta manera- me dijo, suspiré mentalmente este pensaba que yo tenía algo de información de su pasado  
  
-Si y no, si porque de cierta manera alguien que tiene un ítem me trajo y no porque yo no conozco a absolutamente nadie de los portadores- Yami se me quedó viendo desilusionado  
  
-¿Te trajo? -preguntó inmediatamente al escuchar bien mis palabras, tomé aire y le platiqué la historia omitiendo obviamente que yo sabía de este mundo gracias a dos aparatos llamados T.V y Computadora   
  
-....y me dijo que tenía que convocar al BEWD para saber el hechizo - Yami se me quedó viendo  
  
-Yo te ayudaré- me dijo, eso fue un poco reconfortante, y miré sus ojos eran bonitos, tenía ganas de quitárselos con un cuchillo y guardarlos en una cajita de colección....olvide mencionarlo soy sádica  
  
-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré para que regresen a casa- me dijo, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos sádicos  
  
-uh, gracias Yami- dije sonriendo -Me da tiempo de buscar a mi imouto Kizuki que anda de viaje investigando lo que pueda- Yami también sonrió y me dijo que el y Yugi (puta olvide que esos dos están conectados mentalmente) me ayudarían, cuando se fue me sentí mal, ese estúpido faraón siempre ayuda a todos pero casi nadie le ayuda a buscar su pasado, bueno posible y sus amigos, pero no era suficiente por más esfuerzos que hicieran, quería ayudar pero sabía de antemano que no iba a servir de mucho  
  
Vi que en la estación había maquinas automáticas de bebidas, como me dio sed fui por una y para pensar un poco, cuando me senté tranquilamente a tomármela, alguien se sentó a mi lado en la banca, volteé la mirada y allí estaba Marick Isthar, casi escupo la bebida encima de él pero se supone que yo no lo conozco  
  
-Tranquilidad- dijo acompañado de un suspiro y se dio cuenta que allí estaba yo, antes de que pudiera levantarse para irse a otra banca se escucharon tres gritos a lo lejos  
  
-LOS AGARRAMOS- habían sido Kaiba, Tea e Ishizu juntos, Marick no se movió, la escena se estancó parecía que Marick se iba a sentar a mi lado (de hecho lo estaba pero se iba a levantar), Ishizu se me acercó y me tomó de las manos  
  
-Con razón mi collar del milenio no podía identificarla, porque eras tú- una gran gota de duda cruzó mi cabeza  
  
-¿MARICK ES TU NOVIO?- preguntó casi a gritos Tea, Kaiba tenía una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su cara  
  
-¿novio?- preguntó en voz baja y aplastando la lata de refresco  
  
-¿LLENERI ES TU NOVIA?- le pregunto Ishizu a su hermano, quien también tenía carita de sorprendido  
  
-¿novia?- dijo él con una voz tan baja como la mía  
  
Nos miramos los dos y en el fondo de mi ser me estaba haciendo Harakiri, te aceptaría que fuera novia de Kaiba, Yami, Bakura todavía ¿Pero Marick? Y para acabarla todo era falso peor tantito, odio que especulen cosas acerca de mí pero ahora todo estaba en mi contra, por el comentario estúpido de mi hermana en la tarde  
  
-RINA YOU'LL DIE-grité dentro de mi  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * -Como que siento que alguien estaba hablando de mí- dijo Rina mientras estaba sentada enfrente de su computadora * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
jajaja ¬¬ eso hace mi linda hermana a veces, en fin ya no digo que me dejen review porque no lo hacen :________:  
  
hasta la proxima y Bakura rlzz!!! Y tmb Kaiba rlz!!!! 


	8. Cap 8 Rare hunter

Uuhh, regreso de la muerte, naaa es que andaba deprimida en fin, hey ¿qué es esto?  
  
Oohhhh un review, es de Zero Asakura, bueno pues verás no tengo nada contra el egipcio pero es que no me cae bien :P no me agrada su voz y Mai aparecerá más adelante ;___; wiii Alquimis y yo le agradecemos que nos haya ayudado...mmmm ya me callo eso es un adelanto y en otro cosa que te decepcionaré es que pondre un Kaiba/Tea esa pareja se me hace muy dispareja y me traume con los fics en ingles de ellos dos  
  
Yugioh no es mio es de alguien que creo un juego de cartas en el cual soy mala ¬¬  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 8 Rare Hunter  
  
No sabía que hacer si tirarme a las líneas del tren o aventar a todos y que me dejaran libre, yo solo quería tomar un refresco, y ahora estaba en una banca con Marick a un lado y tres malditos locos que decían que nosotros dos éramos novios JODER grité mentalmente  
  
-El NO es mi novio- dije tratando de mantener la compostura y de aguantarme las ganas de romperles el cuello (eso me recuerda que tengo que romperle el cuello a Ishizu), Marick asintió  
  
-Ella no es mi novia, ni siquiera tengo- dijo el chico egipcio, Ishizu me obligó a levantarme  
  
-No me lo tienen que ocultar- me dijo mientras me abrazaba GRAN ERROR nadie me abraza, lentamente fui acercando mis manos a su tierno cuello, se oiría genial en cualquier segundo  
  
-Si no es tu novio....¿ES TU AMANTE?- joder, las palabras de Tea me desconcentraron para poder romperle el cuello a Ishizu, volteé a ver a Tea y una vena salto en mi cabeza  
  
-NO ES MI NOVIO Y NO ES MI AMANTE- grite - YO NI SIQUIERA LO CONOZCO mi venita creció más y dos orejas de gato enojado aparecieron en mi cabeza junto con una colita erizada de enojo, mi tic del ojo apareció porque Ishizu aún no me soltaba  
  
-Ni se quien eres- me dijo Marick -Se que te he visto en otro lado pero no sé quien eres- Ishizu me soltó, mis orejas de gato y cola no desaparecieron  
  
-Si no es tu novio....¿Quién es tu novio?- me preguntó, saque pequeñas garritas de mis manos  
  
-No les importa- dije y me fui de allí, aguantándome las ganas de tirarlos a las vias  
  
-Espera- escuché una voz detrás de mi, puse mi carita de "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?" la persona no se asusto, era Kaiba, seguí sin hablar y mis orejas de gato seguían presentes  
  
-No sabía que te gustará Ishtar- me dijo burlándose de mi , él se apoyó en mis hombros y me dijo al oído  
  
-Ya casi tengo a Tea, si quieres te ayudo con Ishtar como tu me ayudastes- mis mejillas subieron de color (y se notaron mucho a pesar de que soy morena) y con una ligera venita en mi cabeza delicadamente quité la mano de Kaiba de mi hombro  
  
POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- le grite, el grito lo aturdió -pero bien hecho lo de Tea, Kitty- dije con voz más baja y salí de la estación echando humo  
  
-Bola de metiches -dije entre dientes mientras caminaba lentamente a la mansión, al llegar solo me quite los zapatos y me fui a dormir, no tuve ganas de ponerme pijama o algo  
  
Al despertar la cabeza me dolía un poco, no me gusta que las personas especulen cosas de mí y el asunto con Marick no me gustó, en primera ni tengo novio y segunda no estoy tan loca para querer al egipcio zafado....digo no es que este feo pero no me acaba de pasar su Yami, y su voz ¬¬ ta' bien ogete, tomé un baño y mientras lo hacia, me puse a pensar sobre nuestra situación, no era nada agradable y lo que me tenia preocupada era mi familia y mis amigos, odio preocupar a las personas que amo, lancé un pequeño suspiro y salí de la regadera, mi cabello caía graciosamente sobre mi cara mientras lo peinaba  
  
-Tengo que ir con Yugii- me dije mientras acomodaba mi cabello- Tal vez tenga algo importante por su abuelo- agregue, me vestí y salí de mi habitación eran las 10 de la mañana, mi hermana ya estaría levantada desde hace mucho tiempo  
  
-ALQUIMIST- dije, no me contestaron, fui a la cocina y vi un anuncio de mi hermana "Lleneri, fui a dar la vuelta por la Ciudad, llegó mas tarde", tomé un desayuno que me había preparado y salí de la casa, podía tomar un autobús para ir a la casa de Yugi pero hoy tenía muchas ganas de caminar.  
  
En el camino pasé por un pequeño parque, todo era tan hermoso tenía unas ganas indescriptibles de ponerme debajo de un árbol y dormir pero tenia cosas por hacer, miré a mi alrededor y vi que todo era tranquilidad, era un mundo perfecto (ja, es un anime) pero me sentía tan bien allí  
  
-Concéntrate- me dije y seguí caminando a la casa de Yugi, al llegar me recibió el propio Yugi  
  
-Buenos días, Lleneri-san- me dijo una venita salto a mi cabeza- Gomen Nasai, buenos días Lleneri- se corrigió el hobbit Yugi  
  
-Holap- dije secamente y con una media sonrisa, Yugi me invitó a pasar  
  
-¿Crees que deba tener otro duelo contigo?- le dije a Yugi mientras el me servia un poco de té, Yugi se sentó enfrente de mi  
  
-Puede ser que si, pero estoy seguro que Ishizu quería decirte algo más- me dijo, sorbí un poco de té y bajé la mirada -soy mala para cualquier juego- dije con un suspiro  
  
-No tanto, en el duelo anterior ibas muy bien- me dijo para reconfortarme -Es más, permíteme tu deck y podríamos mejorarlo- miré a Yugi de reojo, y saque mi deck de mi bolsa, el comenzó a ojearlo, sacando varias cartas del deck  
  
-HEY, ¿por qué sacas a....y tmb a...?- dije al ver varias cartas fuera de mi deck- ¿qué haces con eso?- varias cartas de monstruos y otras de magia fueron quitadas de mi deck y una que otras de trampas -Mutilas mi deck- dije en voz muy baja  
  
-Bien, espera un segundo- y se fue, tomé lo que quedaba de mi deck (que era muy poco, creo que unas 20), vi que varias de mis cartas predilectas seguían en pie como Neo The Swordsman, Mystic Elf, Dark King of the abyss y por supuesto mi buen BEWD  
  
-Ahora toma esto- dijo Yugi cuando regreso, me dio varias cartas, varias de magia y trampa y uno que otro monstruos con defensa muy buena - Tu deck esta un poco mas nivelado, antes solo tenias monstruos muy poderosos que requerían tributo o trampas muy peligrosas para ti- miré las cartas que habían sido sacadas de mi deck, varias me habían ayudado repetidas ocasiones Yugi rió y volteé a verlo un poco consternada  
  
-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- le pregunté, el señalo las cartas solas -Tu crees mas en el corazón de las cartas de lo que dices- un sonrojo paso por mi cara, porque no entendí ni madres lo que me quiso decir  
  
-Si quieres, podemos ir con los demás y tal vez entre todos podamos ayudarte- me dijo Yugi, yo asentí con la cabeza de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer y no sabía en donde estaba mi hermana, salimos de la casa de Yugi a la casa de Tea, para recogerla, al salir se veía un poco distanciada pero a la vez feliz o sea clásicos ojitos de borrego a medio morir, nota enamorada, noté que si le correspondía a Kaiba y sonreí internamente  
  
-Hola Jennyfer-sama- me dijo ella  
  
-Jennyfer- la corregí, ella sonrió, seguimos caminando  
  
-¿Entonces quien es?- me dijo Tea  
  
-¿quién es quien?- le respondí, ella puso carita de maldad (carrilla)  
  
- pues como que quien, tu novio- una gran gota bajo por mi cabeza cuando Yugi volteó a verme  
  
-Eso fue una broma de mi hermana, yo no tengo novio- contesté sinceramente, era lo mejor que podía hacer y para que dejarán de especular estupideces acerca de quien era mi supuesto novio, Tea se decepcionó pero aún así no quito esa carita, eso no me gustó algo estaba pasando aquí  
  
-Hey Yugi, Tea- escuché a mis espaldas eran Joey y Tristan pero hoy venía Serenity, Yugi los saludo  
  
-Buenas tardes- me dijo Serenity con una pequeña reverencia, yo sonreí y la salude de beso en la mejilla (aun sigo sin saber porque madres)  
  
- Buenas tardes ¿Tu eres?- pregunté cínicamente sabiendo que era la hermana de Joey  
  
-Serenity Wheeler- me contestó  
  
- Jennyfer Lleneri - le dije  
  
-Mucho gusto Lleneri-san-  
  
-Solo dime Lleneri o Jennyfer pero no pongas el san u otro cosa- le aclaré, ella sonrió  
  
-Bueno ¿Y donde están los demás?- preguntó Tristan, eso no me gustó  
  
-¿Los demás?- pregunte, mirando a mi alrededor, los demás podrían incluir a Ryou (Bakura) y digamos que su Yami esta más loco que yo  
  
-Olvide mencionarlo pero van a venir varios amigos- me dijo Yugi y miró de reojo a Tea, estos tienen algo planeado y lo que tengan planeado me olía a......  
  
-MARICK, VIEJO ¿CÓMO TE VA?- gritó Tristan, una gran pero gran vena cruzo mi cabeza cuando vi la cara de Tea, ella había planeado algo junto a Ishizu de seguro y eso no me gustaba, para nada que me gustaba  
  
-Hola- dijo acercándose- ¡Ah!, pero si es la chica de ayer- dijo y me dirigió una sonrisa, Tea tenía una carita parecida a la de mis amigas cuando me echan carrilla, Yugi sonreía sin saber que pasaba y los demás platicando -No alcancé a preguntar tu nombre ayer, te fuiste tan enojada- me dijo Marick - quería disculparme si mi hermana te hizo pasar por un mal rato- agregó, un pequeño rubor cruzó mi cara  
  
-No problem- contesté - Soy Jennyfer Lleneri - le dije saludándolo de mano, el me sonrió (ahora todos estaban viéndonos), Marick parecía otra persona sin su Yami  
  
-Con razón se me hacías tan conocida, eres la coleccionista tan renombrada- arqueé un ceja  
  
-¿así?- dije secamente y sin dejar de mirarlo  
  
-En fin, soy Marick Ishtar mucho gusto- dijo, miré de reojo a Tea, aún conservaba esa carita, una vena salió de mi cabecita cuando Joey me abrazó por atrás (odio que me abracen de sorpresa)  
  
-Bueno ¿y que es lo que querías decirnos Yugi?- sentí un vacío en mi estomago, miré a todas partes, estaba segura que alguien nos observaba  
  
-Es acerca de Lleneri- dijo Yugi volviendo a la realidad, todos me miraron (odio que hagan eso)- ella necesita para buscar información sobre unas cosas acerca de Pegasus- Joey me acercó mas a él  
  
-¿Y que es lo que buscas de Pegasus?- me preguntó sin soltarme  
  
-Todo lo que pueda, más sus investigaciones acerca del duelo de monstruos y de los items del milenio- dije secamente, y quitando del abrazo de Joey - Las necesito - concluí  
  
-¿Y para que las necesitas?- me preguntó Tea, su carita de carilla había desaparecido  
  
-Para regresar a casa- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando dije "casa", recordé una pregunta que me había hecho años atrás en mis años de la secundaria y que creí olvidada....en fin explique lo que me había dicho Ishizu pero claramente excluí que yo conocía mucho acerca de sus vidas (mas de lo que ellos pensaban)  
  
-Espera, tengo una pregunta- dijo Joey, suspiré mentalmente porque creí que le había explicado bien pero no fue así -Si es que eres de otro mundo, digo de otra dimensión, lo que sea ¿Cómo es que en este mundo seas tan rica y famosa?- me quedé en blanco por primera vez Wheeler había dicho algo coherente  
  
-Good question- dije cruzándome de brazos y bajando la mirada como cuando hago para filosofar algo - No lo sé, pero todo lo que tengo en este momento es por decir así, lo que mas deseo- era verdad, yo deseo una gran casa, la casita de hobbit y las katanas y la arcadia, las cosas que he soñado que tuviera en un futuro muy distante las tenía allí  
  
-¿Es como si te hubieran cumplido todos tus sueños?- preguntó Serenity  
  
-No- dije mirando al cielo -Solo mis sueños materiales pero lo que son mis sueños más profundos...- hice una pausa y saqué mi deck -Esos no se cumplieron - dije, todos me miraron un poco consternados  
  
-entonces no hay problema- dijo Joey alegremente- Estoy seguro que encontraremos lo que necesites de Pegasus y podrás regresar a casa para cumplir tus verdaderos sueños- sonreí involuntariamente, a pesar de que Joey era el clásico chico gracioso de buen corazón, me reconfortó, además me valen madres la casa y todo sino cumplo los verdaderos sueños de mi corazón  
  
-Arigato- dije pero de repente sentí otro vacío en mi estomago, alguien nos observaba  
  
-Tal vez en las investigaciones que tenga pueda conseguir algo acerca de ese hechizo-dijo Marick distrayéndome de nuevo de ese extraño sentimiento que me embarcaba -Aunque sea poco- dijo el  
  
-Algo es algo, como dijo el diablo- contesté mirando el reloj, el desayuno que me había preparado Rina había pasado de mi estomago hace rato y ya sentía necesidad de un bocadillo -Además, mi imouto también esta investigando algo  
  
-¿Imouto?- pregunto Tristan  
  
-Mi hermanita Kizuki- aclaré  
  
-Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Kaiba Land para ver tu BEWD en acción? -dijo Tea, era buena idea y alcancé a ver la carita de Tea que me suplicaba que fuéramos, de seguro se había quedado de ver con Kaiba allí  
  
-Pues no pierdo nada- dije y nos encaminamos hacia allá, la presencia de una persona siguiéndonos era cada vez mas persistente, estaba muy alerta ¿qué acaso era la única capaz de sentir eso? Pensé al ver a los demás tan tranquilos, puta esto es una vil evidencia de que estoy paranoica si lo que siento es falso  
  
-Marick- unos hombres nos detuvieron eran fácil mas de 10, mas que nosotros, puedo decir que no estoy paranoica después de todo -Eres una deshonra para los cazadores raros- al escuchar eso oculté mi deck lo mejor que pude, parecía ser que querían pelear con Marick pero no estaba segura si era una treta para conseguir el BEWD o no  
  
-Ya les dije que yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes- se defendió el egipcio, Tristan y Joey se pusieron en defensa, mi instinto fue ir con Tea y Serenity  
  
-Recibirás nuestra venganza por pensar que dejar a los cazadores raros iba a ser tan fácil- varios hombres atacaron a Marick, Tristan y Joey fueron a ayudarlo mientras Yugi trataba también de ayudarlos, los demás hombres se acercaron a nosotras  
  
-Ustedes vendrán con nosotros- su miradita no me gusto y mucho menos cuando otros dos hombres tomaron a Tea y a Serenity  
  
-Nunca dijistes por favor- comenté cuando me tomó por el brazo, le di un golpe justo a la boca del estomago que lo dejó sin aire  
  
-Auxilio- gritaron Tea y Serenity mientras eran llevadas por los hombres, fui a ayudar pero otros dos hombres me obstaculizaron el paso  
  
-Danos tu Dragon Ojiazul- me dijo el primero, los hombres que sujetaban a las chicas se alejaban rápidamente  
  
-Friégate- dije y corrí en medio de los dos, como pude pasé a través de ellos, pero no tan ilesa, uno me pegó muy fuerte en mi hombro izquierdo al intentar detenerme, me dolió pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, los hombres dieron la vuelta por un calle estrecha tipo callejón, vi un tubo de metal tirado en el suelo, lo tomé y seguí corriendo  
  
-Suéltenlas- grité al alcanzarlos, estaba jadeando de tanto correr, Tea mordió a su atacante lo que le provocó que este la soltará, sujeté el tubo y arremetí contra el, el tipo cayó adolorido al piso  
  
-No se muevan o ella lo lamentará- dijo el segundo hombre tomando la cabeza de Serenity de tal forma que indicaba que le rompería el cuello, baje el tubo, Tea no se acercó, el hombre comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco, cuando comenzó a correr Tea quiso seguirle el paso pero tropezó con esos tremendos zapatos de plataformas, UN SEGUNDO, le quité los zapatos a Tea y fui corriendo detrás de ellos dos  
  
-Solo tengo 2 oportunidades- dije y tiré el primer zapato, le dio en la espalda, el golpe lo descontrolo pero siguió corriendo  
  
-La segunda es la vencida- dije y lancé el zapato, dando justo en la cabeza del cazador raro dejándolo inconsciente, cayó pesadamente junto con Serenity, corrí hasta ella  
  
-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó quitando al pesado cazador de ella  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo mientras respiraba ya tranquilamente, suspiré no estaba lastimada, la ayudé a levantarse y después recogimos los zapatos de Tea  
  
-Eso fue pensar rápido- dijo Tea mientras se los entregaba, me senté en cuclillas cerca de ella, respirando entrecortadamente por correr, fue en ese instante que comenzó a dolerme el hombro, me dolía mucho, lentamente moví la manga de la playera para ver... tenía un gran moretón y mi mano no respondía del todo, me habían golpeado un nervio o algo porque si que me dolía  
  
-¡¡¡¡CHICAS!!!!!- el grito me descontroló y caí hacia atrás, puse mi brazo izquierdo para amortiguar la caída y fue un gran error  
  
-ORO- grité, los chicos se acercaron a nosotras, todos venían muy golpeados en especial Marick que tenía el labio partido y el ojo morado  
  
-¿están bien?- dijo Joey preocupado y mas al ver mi moretón, se arrodillo a mi lado y reviso el golpe -No es grave pero si ha de doler de seguro- dijo, tocó levemente el golpe e hice un gesto con la cara  
  
-Jennyfer nos salvo- dijo Serenity acercándose a mi -Ella evitó que ese hombre me llevara- hizo una pausa y rió un poco tímidamente aun con nervios - Le quitó los zapatos a Tea y le pegó al cazador con ellos- los chicos voltearon a verme  
  
-Lo bueno es que están bien- dijo Yugi, Tristan y Joey me ayudaron a levantarme  
  
-¿Cómo estas Marick?- dije al verlo sangrar del labio, saque un pañuelo y le limpie la sangre, el chico se sonrojo  
  
-Bien, creo- dijo tímidamente le sonreí  
  
-Que bueno- le dije  
  
-Vaya, no pensé que los cazadores raros aún seguían en pie- dijo Tristan mirando a Marick  
  
-Varios creen que es un buen negocio seguir robando cartas raras- suspiro Marick, eso me recordó mi deck con un movimiento rápido revise mi bolsillo, mi deck estaba intacto  
  
-Vamos a Kaiba Land- dije- allí hay seguridad y no creo que los cazadores raros puedan entrar allí- lo dije para ayudar a Tea pero después de todo era buena idea, con tanta seguridad, no creo que a Kaiba le guste tener cazadores raros en sus instalaciones  
  
-Pues vamos, ya esta cerca- dijo Yugi, en lo que nos dirigíamos hacia allá, sentí otro vacío en mi estomago, algo malo iba a pasar, pero no tenia seguro que  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh les recuerdo que hay un botón abajo que dice Submit review, a ver quien se digna a darme uno U_U 


	9. Cap 9 The Shadows of the Death

¡Navidad!¡Navidad!¡Blanca Navidad! Como la linda lleneri anda feliz porque ya vio The return of the king va a hacer 3x1 ¡Hoy publicare tres capitulos seguidos! ¿Porque? porque ando feliz y ya le he avanzado al fic mucho, solo que mi patético internet siempre se cae ¬¬ ¡maligno!  
  
Hey! Zero Asakura, gomen ne, pero te meteria pero hasta capitulos muy avanzados es que ya tengo varios capitulos y no puedo hacerles mucho cambios pero de que entras, pos entraras, buscame en el MSN, pa' ponernos de acuerdo ¿oki?  
  
Otra cosa, este fic esta saturado de miles de groserias (enseñadas por mis lindos hermanos) y si se sienten ofendidos o algo pos decirme.... y ademas hoy cambie tantito el POV hoy sera una parte de Seto U.U pero luego cambiare a la mia...  
  
Yugioh no es mio, es de un tipo que se hace rico por el merchandising en especial el juego de cartas y los videojuegos basados en lo mismo, en los cuales soy mala  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Capitulo 9 The shadows of Death  
  
Vaya que estaba preocupado el día de hoy, Tea aún no llegaba y parecía que había varios cazadores raros rondando todavía por la ciudad, no me gustaría que estén en Kaiba Land  
  
-Hola Kitty- escuché a mis espaldas, esa vocecita entre aguda y grave de Lleneri  
  
-Te he dicho que no me digas Kitty- le dije y me volteé, me sorprendió ver a casi todos allí pero más su apariencia, Lleneri venía con el cabello revuelto y con el hombro izquierdo descubierto, se le podía ver un gran moretón de un color muy oscuro, Ishtar venía golpeado con el labio partido y el ojo morado, casi parecía un mapache, Yugi venía con varios moretones en la cara y brazos y sus mejillas hinchadas, Wheeler veía con varios moretones y totalmente lleno de polvo al igual que el otro chico (no recuerdo el nombre creo que era algo así como Trastan o algo), la hermana de Wheeler tenía el cabello revuelto y un poco alterada, mientras que Tea venía también con el cabello revuelto y con un pequeño golpe en su rodilla  
  
-¿Pero que demonios les paso?- pregunte entre si debía reírme o....reírme  
  
-Nos atacaron- contestó Lleneri, poniendo su mano en el hombro lastimado, ella hizo un pequeño gesto al tocar su piel  
  
-¿Quienes?- pregunté ocultando mi preocupación por Tea, ¡Oh! esta bien estoy enamorado pero no lo admito todavía oficialmente pero como dijo Lleneri tal vez debería dejar mi orgullo a un lado....de vez en cuando  
  
-Cazadores raros- dijo Ishtar agachando la cabeza, Lleneri miró la entrada, lo más seguro es que hayan venido acá para que la seguridad de aquí los apoyará un poco  
  
-Algo escuché de que todavía hay cazadores raros en la ciudad- dije mirando a todos, Lleneri estaba un poco preocupada, Marick estaba un poco triste o algo  
  
-¿Podemos tener ese duelo? -dijo Lleneri mientras sacaba su deck nerviosamente de su bolsillo, Yugi se le quedo viendo y miro a todos  
  
-No creo que sea buen momento, Lleneri- dijo Yugi, ella tocó su hombro y maldijo en voz baja  
  
-Entonces vayamos a un lugar a descansar- dijo y miró a todas partes en búsqueda de un lugar tranquilo  
  
-Podemos ir a la cafetería de Kaiba Land- dijo Serenity arreglándose su cabello  
  
-Good idea, necesito azúcar en mi sangre- dijo Lleneri, todos la seguimos, reflejaba mucha preocupación, hay llegar se compro una GRAN bebida, pidió la malteada más grande y varias papas fritas y un pedazo de pastel ¿Cómo es que le cabe todo eso? Dije en voz baja y me escuchó Wheeler No sé contestó igual de impresionado que yo  
  
Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de todas y muy espaciosa, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentado al lado de Tea y que bueno que todos estaban alterados por el ataque, sino...  
  
-¿Alguien gusta?- dijo Lleneri, señalando las papas fritas  
  
-No- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, ella se encogió de hombros (y en la acción le dolió el hombro) y comenzó a comer  
  
-Lo siento todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Marick sin vernos a la cara, Lleneri se detuvo y fue por algo más, regresó tan rápido como se levantó  
  
-No es tu culpa- dijo ella, traía varios vasos con hielos, tomó un hielo y lo puso en el labio de Marick, el se hizo para atrás por el dolor que provocó el hielo, alcancé a ver la cara de Lleneri, parecía muy preocupada, tomó otros hielos y los puso en servilletas, le dio dos a Yugi y muchos a Joey y a ...¿Tristan? bueno ese, después se puso unos hielos en su hombro  
  
-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Marick, Lleneri sonrió a medias y continuó devorando su comida  
  
-Esos cazadores raros si que son unos aprovechados- dijo Lleneri rompiendo el silencio- mira que atacarnos tantos y peor tantito atacar a las mujeres- su cara se puso pálida -cobardes- concluyo y no volvió a decir nada más  
  
-Lleneri....- me atreví a hablar -¿qué pasa?- le pregunté, ella volteó a verme y se levantó abruptamente de la mesa  
  
-Nada- dijo secamente y fue al sanitario, todos la vimos irse  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Debería estar orgullosa, salvo a Serenity y a Tea de esos malvados-dijo Wheeler, todos nos encogimos de hombros, cuando Lleneri salió del sanitario venía un poco más tranquila pero no duró mucho porque su celular comenzó a sonar, ella lo tomó y se sentó pesadamente  
  
-¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó Tea al ver que Lleneri no hacia nada, ella contestó el teléfono, su expresión cambio mucho más al contestar  
  
-¿Quien demonios eres?- dijo Lleneri, hizo una pausa - Como sea, what do you want?- volvió a decir se hizo una larga pausa donde su cara pasaba por coraje y preocupación  
  
-Damn it- gritó dejo el celular y salió corriendo sin decir nada más  
  
-¡¡¡Lleneri!!!- gritaron los demás, yo tomé el celular  
  
-¿bueno?- dije, la llamada seguía en función, se podían escucharse voces de varias personas entre ellas una mujer  
  
-MI HERMANA LOS VA A EMPALAR SINO ME DEJAN EN PAZ- esa era la voz de la hermana de Lleneri -¡¡¡¡¡LLENERI!!!! ¿DÓNDE MADRES ESTAS?-volvió a gritar ella, seguido de un sonido parecido a unas hélices, eso era lo que tenía preocupada a Lleneri, su hermana había sido tomada como rehén por los cazadores raros, la línea murió segundos después de ese grito  
  
-La hermana de Lleneri esta en problemas- dije colgando el celular  
  
-Vamos a ayudar, hermano-dijo la hermana de Wheeler viéndolo preocupada -Así como ella nos ayudó  
  
-VAMOS-dijo Tea y todos salieron en su búsqueda, me quedé unos segundos pensando, de todos modos le debía un favor a ella y esta sería la mejor forma de pagárselo  
  
-Espérenme- dije corriendo detrás de ellos, se detuvieron sorprendidos por mi comentario  
  
-¿si?- pregunto Wheeler -¿que quieres?- me preguntó  
  
-Pagarle un favor a Lleneri- contesté- Se lo debo -se me quedaron viendo y después asintieron, salimos de Kaiba Land en búsqueda de la chica lunatica, la desgraciada corre rápido, se había perdido de vista  
  
-Separémonos para buscarla-dijo Serenity y tomo a Wheeler, Yugi y Tristan tomaron otro camino junto con Ishtar, Tea y yo (ella se las acaparó para quedarse conmigo) nos fuimos por otro, buscamos por las cercanías pero no se veía rastros de ella  
  
-Espera- dije y me detuve, digo soy un gran genio ¿por qué demonios tengo que correr exasperado? Tal vez para pasar un rato con Tea pero ahora no era el momento  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Tea, no le preste atención y comencé a pensar  
  
-El edificio central de ciudad Domino- dije y corrí para allá, Tea tardó un poco en seguirme el paso, esos zapatos no le servían de mucho, el edificio central era el único edificio que permitía a cualquier Helicóptero aterrizar sin ningún problema, lo se de antemano porque para andar con mi helicóptero por toda la ciudad cuando fue el torneo de Battle City tuve que pedir un permiso oficial al gobierno, ¿que porque tuve la impresión de un helicóptero?, bueno lo deduje del sonido de hélices, si los cazadores raros eran perseguidos no se arriesgarían a bajar en cualquier lugar....  
  
Llegar allí corriendo fue muy costoso (gracias a los zapatos de Tea) y mas fue mi decepción al ver que los ascensores no funcionaban  
  
-¿alguna pista Kitty?- escuchamos detrás de nosotros por un segundo pensé que era Lleneri por lo de Kitty pero solo eran Joey y su hermana, le lancé una rápida mirada y me dirigí a las escaleras  
  
-No soy tan tonto como tu cachorro- le dije antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, alcancé a escuchar los reproches del perro faldero de Wheeler y continué corriendo, al llegar al ultimo piso, la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta  
  
-Lleneri- grité para ver si me respondía.....no recibí ninguna respuesta, pero allí estaba ella, con una carta de duelo de monstruo en su mano y viendo algo en el piso, algo estaba clavado allí, era una Katana con una nota  
  
-Hey- dije, ella volteó a verme, tenía una mirada fría, ella tomó la nota y guardo la carta de monstruo  
  
-¿Sigue funcionando tu satélite del torneo de Battle City?- me preguntó secamente  
  
-Si- conteste, no entendía que quería hacer  
  
-Excelente- dijo ella, y tomó la katana, la guardo en la funda -Ustedes dicen que es hora del duelo, bueno yo digo lo mismo solo que mi duelo es muy diferente y aquel que este en mi camino sufrirá las consecuencias- tomó la katana en su mano izquierda y se quedó viendo el firmamento  
  
-LLENERI- era el grito de Joey, el se acerco -Vamos ¿quién quiere pelea? Nadie se mete con Joey Wheeler y se salva para contarlo- Lleneri volteó a verlo y arqueó una ceja entre divertida y molesta  
  
-Y mucho menos si Tristan Taylor ayuda- dijo Tristan quien venía con los demás  
  
-¿Qué paso? -dijo Yugi al ver la seriedad de Lleneri, ella sonrió a medias y apoyó la katana en su hombro lastimado, no mostró dolor alguno cuando la funda tocó la golpeada piel (Tal vez si le dolió pero vaya que supo ocultarlo)  
  
-Nada- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta -Si alguien me sigue, no me hago responsable por su seguridad- agregó y bajo  
  
-ESPERA QUEREMOS AYUDARTE- grito Marick quien ya se disponía a ir tras ella  
  
-Ayúdenme solo con lo de Pegasus de esto me arreglo yo sola- hizo una pausa y volteó a vernos a todos, sonrió tranquilamente -Por que soy Black Lady- nos guiño un ojo- Soy la segunda hermana de las Shadows of the Death y no permitiré que nadie se burle de nosotras- bajo las escaleras corriendo perdiéndose de nuestra vista  
  
-¿Qué es lo de Pegasus?- dije cuando todos se vieron entre si, Yugi señalo su rompecabezas  
  
-¡Arghh! Por favor esas porquerías del milenio no otra vez- ellos asintieron- Maldición  
  
¿Ahora que?- pregunté  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
El hombro me dolía mucho, cada vez se ponía más oscuro, espero no tener algo malo, Rina había sido tomada por rehén por los pendejos de los cazadores raros, me dejaron una nota junto a la Katana de Rina diciéndome que tenía que presentarme mañana a primera hora en el puerto de Ciudad Domino para que les entregará a mi Ojiazul y que viera a Rina, no confío en esos tipos capa rara, así que iré hoy por la noche por Rina, la misión va a ser difícil, muy difícil pero me digo si aquí se cumplieron todos mis sueños terrenales, es posible que tenga todo un equipo avanzado para poder rescatar a Rina, además creo que no fue mala idea destrozar un disco de duelo de monstruo la otra vez......  
  
*Flash back*  
  
¿Que madres estas haciendo?- me dijo Rina mientras estaba viendo por enésima vez, en la TV el capitulo de Saint Seiya donde Shaka se muere en la saga de Hades (me paso el trauma mi hermano), con un disco de duelo desarmado y varias piezas por toda la sala  
  
-Tratando de ver que cosas tiene este disco- dije mientras sacaba el desarmador de mi cabello (tengo la costumbre de colocar lapices, plumas y parecidos en mi cabello, cuando traigo una coleta alta o un chongo)  
  
-No vas a poder armarlo de nuevo- me dijo ella, al ver unas figuras esparcidas cerca de mis zapatos  
  
-Pos creo que no pero ya de perdida tengo esto- dije y saque una cajita chiquita  
  
-¿Qué ser eso?- preguntó Rina al verlo, yo sonreí y señale el manual del disco de duelos  
  
-Esto es la cosa con la que Kaiba podía localizar a todos los duelistas en el torneo, esta en contacto con su satélite- dije alegremente, y casi como si fuera una técnica experta en la materia (que no lo soy pero muchas ilusiones me hago)  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo ella y me lo arrebató de la mano, iba a quitárselo pero en ese momento en la TV apareció el momento culmine de la Exclamación de Atena  
  
-So cool- dije al ver la animación (ya la he visto infinitas veces pero me quede enamorada de la nueva animación de Saint Seiya), Rina se guardó la cajita  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Me alegre al recordar que Rina tenía esa pequeña cajita en su poder, de esa forma podía localizarla, solo tenía que meterme al sistema de la Kaiba Corp y listo pero no soy experta Hacker así que me arriesgaré, pero repito si mis sueños materiales se cumplieron, no tengo que preocuparme por eso, siempre he deseado una computadora que hable como la de Kaiba (esa computadora sarcástica que tiene Kaiba en su mansión) y creo que esto no sería ningún problema  
  
Llegué a la mansión y me dispuse a preparar todo, aun era temprano y el sol no se había metido, tenía que darme prisa pues el puerto de ciudad Domino queda como a 20 Km y a pesar que tenga automóviles o motocicletas tengo un inconveniente....no sé manejar......haré todo lo necesario de información y de equipo y comenzaré la misión justo cuando el sol este por meterse, porque.....es cuando The Shadows of the Death despiertan....cuando la noche se traga el día.....................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
¡eh! Creo que ni me digno a que solicitar reviews... xDDDDDDDDDDD 


	10. Cap 10 Juro ponerme a dieta

El segundo del 3x1, es un poco corto porque soy mala escribiendo escenas de accion.  
  
Yugioh no es mio, es de alguien que se obsesiono con el Black Jack y que hizo un juego mas sencillo que el magic......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Capitulo 10 Juro ponerme a Dieta (nota eso fue sarcasmo)  
  
El sol se había ocultado hace unos minutos y apenas se podía ver entre el instante que es antes de la llegada total de la noche, tomé un poco de aire mientras caminaba entre oscuras calles para no dejarme ver por nada, las luces de las calles se encendieron justo cuando crucé una calle, me faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al puerto de Ciudad Domino, iba a buen paso pero de vez en cuando tenía que quitarme la gabardina de mi hombro izquierdo ya que el simple roce de la tela a mi piel me lastimaba, salí de un callejón oscuro y pude vislumbrar el puerto, estaba todavía un poco lejos de donde estaría Rina así que me apresuré, llevaba una mochila con varias cosas que pensé podrían serme útiles, me detuve un segundo cuando escuché voces venir hacia donde me encontraba, lo más rápido que pude me escondí detrás de unas cajas, eran unos cazadores raros que pasaban ronda, después de que se fueron, trepé al techo de los almacenes y me fui por allí arriesgándome a partirme la madre bien bonito si llegará a caerme.  
  
Para quitarme el horrible dolor de mi hombro que no sé porque madres me dolía un simple moretón.....bueno ni tan simple ya tenía un color tan oscuro parecía parte de mi gabardina, me puse a cantar mentalmente varias canciones del DDR entre ellas, la canción con la que me traumó mi hermana de "Tell me, Tell me", me paré al ver que uno de los almacenes tenía luz, revise las coordenadas que me había obtenido del sistema de la Kaiba Corp, ese era el almacén en donde estaba Rina, bajé despacio del techo y observé a mi alrededor, no había nadie o nada o eso pensé, algo o alguien se me había lanzado en mi contra pero como soy muy chica (ejem muy enana pues) lo evité de puro milagrote pero mi hombro no se salvó cuando di en la pared  
  
-PUTA MADRE- dije al sentir una corriente de dolor por todo mi pinche brazo, volteé rápidamente para ver quien me atacó era un cazador raro, el tipo parecía volver a abalanzarse contra mí pero yo tengo una cualidad muy buena que muchos desprecian, que siempre salgo con toda mi casa, de una bolsa de la gabardina saqué un spray de pimienta y se lo rocié a la cara, el tipo se dejó caer gritando de dolor, una gran gota cayó por mi cabeza, mi plan de sacar a Rina de allí sin que me vieran se fue al caño, dejé al tipo que sufrirá solo en fin ya me había nefasteado mi plan, mi problema ahora era entrar para sacar a Rina, podía hacerlo al mero estilo americano, con una explosión, mucho jaleo y con mucho humo y balas perdidas pero no sabía en que parte exactamente estaba Rina y si la explosión le tocaba y si seguía viva me partiría la madre bien bonito........  
  
Miré al techo y casi me doy un tiro, era el mismo almacén en donde tenían encerrados a Mokuba y a Tea antes del duelo de Joey contra Yugi, bueno me volví a subir al techo y en el proceso casi me caigo al no sujetarme bien de una viga, fui a la ventanita esa por donde salió Mokuba ahora estaba tapada por varias tablas de madera y una gran lamina de acero, como pude quite la lamina y con eso fue un "Miren Lleneri esta aquí para salvar a Rina "  
  
-Pero que babosa- escuché una voz después del tremendo ruido que provoco la lamina al caer del techo  
  
-De nada- dije al reconocer a Rina, saqué unos explosivos de la mochila y los instale  
  
-Quítate de la ventanita- dije y me alejé un poco, los explosivos no eran muy fuertes pero resultaron efectivos para quitar las tablas de madera, disipe el polvo con la mano y arrojé una cuerda -Ándele súbase- le dije a Rina, ella sujeto la cuerda y apoyada en la pared comenzó a subir pero no pensé que fuera tan pesada  
  
-Che Alquimist póngase a dieta- le dije, mientras iba subiéndola lentamente  
  
-Claro, después de ti- contestó ella, una ligera venita cruzó mi cabecita  
  
-Seguro, prometo ponerme a dieta.....el día que se llama jamás- le contesté, el brazo izquierdo me dolía un poco menos o sería tal vez por la adrenalina que estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo en ese instante, que era lo más seguro, cuando por fin Rina subió al techo y le ayude noté que en los techos de los otros almacenes habían personas, levanté la vista y deslumbre a varios cazadores raros y varios no tenían caritas de ser los clásicos habitantes de Ciudad Domino (o sea ultra flacos)  
  
-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Rina cuando vi que seriamos rodeadas por esos mastodontes  
  
-Reza- dije en voz baja y buscando algo en la mochila  
  
-¿Desde cuando somos religiosas?- pregunto sarcásticamente mi hermana, uno de los cazadores raros ya estaba muy cerca  
  
-Desde ahora- contesté, tomé todo el aire que pude y le puse una mascara de gas a mi hermana, acto seguido lancé varias bombas de gas para dormir, arrastre a mi hermana hasta el borde del edificio y con señas le indique que bajara, mientras lo hacia busque la segunda mascara en la mochila, la encontré justo cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarme, respire y baje, en la mitad me deje caer y me acerqué a Rina  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Vamonos!!!!- dije y comenzamos a correr, la nube del gas comenzaba a disiparse y muchos de los cazadores raros que nos iban a rodear se quedaron dormidos por el efecto  
  
-That was cool- me dije a mi misma mientras nos quitábamos las mascaras y pensando que ya estábamos libres pero realmente me equivoque ya que justo al salir de la nube de gas nos topamos con mas cazadores raros entre ellos varios de los que nos habían atacado en la tarde  
  
-Contra ellas- dijo uno y se lanzaron en mi contra (los tipos que había golpeado anteriormente), Rina golpeo a varios lo mejor que pudo y yo también, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas ya que no soy muy buena peleadora  
  
-Arghh- Rina estaba rodeada por varios cazadores en contra de una pared  
  
-Neechan- dije y me lancé en contra de ellos, golpee a dos muy bien pero un tercero me dio un golpe en el estomago que me sacó todo el aire, caí de rodillas, sujetando adolorida mi estomago, tratando de respirar  
  
-Lleneri- dijo Rina arrodillándose a mi lado para ver mi condición, el ataque había cedido momentáneamente  
  
-Entréganos a tu Ojiazul- dijo uno que parecía ser el jefe, era alto de tez clara y con cabello verde tipo Espa Roba pero puedo decirles que este cazador era un insulto para Espa Roba, si hubiera podido hablar le hubiera dicho todas las groserías y cosas horribles que tengo en mi vocabulario pero estaba ocupada en recordar como se respiraba  
  
-Hi....jo- tomo aire -de....- mas aire, bueno dejaré los insultos para después NECESITO AIRE pensaba mientras respiraba, sin tiempo a nada algo me sujeto por el cuello y me elevo (soy muy enana para darse una idea estoy entre el tamaño de Yugi y de Yami)  
  
-Veamos en donde estará esa carta- dijo el jefe mientras buscaba en las bolsas de mi gabardina, trataba de zafarme de las tremendas manos de un cazador raro que estaban en mi cuello porque me estaban lastimando mucho, la adrenalina estaba a su limite en ese minuto, pero aun con ella ahora podía sentir el dolor de mi hombro, el golpe del estomago y la presión en mi cuello  
  
-¿Por qué las mujeres traen tantas cosas?- dijo el cazador raro sacando miles de cosas de la gabardina, su paciencia iba agotándose poco a poco y yo iba perdiendo aire mas y mas rápido con la presión en mi cuello  
  
-Au....- mi voz iba perdiéndose poco a poco -Auxi.....- mire a mi hermana de reojo era sujetada por otros dos cazadores raros, lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos, impotencia de ver como no podía defenderme y de cómo no defendía a mi hermana, evité que las lagrimas salieran y de una patada le rompí la quijada al tipo que me sujetaba, caí de espaldas lastimándome mas mi hombro, lo mas rápido que pude saque la katana de Rina y se la pase, ella la saco y la movió para que los cazadores la soltaron, cuando lo hicieron ella se acerco a mi y me levanto  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó elevando la katana amenazadoramente hacia los cazadores raros  
  
-Necesito recordar que es respirar- dije sujetando la mochila y sacando otra katana  
  
-¿Será este nuestro fin?- dijo Rina cuando los cazadores quisieron volver a rodearnos  
  
-Lo dudo- dije dividiendo la katana en dos, puesto que eran dos Kodachis (^^ así como Aoshi Shinomori) -Somos las sombras de la muerte ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
-Además esta predicho que moriremos a los 25 años y no a los 18- dije, Rina sonrió a medias  
  
-A mi me van a atropellar- dijo ella  
  
-Y yo moriré contigo por tratar de defenderte- agregue, ella rió un poco  
  
-Hecho- dijo  
  
Antes de que los cazadores regresaran a atacarnos y que nosotras diéramos katanazos a diestra y siniestra, una luz blanca inmensa ilumino la parte donde nos encontrábamos, una corriente de aire comenzó a surcar el lugar y un sonido me llamo la atención, dirigí mi vista al cielo y allí estaba un tremendo helicóptero con las iniciales "KC", sonreí para mis adentros ¿Desde cuando Kaiba persigue cazadores raros? Digo ahora las cartas de dioses egipcios le pertenecían a Yugi ¿Para que sigue cazadores raros?  
  
-CHICAS- gritó alguien era Yugi que venía acompañando a Kaiba en el helicóptero, la luz me deslumbraba mucho y no alcanzaba a ver bien, algo me sujeto y me sacó de allí, pensé que era un cazador raro  
  
-Tranquila, estamos aquí para ayudarlas- era Joey quien me sujetaba y me ayudaba a subir al helicóptero, Tristan estaba ayudando a Rina a subir, miré abajo y vi como Joey y Tristan peleaban con los cazadores raros  
  
-SON MUCHOS PARA DOS- dije preocupada -DEBEMOS AYUDARLOS - voltee a ver a Yugi y el solo me sonrió  
  
-No te preocupes, todo esta arreglado- me dijo, mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y que decir de mis golpes y mi hermoso moretón, en segundos varias patrullas estaban rodeando a los cazadores raros, guarde las kodachis y toque mi cuello, de seguro iba a usar camisas de cuello de tortuga por un buen rato  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentran?- nos preguntó Kaiba, lo volteé a ver un poco y metí la mano a la manga izquierda de mi gabardina sacando mi deck  
  
-Golpeadas, pero a salvo- dije al ver que el deck estaba intacto, Rina suspiró y se acomodo en el asiento -Solo necesitamos descansar- dije acurrucándome en el asiento en un forma casi fetal, ahora puedo aceptarlo que tenia miedo al pensar que hubiera pasado si ellos no hubieran llegado ¿cuánto habríamos durado?, puse el deck en mi pecho y lo abracé tanto como pude  
  
-Vayamos a casa- dijo Kaiba -para que descansen- yo solo asentí y miré a Rina que comenzaba a entre dormirse  
  
-¿Alguien trae un chocolate?- pregunté y se me quedaron viendo con una gran gota en su cabeza -Yo decía es que me dio hambre -Rina que estaba todavía escuchando saco un chocolate de su gabardina  
  
-Arigato- dije y comencé a comérmelo ante las miradas de confusión de Kaiba y Yugi, mire el chocolate y vi que tenía almendras, me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo, Joey y Tristan subieron al helicóptero y comenzamos el camino de regreso, iba muy cansada y lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormida apoyada en la ventanilla fue a Joey pelear con Kaiba para variar.............  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Botón abajo, denle clic ___ 


	11. Cap 11 Un pequeño duelo en el corazón

El tercero del 3x1, es un poco ejem como decirlo...bueno léanlo y luego dicen....  
  
Yugioh no es mio, es de un japones que dibuja muy raro 0.o  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Capitulo 11 Un pequeño duelo en el corazón  
  
Para cuando abrí los ojos el sol comenzaba a salir y apenas íbamos llegando a la mansión... un segundo ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en el helicóptero si caminando me llevo menos tiempo? La respuesta era fácil, ya no estábamos en Ciudad Domino sino en las afueras de ella, en lo que viene a ser como un lugar de descanso o algo con unas megas iniciales de KC, me talle los ojos para ver mejor el lugar y después volteé a donde estaban todos, Tristan, Joey y Rina venían dormidos, Kaiba y Yugi venían despiertos viéndose el uno al otro con cara de pocos amigos, algo raro de ver en la cara cotidiana de Yugi  
  
-uh, ¿Buenos días?- dije tratando de romper un poco del hielo provocado por sus miradas  
  
-Buenos días- dijieron sin ni siquiera mirarme, una gota de sudor paso por mi cabeza, me puse enfrente de los dos para ver si así quitaban su mirada pero nada paso, de hecho me sentí estúpida por estar pasando por entre ellos y ellos no hicieran el menor movimiento, me senté en el piso en medio de los dos y algo vino a mi cabeza  
  
-Hola Tea- dije al vacío saludando a alguien imaginario, dicho eso los dos voltearon a donde estaba yo "saludando"  
  
-HOLA TEA- gritaron entre los dos y no lo pude evitar y comencé a reírme tan fuerte que los demás se despertaron  
  
-¿ya amaneció?- alcancé a escuchar a Joey, porque aun seguía riéndome  
  
-¿qué hay para desayunar? Dijo Tristan, me estaba faltando el aire por tanto reírme y tuve que parar porque comenzó a dolerme el golpe del estomago, Rina se restregó los ojos y con la mirada me preguntó que sucedía, yo solo negué con la cabeza en señal de que no pasaba nada, Kaiba y Yugi se me quedaron viendo con cara de enojados y ligeramente ruborizados, sonreí de oreja a oreja y con un rápido movimiento les hice una seña como que mi boca estaría totalmente cerrada, aunque claro no vieron mi mano para ver mis dedos cruzados  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Rina al ver que estábamos muy lejos de la Ciudad Domino  
  
-En mi casa de descanso- dijo Kaiba quitándome la mirada (¬¬ ah que se veía enojao el tipo)  
  
-¿Y que demonios hacemos en tu casa de descanso, Kitty?- pregunté  
  
-No me digas Kitty- dijo antes de que Joey y Tristan comenzarán a reír -Es el lugar más seguro para ti y para tu hermana- ladee la cabeza indicando que no entendía  
  
-¿y eso para que?- dijo Rina mirándolo fríamente (y esa mirada asusta me sorprende que Kaiba no se asustará, digo mi hermana es la maestra del sadismo ¬¬ ella me enseño a ser sádica)  
  
-Bueno, Yugi y los demás dijieron que tenían una carta muy rara y que posiblemente varias persona querían quitárselas y que en eso correrían peligro- arqueé una ceja pensando el porque Seto Kaiba nos estaba ayudando y en especial estaba ayudando a Yugi y sus amigos, en parte pensé que era para quedar bien con Tea aparte de eso no encontraba nada lógico  
  
-Sure- dije entre dientes sin quitarle la vista a Kaiba, Rina se encogió de hombros y continuo viendo por la ventana, al aterrizar fuimos recibidos por varios sirvientes del lugar y me llevaron a servicios médicos junto con mi hermana, no teníamos golpes graves pero si se asustaron al ver mi moretón, ^^ ese color de seguro que nadie lo podrá conseguir nunca teníamos pequeñas cortadas y varios moretones pero nada de que preocuparse, respire (me acorde de respirar, eso es bueno) cuando supe que Rina estaba a salvo  
  
-Welcome to Rivendell- dije cuando salí de servicios médicos y vi que la casa de descanso de Kaiba era un completo sueño, era un jardín espectacular el paraíso en vida, casi como Rivendell solo que con tecnología incluida, me sentía muy cansada por todo el jaleo de la noche y fui a preguntar donde podría descansar, llegue a una antesala y al ver a todos reunidos allí suspiré internamente al saber que no descansaría por el momento aunque bromeé mentalmente al ver que esto parecía tipo Concilio de Elrond, ¿cómo se llamaría esto? ¿El concilio de Kaiba?, me ríe entre dientes y me senté  
  
-¿Qué sucede jóvenes pubertos?- pregunte, todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de ofendidos  
  
-¿quién te da derecho de hablarnos como si fueras mayor?- preguntó Tristan  
  
-Porque nosotras lo decimos- contestó Rina -Somos tres años mayores que ustedes aunque no la aparentamos físicamente- yo asentí con la cabeza  
  
-En fin ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- dije  
  
-Ya te dije que allí estarán más seguras- dijo Kaiba, cerré mis ojitos y maullé  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Seguras de que?- volví a preguntar  
  
-De los cazadores raros- dijo Yugi, volteé a verlo y creo que era lo más acertado, estar ocultas de esos tipos tan extraños y que no tienen sentido como para saber que si quieren ser discretos no deberían ponerse capas tan extravagantes.......  
  
-Pero aquí ocultas no podremos hacer nada respecto a ya sabes que- me dijo mi hermana  
  
-Y no podemos arriesgarnos a que Kizuki lo arregle- nos miramos entre las dos y suspiramos largamente  
  
-No se preocupen por eso- dijo Tea  
  
-¿Así ?¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto mi hermana, frustrándose a que posiblemente quien nos sacará de esto fuera Kizuki....claro que nos sacaría pero seguro dentro de 1 año o hasta que extrañara a su novio y posiblemente lo segundo ocurriría primero  
  
-Porque Marick esta buscando el hechizo- dijo Tea  
  
-¿Y porque esta haciendo eso?- preguntó muy confundida y celosa, apuesto que ese tipo ha de tener un chingo de buenos libros __  
  
-Dice que el debe de hacerlo ya que por su culpa capturaron a Rina y siente que debe pagarles ese error de algún modo- agregó Yugi, mi hermana se me queda viendo y yo me encojo de hombros  
  
-Pues no debería de ponérselo como carga- dije -Al fin y al cabo que todo esta bien, mejor que traiga los libros y yo investigó  
  
-Hermana-  
  
-¿eh?-  
  
-¿Sabes egipcio?-  
  
Silencio en la sala  
  
-¿Alguien tiene un chocolate?- todos cayeron ante mi comentario sin sentido y mira que Kaiba me regaño (OH SI QUE ME REGAÑO) por querer ser superiores a ellos y comportarme peor que Joey ^^u  
  
-Además dijo Marick que todavía no usaras tu carta rara- dijo Yugi- dice que la carta se convocará cuando sea el momento  
  
-Yugi- dije  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Soy la peor duelista del mundo ¿y todavía me dicen eso? Que mi mejor carta no la convoque ¬¬ gracias por el apoyo psicológico a mi orgullo de duelista- Rina rió  
  
-No es gracioso, en serio que soy mala- le dijo un poco molesta y sonrojada  
  
-Una vez tu me dijistes que no leías lo que hacia cada carta- dijo Rina -Y yo creo que es eso, que no pones atención- me sonrojó mas  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Yugi y rápidamente se convirtió a Yami -¿qué tal si yo te enseñó?  
  
-Esta bien, pero espero tengas mucha paciencia porque soy mala estudiante- dije roja de vergüenza, y es que mirando ya bien a Yami, si que esta guapito, el sonrió y Rina rió entre dientes lo que significa...carilla segura.  
  
Después de esa rápida platica que no me dejo muy satisfecha, yo fui a una de las habitaciones a descansar, Yami me dijo que descansará y me relajará para que pudiera enseñarme sin ningún problema, Rina se fue a la habitación que se le fue designada directo a dormir, yo primero me bañe y revisé mis heridas, luego de eso caí pesadamente en la cama y no recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida  
  
Al despertar me sentí muy bien, aunque mi hombro me seguía molestando mucho, me estiré un poco y fui a buscar el lugar llamado cocina para atacarla  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó alguien a mis espaldas, me volteó y me encuentro a Yami  
  
-Seguro, solo que necesito algo llamado comida para sentirme mejor- agregó con una sonrisa  
  
-Acabamos de almorzar- dijo el (el almuerzo viene a ser algo así como la comida de mediodía)  
  
-Bueno, entonces comeré lo que haya- dije - ¿Y mi hermana ya se despertó?  
  
-Creo que no- me contesta Yami  
  
-En fin a comer se ha dicho- dije continuando mi camino a la cocina  
  
-Te espero en la sala de juegos- dijo Yami y desapareció de mi vista, suspiró y entró a la cocina.  
  
Cuando termine de comer me distraje viendo el paisaje es que era tan hermoso pero recordé que Yami me estaba esperando y no era muy buena idea hacer esperar a las personas, al llegar vi que había una pequeña arena de duelo en ese lugar, allí estaban Yami, Joey, Tristan y Tea  
  
-¿Lista?- dijo Yami al verme  
  
-Claro- contesté sacando mi deck de mi sudadera  
  
-Entonces: Es hora del duelo- dijo y me puso en el otro lado de la arena para comenzar a jugar, saqué mis cartas y me prepare -Las damas primero- dijo Yami, yo sonreí ante el comentario de que alguien me llamará Dama  
  
-Bien comenzaré con un monstruo en forma de defensa boca abajo- dije colocando la primer carta  
  
-Convoco a Torike en forma de ataque, ¡Ataca Torike!-  
  
-Segundito por favor, mi Sleeping Lion me defiende- descubrí mi carta -como ahora es mi turno convoco a Neo the Magic Swordsman, ataca a Torike- dije destruyendo a su monstruo  
  
-Bien hecho pero ahora descarto de mi mano a Kuriboh y el daño a mis LP queda anulado-  
  
-¿Mande? Esa no me la esperaba- dije con una gotita en mi cabeza, sino mal recuerdo ese efecto lo tiene Kuriboh solo en el juego real.  
  
-Coloco un monstruo boca bajo en defensa con dos cartas boca abajo y acaba mi turno-  
  
-Bueno, pongo a Great white en forma de ataque y ataco con Neo- digo muy entusiasmada  
  
-Eres muy impaciente, utilizo Monster Reborn y traigo a Kuriboh del cementerio y ahora lo multiplico- me dice Yami, el ataque de Neo solo daño a uno de los tantos Kuribohs que aparecieron en el campo  
  
-Damn it- digo entre dientes al ver que los LP de Yami no disminuyeron -Veamos como dijo el ciego- agregó viendo mis cartas, viendo que una sola era mágica,- Book of Secrets Arts,- serviría en Neo ya que es Spellcaster pero los Kuribohs multiplicándose a lo negro no dejarían atacar a Yami ¡Diablos! Saco una carta de mi deck y veo que es mi BEWD  
  
-Yami- lo llamo  
  
-¿Si?- contesta  
  
-¿Cómo le haces para creer en el corazón de cartas cuando toda tu vida siempre has sido escéptica?- le pregunto refiriéndome a mi  
  
-Tu no eres escéptica solo eres orgullosa- me contesto, esas palabras eran de Yugi  
  
-Soy orgullosa a morir- le digo poniendo una pose de "Me vale madres todo"  
  
-No lo creo- agregó Joey - Si lo fueras, serías igual que Kaiba pero tu ayudas a todos sin preguntar ni esperar nada a cambio  
  
-¿Cómo que ayudo sin preguntar?- digo muy confundida  
  
-Veamos por donde comenzamos- dijo Tea- Cuando platicastes conmigo allá en Kaiba Land, cuando los cazadores raros nos atacaron, le hicistes un favor a Kaiba que aun desconozco que haya sido - casi me parto de la risa allí mismo, de seguro que si lo sabe pero no lo quiso decir frente a sus amigos- y no has esperado nada en cambio  
  
-Dame un ejemplo- le dije  
  
-Cuando te dijimos que Marick esta buscando el hechizo y te vistes un poco ofendida porque querías hacerlo tu- dijo Tristan  
  
-O cuando te dijimos que te ayudaríamos a buscarlo lo aceptastes muy a regañadientes- agrega Joey- Pero lo bueno es que allí tienes a Joey Wheeler para auxiliarte en todo  
  
-Tienes un corazón muy noble pero eres orgullosa al no querer mostrarlo- me dijo Yami  
  
-Puede que si- le digo - pero a veces lo hago para....- me callo ¿Por qué madres estoy platicando de eso?  
  
-¿Para...?- preguntan a la vez todos  
  
-Activo mi carta mágica Book of Secrets Arts en Neo y ataco tu monstruo boca abajo- digo sin dar alguna explicación -Tu turno  
  
-Eso sigue siendo impaciente- dice Yami- deberías de pensar más las jugadas, por eso utilizo ¡Swords of Revealing Light! Y no jugare esos tres turnos para que actúes detenidamente- me dice, un gran escalofrió recorrió todo mi espalda  
  
-¿Qué ibas a decir?- me pregunto Joey  
  
-mmmmmmm- dije sacando Pot of the Greed del deck, activándola y sacando dos cartas de mi deck -No sé, tengo memoria de teflón, todo se me resbala- aunque a decir verdad no quería decirles nada, mire a Tea y ella me miraba un poco molesta, una gotita paso por mi cabeza ¿Y esta ahora que tenía?  
  
-Si no abres tu corazón, nunca podrás creer en el corazón de las cartas - me distrajo Yami  
  
-Bien- suspiré, platicaría con ellos -¿Y como se supone voy a abrir mi corazón cuando cada vez que lo hago sale lastimado?- Yami arqueó una ceja dando a entender que prosiguiera- ¿Qué hacer cuando aquello en lo cual has creído te decepciona? Acepto sugerencias- concluí y poniendo dos cartas boca abajo  
  
-Seguir creyendo- me dice Tea  
  
-Vengo haciendo eso desde hace mucho tiempo y no funciona- dije -Solo resultan mas dolores al corazón, que si todo eso se convirtieran en paros cardiacos yo ya estaría muerta cientos de veces- hago una pausa- Estaría mejor 3 metros bajo tierra que desperdiciando oxigeno- todos lanzaron un pequeño gritito de sorpresa por mi cruel y frío comentario  
  
-¿Estas loca? Por supuesto que no, tu vales mucho de seguro- dijo Joey muy enojado  
  
-Pelea siempre por las personas que quieras- me dijo Yami  
  
-¿Las personas que amo?- pregunté  
  
-Así es- me dijo Tristan -Joey ganó el segundo lugar del Reino de los duelistas pensando en su hermana  
  
-¿Quieren un ejemplo?- les dije con una sonrisa muy cínica - Bien en preparatoria- se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos -Si estoy en universidad ¿Qué parte del que soy mayor que ustedes no entienden? Al grano, un año estudie mucho y saque muy buenas calificaciones en dedicación a un chico que me gustaba para que meses después descubra que el ni siquiera me tomaba como su amiga y solo me utilizaba a su conveniencia ¿A eso se refieren? - pregunte bien cínica  
  
-Bueno, eso se le conoce como tropezón de la vida- dice Joey- ¡¡¡¡levántate y anda!!!!!  
  
-¿Y si me canso de levantarme?- pregunto  
  
-¿Y porque tienes que ser tan pesimista?- dijo Joey  
  
-¿Y porque tengo que ser optimista?- vuelvo a preguntar  
  
-¿Acaso para seguir tu vida?- dice Joey  
  
-¿Acaso tengo una vida?- digo yo  
  
-¿Qué acaso crees que todo en la vida es fácil?- dice Joey  
  
-¿Qué acaso crees que no lo sé?- digo yo  
  
-¿Acaso para ti sería divertido que tus padres se divorciaran separándote de tu hermana?- dice Joey  
  
-¿Acaso crees que es divertido y alegre descubrir que alguien a quien toda tu vida honrastes y respetastes, te trate hipócritamente, que cuando te de la espalda te diga que eres una inútil, una estúpida, UNA BUENA PARA NADA?, ¿Qué te quedes sola, que aquellos que amas se vayan de tu lado?- le grité con todo mi ser, todos callaron, estaba llorando, realmente lo estaba haciendo pero nunca me di cuenta sino hasta que mis lagrimas comenzaron a mojar varias cartas -¿Saben que? Olviden todo esto- recogí mis cartas y me largue corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pude, fue el peor duelo de toda mi vida, el peor ya que fue un duelo a mi corazón, estaba ya lejos de lo que era la arcadia y un poco alejada de la mansión y allí en la plena soledad, lloré, no había llorado desde que tenía casi 14 años. Tarde mucho en parar de llorar y para cuando lo hice ya eran pasadas de las 5 de la tarde, no entendía porque extraña razón había comenzado a llorar, ya que esa habilidad yo la había perdido cuando comenzó mi adolescencia  
  
-Chocolate- dije acostándome en una posición fetal, tenía hambre pero no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la mansión pero después de todo me gano la gula, regresé despacio a la mansión cuidando que nadie me viera, no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, posiblemente con Rina pero de seguro seguiría descansando y no quería molestarla, la cocina estaba oscura cuando llegué y saqué muchas cosas de allí, luego me subí a la azotea en la parte más alta a comer y a ver la puesta del sol  
  
-Holap- oí después de que el sol se metió, viré mi vista y era Rina, la saludé con la mano y regresé mi vista a donde se había ocultado el sol, ella se sentó a un lado  
  
-Tea me platicó todo- me dijo, yo tomé un chocolate y comencé a comérmelo  
  
-De seguro me vi como una idiota- dije sin muchos ánimos  
  
-Solo dijistes la verdad- agregó Rina, ella me quitó el chocolate y tomó un poco- y ahora que lo pienso ¿Realmente quisieras regresar?- me pregunto  
  
-¿Disculpa?- dije - No entiendo  
  
-Si, ¿Realmente quieres regresar?¿Regresar a ese mundo, del cual siempre nos quejamos?- agregó ella sin verme  
  
-N..no lo sé- contesté y un vacío se formó en mi estomago  
  
-Digo, es que siempre nos quejamos de todo y viéndolo bien este lugar es mejor- dijo ella  
  
-Si y No- agregué -Es mejor porque no tenemos que sufrir por lo que siempre sufrimos pero aquí no están las otras personas que amo- Rina rió y dijo un nombre que no alcancé a escuchar pero creo saber que dijo  
  
-Ya sé que estoy loca pero esas personas son algo preciado para mí- le dije  
  
-Lo sé, por que allá hay personas que todavía amamos- dijo Rina - a pesar de que sean muy idiotas o lame botas- yo reí un poco -Pero de todos modos ¿Quieres regresar? Recuerda nuestro plan ABC de dejar todo y vivir nuestras vidas solas  
  
-Lo recuerdo pero creo que aún no estoy preparada-  
  
-Dijistes que si lo harías, que arriesgarías todo- dijo con un tono de queja  
  
-Claro que lo haré pero cuando todos mis asuntos pendientes estén arreglados- dije viéndola y quitándole mi chocolate  
  
-¿Y entonces?- me preguntó  
  
-Debemos buscar el hechizo y regresar para terminar todo lo que tenemos pendiente en ese lugar, y como dijo Joey hay que regresar para cumplir tus verdaderos sueños- dije  
  
-¿Tienes un sueño?- dijo Rina  
  
-Claro, el ser libre de todo, el plan ABC- dije cuando vi a la primera estrella de la noche, la estrella del atardecer  
  
-Entonces te apoyó- dijo ella mirando también esa estrella -¿Cómo demonios me dijistes que se llamaba esa estrella?  
  
-¿La verdadera o la ficción?-  
  
-La ficción-  
  
-Undomiel-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
turururururu........ inmortalidad del cangrejo.............. 


	12. Cap 12 Siempre recuerda llenar el tanque

Well, I'm here again.... pos pronto abrá un nuevo personaje por este lugar, y pos visiten mi fic (si es que están leyendo esto) de A Sweet Dream, es un fic meloso que hice de mis personajes favoritos ¡Los Kaiba Bros! (¬¬ no es yaoi, que quede claro).....pos adelante con esto T-T y la ultima POV es del hobbit Yugi.....  
  
Yugioh no es mio, es de un tal Takahashi y no, no es la creadora de Ranma ½ y tampoco es la esposa de este....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Capitulo 12 Siempre recuerda llenar el tanque  
  
¿He mencionado que es muy agradable tener a Rina como mi hermana?¿NO? Bueno lo haré, es increíble tener a alguien como ella como hermana, después de platicar, bajamos de la azotea y regresamos a mi habitación, decidimos que no podíamos dejar que Marick buscará solo el hechizo y por eso mismo partiríamos esa misma noche para ir con él, el problema era que los demás no lo permitirían, aunque después de lo de la tarde no creo que quieran mostrarme sus caras, pero de seguro Kaiba si lo haría ¬¬ metiche, en fin la cosa fue que fingimos que yo me había encerrado en mi habitación y nadie me fue a molestar, bueno Mokuba pasó a verme y a dejarme un poco de comida ^^ (¡Que lindo!), el no estaba enterado de nada de lo que pasó y por eso fue bien fresco a visitarme y yo lo dejé pasar, se fue ya un poco tarde y porque le dije "Los niños guapos se tienen que ir a descansar", el sonrojado se fue dándome las buenas noches, al fin ya como a las 12 apagué las luces de la habitación y en vez de vestirme con pijama me puse mi traje negro (junto con mi dañada gabardina) y me senté cerca de la puerta, a esperar  
  
Pasó media hora y cuando ya estaba casi durmiendo oí leves golpes en la puerta, abrí la puerta lentamente y vi a Rina  
  
-Varios ya están dormidos a excepción de Yugi, esta en su habitación hablando con Yami- me dijo ella señalando hacia la habitación de Yugi, de donde aún salía luz -Kaiba también sigue despierto, esta trabajando en algo  
  
-¿nada más ellos están despiertos?- pregunté saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola lentamente  
  
-Si- me dijo Rina- Encontré una salida de emergencia que nos lleva a la cochera  
  
-Entonces vamonos- dije -Espera ¿y la mochila?- dije al ver que no cargaba nada  
  
-Esta abajo, es muy ruidosa con las katanas y todo lo que trajistes- dijo ella, caminamos lentamente en la oscuridad, deteniéndonos cada vez que se escucha un sonido muy fuerte, pero solo eran los ronquidos de Joey y Tristan, al bajar llegamos a la cochera y vimos varios carros  
  
-¿Y el cual es automático?- le pregunté a Rina, ella sacó unas llaves de su gabardina y me dirigió a un pequeño carro tipo Subaru (ya se que no hay que decir marcas pero no soy buena en las descripciones automovilísticas)  
  
-Los guardias están dormidos, les eché la ultima bomba de gas que tenías en la mochila y se quedaron dormidos hace unos 20 minutos- dijo ella dándome las llaves -Préndelo y vamonos  
  
-Seguro ¿Y que con el sonido se despierten todos?- dije subiéndome al carro y lo puse en Neutral -Ve y abre la reja, yo voy detrás de ti- Rina se me quedó viendo muy extraño y sin preguntar fue a la puerta principal, yo por mientras iba empujando lentamente el carro para llevarlo afuera de la cochera, Rina regresó y me ayudó sacamos el carro de la mansión y mientras Rina regresaba para cerrar la cochera y la puerta yo continué dándole, hasta que creí conveniente que era ya muy lejos, me subí y comencé a adecuarme al hecho que el volante estaba a la izquierda, cuando llegó Rina y se subió encendí el auto y nos fuimos de allí  
  
-¿Crees que nos escucharon?- dije al ver por el retrovisor  
  
-No lo sé pero no creo que puedan tomar los demás transportes- dijo Rina con una pícara risa  
  
-¿Y porque no?- le pregunté volteándola a ver rápidamente  
  
-Porque escondí todas las llaves- dijo muy alegre  
  
-So cool- dije- Ahora búscate una amenaza para que Marick no relaté que fuimos con él- le dije a mi hermana -Y otro para Su Yami- agregué  
  
-¿Podemos decirle que si lo dicen los empalamos?- preguntó ella  
  
-Posible- dije entrando a la autopista que nos llevaría a Ciudad Domino -Pero no sé si eso sirva con Yami Marick  
  
-Podemos decirle que vea Barney- dijo Rina  
  
-Seguro- contesto en burla  
  
-Vamos, es un espíritu maligno se asustara a ver un dinosaurio morado- dijo entre risas  
  
-Mejor ponlo a ver los teletubbies- le dije acordándome de mis sobrinos, en fin parte del camino nos la pasamos pensando en una amenaza para Yami Marick que iban desde las convencionales torturas de la inquisición hasta hacerlo ver las pistas de Blue o los ositos cariñositos o peor aún Rugrats, recordando al ultimo que Yugi se había "desecho" del espíritu maligno.Eran ya las 5 de la mañana cuando paso algo realmente gracioso....se nos acabo la gasolina  
  
-Perfecta idea, Lleneri- dijo Rina abajo del auto -¿Y ahora que hacemos para llegar a Ciudad Domino?-  
  
-Pediría una grúa pero creo que perdí mi celular- dije al no encontrarlo ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo use? Me pregunté a mi misma  
  
-¿entonces?- preguntó  
  
-Pedir aventón en lo que caminamos- le dije, tomé la mochila y nos encaminamos a Ciudad Domino, nos faltaban aun varios kilómetros (ejem exactamente 90), el sol comenzaba a salir en lo que caminábamos y no se veía ningún coche a la redonda  
  
-Me estoy cansando- dijo Rina para molestarme por mi "perfecta idea"  
  
-Primer carro que veamos y pedimos aventón- le dije y deje la mochila a un lado del camino, Rina se sentó mientras yo estaba esperando un carro, el primero nos dejó de largo y lo saludé con un hermoso dedo de mi mano, el segundo fue llegando ya cuando el sol salió, le hice señas de aventón y se detuvo  
  
-UJU- dije cuando el automóvil se acercaba  
  
-Holas chicas ¿a dónde van?- dijo el conductor, yo sonreí fingidamente cuando vi bien al conductor  
  
-A ciudad Domino- dijo Rina con la mochila ya en mano  
  
-Entonces suban- dijo Mai Valentine, una de las pocas mujeres duelistas que hay en este lugar -es la misma dirección que yo llevo- agregó  
  
-Gracias- dijo Rina y se subió, yo me subí en la parte de atrás del carro convertible y Mai continuó la marcha  
  
-¿Y que hacen 2 chicas como ustedes solas en la carretera?- preguntó Mai  
  
-Disfrutando la vida- dijo Rina, yo sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza  
  
-Eso es bueno, Soy Mai Valentine- dijo ella mirándome por el retrovisor -¿Y ustedes?-  
  
-Jennyfer Lleneri-  
  
-Rina- dijo mi hermana sin muchos ánimos  
  
-OH, eres la gran coleccionistas de cartas ¿verdad?- me dijo Mai  
  
-Así es- contesté, me estaba acostumbrando a que me dijeran eso a cada rato  
  
-Oí decir por allí que también eres duelista- me dijo Mai en un tono retador  
  
-Eh, si pero no soy experta más bien soy novata- dije, no quería ningún duelo por el momento y porque realmente era mala en los duelos, Mai sonrió desilusionada  
  
-Que lastima, en fin ¿Y que las lleva a Ciudad Domino?- volvió a preguntar  
  
-Un asunto pendiente muy personal- dijo Rina  
  
-Y mucho- agregué  
  
-¿Tienen algo de prisa?- preguntó Mai maliciosamente  
  
-En parte- conteste, Mai sonrió de nuevo y sin ningún aviso aceleró, en eso me acordé de algo -RINA- dije para que me escuchará  
  
-¿que?- me contesto  
  
-Dame la cajita que me quitastes del disco de duelo- le dije, ella la sacó de su gabardina y me la dio, yo la lancé lo más lejos que pude, si pensaban rastrearnos con eso, ya no va a poder ser, reí y deje que el aire me diera en mi cara, después de haber llorado el día anterior, ese aire me caía de maravillas......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La mayor parte de la noche me la pasé en vela junto con Yami, los dos nos sentíamos mal ya que en vez de ayudar a Lleneri simplemente la habíamos echo llorar, incluso no terminamos el duelo, toda la tarde quise disculparme pero ella no estaba y cuando llegó no salió de su habitación, Mokuba fue a visitarla y nos dijo que la vio bien, aunque un poco cansada, Yami dijo que la dejáramos descansar que una noche de descanso la dejaría pensar con claridad, casi a las 12 escuché unos ruidos pero solo eran los guardias que iban por más café, decían que ahora tenían mucho sueño, Yami y yo nos quedamos a platicar hasta tarde sobre la situación de las chicas pero a las 2 de las mañana me gano el sueño y me quedé totalmente dormido.  
  
Al despertar escuché mucho ruido, afuera de mi habitación eran los guardias que estaban hablando con Kaiba, le decían que las llaves de todos los transportes habían desaparecido y que peor aún un automóvil había desaparecido de la cochera, Kaiba estaba al borde de la histeria pero fue aún peor cuando descubrió que los guardias se habían quedado dormidos un poco después de que fueran café para quedarse despiertos  
  
-Son muy impacientes- me dijo Yami  
  
-¿Quienes?- le pregunté mentalmente -¿Los guardias o quienes?-  
  
-Rina y Lleneri- dijo Yami  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- volví a preguntar  
  
-No están en su habitación y ni siquiera están en la casa- me contestó -Se fueron-  
  
-¿Qué?- grité y todos me escucharon -¿Cómo que se fueron?- todos me vieron  
  
-Ya las busqué y no están- dijo Yami -Se han ido-  
  
-¿Quiénes se han ido y a donde?- me preguntó Tea, no la había visto y me sonrojé un poco al verla porque aún continuaba en camisón, viré mi vista a Kaiba y el también estaba sonrojado, no me gusta como mira a Tea, para nada -¿Yugi?- me dijo de nuevo Tea  
  
-¿Ah? Ah, es que Yami me esta diciendo que Rina y Lleneri no están, que se fueron- le contesté mirándola a los ojos  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Kaiba malhumorado -Si no han salido de sus habitaciones-todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a las puertas donde se suponía estaban las chicas, Joey abrio la de Rina y descubrió la cama, solo eran almohadas, algo parecido había en la habitación de Lleneri  
  
-¿Pero como es que se fueron?-dijo Kaiba lanzando una almohada de la cama de Lleneri -Yo permanecí despierto hasta altas horas de la noche y nunca oi nada- agregó, ahora que lo pienso tal vez los sonidos extraños que escuché antes de que los guardias se durmieran eran las chicas  
  
-Lo más posible es que vayan con Marick para ayudarlo-dijo Tea  
  
-Es cierto, hablemosle a Marick y listo- dijo Joey  
  
-Mala idea- dijo Mokuba que acababa de llegar con un telefono en mano -Todas las lineas de comunicación están muertas -dijo pasándole el telefono a Kaiba  
  
-Perfecto- dijo Kaiba al oir el telefono -Tenemos que buscar las llaves de los transportes o implementar algo para encender alguno- agregó -Pero- ¿Cómo es que se fueron? Yo nunca oi nada- dijo  
  
-No lo sé, esas chicas si que están locas- dijo Tristan, Tea le pegó con el codo -Auch, yo decia- dijo Tristan  
  
-¿Y entonces que hacemos?- dijo Tea -Debemos avisarle a Marick que las chicas van para allá-  
  
-Eso no es lo que preocupa- le interrumpió Joey -Recuerda que varios cazadores raros siguen libres y podrían atacarlas-  
  
-El celular de Lleneri- dijo Kaiba, todos lo miramos  
  
-¿qué tiene eso?- dijo Joey  
  
-Yo lo tomé ayer cuando ella salió de la cafetería y esta en mi gabardina- el se fue a su habitación todos lo seguimos, tomó su gabardina y sacó el celular  
  
-Funciona- dijo secamente mientras esperaba que alguien contestará al numero que había marcado -Tenemos que rastrearlas de nuevo- dijo malhumorado  
  
-Será fácil, Rina debe de traer todavía la caja- dijo Tristan, Kaiba hizo varias llamadas telefónicas, vendrían por nosotros uno de los tantos chóferes de Kaiba pero hubo algo más de improviso la señal de la caja ya no aparecia en el sistema de la Kaiba Corp  
  
-¿y ahora?- pregunto Joey  
  
-Bueno para este caso sirven los perritos como tu- le contesto Kaiba- para buscar el rastro de las personas perdidas -se burló  
  
-¡KAIBA!- gritó Joey, de nuevo iba a comenzar la tipica pelea entre ellos dos  
  
-Es lógico que vayan con Marick, de seguro quieren ayudarlo- intervino Tea antes de que Joey se fuera contra Kaiba  
  
-Ya intente hablarle a Ishtar pero no contesta- dijo Kaiba  
  
-Que raro- me dijo Yami -Dijo que estaria disponible si lo queriamos contactar  
  
-tienes razón que raro- le dije  
  
-Bien, ya llego el transporte si nos damos prisa, las podemos alcanzar junto con Marick- dijo Mokuba señalando a la ventana, todos nos acercamos para observar que el automóvil había llegado, sin contratiempos salimos lo mas rapido posible a la Ciudad  
  
-SEÑOR- dijo el conductor y señalándonos algo a un lado de la carretera, era uno de los carros de Kaiba -Es el auto que tomaron-  
  
-Jennyfer me dijo que no sabia manejar- dijo Tea extrañada  
  
-Un misterio mas para la humanidad -dijo Tristan- Esas chicas si que son raras  
  
-TRISTAN, deja de decirles eso-le respondio enojada Tea  
  
-Es la verdad- se defendio Tristan antes de que Tea le diera un golpe en la cabeza -Auch!-  
  
raras o no, ellas corrian un gran riesgo si los cazadores raros las encontraban pero eso no me preocupaba mucho, sino que cual era el hechizo que Pegasus había usado para traer la carta del BEWD y a las chicas ¿Habra sido solo una coincidencia que las chicas vinieran con el dragon? Lo dudaba mucho todo esto estaba muy confuso y no creo que esto fuera una simple coincidencia  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
boton abajo, picar ¬¬ no manche ni jitomatazos me avientan..... 


	13. Cap 13 Katanas, sombras, articulos y Bak...

Taba enfermita por eso no habia terminado este capitulo T.T, Zeros prometo que habrá celos de por medio pero no tanto es que no soy tan rollera para los romances  
  
Yugioh no es mio, ¬¬ eso se sabe de antemano, porque si fuera mio ¿por qué condenados estaria haciendo un fic si podria hacer de esto una nueva saga?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Capitulo 13 Katanas, sombras, articulos y Bakura jojo ^^  
  
No recuerdo en que minuto me quedé dormida pero Mai me despertó cuando llegamos a Ciudad Domino  
  
-Buenos dias- dijo tranquilamente Mai, me tallé los ojos para verla mejor ¿Mai hablando amablemente? Puede ser ya que con la unica persona que veo que se porta extremadamente horrenda es con Joey (amor apache jajajaja)  
  
-¿en donde estamos?- pregunte -Y buenos dias-  
  
-Cercas de la Kaiba Corp- me contestó Mai giré mi vista y pude ver a lo lejos el edificio general de la Kaiba Corp -Rina fue por unos cafés- agregó  
  
-Que bueno- dije y sali del automóvil para estirarme un poco, ya estabamos en Ciudad Domino, ahora teniamos que buscar a Marick para poder ayudarlo con la investigación  
  
-Uno bien cargado y dos capuchinos calientes, uno de sabor chocolate y uno natural- escuche a mis espaldas era Rina que regresaba con los cafés, me dio el mio (el de chocolate) y nos sentamos a tomárnoslos junto con unas donas que también trajo Rina  
  
-¿y bien?¿ahora a donde se dirigen?- dijo Mai cuando ya estabamos acabando  
  
-A buscar a un conocido- dijo Rina  
  
-vaya, las acompañaria de no ser que yo también voy a buscar a varios conocidos- dijo Mai, sonreí para mis adentros iba en búsqueda de Joey, ellos dos son una de las parejas más graciosas que he visto en anime  
  
-Bueno, hermana es hora de irnos- dije, ella solo asintió -Gracias Mai por el aventón  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo Rina sacando la mochila del automóvil  
  
-De nada, cuando quieran- dijo, nos levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de todo esta bien y arrancó el automóvil  
  
-¿crees que debiamos a verle dicho que Joey no estaba en la Ciudad?- le pregunté a Rina, ella miró el lugar por donde se había ido Mai  
  
-No- dijo y sonrio, yo me rei, nos dirigimos hacia el museo para ver si de casualidad allí estaba Marick y de no ser así podriamos preguntarle a Ishizu (y de paso romperle el cuello), ibamos en total silencio, algo raro entre nosotras ya que siempre platicamos de algo aunque sea alguna broma sadica o algo  
  
-¿no te sientes rara?- pregunto Rina  
  
-Medio- le dije dudosa a lo que me queria decir sintiendo un vacio en mi estomago  
  
-Creo que algo le paso a Marick- dijo Rina, la miré un poco y después nos detuvimos a vernos la una a la otra, asintimos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a correr en dirección al museo, Rina tiene la habilidad de presentir cosas yo le creo porque cuando me lo dice realmente suceden, por lo tanto corrimos para poder auxiliar o hacer algo con Marick, tome de mi gabardina una de las kodachis que seguían allí, Rina se iba retrasando por estar cargando la mochila  
  
-Yo me adelanto- dije y corri mas aprisa sacando la segunda kodachi, se me hacia muy raro que no hubiera gente por la calle porque sino varios gritarian de susto al ver a una chica vestida totalmente de negro con dos espadas correr por la calle como maniática (¿?) , llegue a la puerta principal del museo y parecia que la hubieran forzado para poder abrirla, los guardias yacian inconscientes en el suelo, me adentré lo mas rapido y cautelosamente que pude, los objetos del museo estaban intactos, no quedaba duda que buscaban a alguien, oi ruidos en el sotano y baje inmediatamente a ver que sucedia  
  
Allí encontre a un hombre grande y de complexión fuerte destruyendo todo lo que había en ese lugar, el hombre vestia la capa morada de los cazadores raros solo que ahora no tenian un ojo del milenio en la capucha, giré mi vista a ver si era el único en el lugar y no lo fue (bueno en parte) en el suelo estaba Ishizu, no podia verle la cara la mire dos segundos y vi que siguia con vida por que podia ver su torax moviendose, el hombre logro romper uno de los vidrios que cubrian la placa del faraón y tomo un pedazo, iba directo a rematar a Ishizu.  
  
-KUSO- pensé y corri delante de ella, el hombre se detuvo un poco para observarme, yo hubiera echo lo mismo pero no podia verle la cara, la capucha no me lo permitia, se lanzó contra mi con todo y el pedazo de vidrio pero no se percato de mis kodachis sino hasta que una rompio el vidrio y la otra desgarro su pecho, pense que le había hecho mucho daño con el golpe en el pecho pero solo se tambaleo y siguió atacándome, tuve que zafarme de allí o sino el tipo aplastaria a Ishizu, el tipo seguia atacando cada vez mas fuerte y no podia soportar los golpes tanto, pero lo que mas me tenia en suspenso era que yo lo dañaba con las kodachis y el no mostraba dolor alguno, y lo mas extraño....no sangraba, en unos de los golpes que di para defenderme el tipo me arrebato la kodachi y solo me quede con una, tenia que encajarle la kodachi en el corazón o el me mataria y de paso a Ishizu y a Rina, fingi que iba a correr para que me siguiera pero lo único que hize fue caminar dos pasos y después darme la vuelta para encajarle la espada en el mismisimo corazón, el tipo se detuvo y todo se calmo, iba a sacar la kodachi cuando el tipo se volvio a mover, solte la kodachi de impresión  
  
-Se movio porque es la ultima orden que dio el cerebro- dije recordando que el cerebro sigue funcionando unos minutos después de la muerte y por eso algunos cuerpos se mueven pero tuve que retroceder varios pasos ya que el tipo estaba caminando hacia mi, y digo caminando  
  
-¡Oro! ¿cómo es posible?¿acaso no eres humano?- dije al ver que el hombre se movia como cualquier mortal solo que ahora con una kodachi atravesándole el corazón  
  
-así es, no es humano- escuche y vi a Ishizu siendo ayudada por Rina -Es un ser de las sombras, mejor dicho del reino de las sombras  
  
-¿y que jodidos hace algo como eso aqui?- dije esquivando un golpe que me paso muy cerca de cara -¿y como jodidos se matan?- agregué  
  
-Con el poder de los articulos- gritó Ishizu, por eso el tipo queria rematarla, porque ella podria destruirlo  
  
-¿y puedes detenerlo?- le grite, lanzando al tipo varios vidrios para distraerlo  
  
-Si pero estoy debil- dijo ella, suspire cuando el tipo por tratar de atraparme se dio en la pared y tardo varios segundos en levantarse, lo que aproveche para quitarle mi kodachi  
  
-Rina sacala de aquí a que se recupere un poco yo distraeré a esta cosa- dije tomando la segunda kodachi del suelo  
  
-Entonces toma esto- dijo y me lanzó dos cosas, dos hermosas granadas -Gracias- grité y ella e Ishizu subieron  
  
-Poder- dije y ahora ataque con las dos kodachis en mano, lo estaba atacando con ellas sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pero comenzaba a cansarme por lo tanto tome una kodachi y le di un golpe al cuello, se abrio la capucha dejándome ver a una figura oscura sin rostro ni nada, el cuello se abrio pero no sangro y peor aun se junto como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
-Damn it- dije al verlo con intenciones de contraatacar, tome una granada y la tire, di un golpe a las rodillas que lo hicieron caer y sali corriendo de allí  
  
-Lo siento Yami- dije al ver atrás y localizar que la granada quedo justo debajo de la tabla del faraón, sali justo a tiempo cuando el sotano colapsó, una parte del museo se fue para abajo, me dirigi a la puerta principal allí estaban Ishizu y Rina  
  
-¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunte a la egipcia  
  
-No muy bien- me contesto  
  
-¿qué hacemos con los guardias?- dijo Rina al verlos  
  
-Quitemoslos del camino de esa cosa, porque de todos modos nos seguira a nosotras- dije y arrastre a un guardia hacia fuera y lejos del peligro, Rina hizo lo mismo con el otro  
  
-Vamonos de aquí- dijo Rina cuando se asomo al museo -Esa cosa ya esta saliendo del sotano  
  
-Vamos Ishizu- le dije ofreciéndole la mano, ella todavía podia caminar pero muy lentamente, Rina nos siguió ahora ella tenía en mano una katana, corrimos hacia un callejón para intentar perderlo y lo principal que no atacará a personas inocentes como lo pidio Ishizu pero no podriamos seguir avanzando más, ella se veia muy cansada para seguir corriendo  
  
-Tienen dos opciones, dejarme aquí o morir conmigo- dijo Ishizu, Rina y yo nos miramos -les sugiero la primero- mi adrenalina me decia "vete, salvate" pero mi maldita conciencia decía "quedate a ayudarla y pelea honradamente", estupida conciencia, me quede a ayudar y Rina también se quedo, la cosa no tardo mucho en darnos alcance ya no parecia hombre, más bien ahora parecia...no se solo una masa de cosa negra con una capa, Rina y yo atacamos conjuntamente y del mismo modo que atacamos fuimos lanzadas a un lado del callejón, Rina cayó en varias bolsas de basura mientras que yo fui a dar dentro de un contenedor de basura primero golpeando en algo duro, lo cual para mi suerte el golpe fue en mi brazo del moretón  
  
-¡Muchachas! Corran - gritó Ishizu tratando en vano de usar su collar del milenio para destruir a esa cosa pero estaba muy cansada  
  
-Joder- dijo Rina mientras se levantaba de las bolsas de basura, y atacó a la criatura, y de un tajo le corto lo que vendría a ser su cabeza, la criatura se detuvo, yo sali del contenedor mientras Ishizu caia de rodillas al suelo por el cansancio, la criatura junto su cabeza o lo que fuera una copia de una cabeza y se dispuso a atacar a Ishizu, yo estaba muy lejos para ir a ayudarla y Rina muy cansada para hacer un ataque más, simplemente nos quedamos estaticas cuando la criatura se volvio pedazos como un monstruo de duelo y desaparecer en el aire  
  
-¿están bien?- escuchamos una voz en la entrada del callejón, realmente que caimos de la sarten para caer a las brasas, allí parado y con una mirada tiernofenal pero con la sortija del milenio en sus manos se encontraba Ryou Bakura, el tipo mas loco (pero eso no le quita lo guapo) de este lugar, tomé mis kodachis para enfundarlas y me acerqué a Ishizu, le hize una indicación a Rina para que hiciera lo mismo  
  
-Mas o menos- dije lentamente, mientras levantaba a Ishizu, por ahora era el Bakura normal pero el Yami podria tomar posesion de su cuerpo en cualquier segundo y mas porque Ishizu es portadora del collar del milenio  
  
-Sería bueno llevarlas a un hospital- dijo Bakura acercándose poco a poco, fui dejándole poco a poco a Ishizu a mi hermana  
  
-Si, en especial ella, esta muy mal- dije señalando rápidamente a Ishizu pero más claramente al collar del milenio, Bakura se detuvo un poco pero después prosiguió  
  
-Yo puedo ayudarlas- dijo, y era lo que esperaba, Yami Bakura había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Bakura -¡A cambio del articulo del milenio que traen!- gritó, Ishizu llevó una mano a su articulo justo cuando Bakura se lanzó contra ella para quitárselo, yo tomé una kodachi enfundada y golpe en la cabeza a Bakura que lo descontrolo y lo dejó inconsciente  
  
-Genial- dije cuando el tipo fue a dar a mi (ya inconsciente), lo tuve que tomar en mis brazos para que no cayera directamente al suelo, le quité la sortija del milenio y me la pusé momentáneamente para poder sujetar bien a Bakura  
  
-Tenemos que llevarlos a un hospital-dijo Rina  
  
-Cierto pero uno un tanto lejos del museo- dije -Por cierto Ishizu, perdón pero la tabla quedó....-Ishizu me intervino  
  
-Eso es lo de menos, porque ahora hay otra amenza- dijo Ishizu  
  
-¿Y cual es esa amenaza?- preguntó Rina  
  
-¿acaso el espíritu maligno de Marick resurgio o que?- pregunté, Ishizu se me quedo viendo intrigada -ehhh, no preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé  
  
-No, no es eso, al parecer alguien esta detrás del hechizo que descubrió Pegasus de los mundos- contestó ella -y se llevó a mi hermano para esos fines, llego a temer que sea otro ser maligno que quiera obtener el poder del faraón  
  
-El faraón si que tiene muchos club de fan, uno fanaticas locas por él y el otro por fanáticos locos por su poder- dije en voz baja-  
  
-¿y como conseguiria los poderes del faraón con ese hechizo?- pregunto Rina  
  
-Pudiendo derrotar al Faraón en un duelo estando en un mundo diferente a todos- dijo ella  
  
-Estoy segura que Yami, ganaría en cualquier lugar- me queje recordando que es "el rey de los juegos"  
  
-¿Incluso el joven Yugi?- pregunto Ishizu, me calle viéndolo de este punto, uno si Yugi perdia un duelo tenia que dar el rompecabezas del milenio y si era una apuesta podria perder a los dioses egipcios, dos Yugi sin Yami no ganaría por ejemplo en el reino de las sombras ¿en cuantos otros lugares perderia Yugi sino tuviera a Yami? Las posibilidades son desconocidas y no sabemos si para bien o para mal  
  
-Good question- dije mientras saliamos del callejón, Rina alcanzó a darle una señal a un taxi, después de indicarle al conductor que nos llevará a un hospital me volteé para seguir hablando con Ishizu pero ella se había desmayado, suspiré un poco, en serio que ahora nada me estaba gustando  
  
-Las coincidencias no existen- me dije para mis adentros cuando al dar una vuelta, Bakura cayó en mi regazo ¬¬ (las fanaticas de Bakura me golpearían por eso)  
  
-Puta suerte que tengo- dije en voz baja mientras ponia a Bakura en su lugar......  
  
Cuando llegamos al Hospital dejamos a Bakura y a Ishizu con los medicos y nos quedamos en la sala de espera pero como odiamos que haya tanta gente en un solo lugar nos fuimos a la azotea del hospital a descansar y poner nuestras ideas en orden.  
  
-De algo sirvio que llegaramos antes...- dijo Rina  
  
-Supongo- dije con pocos animos, Rina suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, el sol ya estaba en lo más alto y nos estabamos bronceando de lo lindo  
  
-me pregunto ¿quién querrá ahora el poder del faraón?- dijo Rina  
  
-¿un clásico tipo loco?- le contesté quitándome la gabardina y notando que apestaba por la caida al contenedor de basura -No lo sé, tendremos que averiguarlo porque se llevaron a Marick y el sabe la forma de regresarnos...- agregué  
  
-Las coincidencias no existen.....- dijo Rina por lo bajo tanto que apenas la alcancé a escuchar -Ya tienen a Marick y lo obligarán a que les descifre el hechizo y yo supongo que como segundo paso necesitarán un mapa- dijo ahora en voz alta  
  
-¿y ese mapa se encuentra en los centros turisticos?- opine, Rina me vio con una de esas miradas que te pueden matar y opté por callarme  
  
-No niña- dijo -Ishizu nos dijo que Pegasus solo llegó a nuestro mundo y pudo conseguir la carta del Dragón y además nos dijo que la carta sirve como un mapa, los mundos que pasó Pegasus estan de alguna forma inscritos en ella y quien capturó a Marick no querá irse a investigar algo que desconoce- dijo Rina, yo me senté a su lado a reflexionar eso y verdaderamente tiene coherencia  
  
-Tarde o temprano vendrán por nosotras- dijo Rina señalando mi deck que sobresalia de mi gabardina  
  
-¿oyes y que crees que haya sido la cosa que quiso acabar con Ishizu?- pregunté mientras Rina observaba las cartas  
  
¬¬ ¿acaso tengo cara de adivina?- me dijo  
  
¬¬ no te estoy preguntando que si sabes, estoy diciendo ¿qué CREES tu que HAYA SIDO?- le contesté  
  
-mmm no lo sé- me fui para atrás por la respuesta -pero no era humano - agregó  
  
-¿más bien un zombie?- dije  
  
-posible- dijo Rina  
  
-¿necromancer?- dije ilusionada  
  
-No lo creo- contesto Rina -¬¬ deja me molestar que yo no sé cosas como esas, ¡Tu eres la que sabes!- me regaño  
  
;____; ya pues  
  
-me recordaba algo- dijo Rina calmadamente - un monstruo o algo  
  
sino mal recuerdo, creo que los portadores del items milenarios pueden convocar a los monstruos en el reino de las sombras - le dije  
  
-¿supones que alguien con un item sea el culpable?- me pregunto  
  
-Sinceramente no, Bakura no fue y aparte trabaja solo, Marick tampoco, Pegasus no tiene su ojo del milenio, Ishizu fue atacada por esa cosa y Yami es muy noble para hacer algo así-dije  
  
-¿Y entonces? Ademas falta el otro tipo- me dijo Rina  
  
-uuuhhh no sé, y Shadi no creo que allá sido tampoco, ese tipo es extraño pero no lo creo capaz de hacer algo así, y el sol me esta matando las pocas neuronas que tengo, quitemosnos de aquí- le dije, molesta por el sol que cai sobre mi  
  
-Mejor vayamos a ver como esta Ishizu- dijo Rina, nos levantamos y bajamos, ¿quién podria ser el culpable de todo esto? Una idea zurcó mi cabeza ¿y si no fueramos las unicas en a ver llegado aqui?, mas tarde le preguntaria a Rina como es que ella llegó allí y también necesitaba contactar a Kizuki para preguntarle lo mismo  
  
-La señorita Ishtar esta bien solo necesita descansar- nos dijo el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Ishizu, quien ya estaba despierta -Con permiso- dijo antes de salir de la habitación  
  
-Por un pelo de rana calva y no lo cuentas chica- dije en broma y sentándome en una silla  
  
-Gracias a ustedes- dijo modestamente Ishizu, yo me crucé de brazos y rei sarcásticamente  
  
-El problema ahora es salvar a tu hermano- dijo Rina callándome con unos de esos hermosos zapes que ella sabe dar tan bien en mi ya demacrada cabeza -Auch- dije en voz baja y sobando mi cabeza, Rina me ignoró  
  
-Debemos de encontrarlo pero la pregunta será como- dijo preocupada la morena egipcia, yo bajé la mirada para ver el piso y pensar en algo coherente y he allí que recordé algo  
  
-uh Ishizu ¿¿¿tu hermano se llevó el cetro del milenio???- pregunte sin subir la vista  
  
-¿a que viene esa pregunta?- dijo Izhizu -Supongo que sí se lo llevó....  
  
-¿crees que sirva esto?- le dije y le enseñé la sortija del milenio que aún colgaba de mi cuello, Rina e Izhizu me vieron incrédulas y voltearon a verse  
  
-Hermana....¿no crees peligroso tener eso?- dijo Rina  
  
-¿porque?- pregunte confundida  
  
-¡Por mi!- escuché un grito en la puerta -Devuélveme mi sortija del milenio- volteé a ver y era Yami Bakura, sude la gota gorda cuando lo vi acercarse a mi lentamente  
  
-jejeje ¿hola?- dije antes de lanzarle la silla y salir corriendo por el pasillo seguida por un frenetico Bakura detrás de mí  
  
-VEN ACA LADRONZUELA- gritaba Bakura mientras yo corria por las escaleras  
  
-Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón- grite y en el segundo piso me escondi en el baño, ¡OK! Ya sé que no es buena idea pero tenía que aclarar mi cabeza un segundo  
  
-Piensa Lleneri, piensa o_0- me decia con la voz entrecortada por tanto correr y mirandome en el espejo del baño  
  
-¡no te podrás esconder para siempre!- oi la voz de Bakura que me hizo sobresaltar, me acerque la puerta un poco y la abri despacio Bakura estaría en el pasillo adyacente a este porque no lo veía pero encontré algo más útil, salí del baño y tomé lo que necesitaba  
  
-Con que allí estabas- gritó Bakura al verme y ver que estaba en un pasillo cerrado, pero yo estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con las manos detrás de mí y suplicando que mi instantáneo plan funcionará -Dame mi sortija del milenio- dijo el amenazante  
  
-^^ seguro ven por ella- le dije, él se paró en seco por mi respuesta y se me quedó analizando, siguió caminando pero ahora más despacio y cuando estaba a escasos metros de mi saqué mi arma secreta....¡una manguera contra incendio! La abri a todo potencia y me mando para atrás pero a Bakura le fue peor quedó empapado tirado en el suelo y varios metros lejos de mí, sorpresivamente Rina aparecio casi de la nada y sujetó a Bakura con una camisa de fuerza que según ella le prestaron los medicos  
  
-Izhizu tuvo una idea excelente- dijo Rina cuando acabo de amarrarlo y me ayudaba a levantarme -Tendremos al espíritu como esclavo para que nos llevé con Marick-  
  
-¬¬ ni crean que les ayudaré- dijo Bakura, yo sonrei de oreja a oreja y mi hermana tmb nota: cuando nosotras sonreímos al mismo tiempo deben de temer mucho ^^ jojojojojo  
  
-¡aaahhhh! Una nueva victima hermana- dije sonriente a Rina, ella se acercó a Bakura y lo observó  
  
-Lo empalamos...- dijo calmadamente Rina, Bakura no se inmuto- o lo vestimos con ese traje que vimos en tu closet de color rosa y lo llevamos a un bar gay ^^- dijo ella, ahora Bakura nos veia asombrado  
  
-MAQUILLEMOSLO- grité - o_0 o podemos tomarle fotos estilo yaoi- tanto Bakura como Rina me vieron con una gran cara de asco  
  
¬¬ hermana estas demente, te voy a prohibir que leas fics yaoi- me dijo- aunque si quieres te dejo a Bakura para que hagas eso pero traelo vivo que quiero probar unas cuantas torturas de la inquisición con él....oh a ver cuanto aguanta los teletubbies- dijo ella, yo sonreí de oreja a oreja  
  
-¿puedo vestirlo de Sailor Moon?- pregunté, Rina no sabía si decirme si o no  
  
-¿¬¬ vas a hacer yaoi?- me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza  
  
-Adelante- dijo yo solo grite de emocion ^^, Bakura trataba de zafarse de la camisa de fuerza  
  
-Bien Baku-chan, me voy a divertir tanto contigo- le dije y lo fui arrastando hasta el ascensor  
  
-¬¬ maldita dejame- decia bakura pataleando a diestra y siniestra  
  
-¡hey recordé que en un fic estabas vestido de bailarina de ballet!¡que wuena onda!- dije, Bakura pataleaba cada vez más y trataba de morderme la mano  
  
-Al abordaje- dije antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrará, ^^ jojo que buena tarde me habré de pasar * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
oh se me olvido esto, tengo un review de Paty, eh bueno hija mia quedas disculpada, lo bueno es que ya lo estas leyendo ¿a poco te gusta mi forma de hablar tan grosera? Misao dice que eso le da sabor a mi historia pero en fin, sigue leyendo...  
  
ah ¬¬ abajo hay un botón que dice Submit Review, no pierden nada al picarle y teclear unas cuantas cosas referentes a mi fanfic, de hecho me ayudarian a saber si esto apesta...o apesta como diria mi adorada hermana Alquimist (que no te he visto dejarme review ¡maligna!) 


	14. Cap 14 La tercera hermana

Taran al fin acabe este capitulo pero siento que hay varios cables sueltos por allí, este capitulo es como un preludio a la llegada de cierto personaje n_n que esta emocionado por salir jejeje ya casi, ya casi solo sacamos a Kizuki y listo. Aparte ya me ando mejorando en eso de escribir duelos n_n jeje espero y les agrada y si tienen dudas de las cartas échenme review y debo aclarar que las forma de jugar que pongo no es la correcta me baso mas en la del anime pero juntando varias reglas de la forma correcta de jugar

Por fin alquimist me deja review mugre,¬¬ si, si te daba hueva aja se supone que yo soy la huevona no tú

Misao ve lo que hace bakura y luego me dices que opinas de eso...y no, no le hice nada malo

Ah yugioh no es mio, ya me estoy cansando de decirlo pero es mejor que tener varios abogados rondándome 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Capitulo 14 La tercera hermana

Parece que las chicas nos dejaron un rastro de mala suerte, la autopista que nos llevaba a la Ciudad se llenó y quedamos atascados en ella, Kaiba ya comenzaba a desesperarse por la espera 

-Maldicion, no hay señal- dijo furioso tratando de hablarle a uno de sus helicópteros, casi todos estabamos fuera del automóvil porque el calor ya era sofocante

-¡¡ARGHH!! Cuando atrape a esas chicas se las verán conmigo- dijo Joey molesto por el calor, el trafico era inmenso y no se veia hora para cuando avanzará

-Que calor- dije en voz baja y usando mi mano como abanico 

-¿Cuál calor?- me preguntó Yami mentalmente

-U_U pues el calor que esta haciendo ahorita- le dije 

-Yo no lo siento- dijo él –Es mas intercambiemos lugares, apuesto que mi camara es mas fresca que alla afuera –agregó y acepté y tal como dijo Yami la camara esta mejor que allá afuera

-T.T hermano hace mucho calor- dijo Mokuba dentro del automóvil y con el aire acondicionado, que no estaba sirviendo de mucho

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hablar para que traigan un helicóptero- dijo Kaiba quitándose su gabardina 

-¿Por qué no caminas un poco más para que el celular tenga señal?- dijo Joey

-Ya lo intenté- contesto Kaiba –Y se fue la señal una vez más- tendría que caminar ahora, hasta...hasta aquel carro negro que se encuentra hasta allá- dijo señalándonos un carro negro que estaba muy a lo lejos...

-esta bien, préstame ese celular, yo llamaré de tu parte- dijo Joey arrebatándole el aparato a Kaiba

-¿qué estas haciendo cachorro?- dijo molesto Kaiba mientras Joey se dirigía hasta aquel automóvil –Espérame, no sabes cual es el teléfono- gritó y corrió para alcanzar a Joey, todos los demás suspiramos

-Aún se me hace extraño que Marick no haya contestado- dijo Yami

-Tienes razón, eso me esta preocupando- le dije

-Oh, oh- dijo Tea quien miraba a Kaiba y Joey que al parecer habían tirado el celular "accidentalmente" y ahora estaban discutiendo en plena autopista, siendo el espectáculo de los demás conductores, Tristan se apresuró a ir a separarlos al igual que Tea y Mokuba, Yami se atrasó un poco

-Aibou mira eso- me dijo Yami señalando al cielo, era un helicóptero, pensé que era uno de la Kaiba Corp pero no tenia iniciales de la KC, se detuvo casi justo donde estaban peleando Kaiba y Joey que se quedaron estaticos por la presencia del helicóptero y mas para nuestra sorpresa, del automóvil negro salio una chica que fue directamente al helicóptero, cuando ella subio a la escalera y volteo un poco, vio a Kaiba y ella lo vio sorprendida, lentamente nos observó a todos y en especial a Yami y sonrio un poco, termino de subir al helicóptero y le lanzó un celular a Kaiba quien apenas lo tomó, ella sonrió un poco y el helicóptero se fue

-¿quién era ella?- dijo Joey

-No lo sé, no la conozco- dijo Kaiba mirando el celular 

-Pero ella parecia conocernos- dijo Tea –además me recuerda a alguien

-olvidemos eso, mi helicóptero vendrá aquí en unos cuantos minutos- dijo Kaiba terminando la llamada que nunca me di cuenta cuando la hizo

-Trata de llamar a la casa de lleneri- dijo Tea –lo mas seguro es que este allí o al museo-

-buena idea- dijo Yami acercándose a todos, Kaiba llamó a la casa de Lleneri y sus hermanas (por fortuna se había aprendido el telefono) y cuando le contestaron....

hello there! –era la voz de Lleneri- ahorita no tamos pero deja el mensaje minimo 3 veces que tengo memoria de teflón y te llamaré o me comunicare contigo- no se para que grabas eso si nadie nos llama- se escucho una segunda voz que era de Rina para que luego sonará el bip que indicaba poder dejar el mensaje

.no están- dijo Kaiba

-intenta el museo- dijo Tea, Kaiba marco a museo pero este no daba linea....

-que extraño- dijo Yami preocupado –Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Seto, el helicóptero ya llego- dijo Mokuba señalándolo, la escalera bajo para que todos pudieran subir

-Sera mejor ir a la casa de Lleneri-dijo Kaiba –Puede que esten y que no hayan contestado mi llamada

-Yo estoy más preocupada por el museo- dijo Tea –Yo presiento que sabremos que esta sucediendo si vamos allá- Yami asintió y miró un poco a Kaiba 

-Entonces iremos al museo- dijo Kaiba y ordenó al piloto que se dirigiera a la Ciudad, el aire que provocaba el helicóptero era muy fresco para todos así que momentáneamente cambiamos de lugar Yami y yo, Kaiba estaba observando el celular que aquella chica nos había dado y sonrió un poco

-Rina me dijo- comenzó a hablar Kaiba- que ellas tenian otra hermana menor llamada Kizuki....adivinen de quien era este celular-dijo Kaiba  enseñándonos el aparato

-¿a poco ella era Kizuki?- pregunté, el solo asintió y me prestó el celular en el directorio y justamente decia, Mansión Au, el lugar donde vivian las chicas, junto con el celular de Lleneri –Vaya que casualidad-pensé

-de haber sabido le hubieramos pedido aventón y no tener que soportar al pedante de Kaiba- dijo Joey mirando furioso a Kaiba quien también lo veía enojado

-bueno en dado caso..tu le pagarás el celular a Lleneri- dijo Kaiba, Joey se puso palido y mas enojado al ver que ese celular era muy moderno 

-viejo, no pasa nada si le dices que lo perdió- intervino Tristan rápidamente 

-son unos mentirosos ¬¬ y ya cállense, debemos darnos prisa para encontrar a las chicas-dijo Tea enojada de verlos tanto discutir, suspire aliviado de tenerlos a todos callados

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

realmente estaba sudando la gota gorda, tenia menos de 2000 puntos de vida (exactamente solo 1700) y Bakura tenia 3000 y  a su Dark Necrophia en el campo..¿cómo pude olvidar que siempre usa esa carta? Apreitos y mas apreitos algo me decia que no debia desatarlo, ademas ¿cómo se supone voy a ver mis cartas en tal oscuridad? Arrghhhhhh declaro que meti la pata al aceptar el reto ¿tan difícil era dejarlo atado y yo comer tranquilamente esas albóndigas de pulpo que compre antes de llegar a casa? Noooo la niña le entro lo caritativo y desató a Bakura ¬¬ ahora esta en esta oscuridad con escalofríos y perdiendo este duelo ¡que jodida suerte!

-tu turno-dijo el albino antes de poner dos cartas boca abajo, bueno el tipo se especializa en cartas magicas y muchas no las recuerdo en su totalidad, o sea que estoy fregada, lo único que había en mi campo era Labyrinth wall para protegerme y un magic jammer en caso de que me quitará mi monstruo con una carta magica, mi nota mental fue ¡hubieras rearmado tu deck! pues ya ni llorar es bueno, tomo carta y fue Polymerization y reviso mi mano, tengo una carta de ritual (para la del mago del caos oscuro), un Kuriboh, y just desserts ¬¬ sinceramente mi mano apesta 

-pongo una carta boca abajo y pongo a Kuriboh en forma de defensa- dije pero era la unica manera para que picara el anzuelo, si ponia solo mi carta de trampa no atacaría pero poniendo a Kuriboh se atreveria a atacar (el tenia 3 monstruos en su campo y con Just dessert le bajaria 1500 LP) y tal como pensé sucedió Bakura no puso nada en el campo (me asustan sus cartas boca abajo) y ataco con el caballero sin cabeza [Headless Knight 1450/1700] , adios a Kuriboh, Bakura me sonrió esperando que con su risa sadica me asustara ¡ja! Nunca ha visto a Alquimist enojada 

-Bueno activo mi carta de trampa ¡just dessert!- dije con todo el pulmon que tenía –Y como tienes 3 monstruos en el campo te bajan 1500 puntos de vida- Bakura fruncio el ceño pero volvio a sonreir

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar- dijo Bakura –Tu turno- dijo, la oscuridad me estaba hartando ya que no veia muy bien mis cartas al sacarlas pero no tenía miedo de la oscuridad de hecho era muy divertido pelear en ese lugar lleno de sombras, tome mi carta y taraaaan que suerte mas fea tengo, me salio Gamble una carta de trampa que bien me podria ayudar pero a la vez no...todo dependia de mi suerte que ocasionalmente me había metido a esto,  bueno que más da...

-Activo a Gamble- dije y el holograma de una mano con una moneda aparecio en el campo....para que sepan Gamble se usa cuando tu oponente tiene 6 o mas cartas en su mano y tu tienes 2 o menos, si aciertas en la moneda puedes sacar las cartas que te faltan pero si fallas te vas a saltar tu proximo turno....bueno la moneda salio al aire –Cara- dije- nerviosa viendo como la moneda caia, una gota de sudor cruzo mi frente mientras que con una mano tenia los dedos cruzados esperando que acertaran y pues bueno.....¡acerte! tomé las 3 cartas que me faltaban revisándolas cuidadosamente por la falta de luz y verán una era una carta de trampa "Bad reaction to Simochi", una carta magica "Upstart Goblin" y una carta de monstruo que era la hada histerica "Hysteric Fairy" [1800/500] y algo me dio una idea.....(si pienso no crean que no) Bakura tenía solo 1500 puntos de vida y yo 1700 una ventaja un poco corta pero debia actuar pronto pero lo que me preocupaba eran las cartas magicas que tenia en el campo y revise de nuevo mi mano, rei un tanto nerviosa esperando que mi jugada funcionará....

-coloco una carta boca abajo y activo "Bad reaction to simochi", ademas convoco a la hada histerica en forma de ataque ¡hada destruye al guerrero sin cabeza!- la hada destruyo al monstruo de Bakura lo que le bajo 350 de puntos dejándolo en 1150 un ataque mas junto con mi cartita magica...- ¡ahora activo mi carta magica "upstart Goblin"! que me permite tomar una carta de mi deck dandote 1000 puntos de vida pero como tengo activada "Bad reaction to Simochi" te bajo 1000 puntos de vida- dije y miré la carta que me había salido mi Blue eyes White Dragon, genial ahora si que iba a convocarlo costará lo que costará

-Buen movimiento pero ahora ve esto pequeña, Dark Necrophia ataca a su hada- mi hada lanzo un grito antes de ser detruida, me ayudo mucho así que estoy agradecida por su ayuda, ahora mis puntos de vida eran de 1300, estaba todavía aguantando un solo ataque y adios Bakura, hasta me sentia feliz pero sus cartas boca abajo aun asustaban sino se activaron en mi ataque habrian de ser cartas de trampas permanentes o cartas magicas también permanentes o que me bajaran mis puntos de vida directamente, lo que me recordo que para convocar al Blue eyes necesitaba dos monstruos, y solo tenia uno..muy mala suerte pero tenia el ritual del mago del caos oscuro, sonrei un poco nerviosa pensando que podia usar esa carta 

–Ahora- dijo Bakura interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- activo Heavy Storm que quita todas tus cartas magicas o de trampa del campo- agrego activando una de las cartas boca abajo, ahora solo tenia de duda esa ultima carta –y coloco a un monstruo en forma de defensa y boca abajo ademas de otra carta boca abajo, tu turno- me dijo sonriendo, me comenzaron a dar escalofrios al pensar en sus dos cartas boca abajo, tome mi carta y era Dragon Treasure, genial dije mentalmente esto no me sirve mucho que digamos pero tenia todo listo para mi ultimo ataque

-Uso mi carta de ritual para traer al campo al mago del caos oscuro, sacrificando al "Laberyrinth Wall" y a mi "Blue eyes White Dragon" de mi mano- el monstruo aparecio majestuosamente, me puse triste de no poder sacar al Blue Eyes pero esto me daria mi victoria, antes de atacar Bakura comenzó a reirse 

-Activo mi carta boca abajo "Vengeful Bog Spirit" que evita que los monstruos convocados no puedan atacar en el mismo turno en que bajaron al campo- dijo Bakura, ahogue un grito de desesperación 

-Activo mi carta de trampa "Magic jammer" que anula tu ataque –dije apenas recobre un poco de mi cordura; Bakura rio de nuevo

-no eres la unica con un "Magic Jammer" –dijo y activo ante mi sorpresa su carta boca abajo que anulo la mia dejando paso al efecto de la carta de "Vengeful Bog Spirit", maldije para mis adentros pero veia que aun tenia las de ganar ya que mis monstruo era mas poderoso

-tu turno- dije arrastrando la voz y mordiéndome el labio levemente del coraje, Bakura rio otro poco no por ser malo en esta ocasión sino por mi cara de malos amigos, me sorprendi un poco nadie se había reido al ver mi cara de ese modo

-Que graciosa te ves, me pregunto que tanto te enojaras al ver este movimiento- dijo Bakura sonriéndome muy divertido (bueno casi no lo veia muy bien pero se oia su risita en todo el lugar) –pongo a mi monstruo en forma de ataque y creo que ya lo conoces- dijo porque me había quedado con la boca abierta y había tirado las cartas de mi mano, el monstruo era Man Eater-bug el que tiene efecto de destruir cualquier monstruos del oponente y yo solo tenía un monstruo, o sea... ya había perdido, el efecto elimino a mi Mago del campo quedando totalmente libre a un ataque -¡Dark Necrophia ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!- grito Bakura y el monstruo se me abalanzó dando un golpe que me mando a atrás y dejando mis puntos de vida a cero

-Demonios- dije mirando a Bakura entre las oscuridad que se me acerca 

-Bueno, es hora de que cumplas tu parte de la apuesta- dijo Bakura arrodillándose y poniendo su cara enfrente de la mia y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yo suspire internamente, lo hice a un lado y me levanté

-Yo cumplo lo que digo aunque tarde un siglo- dije y tome el telefono -¿qué quieres para tomar con el filete? –Bakura sonrio

-un poco de Sake estaría bien- dijo prendiendo la luz y sentándose en el piso –y jugo de uva también

-ebrio- dije antes de que el servicio de comida rapida me respondiera.... ¿qué creian?¿qué estaba en un duelo con Bakura en el reino de las sombras? Nada es que un monstruo de Bakura apago la luz sin querer y no teniamos ganas de prenderla y la apuesta era que quien perdiera pagaba la cena, que lamentablemente yo perdi como vieron pero por un pelo de rana calva y le ganaba...

-Oyes que ricas estaban- me dijo Bakura cuando recien acabe de hablar por telefono y noté que el plato de las albóndigas de pulpo que había comprado habian desaparecido

-¡¡¡ahhhhh!! Bakura eso era mío -grite y Bakura me saco la lengua

-Como dijistes "ERAN"- dijo y se rio, yo lo comenzé a ahorcar de broma y llorando fingidamente por mis albóndigas de pulpo

-Uh que divertido esta esto- oimos a nuestras espaldas y volteamos a la puerta

-¡Kizuki! – dije alegre al ver a mi hermana que llegaba con varias maletas, Bakura la veia muy curioso -¿dónde carajos estabas? Tenemos varios apreitos y muchas cosas por hacer- le dije un tanto enojada, ella se sentó en el piso cerca de nosotros

-Bueno adivina, nunca encontre a Pegasus- dijo ella –y tampoco encontre a Shadi, lo que hice de viaje fue perdida de tiempo-

-y un poco de bronceado también por lo que noto- le dije pellizcando su mejilla un poco ella se enojo y me pego en el hombro -¡auch!

-Bueno en primera tu no tienes nada que decirme ¿dónde estabas cuando caimos Brillo y yo aqui? – me dijo ella ahora enojada

-Ese es el punto, yo apareci en otro lado en un parque totalmente desmayada de fortuna de Yugi me encontró- dije- y aparte Ishizu me dijo que el Blue eyes que tengo es la clave para regresar a casa y necesitamos un hechizo para regresar y adivina, Marick quien estaba investigando la forma fue secuestrado e Ishizu lastimada- agregue y saque la carta para que ella la viera

-Eso no es bueno- dijo ella y revisando mi carta -¿Y Brillo?

¿Brillo?- preguntó Bakura curioso

-Es Rina- le conteste –Ella esta en el hospital cuidando de Ishizu, pero tengo pensado ir por Marick con ayuda de Bakura

-¿estas segura que no podemos dejarlo sufriendo?- me pregunto Bakura 

-Que no- le dije

-¿y como planeas ir por el?- me pregunto Kizuki mientras ella sacaba sus katanas de las maletas 

-Marick se llevo el cetro del milenio si lo rastreamos con ayuda de Bakura podemos encontrarlo- dije –pero será un tanto difícil cuando fui por Rina fue muy peligroso y gracias a Kaiba que seguimos vivas- Kizuki se me quedó mirando y yo suspiré, el timbre de la casa sonó era el repartidor de comida –Bakura irias por favor por ella, aquí tienes el dinero- le dije dándole mi cartera, el gruño un poco y fue a la puerta principal por mientras yo le platicaria a Kizuki lo que sucedió

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-¿pero que paso aqui?- dijo Joey al ver varias patrullas rodeando el museo, Yami tenia razón sobre su presentimiento

-Señor ¿qué sucedio?- le preguntó Tea a un oficial

-Sospechamos que fuera un robo pero todos las piezas están intactas, a excepcion del sotano del museo donde se encontraban las piezas a cargo de la señorita Ishizu- dijo- ademas no hay rastros de ella o de su hermano- senti un escalofrio al oir eso, Yami lo sintio por el lapso mental que tenemos

-Esto no es bueno- me dijo –espero que Rina y Jennyfer esten bien –yo solo asenti con la cabeza

-¡Hola!¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? – volteé a ver quien nos hablaba y me encontré con Mai

-¡ah! Hola Mai, es una larga historia- le dije alegre por verla pero angustiado por Marick y las chicas –estamos buscando a unas amigas y a Marick y a Ishizu

-Oh vaya, que extraño cuando sucedió todo esto yo acababa de llegar a la ciudad, solo deje a las chicas y después me fui a casa de Joey en busca de Serenity pero escuche un explosion y me quede aquí porque cerraron la circulación- dijo ella señalando su automóvil

-¿de que chicas hablas Mai?- interrumpio Joey

-Ah pues las recogi en el camino era esa coleccionista de cartas y su hermana Jennyfer y Rina- dijo ella todos suspiramos pero luego volvimos a preocuparnos

-¿y dices que las dejastes cercas de aquí?- le pregunte

-Si como a unas calles, espero que ellas no esten involucradas en esa explosion- dijo Mai viendo un poco preocupada el museo

-Temo decírtelo pero creo que si- dije

-Vayamos a la casa de Lleneri y busquémosla con ayuda de su hermana- interrumpio Kaiba, todos asintimos

-Supongo que algo esta por pasar- me dijo Yami- siento que una presencia se acerca

-¿qué tipo de presencia Yami?- le pregunte angustiado

-No lo sé pero supongo que para mi no sera bueno-

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

botón abajo, picar y escribir 


	15. Cap 15 El grupo de rescate

Wiii me entro la inspiración y ya termine esto n_n alguien estará feliz....y Misao ¡Bakura se comio mi comida! ;_______; es malo, yo tenia hambre después de que le picho la cena en fin, U_____U de bueno que Rina siempre me salva...

Zero, a ver que opinas

Yugioh no es mio es de un japones que dibuja muy gracioso y pone a Yugi como hobbit

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Capitulo 15 El grupo de rescate

El único sonido que iba al compás de mis palabras era el de mordidas que le daba Bakura a su filete y cuando tomaba grandes tragos de jugo de uva (además del sake), Kizuki me escuchaba atenta y a veces veía en sus ojos una ráfaga de preocupación por lo que nos sucedió con los cazadores raros, no digo nada yo al recordar aquello me dio un escalofrío al pensar que no hubiéramos sobrevivido

-Vaya aventura- dijo con media sonrisa Kizu para medio alentarme porque acabe con un silencio sepulcral raro en mi –Lo bueno es que están a salvo- agregó y puso su mano en mi hombro, yo sonrei levemente murmurando pesadamente un si, Bakura termino de comer (lo suyo, ahora si me dejo mi parte) y me pasó una copita con Sake y me sonrio

-Arriba el animo, eso no es nada comparado con mis aventuras- me dijo

-El hecho es que tu te dedicas a ellas, nosotras no- dije y me tome el sake, Kizuki me mando una mirada de regaño por estar tomando bebidas alcoholicas

-¿y cual es el plan?- pregunto Bakura –Para ir por el zoquete de Marick

-Aún no lo se bien, creo que Rina también quiere ir, me dijo que necesitaba vengarse de los cazadores por haberla atrapado- me servi otra copita- les tengo lastima a los cazadores –me tome la copa y suspiré -¿qué sugieren para rescatarlo?

-Entrar, golpear, mandar al reino de las sombras, patear a Marick –dijo Bakura, lo mire un poco...eso mismo había pensado yo pero luego mi conciencia en conjunto de mi logica me avisaron de que eso no era correcto, no si fallábamos...

-Tomaré eso como sugerencia- le dije para no desanimarlo (y principalmente no me mandara al reino de las sombras) –Kizu ¿alguna idea?- le pregunte a mi hermana que estaba pensativa y tomando el jugo de uva que era mio pero me lo quito al ver que yo estaba tomando sake

-Ellos sabrán que vamos a rescatar a Marick- dijo ella- pero si dices que antes te salvo Kaiba y Yugi a lo mejor piensan que otra vez los mismo iran por Marick- agrego

-No saben que tenemos el elemento sorpresa de Bakura-kun- le dije –ademas seremos 4 en esta ocasión, pero solo entraremos sigilosamente y sacaremos a Marick de la misma manera- les dije -¿qué opinan?- agregue al ver sus caras un tanto pensativas

-Pero...¿quién cuidará de Ishizu?- preguntó Kizuki y yo mire un poco a Bakura

-no lo se- dije angustiada por olvidar ese detalle y aparte Bakura aun estaba decidido por quitarle el collar a Ishizu 

-si eso, ¿quién cuidará del collar de Ishizu?- me pregunto cínicamente el albino

-callate Bakura que te puedo dar otro zape a la cabeza- le dije molesta, y tomando una de las katanas que Kizuki tenía cerca, Bakura gruño un poco y se tiró en el piso, Kizuki lo vio un tanto divertida

-Bueno, bueno ¿entonces? Necesitaremos que alguien la cuide en caso de que la quieran atacar de nuevo- dijo Kizuki y luego solto un gritito de emocion al parecer había recordado algo –Kaiba y los demas venian en la autopista, de seguro ya habrán llegado porque les preste mi celular- dijo contenta –les podemos encargar a ellos el cuidado de Ishizu-

-Seguro y después nos van a dejar encerradas diciendo que es por nuestra protección y recordemos que aquí todo el mundo arregla sus cosas con duelos- suspire- que tonto- Bakura gruño mas y no le tomé importancia solo tome uno de los palillos de las albondigas de pulpo y le comenze a picotearle la pierna, a ver si ya se callaba...kizuki me veia con una inmensa gota en su cabeza

-Bueno ¿y que hacemos?¿pedir un milagro?- dijo Kizuki al ver como Bakura reaccionaba y me quitaba el palito para luego tomarme del cuello y revolver mi cabello, dándole golpes en la cabeza, en ese mismo instante el telefono sonó, no le tomamos importancia ademas yo no podía contestar porque Bakura me estaba dando de zapes en la cabeza y yo trataba de morderlo en la mano, la maquina contestadora tomó la llamada

-inutil si estas allí contesta- era la voz de Rina, Bakura dejo de pegarme momentáneamente mientras Kizuki ponía el altavoz –espero y estes haciendo algo productivo- dijo con un tono sarcástico Rina

-Muucho- le dije intentando quitarme a Bakura quien solo me dio un zape para que me tranquilizará pero no me soltó

-bien parece que Yugi y compañía están en la Ciudad, ya se hizo publico lo del Museo y toman a Ishizu y a Marick como desaparecidos- comenzo a hablar Rina –Ishizu se trato de comunicar con Yami con su articulo y lo consiguió, ahora ellos vienen para aca para visitar a Ishizu- yo le hice una señal a Kizuki que ya teniamos arreglado quien cuidaría a Ishizu

-Brillo, tenemos un plan para ir por Marick, así que ven a la casa inmediatamente- dijo Kizuki, se hizo una pausa en el telefono y pensé que el tiempo de llamada se había acabado

-je- se oyo una pequeña risa fingida –ya había presentido que llegarias hoy, estaré allí en unos minutos- dijo y colgó después de eso, Bakura siguió pegándome; Kizuki solo suspiró y se sentó para después comerse mi comida

-¡¡ESO ERA MÍO!! –grite tratando de zafarme de Bakura que ahora que lo pienso parece versión blanca de uno de mis hermanos (aunque claro mi hermano no es tan sadico como Bakura)

-como bien dijistes "ERA"- dijo Kizuki tomando el jugoso filete, yo comenze a llorar porque ya eran dos personas que me habian quitado mi comida "espero que Rina traiga algo" dije al escuchar mis tripas rugir entre unos de los lapsos en que Bakura no me zapeaba.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

-Mochila-

-Lista-

-Comunicadores-

-listos-

-Comida para Lleneri-

-Lista-

-Bien creo que estamos listas-

-Ejem-

-Ok, ok ya estamos listas y listo ¿feliz?- dijo Rina, Bakura asintió  

-¿puedo comer ahorita?- les pregunté

-NO- dijieron todos, mi tripa gruño en respuesta a eso

-Malos- dije con una lagrimita en mi ojo (mas falsa que un billete de 3 dolares), todos estabamos en lo que una vez fue la linda Ciudad Batalla, en un callejón esperando que la sortija de Bakura nos indicará el camino hacia el cetro del milenio, estuvo batallando un poco porque señalaba la dirección en donde estaba el collar y el rompecabezas

-¡busca el cetro del milenio!- grito Bakura enfadado, me sobresalté por su grito porque estaba en esos instantes en que no pienso nada solo miro un punto fijo –no te asustes- me dijo Bakura entre divertido y queriéndome tranquilizar, él aparte de Rina veia que me estaba muriendo del miedo si algo llegara a fallar, respiré un poco y le sonreí a medias, Kizuki volteó a verme

-Todo estará bien, aquí estamos- me dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, Kizuki a veces podria no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi cabeza o en mi corazón pero tenia las palabras justas para que estuviera bien, Rina me miró y me dio un zape, sutil forma de calmarme y me dio un chocolate con relleno de licor de cereza, solo la mire con una gran sonrisa agradeciéndole

-Lo encontró, vamos- nos dijo Bakura cuando su sortija localizó el cetro, todas suspiramos y seguimos entre las sombras al albino, nos llevaba hacia las afueras de la Ciudad, Bakura se detuvo un poco –Ese camino, es para la autopista-

-¿a dónde dirige la autopista, Bakura?- preguntó Rina, mirando hacia la oscuridad que estaba enfrente de nosotras (y nosotros)

-Hacia Tokio- contestó Bakura y siguió caminando, lo seguimos sin decir nada mas, pero caminábamos rapido y en silencio de vez en cuando mi estomago gruñia de hambre y me sonrojaba por eso pero nadie me prestaba atención, deberia concentrarme esto es un asunto delicado, poco a poco nos fuimos ingresando a las afueras de la Ciudad que eran como pequeñas zonas habitacionales pero abandonadas (que me recordaban el Infiernavit de acá Mexico) con lo poco que había de luz notábamos que estaba lleno de basura y las paredes de las casas abandonadas están grafitiadas eran nidos de vagos y demas sabandijas, Bakura nos hizo detenernos, al principio no supe porque pero sentia algo raro en el ambiente y no fui la unica en sentirlo, Kizuki había sacado su Katana al igual que Rina, suspiré al mismo tiempo que mis tripas gruñian y metia mi mano dentro de la manga de la gabardina donde escondia un pequeño pero filoso cuchillo, Bakura les indico a Kizu y Rina que bajaran su armas, ellas lo hicieron un poco recelosas pero en guardia mirando en la oscuridad, no paso mucho cuando fuimos rodeados por varios hombres, oliendo a cerveza y quien sabe que producto mata neuronas (droga), todas nos tapamos la nariz por la mezcla de olores nauseabundos que despedían esos hombres, Bakura solo frunció su nariz por el olor 

-Parece que unos angelitos bajaron del cielo- dijo uno al vernos bien -¿qué tal si juegan con nosotros?- pregunto relamiendo sus labios con su asquerosa lengua, al verlo se me fue el hambre y tuve ganas de regresar lo que había comido en el hospital, al quitarle la comida a Ishizu, al parecer Rina y Kizu tuvieron la misma reacción

-A veces los angeles caen del cielo, no para divertir a los hombres sino para convertirse en demonios y hacerlos sufrir- dijo Bakura con ese tono de voz que tanto le conozco que provoca terror y su mirada, uno que otro hombre se alejó al ver su cara, tomando un poco de aire por la boca, me movi lentamente a la altura de Bakura pero caminando lo mayor posible que podía "sensualmente" una táctica estupida que se me ocurrio un dia, engañar, dar confianza y luego atacar, nada malo en teoria pero hay que saber que lo teorico a lo practico es algo muy diferente

-Angeles o demonios..¿quién quere jugar?- dije fingiendo una voz tentadora (que resulto, o era porque era  la unica que traia debajo de la gabardina un top negro muy ajustado que cada que abro la gabardina deja a los hombres con poco imaginación, táctica de un videjuego), Bakura volteo a verme un poco sorprendido pero al ver un pequeño resplandor en mi mano derecha, sonrio, mire discretamente a Rina y Kizu quienes me miraban con total asombro, yo les guiñe un ojo y les deje ver el cuchillo fugazmente, ellas sonrieron, Bakura bajó la mirada mirando su sortija del milenio, ese hombre se me fue acercando, yo me aguantaba las ganas de vomitar ante su presencia pero cuando estuvo a 3 pasos de mi, sonrei abriendo completamente mi gabardina dejando mis hombros descubiertos para luego, fingir una peinada de mi cabello pero no fue así, le lance el cuchillo que fue a dar a la pierna del hombre que soltó un grito de dolor, Rina y Kizu en ese instante comenzaron a atacar con sus katanas, yo cubri mis hombros y saque mis kodachis, varios hombres se alejaron pero seguían en guardia queriéndonos atacar, Kizu y Rina me veain una con mirada de "bien hecho" y la otra con cara de "bien hecho, ¡te voy a prohibir el yaoi!", varios hombres al ver a Bakura "indefenso" lo atacaron pero ¡oh sorpresa! Fueron derechito al reino de las sombras, los que quedaban se asustaron y se fueron a esconder entre esas casas desoladas, un gato maullo molesto porque uno de los hombres le había pisado la cola

-para ser novata no eres tan mala- me dijo Bakura divertido

-gracias- le dije dudosa si debia tomar eso como un cumplido o no por mi actitud "sensual" pero me puse una nota mental No vuelvas a hacer eso, te degradas Rina me dio un zape y continuamos el camino.

Para pasada la media noche salimos completamente de Ciudad Domino, yo iba comiendo en parte un poco de la comida que me trajo Rina con mucho gusto (y recorde que con esta sería la tercera noche sin dormir), ibamos por un pequeño camino abandonado

-afcatban de pafar pod aki- dije con la boca llena, los tres voltearon a verme divertidos, me pase la comida lo más rapido que pude- acaban de pasar por aquí- dije y señale el camino

-eh Lleneri esto esta abandonado, a ver ¿sabes que es abandonado?- me dijo Rina con sus comentarios sarcásticos

-No llevan ni una hora que pasaron por aquí, esto esta fresco- interrumpio Bakura a mi hermana mientras examinaba varias ramas rotas y rastros de lodo en el camino, yo le saqué la lengua a Rina y ella me golpeo en el brazo –Debemos continuar, esto ira para largo- dijo Bakura y proseguimos, para cuando termine de comer (digiero mis alimentos incluso parada, eso es lo que provoca el no querer comer en la cafeteria de la Universidad) llegamos a una reja vieja pero cerrada

-Estamos llegando- dijo Bakura, el candado era nuevo lo que indicaba que alguien había estado allí recientemente, Bakura trepó por ella, Rina y Alquimist hicieron lo mismo, yo me quede mirando al vacio un instante -¿vienes o que?- me regaño Bakura, no puedo evitar el mirar el vació, es algo en mio que es irreversible, mientras subia recordaba a mis tres hermanos que a pesar de molestarme siempre me cuidaban, me deje caer al estar a la mitad de la reja dejando salir un suspiro que solo Rina escuchó, extrañaba a esos tontos, espero que estén bien

-¿qué es eso de haya adelante?- dijo Rina, yo le quite los lentes y me los puse yo

-Una casona- le conteste sintiéndome mareada por los lentes raros de Rina, ella me los quitó molesta

-Tengo entendido que esta casa esta embrujada- dijo Bakura y su sortija brillo –y es correcto, siento presencias en este lugar- agrego con media sonrisa

-¿En serio?- pregunté emocionada – lastima que no traje camará sino los grabaria, Kizu Y Rina tosieron fingidamente y me señalaron la mochila y allí venia una camara casi igual a la de Rina pero con mejor tecnología -¡que feliz soy!- Bakura nos veia con una inmesa gota en su cabeza

-Me gustaría recordarles qu vinimos a salvar a Marick, no a un día de campo- nos regaño Bakura y sosteniendo la sortija de tal modo que parecia que esta dispuesto a mandarnos al reino de las sombras si seguiamos haciendonos el pato

- che Bakura, ni aguanta nada- dijo Rina y ellos dos se miraron con una pelea de chispitas, Kizu suspiró mientras yo miraba atentamente a ver quien gana (y filmando aquello), un ruido los saco de su pelea, nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos, eran cazadores haciendo vigilancia, se detuvieron porque habian escuchado algo pero solo fue un animalejo raro del lado opuesto de nosotros afortunadamente, se alejaron, sigilosamente los seguimos y vimos la casona bien, la puerta principal estaba llena de cazadores, no hacian vigilancia pero estaban de lacras, Bakura se movio hacia un lado y vio un lugar despejado de la casona y nos dirigimos hacia allí, había una ventana pero no podiamos abrirla, Bakura iba a golperla pero Rina lo detuvo, negando por que eso haria mucho ruido, yo seguia filmando con la camará, cuando vi hacia arriba, se los aseguro que vi una mujer con vestido antiguo saludándome, yo también la salude, ella hizo una señal extraña pero supuse que el techo estaba despejado y que había una entrada por allí.

Mientras Rina y Bakura murmuraban sobre como entrar y Kizu vigilaba que no viniera nadie, yo saque una cuerda y una cosa rara que no recuerdo el nombre para que quede sujeta a algo, recordando una clase rapida de lazo con mi hermano mayor, aparte a Rina y Bakura y lancé la cuerda, con forme la iba trajendo a mi pense que no había nada de que sujetarlo y el filo del techo se veia muy frágil para que se quedará allí, de pronto se atoro en algo y por mas que estire no se salio, vi de nuevo a la mujer y sonrei –Adelante- dije y comenze a subir, Rina y Bakura me veian sorprendidos, se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a subir, cuando llegue (yo llevaba la mochila) saque la camara para observar el techo y no había señas de la mujer –Arigato- dije con un susurro y auxiliando a Rina a subir, justo donde deje la mochila había una puerta oculta, así que Bakura y yo la levantamos para entrar a la casona, el atico era muy oscuro y lleno de polvo, me golpee contadas ocasiones con varios muebles al igual que los demas; Bakura encontro la puerta de salida de allí y salimos respirando aire puro por la cantidad de polvo.

El pasillo estaba solo y oscuro pero la luz que provenia de abajo nos alumbraba un poco mas, Bakura nos señalo que debiamos bajar que la sortija señalaba hacia abajo, al asomarnos discretamente por las escaleras vimos que el segundo piso estaba inundado de cazadores raros, yo suspiré

-¿ahora?- le dije a Bakura que meditaba sobre la situación, y viendo el atico saco una carta de deck, nos ocultamos cercas de las escaleras mientras le daba vida a su carta (no supe cual era) y diciéndole que hacer, dejándola allí, se acerco a nosotras y la carta o lo que fuera comenzo a hacer mucho ruido en el atico, varios cazadores subieron para inspeccionar, pero luego oimos gritos de terror de parte de ellos y otros fueron en su auxilio, nosotras (y nosotros) aprovechamos para bajar por las escaleras abandonadas

-Hay que ir al primer piso- dijo Bakura –Eso me indica la sortija -cuando yo puse pie en el primer piso no me quise mover ya que una mano me tocó el hombro inmovilizandome, recordando que yo era la que iba atrás de todos quise voltear pero la mano se fue y sentia unas enormes ganas de ir al sotano, me tranquilice un poco ya que Bakura comenzaba a regañar de nuevo pero otra vez sentia la mano y senti una energia que yo ya conocia o creia conocer, sin hacer caso a Bakura y mis hermanas baje al sotano con cuidado, unos cazadores raros estaban cuidando de una puerta, una mini habitación en el sotano pequeña.

-chico- escuche a mi lado, pensando que era Kizu voltee y me encontré con un niñito vestido con un pantalones cortos y una blusa blanca, se veia sucio y con su carita palida, muy palida, me sorprendi mucho ademas de que un frio viento recorria mi espalda, apuesto que me puse palida casi como él –un chico allí- me señalo la habitación y comprendi todo, Marick se encontraba en esa habitación, quise voltear para agradecerle al niño pero este había desaparecido, me dio escalofrios y trage saliva.

-¡eres una molestia!- escuche atrás de mi y volteé lentamente, pensando que era un tercer fantasma y a lo mejor no tan bueno como los demás, pero lance un largo suspiro al ver a Bakura, lo abrace contenta de saber que era él -¿te volvistes loca? Suéltame no soy muñequito de felpa- dijo enojado y muy bajito

-Me alegra que estes aquí- le dije –tenia miedo de que me saliera diabetes con otro susto- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el me miró asombrado y me dio un leve zape, rei entre dientes y le señale la habitación –allí esta Marick- le dije, Bakura fruncio un poco las cejas y bajo tranquilamente las escaleras dejándose ver a los cazadores

-¿nadie les dijo que esto esta embrujado?- dijo Bakura y convoco a su caballero sin cabeza, antes de que gritaran el caballero los noqueo, yo tome una kodachi y abri el candado de la puerta de esa mini habitación, había varios libros en el piso y semi acostado en el suelo estaba Marick dormido sobre un libro

-Marick- le dije suavemente para despertarlo –Marick despierta- le dije casi al oido y levantándolo, Kizu llegó y comenzo a recorrer los libros y guardarlos en una bolsa que había traido, Marick abrio lentamente sus ojos y solto una pequeña sonrisa al verme

-Se estaba ahogando- dijo Rina observando la habitación, no tenia ventanas ni nada, Marick asintió lentamente, de no ser que llegábamos se hubiera muerto por falta de oxigeno, o sea que inteligentes los cazadores raros, Bakura gruño un poco, Kizu me asintió al ver mi cara de duda –Esto era una trampa- dijo Rina, ayude a marick a levantarse y caminamos rapidamente hacia el primer piso, donde no había nadie o eso pensamos, Marick trato de decirme algo pero un extraño agujero aparecio en medio del recibidor, un cazador raro estaba allí con un libro

-Reino de las sombras- oi levemente a Marick, ese cazador se me hacia raro, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes pero la pregunta era ¿donde?, un frio aire llego desde afuera y de repente fue también del agujero

-¡¡ahhhhh!!- grite cuando senti dos pesados brazos atrapándome lo que ocasionaron que Marick cayera redondito al suelo, otro cazador comenzo a buscar en mi gabardina mi deck, que en esta ocasión para desgracia lo puse en la bolsa principal de adentro de ella, tirando las demas cartas sacaron a mi blue eyes -¡es mio damelo!- le grite sin poder soltarme y mirando que a Bakura le tenian un cuchillo en su cuello a pesar de su sortija si hacia un movimiento, estaria en peligro por eso Rina y Kizu se quedaron inmoviles con sus katanas en mano, el hombre me solto y cai en mis rodillas, me acerque a Marick a ver si estaba bien, el pobre estaba agobiado

-¡¿Kaiba?!- grito Kizu al ver al cazador quitarse completamente la capa –no espera, tu no eres Kaiba – hombre gruño y la vio con una mirada furiosa, realmente parecia Kaiba 

-¡que yo soy Kaiba!- gritó e hizo una pausa – o mejor dicho yo era parte de Kaiba- dijo y comenzo a reirse, era la parte maligna que Yami había mandado dos veces al reino de las sombras pero ¿cómo era que estaba aquí de nuevo? 

-¿pero como?- pregunté poniéndome de pie y mirándolo a la cara –tu deberias estar en las sombras....¡Yami te regreso alli!- le grite asqueada de ver a ese Seto Kaiba maligno producto de un estupido llamado Gozaburo Kaiba, el me miro y se acerco a mi, me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos me sacaban de quicio, eran horribles, vacios, nada que indicara vida, los odiaba

-Vine junto con ustedes, Pegasus no se dio cuenta pero aproveche un pequeño portal que paso por el reino de las sombras- me comenzo a apretar y comenzaba a dolerme, el se rio a carcajadas y paso a su verdadera forma, tenia unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo a la cara y encajarle mi kodachi en la garganta, me solto y Rina fue a ayudarme 

-Ahora podre mandar al tonto de Yugi a otra dimension de la cual nunca podrá regresar y usando los articulos podre tener mi cuerpo propio y no tener que soportar al inútil de Seto Kaiba- agrego riéndose

-Kuso- dije entre dientes, voltee a ver ligeramente a Marick y me sorprendi al ver a la mujer y al niño cuidando de el y con el cetro del milenio en sus mano, sin darme cuenta, Rina se acerco al cazador y lo golpeo dejando a Bakura libre, Bakura golpeo al cazador que tenia mi carta del blue eyes y se la quito, yo tome mis demas cartas, y fui por Marick, el niño sonrio y me dio el cetro –arigato- le dije y desaparecio, Yami Seto como le llamare a esa cosa volteo para enfrentarnos estaba a un paso del agujero pero al hacerlo Kizuki le dio un golpe con la katana en pleno pecho, él del dolor cayo al agujero

-Sujetense a algo- oi a Marick –El agujero se cerara y arrastrara todo lo que tenga a su alcance- como dijo un aire de succion vino del agujero y comenzo a arrastar todo Rina fue la primera en sujetarse a un pilar, Kizu al marco de una puerta cercana al igual que Bakura y yo no podia hacer mucho sujeta del pasamanos de la escalera cuidando de Marick que estaba mas debil que nada y no podia sujetarse, los fantasma se habian ido por lo mismo –Soporta un poco, pronto se cerrará- dijo Marick, voltee a ver como el agujero se hacia mas pequeño pero a la vez tenia mas fuerza

-No puedo soportar mas- grite porque Marick si estaba algo pesado y no podia soportar mas mi peso y el de él, con las pocas fuerzas que el tenia tomo el cetro y con lo enterro en el piso para tener otro soporte mas firme pero paso algo mientras el estaba sujeto en algo firme oi un pequeño "crack" uno tras otro y el pasamanos se rompio, solo alcance a gritar antes de salir volando directamente al agujero, sin poder evitarlo, el aire se detuvo y pense que ya había entrado al agujero pero tope con algo que detuvo una caida muy dolorosa, abri los ojos un poco y vi que seguia en la casona pero había alguien allí, me levante poco a poco y vi a un chico en donde estaría el agujero, y lo mire un poco sorprendida y lo único que atine a decir fue

-¿estas bien?- el chico volteo a verme y todo quedo en silencio....

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Picar abajo para dejar su comentario


	16. Cap 16 El chico

Lalalala por fin un poco de tiempo libre aunque debería estar haciendo laminas, esculturas y corrigiendo un examen ¬0¬ pero véanme aquí de huevona ^-^. Jejeje nunca cambiaré respecto a eso... en fin aquí un nuevo capitulo y  los reviews (porque esta vez si tengo) los respondo al final del capitulo... bueno adelante..

Yugioh no es mío, ya se que sueno repetitiva pero es mejor que tener abogados rodando por los derechos de autor. Hago esto de ocio (bueno ni tan ocio) y por pura endiga diversión.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     

Capitulo 16 El chico 

Era un silencio sepulcral, nada se oía mas que las respiraciones de todos, los pocos cazadores raros huyeron por su vida a causa del agujero y muchos cayeron en él, enfrente de mi había un chico, alto casi como Seto y de cabello negro ligeramente ondulado, los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos o eso pensé al principio, el estaba mirando al vacío, se me encogió el corazón al sentir una profunda tristeza dentro de él, sin ningún aviso cerró los ojos y se desmayó, dándome prisa lo sujeté como pude y me senté con él en el piso poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo

-¿quién será él?- escuche y levanté la vista recordando a los demás, Bakura estaba observando al chico detenidamente, Rina acomodándose los lentes auxilio a Marick y Kizu esta observando al chico desde lejos

-No lo sé, creo que salió del agujero- dije tratando de mantener firme la cabeza del chico y que no estuviera incomodo, mirando de reojo la sonrisita maligna de Rina -¿qué habrá ocurrido?- le pregunté a Marick

-Tal vez un error en el hechizo- se recargo mas en Rina que provoco que ella se sonrojara- porque según investigue el portal se cerraba bruscamente pero nunca había tragado a los que estaban cerca o traído a alguien más- recordando el hechizo voltee a todas partes en búsqueda del libro que tenia Yami Seto pero suspire decepcionada al no encontrarlo, el agujero se lo había tragado...

-Bueno, pues no podemos dejarlo aquí, al igual que nosotras, él esta perdido- dijo Kizu acercándose –pero ¿cómo lo llevaremos? –todos nos miramos, sin excepción todos estábamos agotados, Kizu por su viaje, Bakura por usar tanto la sortija y ayudarnos, Marick por su cautiverio y Rina y yo porque no habíamos dormido por tres noches consecutivas, me encogí de hombros y quitándome la gabardina para cubrir al chico

-Algo tendremos que planear- dijo Bakura –o tal vez no- agrego mirando al tercer piso, todos hicimos lo mismo y allí arriba estaba Dark Necrophia, esa era la carta que había convocado Bakura, estaba sujeta a un pilar por el aire del agujero pero había ido para ayudar a Bakura cuando los cazadores nos atraparon, viendo que ya no había peligro bajo y Bakura le indico que cargará al chico para irnos de allí, ayude a Rina para sujetar a Marick 

-Bakura...-susurro Marick -¿no crees que es muy mala idea que tu carta cargue al chico?

-¿por que?- pregunto Bakura molesto 

-Porque ya casi amanece y causarías revuelo en la ciudad con tu carta –contesto Marick bostezando levemente, Bakura gruño como para decir que estaba en lo correcto, bostecé lentamente, tenia mucho sueño pero aun faltaba llegar a la Ciudad

-Podríamos pedir un aventón en la autopista- dijo Rina – al fin y al cabo tenemos a nuestra arma secreta- dijo señalándome, me puse roja cuando Marick volteo a verme y descubrir mi lindo top negro, Bakura rió y salió de la casona gritando"¡que buena idea!", Kizu se moría de la risa y yo de la vergüenza

Caminamos hasta la autopista, ya comenzaba a aclararse, pero faltaba aun tiempo para que el sol pudiera salir, un frío viento recorrió mi espalda manteniendo despierta. Marick estaba entre dormido y lo llevábamos casi arrastrando, el chico misterioso dormía placidamente en los brazos de Dark Necrophia

-Bien Lleneri, tu turno- comentó Bakura mientras Kizu ocupaba mi lugar para apoyar a Marick y Bakura escondía a Dark Necrophia y tenía su sortija del milenio en la mano, yo gruñí y me puse roja cuando me puse a un lado del camino y poner la señal de aventón, los primeros carros supongo eran mujeres las conductoras ya que me la rayaron con el claxon pensando que era un mujerzuela, por eso estaba roja del coraje...pero por fin un carro se detuvo cerca, eran varios chicos por así decirlo "pubertos"  o esos que solo piensan en forrar, me sonrieron pensando que habían conseguido algo bueno para lo que quedaba de la noche, sonríe molesta 

-Bakura- dije y me crucé de brazos, Bakura salió de su escondite con su sonrisa de "harán lo que diga o lo pagarán caro", los chicos se asustaron al verlo

-Si fueran tan amables de llevarnos a Ciudad Domino- dijo con un tono que les puso los pelos de punta, uno se trato de hacer el valiente y salió del carro

-¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Solo llevaremos a la chica- dijo tomándome por sorpresa, Bakura se molesto pero luego se ri

-De paso también la querrán a ella- dijo y Dark Necrophia salió de su escondite con el chico, los demás se asustaron y salieron del carro huyendo, el que me sujetaba fue el primero en salir corriendo, yo suspiré sacudiendo de donde me había sujetado, Bakura abrió la puerta y metió al chico, Dark Necrophia volvió a su carta, Rina metió a Marick y Kizu se subió a la parte de adelante

-ejem-

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Bakura metiendose en la parte de atrás con Rina, Marick y el chico, yo lo mire de reojo

-¿quién va a conducir?- dije, el me señalo, abrí los ojos de golpe y vi el coche... para fortuna era un automático el único automóvil que se conducir, suspire y entré, encendí el auto y salimos en dirección a Ciudad Domino, de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor para mirar al chico, tenia curiosidad por saber quien era y de donde había venido...además veía celosa a todos porque estaban completamente dormidos y yo conduciendo

Casi se veían rayos del sol pero yo me estaba durmiendo y andaba en zigzag, si continuaba así, podría causar un accidente. Fue cuando vi un puesto de gasolina y una tienda cerca, me detuve allí por un café y un montón de dulces, todos seguían dormidos, mi dinero estaba dentro de mi gabardina y tuve que destapar lentamente al chico para sacarlo, al hacerlo vi algo que no había visto, en su mano había una pequeña pirámide escalona, recordando ligeramente la arquitectura maya, el chico no la soltaba, suspiré y sacando mi dinero lo volví a tapar, el chico suspiro y siguió dormido, sonreí levemente y fui a comprar las cosas.

Tarde fácil mas de 20 minutos en engullir lo que había comido y remojarme la cara con una manguera que regaba solitaria un pequeño jardín, ninguno había despertado, me estire un poco antes de entrar al auto y continuar el viaje. Ya no era mucho camino pero mi cansancio era enorme, subí al auto y salí de la estación de gasolina, Rina se despertó cuando quise abrir una bolsa de papitas, con los ojos cerrados la abrió y me la pasó, se acomodo los lentes y trato de que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a la luz del sol

-¿Ya casi llegamos? –pregunto en medio de un bostezo

-Sip- dije tratando de aguantarme las ganas de dormir, Rina volteó a ver al chico y a Bakura descansar

-Parece que esto va para mas largo- dijo ella tumbándose en el asiento resignada, yo solo regrese mi vista al camino con una papa en mi boca, me la comí recordando a Kaiba y el coraje que haría cuando nos vea a causa de sus automóviles, me aguanté la risa al imaginarme la cara que haría si lo extorsiono diciendo algo de su relación con Tea...mmm ese momento sería para saborear y fotografiar.

Cuando entramos a la Ciudad todavía había policías cerca del museo, me puse nerviosa al recordar todo el daño que cause con la explosión y que me cobraran todo eso (aunque tuviera el dinero, el bochorno nadie me lo quitaría), tuve que rodear para que no parar cerca del museo, llegamos a la casa cuando eran casi las 8 de la mañana, detuve el auto y me gire para despertar a quienes pudiera e ir yo a dormir, tenia tanto sueño, Bakura comenzó a despertar pero al hacerlo y verme se me quedo viendo extraño, al ver sus ojos capté que sucedía, no era Bakura, era Ryou

-H..hola- dijo nervioso y revisando rápidamente el automóvil y no ver ninguna cara conocida, temía que hubiera echo esta vez su Yami para haberlo metido a todo esto, suspiré un poco

-Hola, no te preocupes, nada malo pasa, entra a la casa a descansar, luego hablaremos- le dije saliendo del auto y sacando a Marick del auto, Rina sacó al chico del asiento trasero, Ryou salió confundido y todavía adormilado, se estiró un poco y vio a Kizu aún dormida en el auto

-¿y ella?- nos pregunto, Rina giro un poco la cabeza para verla y la ignoro olímpicamente, yo solo agache la mirada

-Luego se despertará- conteste y nos adentramos a la casa seguidos por Ryou quien nos abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para colocar al chico y que descansará mejor, casi me dejo caer a la cama también y dormir toda la mañana y tarde, luego fuimos a dejar a Marick que seguía completamente dormido, Rina se estiró y se me quedó viendo, al igual que Ryou 

-¿qué tal si primero descansamos?- comenté, los dos se vieron y soltaron un leve bostezo al mismo tiempo, Rina se fue a su habitación y yo le designe una a Ryou para que descansara y si tenia hambre le indique el camino a la cocina y si quería llamar a casa usar el teléfono de la habitación –Si alguien viene no abras, estamos muy cansadas para tener visitas ahorita, tal vez más tarde- le dije cuando el se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo porque estaba hambriento, bostecé de nuevo cuando me acosté en mi cama, tomé las sabanas y me dormí... tal vez pasaron mas de 8 horas cuando Bakura (el yami) fue a despertarme, me movía de un lado a otro y no dejaba de gritarme incluso me aventó todos los peluches que habían en un estante 

-¡¡despierta!!- grito una vez más y yo me levanté tomándolo del cuello para que se callara para que me dejará seguir durmiendo, al verme rió –pareces Mapache- dijo, me mire rápidamente al espejo y vi como se me formaban unas ligeras ojeras, solté a Bakura y tomé a Kuriboh peluche en mis brazos para dormitar un poco e indicarle con una seña a Bakura para saber que pasaba, el solo sonrió –creo que ya empieza a despertarse-

-¿quien? ¿yo?- pregunte abriendo los ojos levemente –ni dejas dormir-

-tu no, tonta mortal- me dijo, yo lo mire molesta –el chico que salió de esa cosa- me restregué los ojos y me levanté lentamente, tenia inmensa curiosidad por saber del chico, si era de nuestro mundo o de uno diferente, lo que fuera, la curiosidad me mataba.. Bakura solo me había despertado a mi argumentando que Kizu estaba lejos y que Rina después tomaría venganza, eso me detuvo un segundo ¿mi hermana asustando al mega oficial sádico roba tumbas Bakura?... de lujo....proseguimos hasta la habitación del chico y nos acercamos a su cama, hablaba entre sueños en una lengua desconocida y seguía sosteniendo esa pirámide escalona.. la mire detenidamente, no había error eso era arquitectura maya, el chico tenía una pesadilla porque estaba sudando frío y moviéndose constantemente de un lado a otro, Bakura como buen sádico disfrutaba ver como sufría aquel "mortal", lo miré molesta y suavemente fui despertando al chico era mejor que despertará a enfrentar más pesadillas, aunque tal vez la realidad podría atormentarlo más, el abrió sus ojos lentamente y nos miró a los dos asustado y confundido

-hola, nadie te hará daño –eso lo dije pisando a Bakura que ahogo un grito- aquí estarás bien- le dijo con la voz mas tranquila que pude y creo que funciono porque el chico me miro un poco mas confiado y Bakura a mi molesto

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el chico con una voz un poco grave pero mostrando aun un poco de desconfianza por Bakura y mucha confusión

-Mi nombre es Jennyfer Lleneri- le dije dándole mi mano a estrechar, el miro mi mano dudoso de saludarme si o no, cuando pensé que no lo haría la tomo y me dio un leve apretón –Y el es Ryou Bakura- agregué señalando al albino, quien solo hizo una señal en forma de saludo, el chico hizo lo mismo

-yo..- hablo lentamente –Yo soy Zero –dijo apretando la pirámide entre sus manos y con la vista baja -¿dónde estoy?- pregunto viendo la habitación 

-En mi casa de Ciudad Domino- le respondí- Debes estar hambriento y cansado, será mejor que tomes un baño y cuando termines comas un poco, Bakura y yo te haremos de comer – Zero solo asintió y se levantó lentamente de la cama, su pequeña pirámide y la sortija de Bakura resplandecieron al estar cerca - ¿uh? –dije al ver aquello y adelantarme a Bakura, antes de que le hiciera algo a Zero –Vamos, vamos, ¿acaso no tienen hambre? Yo sí, vamos andando – dije entre los dos, Zero se veía cansado y Bakura un poco mas restablecido pero de seguro aún cansado por la andanza de la noche, lo mismo digo de mí, casi ni podía sostenerme en pie así que bostecé largamente.

-vayamos a la cocina a comer- comentó Bakura sin dejar de observar a Zero, primero salió Bakura, luego Zero y al último yo. No sabía por qué esa pirámide y la sortija habían reaccionado pero algo me decía que Bakura quería saber la razón sin importar como. Suspiré un poco y Zero volteó a verme curioso yo le sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarlo porque de seguro estaría confundido.

-¡Díganme que quieren de comer! – les pregunté al llegar a la cocina –No sé cocinar muy bien que digamos pero me defiendo- les dije, guiñándoles el ojo, Zero sonrió mientras Bakura sacaba cosas del refrigerador.

-prefiero comer algo por mí mismo, no vaya a hacer que me quieras envenenar- dijo con el bote de leche y varias salchichas en la boca.

-¬¬* sé que no cocino tan bien pero no es para tanto Bakura- 

-Realmente no importa mucho el comer ahora, sino que me digan qué es este lugar y cómo llegué aquí- nos interrumpió Zero, Bakura y yo nos miramos de reojo, me senté y los dos me imitaron.

- ¿uh? ...bueno... es que....- suspiro- mira ¿crees en la magia? – Zero apretó más fuerte su pirámide entre sus manos y asintió levemente –bueno... verás... tuvimos un incidente con un hechizo que puede traerte de mundos diferentes a otros...mis hermanas y yo fuimos la primeras en caer en este lugar y luego tú por un accidente en un segundo hechizo. Digamos que somos en parte responsables de tu estadía en este lugar-.

-¿somos?- dijo Bakura arrastrando la voz ante mi comentario.

-Somos- le contesté también arrastrando la voz.

-Bueno ¿y qué lugar es?- preguntó Zero entrando en mucho más confianza.

-Ciudad Domino- contestó Bakura.

-¿Ciudad Domino?- preguntó Zero.

-Yo tampoco sabía mucho de ella pero fui a caer aquí, no es tan mala, es una buena ciudad- le contesté –conoces gente muy divertida- Bakura se hinchó de orgullo ante ese comentario y deje escapar una leve risa. Zero me vio más detenidamente y nos sonrió a los dos.

-Parece ser que tienes razón.... – se estiró un poco tal vez por estar tanto tiempo dormido –ahora sí.....¿Qué hay de comer? – yo sonreí y me levanté a hacerle algo de comer, antes de darme la vuelta distinguí un brillo raro en los ojos de Bakura... sentí algo.. no era malo al contrario era bueno. Un presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar al tener a este joven con nosotros. Lo único malo fue que al alejarme un poco de sus presencias sentí algo también extraño y me inundó una extraña preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Bakura, ya que su sortija le permite ver lo que hay dentro de las almas de cada persona.

-Cansada y hambrienta- le contesté, rogando que no descubriera mi mentira –Solo necesito comer y me sentiré de maravillas- Bakura arqueó su ceja escéptico -¿y bien que podré cocinarles?-dije para cambiar de tema.

-Deja que mi hikari se encargue de eso, no quiero que me envenenes- dijo Bakura levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y cambiando de cuerpo con Ryou, quien solo vio de un lado a otro.

-.- Che Bakura, Hola Ryou.... ¿Me ayudas a cocinar? ^-^ - le dije al tierno Hikari de Bakura, quien solo sonrió, se sonrojo y comenzó a ayudarme, después de todo parecía ser que ya me tenía confianza. Volteé a ver a Zero pensando que estaría confundido por el cambio tan repentino de Bakura pero parece que no le importó...eso me confundió un poco pero no me preocupo.

-Buenos días o tardes o noches lo que sea- oímos a nuestras espaldas para encontrarnos con Marick, me le acerqué para ayudarlo a sentarse porque aún se tambaleaba. ^_^ -Gracias Lleneri- ese comentario me hizo sonrojarme ante la diversión de Zero y Ryou –Nuestro invitado por fin despertó, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó a Zero.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- de repente se calló y nosotros nos le quedamos viendo curiosos -¿Cómo te llamas? -.

-Mi nombre es Marick Ishtar ¿Y él tuyo?- dijo Marick

-Zero-

- Yo, Alquimist- oímos y vimos a mi hermana –O también Rina ¿Qué hay de comer?-.

-Les estoy haciendo omeletes- contestó Ryou.

-Yo tengo mucha hambre- dijo Zero.

-Yo también- comenté.

-Bueno, ayudemos a Ryou para comer antes que Zero o Lleneri nos coman- dijo Marick, Ryou y Rina se rieron mientras nos sonrojábamos, Marick se detuvo un rato de reír para observar a todos lados -¿Y Kizuki? – Rina y yo nos miramos para luego decir un "ups" y salir de la cocina a la cochera...nos habíamos olvidado de ella.

^-^U me olvide por completo de ella- le dije a Rina, ella se detuvo un poco antes de entrar a la cochera.

-Tengo otro presentimiento- me dijo.

-¿Cual?- dije tragando saliva y esperando que no fuera nada malo -¿Es malo o bueno?- volteó a mirarme y arqueó sus cejas.

-entonces son dos presentimientos, uno de cada uno- me contestó abriendo la puerta de la cochera para distinguir a Kizu aún dormida en el asiento de copiloto. No supe que decirle, ya que yo también había sentido algo y tuve un poco de pánico..¿Qué podría ser para que Rina y yo pudiéramos sentirlo?. De nuevo algo no estaba bien y eso podría acarrearnos más dilemas y dificultades en nuestra meta de regresar a casa.

Sacamos a Kizu y la llevamos a su habitación, al regresar a la cocina notamos que Zero ya se hacia muy amigo de Bakura y Marick (Bakura volvió a intercambiar cuerpos pero me contó Marick que incluso Ryou y Zero se llevaban muy bien). Al terminar de comer, Zero fue a bañarse, yo le estaba buscando ropa en el armario. Rina y yo tenemos una extraña predilección por la ropa de hombres, así que de seguro tendríamos algo por allí que le quedará a Zero.

-Lleneri- oí que me hablaban y me topé con Marick y Bakura –Debemos de hablar contigo- yo abrí y cerré los ojos en señal de confusión ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo?.

-Seguro, solo permítanme un segundo- les dije, ellos salieron de la habitación mientras sacaba ropa que suponía podía quedarle a Zero. Un pantalón tipo militar con muchas bolsas, una playera sin mangas (corte masculino) de color negra y unas botas también militares, las dejé en la cama- Zero, hay ropa en la cama, espero que te quede- le grité desde afuera del baño.

-Gracias- le oí decir y salí de la habitación para toparme con Bakura y Marick.

-¿Qué sucede, chicos?¿De qué quieren hablar?- les dije al ver sus caras un tanto preocupadas.

-Marick tiene una teoría del hechizo... con respecto al chico- me dijo Bakura.

-Creo que fue un cambio de lugar... en el primer hechizo en el cual vinieron ustedes, todo fue perfecto un simple portal que las trajo y que desgraciadamente también trajo a la sombra de Kaiba. Bueno cuando él cayó al segundo hechizo, tal vez hubo una reacción porque el no era humano sino un espíritu o algo que provocó en primera que el agujero arrastrará todo lo que había en su camino y segundo trayendo al chico- me explicó Marick.

-No entiendo muy bien, de ser así, digo si la sombra de Kaiba fue sustituido por Zero..¿Qué paso con los cazadores raros que cayeron al agujero?- al decir eso, la cara de los dos mostró mas preocupación y comencé a espantarme -¿Y bueno?

-Un todos por uno- dijo Bakura- puede ser que todos los cazadores trajeron a un solo ser o partes de ese ser-.

-Saben, comienzan a espantarme- les dije con un hilo de voz.

-Es solo una teoría o mejor dicho una suposición pero creemos que liberamos a un ser que antes habíamos combatido- ahora sí, estaba asustada, ellos dijeron "combatido" no quedaba de otra era Yami Marick.

-Pero si ya lo combatieron, de seguro podrán enfrentarlo de nuevo...¿no?- bien, yo sabía a la perfección que le había pasado a Yami Marick pero esa pregunta fue como para dar esperanzas o mejor dicho fue hecha porque no tenía nada mejor que decir. Los nervios me mataban y más cuando Marick y Bakura me trataron de ver con una cara de "No te preocupes" pero no lo lograron.

-Lleneri, gracias por la ropa, me quedó casi a la perfección- dijo Zero interrumpiéndonos, no lo miré aún estaba como en shock por la noticia de que posiblemente Yami Marick estaba suelto por allí -¿Te sientes bien Lleneri?- me preguntó, volteé a verlo y le sonreí.

-Seguro- le dije, los tres me vieron preocupados, de seguro mi cara delataba todo lo que sentía –Bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial? Zero estará aquí por un tiempo indeterminado y necesitara ropa y demás artículos personales-.

-Pero si no tengo dinero....- dijo Zero sonrojado.

-No problem, yo dije que es nuestra responsabilidad tenerte aquí o minimamente yo acepto esa responsabilidad así que vamos, yo te lo compro ^-^- le contesté, el puso su mano en su cabeza y se sonrojo un poco más -¿puedo tomar eso como un sí?- Marick y Bakura se vieron y suspiraron para quitarse esa cara de preocupación y levantarme el animo, los tres movieron su cabeza para indicar el sí, les sonreí. –Esperemos a Rina y a Kizu que se acaba de levantar- agregue –aparte –dije imitando el gesto de Zero de la mano en la cabeza

 –Yo también debería arreglarme ^-^ jijiji además de cuidar mis heridas- antes de que pudieran decirme algo más salí corriendo directo a mi habitación. Me tumbe en el suelo tratando de ordenar mis ideas... el mal presentimiento que sentimos Rina y yo era Yami Marick, el ser más maligno de todos, lo peor fue que de seguro no vendría solo y temía por una segunda persona que no se encontraba en el reino de las sombras pero digamos que es a la persona que menos me quisiera topar en mi estadía de este lugar.... Zork Necrophadisu.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     

_Mensaje de Rina o Alquimst, como guste llamarme para Jenny..._

hey rosario soy Bertha pa cuando leas esto yo me abre ido solamente quiero decirte gracias por brindarme tu amistad .... eso lo llevo conciente que no siempre se tiene una gran amistad  de varios años....=)

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

vaya hicistes eso cuando estaba en la cocina...n______n neeehh yo tmb le agradezco jejeje y agregue esto al fic solo porque me gustó esa aportación, aparte de obligarte a leer el capitulo..muajajajajajaja.

En fin a contestar los reviews:

**Zero Asakura: **

Me vas a hacer engordar por tanto chocolate que me das (ja como si me preocupará mi apariencia) y bueno respecto a que soy buena escritora.... eh..... bueno ^-^U pero si te apoyó en que tu otra mitad escribe genial. =3 

**Holly Moto.**

Hello girl! Jejeje ya te había agradecido con mi review el que hayas leído mi fic y me dejarás review T.T fui tan feliz de tenerlo... jejeje y me encanta tu fic n_____n una forma muy distinta de Yugioh...lo mejor ¡Matastes a Serenity! Muajajajajajaja. Bueno en fin gracias por dejarme el review y te digo que ahorita no tan Bakura ni Yami para molestar en este fic. Así que no pueden comenzar su típica pelea n____n jejeje nos vemos.

**Dragoon44.**

Me suena ese dragoon, bueno en fin ¿cómo que hacerlo más largo? 0.o digo si cuando escribo, son fácil 8 páginas...¿o es sarcasmo? Porque detallo mucho y por eso esta medio largo...eh bueno ¿podrías especificar eso de largo?

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai** (oiga por cierto, que largo nombre xDDD)

Que bueno que regañastes a Bakura T.T aun me duelen los zapes... ¬¬ y mi comida...jajaja ¿Así que el niño va a A.A? Eso le pasa por no moderarse ¬0¬ yo hago eso pa' no ir a odiosas sesiones con psicólogos locos. ¿Cómo tuvo esa de que no soy una dama? El hecho de que no quiera que me lo digan, no implica que no sea dama. Vas a ver Bakura, esa no te la paso. ¬¬ 

Bueno, Misao que bueno que te encanto el capitulo hice lo mejor que pude X3 y ya sabrás quien era el chico misterioso X3 jejeje nos vemos luego y thanks por el review. 

**Alquimist**

Jajajaja Sé que esa niñata ya no nos pela por su novio el cheangel pero sigue siendo compa... 


	17. Cap 17 Piramides primera parte

No sé que me ocurre últimamente... tengo las ideas para mis fics pero no las ganas de escribir. Genial.. de nuevo estoy deprimida -- Sorry Zero quedó corto este capitulo pero viendo que ya me estabas hostigando pos aquí una parte. Ahora que lo veo ni tan corto, he escrito más de lo que usualmente escribo... pero bueno no complete la idea que quería dar. 

Es posible que en próximos capítulos aparezca un personaje original (que Misao y Zero conocen perfectamente) pero eso depende de mi estado de animo. Y mi humor del fin de semana, me van a volver a meter al piiii curso de manejo..¡Ya me tiene harta! ¬¬

Aparte sino me ven por aquí en un rato son dos razones.. una que me castigaron por una locura que voy a hacer y dos porque mis exámenes semestrales ya se acercan...

Sin más que decir adelante con la lectura y como jodo pero Yugioh no es mío.

Capitulo 17 Pirámides Primera parte

Yo fui la que salió más tarde de todos,  tenía una infinidad de heridas por curar. No eran para preocuparse pero eran tantas y tan pequeñas que son de esas de cuando topas con algo duelen y un chingo. Salí vestida con la ropa más holgada que encontré, el roce de algo con mi piel me causaba un horrible dolor. Mi cara estaba adornada por un curita en la barbilla y un vendaje más grande en el mejilla derecha. Además de unas horribles ojeras, pensé en disimularlas con maquillaje pero no soy de esas personas que cuidan su imagen.

Ryuo había vuelto a intercambiar cuerpo con Bakura y se encontraba tranquilo en la sala. Marick estaba a su lado mirando al vacío igual que Zero. Kizu veía la televisión y Rina como siempre estaba esperándome con esa mirada que me da cada vez que llegó tarde.

"Estando en la misma casa y aun así llegas tarde" – me regaño.

"Si sabes una forma de curar heridas en media hora, te escucho" – me defendí y miré por la ventana, el sol que entraba por ella me lastimaba mis ojos. -"Damn, necesito lentes me duelen mis ojos" –

"Creo que vi unos en el estudio" – dijo Rina –"¿Te esperamos en la cochera?" –yo solo asentí y fui corriendo al estudio por los lentes. Eran unos pequeños lentes redondos y de color morado. Me los puse y ya no me molestó tanto la luz en mis ojos. Salí corriendo de nueva cuenta porque ya todos me esperaban pudo haber sino mi imaginación o no pero creí escuchar el teléfono timbrar. No le tomé importancia y  me dirigí a la cochera para ir de una buena vez al centro comercial.

"¿A dónde vamos primero?" – preguntó Marick al llegar al inmenso centro comercial.

"A una tienda de ropa, hay que comenzar a comprarle cosas a Zero" – Le contesté acomodándome los lentes y un gorrito que me puso Rina antes de subir al carro, parecía una pequeña pandillera. 

"¿Qué les parece esa tienda?"- dijo Kizu apuntando una tienda de ropa casual. Rina y yo arqueamos la ceja y cuestionamos a Zero con la vista.

"Sería bueno darle un vistazo"- habló y se dirigió a la tienda, yo lo seguí a paso lento. Kizuki también entro a la tienda pero...

"En lo que ustedes van a eso, nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta" –gritó Rina junto con Marick y Bakura que ya iban rumbo a la arcadia. Gruñí un poco y moví la mano para decirles hasta luego. Entré a la tienda y me tumbe en la primera silla que vi. Kizu y Zero observaban la ropa y de vez en cuando se median alguna, bostece cuando Kizu tomó una blusa azul celeste y entró a probársela. No podía evitarlo el sueño me ganaba. Cerraba un poco los párpados y los abría bruscamente me tuve que pararme para no quedarme dormida.

-"Creo que no hay mucho que elegir pero llevaré algunas cosas" – me habló Zero sacándome de mi estado de letargo –"pero algunas son un poco caras" –agregó un poco avergonzado.

"Échalas ya dije que eres mi responsabilidad" – contesté sacudiendo mi cabeza y quitarme el sueño. Zero me sonrió un poco, lo acompañe a caja a pagar y esperamos a Kizuki afuera. Parece ser que Kizu le agarró maña a comprar ropa porque estaba tardando un poco y me estaba durmiendo parada, suspire y me estire. Al voltear vi un puesto de raspados y pensé que con uno de esos me despertaría.

"Eh Zero ¿Gustas un raspado?"- le pregunté a Zero que miraba la puerta de la tienda en búsqueda de Kizuki y me miró curioso.

"Seguro...de chocolate por favor - " me contestó, me acomodé los lentes y me dirigí al puesto de raspados y tratando de quitarme el sueño. La chica me atendió rápido y pude ir tranquilamente hacia con Zero y algo vino a mi mente; aún no le preguntaba a Zero de donde provenía. Aunque realmente no me importaba mucho, el chico parecía buena persona y todo, además.. ¿Quién soy yo para meterme en su vida?

"Chocolate"- le dije antes de darle su raspado, él dio las gracias casi en un susurro apenas si pude oírlo. Kizuki salió de la tienda con una bolsa llena de ropa, yo me le quedé mirando un poco y me encogí de hombros. Esta niña está muy cambiada desde que tiene novio.

"¿Y los demás?" –preguntó Kizuki viendo celosa los raspados que traíamos Zero y yo.

"Por allí, en la arcadia de seguro" –contestó y comí un poco del raspado haciendo muecas de gusto y saboreándolo en la cara de Kizuki. Ella en respuesta arqueó la ceja y me evitó la mirada. Sonreí un poco y luego me centré en Zero- "¿Ahora a dónde vamos?"- le pregunté. Zero se paró un poco mientras revisaba el lugar. No había mucho que escoger casi todas las tiendas eran ropa de mujeres y tiendas de cosméticos o curiosidades.

"Vayamos con Rina y los demás" –me contestó y se dirigió a la arcadia, Kizuki y yo lo seguimos aunque yo a paso lento. Zero y Kizuki entraron a buscarlos por la primera entrada del arcadia, yo que había visto de lejos los simuladores de baile en la otra entrada me separé de ellos. Rina no iría a una Arcadia sin visitar primero los simuladores de baile, en especial el Pump It up que es su adoración.

"¡Qué bueno que llegas!" –fue el recibimiento de Rina cuando me acerqué a una pequeña muchedumbre y me topé con ella y Bakura –"¿Recuerdas a los chicos del auto que asustó Bakura?" –yo asentí, ella prosiguió – "Nos los topamos aquí y nos han retado a un juego, si perdemos nos llevarán a la policía por haberles robado su carro" – yo dejé de tomar mi raspado tan alegremente como venia haciéndolo.

"¿Y si ganan?"- le pregunté mirando a Bakura que ponía un gesto de burla en su cara pero sin verme. Rina sonrió un poco.

"Si ganamos, Bakura les borrará la memoria y no nos podrán llevar a ningún lado y hacerlos sufrir un poco" –volteé a todos lados en búsqueda de Marick, Rina se dio cuenta de eso y me contestó mi duda –Marick fue por las fichas para el ultimo reto, estamos empatados- agregó y vio a Bakura –Marick perdió el primer reto que fue un videojuego de peleas pero Bakura ganó en uno de disparos, ahora me toco a mí jugar una canción en el Pump- Bakura volteó a verme al mismo tiempo que Rina -¡Pero necesitamos humillarlos! Por eso me alegro de que estés aquí, eras la única que pasa Turkey March en hard- separé el popote de mis labios y me les quedé viendo ¿acaso querían que yo jugará una canción para desempatar? Bakura y Rina me vieron no con una mirada de suplica sino con una mirada de autoridad. No me podía negar, tenía que bailar la canción, lo malo era que mi cuerpo me estaba matando y no sabía si podía resistir bailar un poco aunque fuera la canción más fácil de todo el Pump. Suspiré largamente cuando Marick y uno de los chicos (el que me había sujetado) se acercaron a nosotros, le di mi raspado a Bakura (quien se lo comenzó a tomar ¬¬) y mi sudadera a Rina.

"¿Listos para el encuentro?" – preguntó el chico mirándome atentamente. No era por nada yo traía una insignificante blusa de tirantes delgados color blanca que dejaba a relucir mucha piel. Y muchos de los vendajes y curitas que traía. –"¿Quién jugará de con ustedes?" – nos preguntó viéndonos uno por uno, levanté la mano cuando posó su vista en mí aunque no era realmente en mis ojos era en algo mas abajo. Eso me molestó.

"¿Podemos empezar o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día?" –reclamé cruzándome de brazos y arrastrando la voz, el chico volteó con otro de sus compañeros y uno subió a la plataforma. Metimos las fichas y comenzamos a escoger.

"¿Lo dejamos en la primera velocidad? No quiero que te canses, nena" – habló el chico, hice una mueca con mi cara y subí la velocidad a 3 dejándolo un poco sorprendido. Él trató de lucirse y también subió la velocidad a 3.

"Escoge canción" –le dije y pensé que eso fue una idiotez, capaz y él chico le pusiera en Crazy y pusiera alguna canción que nunca hubiera bailado pero para mi sorpresa fuera directamente a Turkey March en modo Hard. En el pequeño lapso que es la selección y pantalla de presentación de la canción volteé a ver a Bakura y Rina que me señalaron a Marick, él despistadamente me mostró el cetro del milenio. Giré mi vista a la pantalla pensando que esto estaría ya arreglado por Marick que controla al chico pero éste no mostraba ningún signo de manipulación. Si esos tontos me hicieron bailar a pesar de controlar al chico me las pagarían pero por las dudas pasaría la canción para no tener problemas...La música comenzó y salieron las primeras flechas....

¿cómo es que se movía con todos esa heridas en su cuerpo? Miré más la pantalla y por más que le ponía atención me mareaba y tenía que cerrar mis ojos. Rina no decía nada solo miraba la pantalla, Bakura en cambio se comía tranquilamente un raspado que traía en la mano y dejaba de hacerlo cada vez que ella parecía caerse. No sé porque estaba bailando, tenía heridas y no había dormido mucho. 

"Wua, sabía que bailaban esa cosa pero no sabía que tanto" –escuché a mis espaldas y me topé con Kizuki y Zero que veían impresionados como se movía Lleneri en el simulador de baile. -"¿Qué esos no son los chicos de la autopista?" – preguntó a ver a uno de los chicos que miraba casi babeando a nuestra amiga, aquello me disgustó un poco ¿acaso no tendría modales?

"Si son los mismos" – le contesté mirando con detalle como Lleneri a pesar de amenazar en caerse seguía pisando las flechas y continuaba la canción. Kizuki hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver con cuidado a cada uno de los chicos.

"¿Por qué Jennyfer está bailando en eso?" – preguntó señalando la maquina. 

"Ellos nos retaron" –contestó abruptamente Rina que se acercó a nosotros, traía en la cara una leve sonrisa "Ya ganó no hay duda, lleva un buen numero de pasos y la barra de juego a más de la mitad. El chico apenas si ha pisado dos pasos" –agregó rápidamente ensanchando su sonrisa. –"Bakura ya está listo para borrarles la memoria supongo que ya los hemos humillado" Zero y Kizuki se nos quedaron viendo un poco confundidos.

"Nos retaron a un juego si perdíamos nos llevarían a la policía por haberles robado su carro si ganábamos Bakura les borraría su memoria" –contesté "Yo perdí el primer juego pero Bakura ganó el segundo"

"Ahora Lleneri ganó el tercer encuentro" –agregó Rina contenta.

"Pero ¿Cómo sabes que ganó? Apenas si esta saliendo la pantalla de calificaciones" –preguntó confundido Zero y mirando como Lleneri estaba sentada en el suelo sujetando levemente su pecho y tosiendo un poco.

"¡Oh! Digamos que lo sé"- contestó Rina y se fue en grandes zancadas a ver a su hermana que tosía cada vez más fuerte. Miramos la pantalla y las calificaciones salieron, una "B" para Lleneri y una "D" para el chico. Bakura sonrió largamente y se dirigió con ellos, fue directo a lo que iba a hacer; les borró la memoria en un segundo. 

"¡Vamos trata de respirar!"- oímos a Rina que regañaba a Lleneri que ahora estaba acostada en la plataforma.

"¡Si mi pecho no me doliera con gusto respiraba!"- se quejó ella tosiendo un poco más y sosteniéndose el estomago con una mano y el pecho con otra –"DAMN! Sean sinceros ¿Estaban controlando al chico con el cetro?"- preguntó y me vio de reojo – "¿Si o no?"

"Solo le leímos la mente para ver que canción pondría" –Respondió Rina –"Tú ganastes el reto limpiamente"

"¡Oh!" –dijo Lleneri respirando entrecortadamente –"Que bueno sino ya estuvieran sufriendo mi venganza ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!" –se quejó –"No sé si pueda levantarme" –terminó dejando caer los brazos a sus costados y cerrando levemente los ojos. Rina la sacudió un poco para que abriera los ojos.

"Dame la mano"- le dijo, ella con mucha dificultad se la dio y la ayudó a levantarse para luego sentarla en una silla cercana –"Quiero jugar todavía quedando dos canciones" –dijo dejándola sola y corriendo hacia la maquina. Lleneri solo rodó sus ojos y suspiró largamente. Zero se acercó a ella y yo también.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – le preguntó Zero, sin vernos contestó.

"Como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima" –tosió un poco "¡Bakura ese es mi raspado!" –gritó al verlo llegar-

"ERA" –respondió y se tomó lo que quedaba de un golpe, Rina comenzó a jugar las canciones restantes junto con Kizuki que parecía molesta de estar arriba de la plataforma. Zero se arrodilló para observar un poco los golpes de Lleneri y ella se sonrojo levemente.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" –preguntó viendo al techo, Zero examinaba las heridas en la cara de ella mientras que yo lo veía detalladamente...y sentí una leve energía proviniendo de la pirámide escalona que colgaba de su cuello. Lleneri me observó y luego a Bakura esperando alguna reacción. Tal vez esperaba que Bakura lo atacará o yo lo atacará. Al ver que no hacíamos nada regreso su vista al techo un poco más roja.

"Tus heridas sanaran rápido pero es muy extraño ver a una mujer con su cara golpeada"- habló Zero y le quitó el vendaje de la mejilla, no tenía ni una sola cortada.

"¿Pero qué?" – fue la respuesta de ella –"¡¿Cómo lo hicistes?!"- preguntó y después de una leve pausa agregó –"Gracias". Era justo lo que me había platicado Bakura el chico despedía algún tipo de energía, Bakura no supo definir si era buena o mala pero que era increíblemente fuerte. El ejemplo claro sería la herida de Lleneri que pareció sanar en segundos.

"¡Hey! Lleneri voy a jugar Chikopost en Hard ¿quieres intentar?" –interrumpió Rina al terminar la segunda canción –"Es la última canción" –Lleneri se paró tocando ligeramente su mejilla dispuesta a bailar pero al pasar cerca de nosotros dijo discretamente asegurándose que solo nosotros la escucháramos –"Sé que no es malo.. no le hagan nada"- se acercó rápidamente a la plataforma y nos dio la espalda.

-"Malo o no, es muy fuerte...me gustaría saber como funciona esa pirámide" –murmuró Bakura y observando de reojo a Zero que miraba a Rina y a Lleneri bailar.

"Lleneri-san nos pidió que no le hiciéramos nada" – le reclamé inmediatamente, probablemente Bakura intentaría quitarle la pirámide para sus propósitos.

"Nunca juré nada y menos con un mortal" –me respondió "Ellas serán graciosas pero no tienen ningún poder sobre mí para decirme que debo y no hacer. Ese objeto podría ser lo necesario para quitarle el poder al estúpido faraón" –agregó sonriendo un poco, yo me molesté y saqué un poco el cetro del milenio.

"¿Y crees lograrlo?" –le pregunté.

"Vamos Marick es una buena oportunidad" –me respondió sin verme.

"Pero Zero no es malo nos llevamos bien con él... además no sabemos que tan poderoso sea ¿te arriesgarías a una batalla contra él?" – Bakura hizo una mueca con la boca.

"Habría que esperar"- me respondió y salió de la arcadia.

"¡Niñas viciosas!"- Gritó Kizuki sacándome de mis pensamientos, la canción había terminado y las calificaciones aparecieron en la pantalla una "C" para cada una. Respiraban con dificultad pero a diferencia de hace rato Lleneri parecía respirar mejor de cuando acabó la primera canción. –"¿Cómo es posible que sepan bailar en esta cosa?" –reclamó Kizuki fulminándolas con una mirada para que le dieran una respuesta. Habrá sido mi imaginación o no pero parece que a Kizuki no le gusta bailar.

"Vamos de perdida cada 15 días" –respondió Lleneri, Rina asintió.

"Cada que tenemos dinero o que juntamos un poco" –agregó, sonreí un poco por esa respuesta ellas no serían duelistas pero eran muy buenas bailando en esa maquina. Lleneri levantó la vista y buscó algo con la mirada y suspiró; buscaba a Bakura. Volteé a por donde se fue el albino esperando en vano que apareciera.. y pensar que soy con el único con quien se lleva bien. Y él conmigo, es un poco callado y muy misterioso aún no entiendo porque me quiso ayudar para recuperar mi cuerpo de mi yami.... Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda pensar en él me recordó el hechizo y la horrible probabilidad de que él estuviera en este mundo. Pero algo no estaba bien mi yami no tiene cuerpo propio... ¿cómo podría manifestarse? Sino era él quien trajo el hechizo ¿quién más sería?. Rina y Kizuki comenzaron a discutir un poco y Zero las veía divertidas.

"¿Qué te sucede Marick?"- una voz me hizo voltear a mi izquierda y vi a Lleneri enfrente de mí y sentí como la sangre se me juntaba en mi cara. "Oyes, ¿te duele?" –preguntó señalando el labio, no me había acordado que hace poco me lo habían lastimado en una pelea.

"No, ya no"-respondí y ella me toco suavemente el labio superior. Una sensación de tranquilidad surcó por mi cuerpo para luego llenarse de nervios. Lleneri lo notó y me sonrió.

"Déjame pedir un favor" –dijo tomándome de la mano y acercándome con Zero que estaba aburriéndose de la discusión de Rina y Kizuki. Sentía mis mejillas calientes y los nervios seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo. –"Zero" – habló Lleneri sin soltarme –"¿Podrías....? bueno... tu sabes"- pregunto señalando mi herida, Zero volteó a verme un poco dudoso- "¿Por favor? -" –pidió ella sonriendo y poniendo una mano en pose de suplica pues seguía sin soltarme y yo no tenía las ganas de que lo hiciera. Zero asintió y volteo a verme, sin tocarme paso rápidamente su mano por mi boca y de nueva cuenta una energía apareció, la herida se había ido.

"Muchas gracias Zero" – respondió Lleneri –"Ahora vamos a seguir con las compras" – agregó y por fin me soltó –"¿vamos o se quedan?"- preguntó viendo que Rina y Kizuki discutían sobre "baile". Ellas pararon un poco y nos siguieron sin dejar de discutir, me sentí un poco triste porque Lleneri me había soltado de la mano pero feliz de que hubiera hecho eso. Zero y ella se pusieron a platicar sobre lo las cosas que faltaban por comprar y lugares donde conseguirlas. Bakura estaba esperándonos afuera con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

"Veo que el cuida tumbas se está enamorando" – lo escuché decir al acercarnos a él, fui el único que lo escucho porque los demás seguían platicando. Bakura se burló y abrió los ojos -"Se te nota en la cara" – me señalo un vidrio cercano y pude distinguir que estaba completamente rojo. Una sonora carcajada brotó de la boca de Bakura y fue cuando todos voltearon.

"¿Qué fue lo gracioso?" – preguntó Kizuki viéndonos curiosa –"Vamos cuenten el chiste" – agregó al no recibir respuesta. Desvié un poco la mirada pero alcancé a notar que Rina me miraba y sonreía de una forma muy divertida.

"chiste de egipcios" – respondió Bakura dejando a Kizuki dudosa –"Esta bien, cosas de hombre ¿quieres escucharlas?" – preguntó, no lo veía pero sentía su mirada penetrante. Para mi sorpresa escuché hablar a Rina.

"No gracias, los hombres dicen tantas tonterías, no queremos traumarnos" – habló con un tono de voz divertido. -"Vamos Kizu, tú ya tienes novio no creo que te quieras traumar"- agregó, Kizuki gruño en respuesta y seguimos caminando. Regresé mi vista al frente y Rina me miro rápidamente sobre su hombro y me dio un guiño. Tengo la impresión que ella escuchó el comentario de Bakura.

-"¡Lleneri! ¡Rina!" – escuchamos y volteamos a ver de donde provenía aquel grito, era Mai la chica que mi yami mandó al reino de las sombras. Estaba cargada de varias compras y se nos acercó lo más rápido que pudo, abrazando a Lleneri al llegar. –"¡Estábamos tan preocupados de que les hubiera pasado algo!" – habló abrazando con más fuerza a Lleneri que dio un gemido de dolor por la escasez de aire.

-"¿Tan preocupada estabas como para venir de compras?" – preguntó fríamente Kizuki, Mai soltó un poco a Lleneri (que tomó una gran bocanada de aire) y volteó a verla. "Soy Kizuki Akari" – dijo desafiante y con la vista en alto.

-"Para tu información" –comenzó a hablar Mai evitando la presentación de Kizuki –"me quitó el stress viniendo a comprar" –miró a Kizuki un poco, casi trataban de matarse con la vista.

"Cada uno tiene sus formas de quitarse la presión, en mi caso bailo en los simuladores" – habló rápidamente Lleneri tratando de evitar una pelea, Mai desvió la mirada y se topó con Zero.

"Hola guapo ¿quién eres?" – preguntó, Zero se sonrojó un poco y llevó una mano a su cabeza. De pronto oí que Bakura gruño y vi la causa de su molestia, el faraón y sus amigos venían hacia nosotros. Lleneri también lo notó y soltó un leve "¡oh, oh!" y se trató de ocultar tras Mai encogiéndose lo mas que podía para no ser vista. Rina hizo algo parecido pero detrás de Zero, Kizuki ni se inmutó.

"¡Condenada chica!" –gritó Joey -¡Estábamos preocupados por tí! –agregó sacándola de los brazos de Mai y sacudiéndola -¡Pensamos que te había pasado algo malo! – Rina trató de escabullirse llevándose a Zero de allí pero Tristan la alcanzó.

"¿A dónde vas? También nos preocupamos por tí" – se paró un segundo y miró a Zero "¿Tu quien eres?" – volteó hacia conmigo – "¡Marick viejo! ¿Estas bien?" –gritó dejando sorda a Rina. No pude responder, un nudo se me formo en mi garganta. Bakura había intercambiado cuerpo con su hikari que se mostraba muy confundido.

-"¡Jennyfer Lleneri!"- ahora quien gritó fue Seto Kaiba que se acercó a ella y quitándola de las manos de Joey comenzó a sacudirla –"¡Vas a ver por lo que le hicistes a mis automóviles y la línea telefónica de mi mansión!" –los lentes de Lleneri se cayeron por el movimiento y su gorro se había movido de lugar.

-¡Marick! ¿estas bien?- me preguntó Tea que se acercó a mí –Te hacían como desaparecido- me mordí los labios todo eso era un caos. Lleneri era sacudida entre Joey y Kaiba mientras Mai gritaba porque la soltaran. Tristan trataba de sacarle información a Rina y Zero que se mostraron muy callados ante la desesperación del moreno. Mi cabeza estaba por estallar por tanto ruido, apenas recordé que casi me moría asfixiado la noche anterior. Ryuo por su cuenta estaba encogido esperando saber que sucedía.

"BASTA" – oímos un grito, todos pararon y se callaron buscando a quien grito, resulto ser el hermanito de Kaiba. -"Lleneri sigue herida dejen de sacudirla" –Joey y Kaiba la soltaron –"¿Y quién eres tú?" – preguntó señalando a Zero.

"Soy Zero"- contestó secamente.

"¿Zero?" – pregunto el faraón mirándolo con cuidado. Zero hizo lo mismo. Todos notamos que ellos dos no se agradaron mucho que digamos. Rina se acercó rápidamente con sus hermanas y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"- les pregunté al acercarme, Kizuki me miro fugazmente y se separaron "Nada" me respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo. Kizuki siguió peleando con la mirada con Mai. Rina fue junto con Bakura y yo me quedé solo con Lleneri. De nueva cuenta sentí que la sangre recorría mi rostro.

"Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo a platicar que sucedió anoche" –habló ella rompiendo el hielo entre Zero y los demás –"Tenemos mucho por hablar" –agregó, Yami volteó a verla un poco y parecía regañarla...¡Faraón de tercera! ¿Cómo se atreve a regañarla? No sabe que ella y sus hermanas (incluido también Bakura) me salvaron arriesgando su vida. Tea levantó los lentes de Lleneri y se los dio.

-"¿Estas bien?" –le preguntó, tomando sus lentes ella respondio que sí–"Que bueno que estas bien" –dijo Tea abrazandola suavemente. Lleneri le correspondio el abrazo

"Gracias por preocuparse por nosotras" –dijo Lleneri ocultando su mirada tras los lentes –" Lo mejor es que Marick está a salvo..."-agregó acabando el abrazo y sonriendo. Todos voltearon a verme, curiosamente la sangre en mi rostro se elevó un poco más. Alcancé a escuchar una risita y descubri que los causantes de esto eran Bakura y Rina, ellos voltearon a verme y siguieron riéndose.

"Antes que nada..." –interrumpió Kaiba –"¿Dónde escondieron las llaves de mis automoviles?" –Rina paró de reirse y se le quedó viendo un poco para luego ver a su hermana Lleneri. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente y comenzaron a reírse. Kizuki se sonrojó a un punto que parecia tener un tomate por cara. –"¿Qué les pasa? Diganme donde las dejaron" –amenazó molesto Kaiba. Rina tomó un poco de aire y tratando de aguantarse la risa le respondió.

-"En el cajón que menos pensarías " –

-"¿Qué?" –preguntó confundido Kaiba, todos nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

-"¡EN TU CAJ"N DE ROPA INTERIOR !" –gritó Lleneri y muchos personas voltearon a vernos- "Kaiba son fantastiscos tus boxers de BEWD" –agregó bajando la voz y quitándose los lentes para quitarse las lagrimas que le habían brotado de la risa. Kaiba al igual que Kizuki pasó en un segundo de piel normal a rojo puro. Los demás después de una pequeña pausa....comenzamos a reírnos.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-

-"¡BASTA!" – reclamó Kaiba incluso Mokuba se reía. Rina se acercó a Kaiba y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda.

"¡Ah! Kaiba...Me divertire tanto contigo"- le dijo y se fue caminando tranquilamente a una cafetería cercana. Sin parar de reírnos la seguimos, Zero que no comprendía la razón de las llaves se reía entre dientes por la cara que traían Kaiba y Kizuki. Pero al acercarse un poco a Yami se calló y Yami hizo lo mismo.

-"Zero me está cayendo muuy bien" –escuché decir a Bakura al ver la escena entre ellos dos –"Sin razón aparente odia al faraón"

"Ha de ser uno de esos casos que apenas ves una persona y la odias con todo tu ser" –se metió Lleneri a la conversación –"Sólo espero que no afecten a nadie más con su pequeño odio mutuo"

"Si fastidian al faraón será muy bueno"  -agregó Bakura tomando del cuello a Lleneri y dándole varios golpes en la cabeza. "¿No lo crees así? ¿Jennyfer?" –ella no dijo nada solo trataba de quitárselo de encima. Sonreí un poco al verlos pelearse, a Lleneri se le volvieron a caer los lentes y me agaché para recogerlos en ese instante un frío recorrió el lugar.

"¡Pero que buen aire acondionado! Ya hasta me dio frío" –clamó Joey abrazandosé a si mismo para quitarse el frío, me levanté y sentí una presencia extraña surcar el lugar, los que tenemos items del milenio lo sentimos pero hubo otras persona que también lo sintieron. Rina, Kizuki, Lleneri y Zero. Lleneri se soltó de Bakura y se acercó con Kizuki.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" –preguntó Lleneri en voz baja a Kizuki que registraba todo el lugar esperando obtener la respuesta –"Se sintió horrible"

"Lo sé pero creo que ya lo había sentido" –contestó Kizuki bajando cada vez la voz, había notado que las estaba escuchando, hizo una mueca con la boca y habló solo para ella y su hermana. Lleneri se puso un poco palida y observó el lugar. Le contestó algo y se acercó deprisa con Rina a comentarle lo que había platicado con Kizuki.  Me quedé mirándola con sus lentes en la mano y muy confundido, ahora que lo pienso esa presencia recuerdo haberla sentido antes.

"Cuida tumbas... tuvistes razón" –me gruño Bakura.

"¿A qué te refieres?" –le pregunté.

"Eso fue tu estupido espiritu" –me contestó entre dientes, apreté un poco los lentes en mi mano y volteé a ver a todos totalmente asustado, mi yami estaba libre pero sin cuerpo propio por este mundo. El hechizo realmente lo había traído. Rina soltó una carcajada muy fingida. Una duda me invadió ¿Cómo fue que Lleneri y sus hermanas sintieron esa presencia? Zero tenía la excusa de su misteriosa pirámide escalona pero..¿Ellas? Kizuki bufó un poco cuando a Mai se le cayó una bolsa de sus compras. Sentí que el sonido se iba del lugar y todo se volvía lento.

"Eh Marick" 

"¡Marick!"

"¿me extrañastes?"

"¡Maaaaaaaaaarick!" –Lleneri estaba parada junto a mí sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el sonido había regresado y todo parecía normal. Sentí un rubor de nueva cuenta en mis rostro y bajé un poco mi vista para verla a los ojos. "¿Me darías mis lentes por favor?"- me preguntó.

"Se..seguro" –contesté y le di sus lentes, al levantar la vista vi a Bakura viéndome con las cejas arquedas y muy curioso. "¿Qué pasa Bakura?" –le pregunté cuando Lleneri se quedó parada enfrente de un cartel de comida.

"Nada" –contestó y me evitó la mirada. Zero me vio preocupado y sentí una nueva energia pero ésta era de él. Yami también me vio curioso. Los demás venían platicando tranquilamente sin notar algún cambio. 

"¿Y por dónde comenzamos?"- preguntó Rina al sentarnos en una mesa apartada y amplia porque eramos muchas personas....

"Primero preséntanos a su hermana" –contestó Tristan.

"Chicos ella es Kizuki, Kizuki ellos son los chicos" –dijo rapido Lleneri. Y Kizuki murmurro un "Hola".

"¿Qué acaso no le vas a decir nuestros nombres?" –Preguntó Mai malhumorada.

"Ella se los sabe" –contestó Lleneri e hizo una pausa "Le he platicado de ustedes y además varios son reconocidos duelistas"- Kizuki rápidamente dijo los nombres de cada uno sin equivocarse incluso agregó el término cachorro a Joey.

-"Después de las presentaciones.... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?" –preguntó Tea mirándonos preocupada a nosotros, Lleneri vio a sus hermanas y ellas la vieron a ella para luego ver a Bakura que gruño levemente.

-"Rina y yo ibamos a visitar a Marick e Ishizu para ayudar en la investigación" – comenzó Lleneri –"Pero llegamos tarde, los cazadores raros habían tomado prisionero a Marick y un ultimo cazador se quedó para rematar a Ishizu...Rina y yo la salvamos por un pelo además de la ayuda de Bakura" –Bakura volteó la cabeza para que no lo vieran, Lleneri sonrió y prosiguió –"No sé que paso exactamente antes de llegar al museo pero llevamos a Ishizu al hospital y fuimos, Bakura y yo a la casa a descansar un poco. Rina se quedó cuidando de Ishizu." –tosió un poco porque aún seguía cansada del juego y por el abrazo de oso de Mai -"Perdón.. como iba diciendo ya en la mansión nos topamos con Kizuki y cuando ustedes llegaron a la Ciudad partimos en la busqueda de Marick. Afortunadamente Marick se llevó el cetro y lo pudimos localizar gracias a la sortija"- hizo una gran pausa y volvió a toser. Bakura continuó la historia por ella.

-"Llegamos a una casona abandonada y sacamos a Marick del sotano antes que muriera asfixiado por falta de aire. Fue una vil trampa para sacarle el Dragón a Lleneri "

-"De nueva cuenta por poco y no la librabamos" –interrumpio levemente Rina. Kizuki solo asintió, Bakura las ignoró. 

-"Quien controlaba a los cazadores era la sombra de Kaiba... aquel que mando Yugi al reino de las sombras" –todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa (Mai no comprendió igual que Zero) pero los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron enormemente.

-"¿Mi sombra?"- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-"Si, tu sombra... pensé que eras tú al verlo pero luego confirmó que era tu sombra" –contestó Kizuki –"Abrio otro portal pero no le funciono" –contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Kizuki lo lanzó por el portal pero como él no es humano hubo una reacción y pues... "- otra pausa y los que estuvimos involucrados en eso vimos a Zero.

-"El portal trajo a Zero de accidente"- contestó Lleneri. Zero nos miró un poco al igual que los demás.

-"¿Y cómo sabemos que no es malo?" –escuché murmurar al Faraón, todavía no le tenia confianza a Zero. Lleneri lo escuchó y trató de poner una cara de total tranquilidad pero alcancé, entre los lentes, a ver en sus ojos un poco de molestia.

-"Zero no es malo.. está en las mismas condiciones que nosotras perdido en un mundo diferente al suyo"- habló despacio contando las palabras como evitando que alguna saliera sin su consentimiento. Rina la miró y arqueó una ceja para luego ver a Yami. 

-"Eso no asegura nada" –agregó Yami, Lleneri bajó un poco sus lentes y se le quedó viendo a los ojos sosteniendo la mirada fría del faraón. Me daban unas inmensas ganas de ir a golpearlo y creo que Zero y Bakura tuvieron la misma idea. Rina en cambio se acomodó en la silla, se cruzo de brazos y habló.

-"¿Y cómo tuvistes la certeza de que nosotras no eramos malas?"- Yami volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido. Lleneri colocó en su lugar sus lentes y bufó un poco –"Mi buen Yugi no juzgues con sólo ver, las apariencias engañan...¿Cómo sabrías que nosotras no somos tus enemigas?" –un leve brillo cruzó los ojos de Rina. Yami se había quedado mudo.

Una pausa enorme cruzó el lugar, todos nos habíamos quedado a meditar con las ultimas palabras de Rina... ¿Cómo sabríamos si no son enemigas? El silencio era horrible podíamos escuchar las platicas de otras mesas y el sonido de cubiertos. De no ser por eso hubiera podido oir claramente las respiraciones de cada uno.

-"Zero estará bajo mi responsabilidad"- habló Lleneri cortando el silencio –"¿Tienes alguna objeción?" –preguntó junto sus manos y las puso bajo su barbilla para apoyarse en la mesa. Yami negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de ver a Zero. –"Que bueno...¿ahora podemos continuar nuestra platica?" –agregó mirando levemente a todos.

"adelante" –Tea fue la unica en contestar. Lleneri tosió y vio a sus hermanas a Bakura y a mí como nadie habló, ella continuo.

"Ahora.. pues el hechizo falló como comentó Kizu... y trajo a Zero a este mundo en lugar de la sombra de Kaiba...pero" –se detuvo y se giró hacia a mí pidiendo ayuda. Suspiré un poco y hablé por ella.

-"Hubo cazadores raros que cayeron al portal... y no sabemos que hayan traído en su lugar" –me giré a ver a Bakura –"Supongo y sólo supongo, que trajo a mi espíritu..." –un segundo silencio resurgió en la mesa. Rina se acomodó un poco más y giró a ver a todos. Kizuki solo me miró un poco intranquila. Lleneri jugueteaba nerviosamente con el servilletero de la mesa intentando fingir que no sabía nada de eso.

-"¿E...estás diciendo..que tu yami está en este mundo?" –preguntó Mai viéndome aterrorizada.

-"Si, bueno" – hice una pausa, no sabía que decirles –"Si" respondi secamente y bajando la vista. Mai ahogó un grito.. no la culpó debe de seguir aterrada por el reino de las sombras a donde la mandó mi espíritu maligno.

-"¿Y cómo fue que mi sombra vino a este mundo?" –preguntó Kaiba tratando de cambiar de tema y no recordar a mi Yami.

-"Nos dijo que un camino se abrió en el reino de las sombras y él lo aprovechó" –contestó Kizuki –"Que Pegasus no se dio cuenta de su presencia y aún me pregunto porque" –dijo casi para ella. Lleneri y Rina se voltearon a ver igual de dudosas. Otra duda me asaltó, la sombra de Kaiba era un espíritu sin cuerpo ¿Cómo fue que se consiguió un cuerpo propio? Apreté mis dientes un poco tratando de sentir en el ambiente alguna energía como hace momentos pero no sentí nada.

-"Eso explicaría varias cosas... pero no el que pasó en el museo" –dijo Joey.

-"Supongo que Marick deberá contarnos eso" –dijo Bakura –"Yo llegué después"

-"Nosotras solo un poco después pero nos gustaría saber que sucedió" –dijo Rina, Lleneri no me dirigió la mirada al contrario estaba viendo la mesa como si fuera más interesante.

-"Vamos viejo adelante ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – me alentó Tristan, suspiré un poco y comencé a hablar.

-"Encontré una versión del  hechizo capaz de abrir el portal para el reino de las sombras en uno de los libros de Ishizu... me tardé mucho al traducirlo ya que varias palabras eran muy antiguas y difíciles de comprender. Ayer me levanté temprano y acompañe a mi hermana a su trabajo al fin y al cabo entre los dos podíamos traducir mejor el hechizo. Todo sucedió tan rapido que no recuerdo los detalles. Mi hermana entró primero y algo la atacó dejándola en el piso, me acerqué para ayudarla pero me golpearon por atrás." – les dije, Lleneri se estaba viendo con una mano en su mejilla y apoyándose en la mesa. Sentí la cara caliente y bajé la mirada.

-"Esos cazadores les encanta atacar cobardemente"- comentó Rina. Lleneri apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y Kizuki le dio algunos golpes en las costillas para que se levantará. Lleneri no se levantó.

-"¿Pero tienes el hechizo contigo?" –preguntó Zero, todos volteamos a verlo (menos Lleneri) ya que era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la platica. Bajé la cabeza.

-"Casi en su totalidad"- le contesté, me sentía avergonzado por la repuesta que les daría despues.

-"¿Qué es lo que te faltaría?" – me preguntó Kizuki, levanté mi cabeza y la vi a los ojos para luego suspirar.

-"Lo más importante, la parte en donde se pide el mundo al cual se desea ir"- oí un gruñido y descubri que era de Lleneri. Rina suspiró cerrando sus ojos, llevó sus manos a su cara cuando Lleneri asomó un poco la cara y le murmuro algo.

-"¿y en qué se basaba eso?"- me preguntó Zero –"Tal vez pueda ayudar un poco"- Lleneri levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada y con una ligera sonrisa. Las miradas se centraron en mí y me sentí muy presionado.

-"Pues en pedir el mundo"- les contesté, Kizuki me vio con los ojos entrecerrados indicándome que esa respuesta era muy tonta.

-"Momento"- escuché –"Dejame ver si entendi" – era Lleneri que se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos de las caidas que habían sufrido -"Dices que lo más importante del hechizo es el pedir el mundo a donde se quiera ir.." –hizo una pausa.

-"Así es"- le dije para que continuará.

-"Entonces..¿es que hay una forma especial de pedir los mundos? ¿o tal vez un nombre distinto al nombre por cual conocemos a nuestro mundo?"- me preguntó. Y la miré esceptico ¿lo habra deducido o fue coincidencia? Era exactamente lo que iba a responder. 

-"Las dos cosas, un nombre distinto y una forma de pedirlos"- le contesté, ella se puso los lentes y metió una mano a su bolsillo –"Pero lamentablemente esa parte del hechizo se perdió".

-"¿Y ahora como regresaran?"- dijo Tea preocupada y viéndolos, Zero se recargó en la silla con los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar algo. Kizuki bajó la mirada y Rina comenzó a reírse

-"¿de que te ries?" –preguntó molesto Kaiba –"Eso quiere decir que no regresaran jamas" – al decir eso Kizuki también comenzó a reirse.

-"Para ser un gran CEO no cachastes, a lo mejor no estabas enterado pero la respuesta es facil" –contestó Lleneri sonriente. 

-"¿De que hablas?" – preguntó Yami, todos teníamos intriga por saber que les pasaba. Realmente no sé que trataban de decirnos.

-"¡Por favor yugi!" – se quejó Kizuki dejando de reirse pero sin soltar una cara de felicidad –"Pensé que eras listo" –agregó.

-"¡Explíquense de una buena vez!" –demandó Joey casi encima de la mesa, llamando la atención de las personas. Tea y Mai lo bajaron a jalones. Lleneri se quitó el gorro.

-"Por favor...¿Acaso ya se les olvido?" – nos preguntó, al vernos rodó los ojos y ensanchó su sonrisa –"¿recuerdan esto?" –dijo mostrándonos la carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. ¡Eso era! La carta tenía de una forma inscritos los mundos que atravesó era la forma de regresarlas. Tristan gritó de felicidad al igual que Joey (con eso comenzamos a llamar más la atención) y Tea se levantó para abrazar a Lleneri que le pidió inmediatamente que la soltará porque no podía respirar. Incluso Zero que había estaba muy callado se puso alegre y platico con Rina sobre los detalles del hechizo.

Me sentí muy contento, aún había una forma de regresarlas a su mundo. Suspiré largamente mientras Tristan y Joey seguían celebrando.

-"Pero aún queda la amenaza de tu espiritu" –escuché a mi espalda, era Bakura que estaba rezagado de toda la felicidad. –"No debemos dejarlo a la ligera" 

-"Tienes razón" – le contesté. Otra platica me llamó la atención eran Yami y Zero hablando efusivamente, Rina trataba desesperadamente de separarlos al igual que Tea pero no lograban nada.

-"¡Sólo te hice una pregunta!" –dijo Yami

-"Pero no quiero contestar"- habló Zero mirándolo friamente, Lleneri se acercó tímidamente a ver que sucedía.

-"No es tan difícil de responder, sólo dime de donde vienes" –dijo el faraón, ya todos teníamos nuestra atención puesta en ellos dos.

-"No quiero contestarte" –repitió Zero casi dándole la espalda al faraón, éste se enojó.

-"Si no me lo quieres decir por las buenas, tendré que obligarte" –le gritó. Lleneri se metió de golpe entre ellos dos.

-"¡Si Zero no quiere responder, no es tu problema!" – replicó ella, Yami no le hizo caso y la aventó pero como ella estaba mal parada fue a dar al piso dejan salir un grito de dolor por sus heridas. Me levanté enojado decidido a enfrentarlo frente a frente por la actitud que tenía y por lo que le hizo a Lleneri. Zero se volteó rápidamente y al ver a Lleneri en el suelo se enojó.

-"Lastimastes a Lleneri"- dijo, Yami no volteó a verla.

-"Sólo responde a mi pregunta" – dijo Yami sin siquiera inmutarse por el golpe de Lleneri, Bakura que estaba más cerca la había ayudado a levantarse. Yo me acerqué dispuesto a hacerle frente al presumido faraón. Pero antes de poder hacer algo sentí otra rafaga energía surgir de Zero. Rina que estaba cerca de él se apartó inmediatamente, su hermana Kizuki se detuvo un poco sorprendida.

-"He viejo, tranquilizate" –dijo Joey tomando a Yami del hombro –"Además....¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?!"- le gritó dándole la vuelta rápidamente para que viera a Lleneri adolorida de sus heridas. 

-"Es verdad" –agregó Zero que seguía enojado –"Has lastimado a Lleneri"

-"Estoy bien U" – dijo Lleneri rápidamente pero nadie la escucho más que yo.

-"No habría pasado nada si me hubieras respondido a la pregunta" –se defendió Yami.

-"ah larguémonos de aquí ¬¬ estamos haciendo mucho relajo" –intervino Rina acercándose cautelosamente a Zero para ayudar a Lleneri. Le ayudé a Rina a cargar a Lleneri por más que ésta nos repetía que estaba bien. Zero no dejó de ver a Yami con una cara de enojo, al igual que Yami a él.

-"Irónicamente la que pidió que su odio mutuo no lastimará a nadie más fue la afectada de la primera riña de estos dos" –dijo Rina viendo a Lleneri que sonrió nerviosamente.

"Estoy bien U en serio" –contestó ella –"Sólo quise evitar una pelea"

"lastima porque no lo lograstes" – comentó Bakura, de nueva cuenta pero ya afuera de la cafetería Yami y Zero comenzaron a discutir. Todos los veíamos con una gota en la cabeza y una inmensa vergüenza ajena.

-"¡Te reto a un duelo! A ver si eres tan valiente como dices" –retó Yami, Zero sonrió un poco.

-"Seguro, además el cobarde no debería decir nada después de atacar a una mujer" – le contesto Zero con una sonrisa, Lleneri sólo sonrio.

-"No soy damisela en peligro U puedo cuidarme sola y estoy bien con una chingada òó" –contestó primero tranquila y por ultimo... molesta –"Compórtense por favor ¡no son niños! ¬¬ y por decima vez...¡ESTOY BIEN!" –a pesar de eso Yami y Zero la ignoraron –" oo Hijos de su...." –Rina suspiró ruidosamente evitando que oyeramos la frase completa.

-"dejalos, si se parten su mandarina en gajos, no es nuestro problema" – le dijo ella

-"El problema es que Lleneri se hizo responsable por Zero U" –comentó Kizuki y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda –"jeje que mala suerte"

--U – lleneri solo dejó caer su cabeza resignada. Mientras sujetaba el brazo de Lleneri se me afiguró ver una figura atrás de nosotros. No alcancé a verla en su totalidad pero la vi un poco familiar. –"¿Qué ocurre Marick?" – me preguntó Lleneri que también vio para atrás.

-"Nada" – le contesté ella me vio. Zero y Yami sin esperar a nadie se dirigieron a la arcadia en donde estaban las arenas de duelo.

"o.ó ¡que padre! Veré a Yami pelear" – dijo Kizuki y arrancó tras ellos dos.

-"¬¬ ¿alguien trae un mazo o algo para pegar?"- dijo Lleneri, pero nadie le respondió –"Joder que mala suerte....-//- Marick..¿podrías soltarme? Ya no me corre sangre por el brazo" –me sonrojé y le solté el brazo lo más rapido que pude.

-"¡Perdón!"- le dije, ella suspiró.

-"No problem, ahora vamos a ver como juegan esos dos"- me dijo y seguimos a los demás que iban directo a la arena de duelo.

¡Orale! Ahora le eché el protagonismo a Marick, bueno en fin es mejor que oír mis acidos comentarios. Ahora a contestar reviews (hey últimamente me están dejando nn)

-------- Zero Asakura 

¬¬ Me vas a poner gorda de tanto chocolate Se ve a Lleneri con una caja de chocolates bajo el escritorio xDDD jeje no importa pero lo lamentaré a los 30 años cuando tenga más probabilidades de padecer la hermosa diabetes. 

Lo del DDR irá en el fic de objetos (¡sii! Lo estoy trabajando) y pos se me hizo que ustedes los tres compadres hacian buen trio.. (¿o cuarteto? Con eso que Bakura y Ryou tienen el mismo cuerpo). Tendrás que esperar otro poco para ese duelo y otro tanto para ver a mi blanca negra conciencia por aquí. nnU Espero que mi negra conciencia se adapte a la forma original que tenía desde que lo cree ¬¬ no a la aberración que me jode en el MSN... en fin dejame tu opinión de este capítulo.

Misao Kirimachi Surasai 

Mi buena sis!! Gracias por ser paciente conmigo --U Respecto a lo del hechizo.. poooos bueno si está confuso... ni yo entendi bien pero tratando de enmendar errores. Lleneri se pone lentes de fondo de botella El hechizo que nos trajo a mis hermanas y a mí funciono a la perfección sin ningún contratiempo sólo el polizonte de la sombra de Seto. Pero como el "Yami seto" no era exactamente un humano y al caer al segundo hechizo se hizo una reacción tragando todo a su paso y sustituyendo lo tragado por otro ser. Como en el caso de Zero y pos de esa segunda persona.  Se quita los lentes ¿Ahora comprendes? Eso espero porque yo no ¬¬U

Jaja don't worry los chavos del carro ni a la policía llegaron como vistes. Y sorry por piratearte un poco lo del PIU nnU es que me gustó. Aparte la endiga de Alquimist siempre me pone esa canción T-T cuando ando cansada y últimamente la de Pump Amadeus.. ¡aaahh maldita! ¬¬ ya la pasó y yo noooo T T pero pasé Final Audition con "A" 0 wiiii!!!

Jeje dejame comentario de este capítulo nnU y pronto verás a mi  blanca negra conciencia por aquí y sabrás la razon del KC en su sudadera... x3

Gabe Logan 

Antes que nada..¿Qué es Groovy? Gracias por leer mi fic y pos dejame desilusionarte pero el chico que metí no es ni Guatemalteco ni Mexicano...es argentino x3

Por cierto si vi los reviews que te mandaron en eso de la Defensa de Anzu . unos si que fueron muy cortantes. Ya sé que en ocasiones Anzu harta pero por favor no era para que se pusieran pesadas contigo (porque la mayoría de los reviewer fueron mujeres) ¬¬ Además como dije hay mucho yaoi en la sección de Yugioh y no es que esté en contra pero a veces me harta que haya tanto yaoi rondando por esta sección. Por fa gente súrtanle a las historias..

Gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic y disfruta este capitulo...momentáneamente.

Dragoon44 

¡Ya me acordé de ti! ¿Eres el primo de Zero? ¿no? o.o porque me suena por el correo electrónico.

Gracias por decir eso de mi fic nn me levantas el animo, prometo sino estoy castiga terminar el proximo capítulo lo más pronto posible. Y espero que este capítulo haya estado más largo o.ó dejame tu opinión.

-----------

Por el momento me despido, portense reteque mal pero cuídense bien!!!! nn jeje que de seguro si estaré castigada o minimamente me corren de la casa xDDD ¡Nos vemos!


	18. Cap 18 Piramides segunda parte

Ah bueno esta vez no me tarde tanto... espero... xDDDDDDD

Jejeje por cierto antes que nada necesito decir un.... ¡PERD"N! TT Zero bonito..oiga... tuve que sacar a misty... pos.. es que.... --U no cabia bien en el argumento y el duelo...jeje U use las técnicas hermosas de fingir demencia y no puse nada de nada del duelo. T-T Gomen!!

Bueno.. de una regalada vez respondo reviews -.-

**Zero Asakura.**

De nuevo.. ¡PERDoN! TT Y advertencia ¬¬ deja a la negra blanca conciencia en paz! No quiero mas versiones extrañas....

**Gabe Logan.**

Wiiii ya pa todo diré Groovy xDDDDD jeje Mira.. Yami no es que lo haya querido poner malo pero me a tocado ver casos de odio nomas porque ves a una persona y por hacerle la vida de cuadritos al contrario cambias tu forma de ser.

¡Ah! En cuanto a tu defensa de Tea =D jeje tengo planeado un fic con esa temática pero eso será más adelante cuando salga de mis examenes semestrales 0

Y otro cosa ºuº me distes una idea pal fic y ;) podrias entrar a él solo que por una breve estancia -.- lamentablemente porque o.o err bueno ya tengo definido todo el fic y hasta ya escribí el final xDDD y no quero cambiarlo mucho .-. ¿me podrías mandar una breve descripción de ti? o ¿siiiii? La puedes mandar a cualquiera de estos dos correos llenerihotmail.com o lleneri2hotmail.com (ese ultimo es mi MSN =D)

Noah 

XDDDD jajajaja ¡no por nada eres noa! No quiero robarme a Mokuba ni de broma. Kaiba me mataría y aparte no soy pedofila xDDD Gracias por ti review y espero te puedas quedar con Mokubita.

Kaiba: ¡Hey! ¬¬ ¡maldita!

Lleneri: ¡Yo no fui! .U

Jajaja bueno antes que Kaiba me maté o me tiré del dirigible x3 les aviso que Yugioh no es mio.

--

Cap 18 Piramides parte dos

La arena estaba vacia al llegar y las pantallas se encendieron apenas Zero y Yami tocaron sus lugares. En una mitad de las pantallas aparecia Zero en todos los angulos posibles y en la otra mitad era Yami. Al frente había una pantalla gigante que se dividia en dos, en una parte Zero y la otra Yami. Cada parte indicaba los puntos de vida de cada uno.

Suspiré largamente mientras Kizu se ponía en un buen lugar para ver el duelo. La caída que sufrí "gracias a Yami" me provocó un horrible dolor de cabeza y tanta luz me lastimaba los ojos a pesar de traer lentes.

-"No creo que Yugi tarde mucho en derrotarlo" –oí decir a Kaiba feliz mientras los demás asintian.

-"Lo dudo" – le respondió Rina –"Siento que el resultado de esto nos va a dar una buena sorpresa" – Kaiba rió un poco.

-"Sonastes como a Ishizu" – volteó a ver a Rina –"Como si supieras lo que va a ocurrir"

-"Si Rina lo dijo" – me meti a la platica –"No lo dudo" Kaiba se me quedó viendo. Rina se alejó para ver el duelo aparte y yo me senté en el primer lugar que vi. Marick fue a sentarse junto a mí al igual que Bakura.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- me preguntó bakura sin verme.

-"Cansada... molesta y preocupada" –le contesté juntando mis manos y poniendo mi mentón sobre ellas como apoyo... vil pose de Gendou Ikari me sacudi las manos al darme cuenta de ello. Es un maldito tic que tengo.

-"Te tengo una pregunta" – me dijo Bakura viéndome directamente a los ojos y con la sortija brillando un poco. De seguro la sortija brillaba para leer mi alma y ver si mentia en la respuesta. ¡Genial! ¬¬ Debo tener una nota mental, "Bakura no confía en nadie" ¿Qué te hace creer que confiaría en una mortal que días antes lo amenazo con hacerle cosas yaoi?

-"¿Cuál?" – le contesté arrastrando la voz y viendo como Zero ponia una carta en defensa.

-"¿cómo fue que sentistes el espíritu de Yami Marick?" – la sortija brilló más y Bakura aumentó su mirada ¡El maldito tiene la vista pesada!

-"¿Yami Marick?" –pregunté casi con los dientes. Zero había descubierto su carta y era un Needle worm. Yami enfurecido tomó 5 cartas de su deck para colocarlas en el cementerio.

-"No tienes porque fingir conmigo, mi sortija me puede decir si estás mintiendo o si me ocultas algo" –cerré mis ojos resignada para abrirlos de nuevo en el mismo momento que Yami invocaba a Gaia. Marick se acercó un poco para escuchar la respuesta.

-"¿Soy sincera?"-

-"Si"- me ordenó Bakura mientras una de las esclavas o lo que sean de la sortija me señalaba.

-"No tengo la menor idea" –Marick volteó a ver a bakura un tanto asustado pensando que había mentido.

-"¿Cómo que no tienes idea?" – me preguntó confundido y la sortija dejó de brillar. Marick también me vio entre aliviado, porque no había mentido y Bakura no me hizo nada, y confundido por mi respuesta. Sólo me encogi de hombros provocando un horrible gruñido de Bakura que podría confundirse con el maullido de un gato enojado.

-"¡¡VAMOS YUGI TU PUEDES!!"- oimos gritar, era Joey dándole porras al faraón. Suspiré resignada y me puse a ver a Yami un poco.. ¡si, si! estará guapo pero no es mi tipo. Entrecerré los ojos y creí ver algo al lado del pelos de erizo. Agudicé un poco más mi vista y abrí la boca de golpe.. ¡Era Yugi! Me giré hacia Marick y Bakura pero ellos estaban centrados en el juego de Zero. Regresé mi vista para confirmar lo que había visto y efectivamente, allí estaba Yugi. ¿Cómo condenados es que puedo verlo? Me levanté de golpe ante la sorpresa de mis compañeros de asiento y me dirigí lo más rapido que pude con Rina.

-"¡Neesan!" – ella giró a verme extrañada.

-"¿Qué?" – me contestó regresando la vista al juego.

-"Dime que puedes ver lo mismo que yo" – le dije medio aterrada.. ¡OK! ¬¬ aterrada

-"¿Ver? ¿Ver, qué?" – me preguntó viéndome por el rabillo del ojo.

-"¡A yugi!" – le dije señalando al faraón mientras éste ponía dos cartas boca abajo.

-"Claro que lo veo"- me respondió molesta. ¬¬U

-"No hablo del faraón, hablo de Yugi"- Rina me vio muy extrañada y giró su atención a la parte donde se encontraba Yami. Para luego levantar sus cejas de sorpresa.

-"¿Por qué hay dos personas en la plataforma de Yugi?"- me preguntó y vio a la pantalla tratando de corregir lo que veía.

-"Son Yugi y Yami pero se suponen comparten un solo cuerpo. Cuando uno ocupa el cuerpo el otro queda en forma de espíritu"- le dije.

-"¿Y?"- contestó Rina sin ponerme atención estaba viendo como Yami fusionaba a unos monstruos.

-"Se supone que nosotros los mortales no podemos verlos"- agregué molesta porque no me hacía caso.

-"El problema es que no somos simples mortales"- escuchamos a nuestras espaldas, nos giramos para toparnos a Kizu. –"Supongo que ustedes dos también pueden ver a Yugi"- Rina y yo asintimos. –"que bien..." -¡oh,oh! Kizu puso voz misteriosa, esto no es bueno –"de un modo u otro obtuvimos ciertas "habilidades" especiales"-comenzó y se sentó para seguir viendo el duelo. Me coloqué en la grada debajo de ella para seguir escuchándola. -"Tomen en cuenta esto, estamos en un mundo muy distinto al nuestro..."

-"Obvio.... ¡estamos en un anime!" – se quejó Rina mirando la carta de trampa que accionaba Zero.

-"si ya lo sé.. casi como imaginábamos en la secundaria.." –me reí ante ese comentario, cuando éramos más jóvenes anhelábamos estar en un anime ahora anhelamos salir de él. No es que sea malo sino que tenemos sueños por cumplir –"según la versión de marick y las declaraciones de la sombra de Seto, pasamos por otros mundos antes de llegar a donde nos encontramos" – Rina comenzó a balancearse indicando impaciencia –"Pudimos haber pasado por el reino de las sombras y conseguir alguna que otra habilidad. Un ejemplo..." – señalo a Yugi/Yami en la arena –"Es una teoría pero creo que estamos dejan de ser simples mortales"

-"¿Eso es bueno o eso es malo?"- pregunté nomás de pura estupidez. Rina y Kizu fruncieron las cejas para mandarme las clásicas miradas de "¡Lleneri, callate!" T-T

-"¿Cómo crees que haya pasado?"- dijo Rina –"No es por nada pero estoy prediciendo más cosas de las que usualmente hago" –observación muy buena. Rina tiene la habilidad de predecir cosas desde que la conozco pero siempre son pocas. Ahora estando aquí aumentaron un poco.

-"No lo sé pero yo no he tenido cambios, solo el ver a Yugi"- contestó Kizu y las dos voltearon a verme.

-"¿Y tú?"-

ooU "No sé...¿cuenta el que haya recibido muchos golpes últimamente?" – Rina y Kizuki suspiraron.

-"Pero.. ¿Qué habilidades piensas que tendrías?"- me pregunto Kizu

-"No s"- repeti.

-"Una vez tuvistes un sueño premonitorio muy acertado.. ¿han aumentado los sueños de ese tipo?"- me dijo Rina tratando de seguir el ritmo del duelo.

-"No para nada"- les dije pero realmente no había dormido bien en los ultimos dias para haberme dado cuenta de algo así.

-"¿y qué habilidades tendrías tú, Kizuki?" – preguntó Rina dejando de lado el duelo.

-"No sé con exactitud pero algo tendría que ver con la mente"- contestó, levanté mi cara para verla.

-"¿La mente? ¿telequinesis y derivados?" – le pregunt

-"Es posible"- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-"Debemos de comentarles esto a Bakura y Marick" -dijo Kizuki –"antes que piensen otra cosa y hagan una conspiración o algo por el estilo"

U tienes razón" –dijo Rina y volteé a ver a bakura que me miraba con una vista asesina ooU Con cautela les hizo una señal para que se acercarán. Marick venía un poco confundido y Bakura... errrr...digamos que traía esa cara tan conocida de.. ¡sufrirán lenta y dolorosamente sino hacen lo que digo! U

-"¿qué sucede chicas?"- nos preguntó Marick y vi como Rina sonreía...¿qué demonios estará planeando hacerme esta vez? ¬¬U

-"Tenemos algo que decirles" –dijo Kizuki –"estamos pasando por ciertos cambios....inusuales"

-"¿Inusuales?" –preguntó Bakura lanzadome una mirada fría. .U jejeje

-"Pensamos que estamos dejando de ser simples mortales" –dijo Rina. Marick se llevó una mano al mentón y cerró sus ojos pensativo.

-"¿algo como poderes o habilidades fuera de lo normal?" –nos preguntó abriendo sus ojos y viendo detenidamente a cada una de nosotras.

-"Podría decirse"- contestó Rina-

-"Entonces es un efecto secundario del hechizo en la casona" –nos callamos viendo un poco, suspiró y se sentó a nuestro lado –"A Bakura y a mí no nos afecta nada porque sabemos como manejar al reino de las sombras pero ustedes nunca habían estado expuestas a esa clase de poder" –Kizuki giró un poco la vista para ver la pantalla de los LP de los participantes y la regresó inmediatamente –"estaba pensando en eso hace poco y es posible que les aumentara ciertas dones escondidos que tuvieran" –Rina arqueó la ceja pensativo mientras y yo me crucé de brazos ¿dones escondidos? ¡oh maldicion! ¬¬U no entiendo ni madres.... –"puedo hacerles una pregunta.." –nos preguntó Kizuki asintió regresando la vista al duelo.

-"claro"- le dijo Rina.

-"¿Cómo es que sintieron la energía que pasó cercas de nosotros hace rato?"- Bakura nos miró con cierto interes mientras nosotras nos veíamos. Vi de reojo que la sortija estaba brillando y antes de poder advertirle a mis hermanas que dijieran la verdad, Kizuki abrió la boca para contestar.

-"Eso lo aprendimos por nosotras" – la sortija dejó de brillar y Bakura no hizo nada –"pero hemos olvidado como se hacia"

-"¿Y porqué demonios Jennyfer no tiene idea de cómo lo sintió?" – nos preguntó muy molesto Bakura, yo me encogí de hombros y me sonrojé.

-"Bakura"- dijo Rina –"Lleneri tiene memoria de teflón, siempre olvida todo" –me tuve que hundir en las gradas por la mirada que me dio el "cariñoso" asaltatumbas. -"Al principio era un vil juego pero parece que después de todo si tuvimos un poco de suerte" –agregó. Marick trataba de no reirse de mi mientras Kizu se partía de la risa. 

-"Supongo que gracias al efecto secundario hemos aumentado esa mini habilidad" –comenté aun con la mirada de bakura –"Bakura ya deja de verme de esa manera ¡No es mi culpa! T-T" –él solo gruñó.

-"Con todo esto... siento que algo no está bien"- agregó Rina –"siento que algo pasar

-"Me recordastes a mi hermana"- bromeó Marick

-"es tonto lo sé pero yo también tengo la misma sensación"- les comenté.

-"¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" – gritó Bakura y regresamos la vista al duelo. Yami iba ganando con 2100 LP mientras que Zero iba con 800 LP.

-"¿Qué sucede Bakura?" – le preguntó Rina al no entender lo que sucedía, mire la pantalla central en donde se veía a Zero sonriendo y en su mano la carta del Dios alado de Ra.

-"¡AY MAMÁ CARLOTA!" – gritamos Kizuki y yo al ver la carta levantándonos al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Rina –"¿Que tiene de interesante esa carta?" –Kizuki volteó a verla asutada.

-"¡Es una de las cartas más poderosas!"- le grito a Rina.

-"No creo que Zero sepa convocarlo, es muy dificil" –dijo Marick sorprendido.

-"Aún si supiera necesita 3 monstruos para sacrificar y solo tiene dos" – agregue.

-"Oigan..." –dijo Rina

-"¿Sí?"- le contest

-"¿para que sirve la carta del corazón? Esa la del ángel con una ala negra y otra blanca"- me dijo Rina –"Esa carta la tiene Zero boca abajo" –Todos las miramos con los ojos totalmente abiertos –"¿Qué? Les dije que tengo más premoniciones ¬¬"

-"pero no sabe convocar a Ra..." –replicó Kizuki -"¿o sí?" Bakura solo veia al faraón y yo trataba de entender ¡¿como demonios fue no vimos la jugada con la cual Zero le quito esa carta a yami?! Rina miraba con cierta expectación a Zero y mucha duda.

-"¿Un fenix?"- dijo Rina y la miramos dudosos.

-"Es..es...¡ESTÁ CONVOCANDO A RA!"- gritó Marick y efectivamente eso estaba haciendo, con el cambio de corazón (Change of heart) tomó al mago oscuro de Yami y lo utilizó como tercer sacrificio para traer al Dios alado de Rá –"Esto es imposible solo los cuida tumbas conocemos el cantico para llamar a Ra"-

La arena de duelo se llenó de luz por unos varios instantes, todos se taparon los ojos pero yo podía ver bien con los lentes. Sentí una ráfaga de calor proveniente de la figura que resurgía de la luz. Algo me decía que debía respetar a ese ser, me obligaba a arrodillarme o hacer una leve reverencia. ¡El calor seguía aumentando y me estaba matando! Al descubrirse por completo el gran monstruo fijó su vista en mí esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. Sin darme cuenta estaba dándole una reverencia y el dragón elevó sus alas al cielo topando con el techo y rompiendo varias lamparas. No hubo oscuridad ya que el dragón alumbraba todo el campo.

-¡Esto es para que respetes a las personas y en especial a las mujeres! –gritó Zero

-¡No creo que ataque con Ra, sus puntos de ataque están en cero y él solo tiene 800 puntos de vida! –replico Marick.

-¡No me vencerás!- gritó Yami y su pirámide comenzó a brillar casi a la misma magnitud que irradiaba el dragón. El lugar se llenó más calor que imaginé era la energía que esta manifestándose en el lugar.

-"¡Esto se esta saliendo de limite!"- dijo Rina –"Debemos detenerlos"

-"¿Pero cómo?"- se quejó Kizuki –"¡Ah! Miren la pirámide de Zero"- al igual que Yami, la pequeña pirámide maya comenzó a brillar cada vez más fuerte cegando incluso a Ra.

-"¡Ataca Dragón alado de Ra!"- dijo Zero y el dragón le lanzó el ataque a Yami. Alcancé a escuchar los gritos desesperados de sus amigos y un grito de sorpresa por parte de bakura y Marick. Yami fue alcanzado por ese golpe y hubo una explosión en el lugar. La luz se hizo tan inmensa que traspasó mis lentes y tuve que cerrar los ojos.

-"Que desperdicio de energía"- escuche a mis espaldas, una voz ronca y burlesca –"Pero al fin y al cabo ya tengo energía para m"- traté de abrir los ojos para saber quien hablaba pero sentí algo frío y filoso en mi garganta. Alguien me sujetó por detrás y se rió levemente.

-"Comencemos a divertirnos" – abri los ojos aun con la luz que me cegó y solo veía figuras borrosas. –"¡Tú serás mi primera victima!"

-"¡En tus sueños!"- le dije para forcejear un poco, su risa se incrementó y la cosa filosa pasó a mi corazón.

-"vamos CARIÑO quiero divertirme"- dijo mi vista se recuperó un poco y haciendo un esfuerzo distinguí el objeto filoso que me amenazaba... el cetro del milenio.

-"¡TU ERES YAMI MARICK!"- grité y traté de forcejear. Con una mano me dio vuelta para quedar enfrente de él, con la vista aun borrosa vi su figura y su horrible sonrisa.

-"Eres una niña traviesa..¿quisieras jugar en el reino de las sombras?"- preguntó y levantó el cetro. –"Es un lugar muy divertido......¡para mi!"- rió y lo que alcancé a ver fue un brillo proveniente del cetro para que luego todo el lugar quedará en sombras.

--------------------- (N/A: Algo nuevo.. punto de vista normal xD)

-"¡AHHHHHHHHH!"- se escuchó un grito en la arena de duelo, un grito agudo y lleno de sorpresa. La explosión había levantado más polvo de lo que hubieran pensando y apenas comenzaba a disiparse. Las pantallas se habían echo añicos con el impacto y varios chispas saltaban de ellas.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- dijo Kaiba arrodillado en el piso mientras sujetaba a Mokuba.

-"¡Yugi!"- dijo Joey y salió corriendo a la dirección donde segundos antres había dado lugar a la explosión.

-"¿Quién habrá gritado?"- preguntó Tristan –"Ese grito no parecía el de Yugi"

-"Tienes razón.."- respondió Tea preocupada mirando por donde se había ido Joey.

-"¿Todos están bien?" – escucharon y era Zero que venía de su plataforma para revisar el daño. –"No pensé que ese monstruo fuera tan poderoso usando mi energía" – agregó y ayudó a Serenity a levantarse –"¿Dondé están los demás?"- al decir eso, se miraron entre si preocupados y de un solo golpe salieron corriendo a los lugares que estaban ocupando Marick, bakura y las tres hermanas.

-"Chicos"- gritó Tristan disipando el polvo con su mano que no le servía de mucho –"¡Respondan!" –gritó asustado. Mokuba iba detrás de ellos tosiendo por el polvo trató de correr para alcanzarlos pero tropezó con algo cayendo pesadamente.

-"¿Mokuba?"- escuchó a su hermano.

-"Aquí, estoy bien"- dijo él –"Tropecé con algo" –el polvo comenzaba a disiparse y logró ver con lo que cayó.

-"¡LLENERI!"- gritó Mokuba y se le acercó rápidamente. Ella estaba acostada de lado y con una mano cerca de su chaqueta. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía que el golpe que recibió con la caída de Mokuba no la hubiera molestado. –"Lleneri..¿Qué te pasa?"- gritó Mokuba y la movió un poco, le tomó la mano para localizarle el pulso y suspiró un poco al encontrarlo pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-"¿Mokuba? ¿qué sucede?"- escuchó cerca de él, era Tea que regresaba con cautela por si tropezaba con algo. Al ver a la chica en el suelo ahogó un grito y se le acercó rápidamente. –"¿qué tiene?" – le preguntó a Mokuba y tomó las manos de Lleneri –"Tiene las manos frías" –agregó mientras un aire de terror cruzaba su rostro.

-"No lo s" – contestó el niño angustiado y mirando para todos lados –"¡Seto! ¡ven ayúdanos!" El sonido de unas botas le indicaron que su hermano se acercaba para socorrerlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Mokuba?- le preguntó al acercarse y se detuvo sorprendido al ver a Lleneri en el suelo, se arrodilló para tomarle el pulso y al igual que Mokuba suspiró. Le dio leves golpes en las mejillas para que reaccionará pero no despertó.

-"¡No puede ser!"- escucharon un grito que reconocieron era de Marick –"Mi cetro del milenio desapareci"- Tea se llevó una mano a la boca.

-"¡Lleneri!" – gritó Rina –"¿Dónde estás?"- preguntó.

-"Con este polvo no vemos nada"- dijo Zero –"es mejor disiparlo"- al decir esto un leve brillo salió de su pirámide y disipo por completo la arena de duelo.

-"¿neesan?"- dijo Kizuki al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo.

-"¿cómo condenados llegastes hasta allá?"- bromeó Rina pero con cierta angustia en la voz. Marick se acercó asustado a ella, Joey regresaba cargando a un Yugi inconsciente entre sus brazos. Todos se acercaron a Lleneri y revisar su condición.

-"¿pero cómo fue que dio a dar hasta acá?"- se quejó Rina –"Si ella estaba con nosotros"- Marick revisó con delicadeza a Lleneri para luego bajar la vista y golpear el piso con un puño.

-"¿qué tiene?"- dijo Zero preocupado y acercándose a ella –"Oh cielos... no siento energía vital es solo un cascarón vacío"-

-"Eso es porque su alma no esta aqu"- dijo Marick

-"¿QUÉ?- preguntaron todos.

-"Mi cetro desapareció y Lleneri está en este estado... no queda de otra, alguien mandó su alma al reino de las sombras"- dijo Marick sin levantar la vista.

-"Yami Marick"- dijo Bakura dejando a todos en silencio.

-"¡Tenemos que ir por Lleneri!"- dijo Joey dejando a Yugi en la grada más cercana. Tristan tomó el cuerpo de Lleneri y lo colocó cerca de Yugi.

-"Bravo genio"- habló Rina en un tono sarcástico –"¿sabes la ruta para ir al reino de las sombras?" – se cruzó de brazos y vio de reojo a su hermana. Joey golpeó su puño contra su otra mano mientras gruñía de coraje e impotencia.

-"El único con un objeto del milenio es Bakura"- comentó Tea. Todos voltearon a verlo mientras este seguía viendo al cuerpo inerte de la chica.

-"Bakura... mándame al reino de las sombras, yo iré por ella"- intervino Zero

-"¿QUÉ?" –preguntó sorprendido el albino, Rina lo observó un poco y se acercó a él con una mirada llena de desición.

-"A mi tambien"- le dijo, el chico abrió los ojos ante el comentario de Rina.

-"Y a m"- agregó Kizuki.

-"A Zero puedo permitírselo pero a ustedes no" – contestó Bakura, Rina lo tomó ligeramente del cuello de la playera y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-"Te callas y nos mandas"- le dijo, Kizuki se cruzó de brazos –"Nuestra hermana está en peligro y debemos ayudarla.. así que si fueras tan amable de callarte y poner a funcionar esa sortija, todos seremos felices"

-"No lo hagan"- intervino Tea y vio a Rina para que soltará a bakura, Rina lo soltó y se cruzo de brazos. –"El reino de las sombras es muy peligroso además si Yami Marick fue quien le hizo esto a Lleneri, no hay duda que tratará de hacer lo mismo con los demás"

-"Ese maldito de Marick... bueno Yami Marick ...perdon viejo" – Marick le hizo una seña que no importaba –"Es tan capaz de hacer tantas tonterías. En ciudad de batallas no tuvo piedad y mando a Mai al reino de las sombras ¡Y ahora manda a otra chica allí sin ninguna razón!" –Mai se acercó a lleneri y se sentó a su lado. Mokuba hizo lo mismo.

-"Miren si tienen alguna idea diganla.. pero sino la tienen dejenos hacer lo que creemos conveniente así que cállense y Bakura mandanos al reino de las sombras"- dijo molesta kizuki. Un sonido de queja los distrajo y voltearon a ver a yugi que comenzaba a reaccionar.

-"¡YUG! ¿Cómo te sientes?"- le preguntó Joey. Yugi se sentó lentamente y se sujetó la cabeza.

-"Un poco mareado"- al observar a Lleneri a su lado se asustó y abrio lo ojos enormemente –"¡Lleneri-san! ¿qué le pasó? ¿la afectó la explosión?" –varios bajaron la cabeza y en especial Marick.

-"ah nada malo" –comenzó sarcásticamente Rina mientras una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara –"sólo el tonto de Yami marick apareció, robó el cetro y mando a mi hermana al reino de las sombras como señal de presentación" – Kaiba volteó a verla.. a pesar que su propia hermana estaba en peligro y toda la tension, Rina seguía dando comentarios sarcásticos. Yugi se le acercó asustado a Lleneri para revisarla.

-"Bakura"- habló Zero –"Adelante" –Bakura gruño un poco y sujetó su sortija dispuesto a mandar a Zero, Kizuki y Rina al reino de las sombras. Yugi se paró y se trasformó a Yami.

-"Esperen... yo iré también" –Zero observó molesto a Yami –"Me siento culpable y además una vez le dije a Yami Marick que protegería a todos de su maldad ¡Y no pienso retractarme de esas palabras!" –Rina le dio la mano para que se acercará.

-"Estás debil pero sabes como transitar en ese lugar.. adelante" –Yami asintió y tomó la mano de Rina. Ella sonrio y con la otra mano tomó a kizuki. Kizuki tomó la mano de zero y este la mano de bakura. El roba tumbas y el faraón se vieron un poco desafiantes antes de tomarse de las manos. De la sortija y la pirámide surgio una luz y una nube negra cubrio a los 5, al dispersarse habían desaparecido.

-"Buena suerte" –dijo Marick.

-"No podemos dejar a Lleneri en este lugar... llevémosla al hospital de la Kaiba Corp"- dijo Seto. Joey asintió y tomó entre sus brazos a la chica mientras que Mokuba lo seguía de cerca. Mai y Trsitan iban a tras de ellos y Marick le abria la puerta a Joey. Tea y Seto iban atrás de todos.

-"Espero y todo salga bien"- dijo Tea. Seto puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-"Tus amigos siempre logran resolver todo" –Tea volteó a verlo –"Ten f

------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al reino de las sombras todos se soltaron de la mano y observaron a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna pista del paradero de Lleneri.

-"Esto está muy oscuro"- dijo Kizuki. Bakura rió un poco

-"No por nada se le llama "el reino de las sombras"."- y soltó una carcajada que fue detenida por un golpe que le dio Rina en la cabeza.

-"Callate"- le dijo friamente y miró a un punto determinado –"Es por aqu"- señalo y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

-"Espera no camines sola, podrías perderte"- advirtió Yami. Rina se paró de golpe y con cara de fastidio espero que todos estuvieran reunidos. Kizuki observaba frenéticamente a todos lados en caso de aparecerse alguna amenaza. Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, atrás..... Zero iba caminando como si caminará por cualquier calle pero teniendo la vista puesta en el lugar que Rina señaló. Bakura en cambio llevaba la vista baja y solo seguia a Rina.

-"¿y a ti que demonios te pasa?"- pregunto Rina a bakura. Este movio la cabeza y un poco.

-"Sólo pienso"- Rina se callo y ya no le preguntó nada.

Los 5 siguieron en silencio mirando hacia el punto que Rina había señalado. De vez en cuando todos le preguntaban a Rina si sabía por donde iba. Ella molesta sólo asentía y caminaba más rapido. Yami comenzó a ir un poco lento y Kizuki se le acercó para ayudarlo. El faraón le sonrió y la sujeto de un hombro para continuar caminando. No tardaron mucho para ver una extraña puerta en aquella oscuridad.

-"¿Qué será eso?"- dijo Kizuki, justo en ese momento Yugi se manifestó a un lado de Yami.

-"Errr hola yugi"- dijo Rina al verlo, éste se sonrojo y ayudó a Yami a caminar.

-"Entonces detrás de esta puerta se encuentra Yami Marick y Lleneri"- dijo Bakura tocando levemente la puerta que se abrió. Todos se quedaron viendo un segundo para luego suspirar y entrar de dos en dos por aquella puerta. Primero Zero y Bakura, segundo Rina y Kizuki y por ultimo Yugi y Yami.

Kizuki se sujeto de lo primero que tuvo a su alcance ya que estaban en un dirigible a una altura increíble. Rina en cambio observó todo a su alrededor a pesar de estar parada justo en la orilla al vacío. Bakura, Yami y Yugi se sorprendieron, estaban en el mismo dirigible de ciudad batallas. Zero se subió a la plataforma y se paró en medio de ella, pero algo lo lanzó fuera de allí.

-"Sean bienvenidos"- escucharon y lograron ver a Yami Marick jugueteando con el cetro del milenio. –"Apenas iba a comenzar con la diversión" –todos se subieron a la plataforma y vieron que Lleneri estaba sujeta en una piedra con el ojo del milenio, sus lentes estaban rotos en el piso y su gorro había desaparecido. Por lo visto estaba inconsciente.

-"Lleneri"- grito Rina tratando que ella despertará pero Yami Marick comenzó a burlarse.

-"¡Si la quieren vengan por ella!"- contestó señalo a Rina con el cetro. Una luz extraña salio del cetro como si de fuego se tratará. Rina se movio y por escasos centímetros pudo esquivar el fuego. Pero su cabello no.

-"wuaaaaaa" –Kizuki tiró a Rina para rodarla y apagar el fuego, Yami Marick estaba riéndose pero se callo cuando algo lo atacó y su cetro fue a dar al suelo. Bakura había convocado a Dark Necrophia y se enfrentaba a yami marick. Rina que se acabó de apagar el cabello y estaba totalmente furiosa (y mucho) sacó la primera carta que tenía en su bolsillo. Para sorpresa de todos la inmensa cabeza de Exodia apareció en el campo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que tienes a Exodia?" –se sorprendio Yugi.

-"La pregunta no es cómo tiene a Exodia.. la pregunta es ¿Cómo convoco a Exodia?" – dijo Bakura pero al hacerlo Yami Marick tomó el cetro y lo atacó con un golpe invisible que lo mandó hacia atrás.

-"¡Bakura!" –gritó Rina al ver que estaba en la orilla apunto de caerse.

-"¡Ve! Cyber Falcon"- intervino Kizuki sacando una carta de su chaqueta y el monstruo atrapó a Bakura.

-"Aibuo mira eso"- dijo Yami, Yugi giró su vista para ver que Lleneri comenzaba a reaccionar por el griterío y el paso hacia ella estaba libre. Rina, Kizuki y Bakura estaban enfrentado a Yami Marick.

-"Ustedes vayan y ayudenla"- intervino Zero –"Nosotros detendremos a ese hombre"- Yami y Yugi asintieron y corrieron con Lleneri. Mientras la pirámide de Zero comenzó a brillar y sus ojos se tornaron azules.

-"Faltan 4"- dijo Rina –"Van los primeros dos"- gritó sacando otras dos cartas y Exodia apareció con la mitad de su cuerpo. Las cadenas de las muñecas de Exodia golpearon a Yami Marick pero este se levantó de inmediato.

-"Maldita"- dijo Yami Marick mientras apuntaba hacia Rina pero Dark Necrophia lo detuvo. Bakura le sonrió un poco a Rina y Kizuki para decirles que estaba a mano con ellas. Zero por su parte convoco a una carta femenina muy graciosa vestida de color rojo.

-"¡Mystical Sand! ¡Detenlo!"- la chica sonrio y atacó hacia las piernas de Yami Marick que se convirtieron en piedra maciza. Yami marick dio un grito y trató de atacar una vez más.

-"Faltan 2"- dijo Rina y el cuerpo de Exodia se completo. Con una mano sujeto a Yami marick destruyendo las piernas de piedra y elevándolo en el cielo.

Yami le estaba quitando las cadenas de las manos a lleneri mientras Yugi se encargaba de sus piernas. Ella abrió los ojos y soltó un gemido de dolor para sujetarse con una mano libre el estomago.

-"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó Yugi

-"Creo que tendre que recordarte, mi buen Yugi, que la pregunta "¿estas bien?" No sirve cuando ves a la persona herida"- dijo Lleneri mientras se apoyaba en Yami para bajarse. –"Yami Marick tomó mi baraja"- agregó. Yugi y Yami ahogaron un grito. La risa siniestra de Yami Marick cubrió el lugar y todos voltearon a verlo.

-"¡Todos cayeron en mi trampa! Y más el tonto del faraón" –gritó mientras todo su cuerpo se convertia en polvo y desaparecia entre la mano de Exodia. Sin embargo, aun podían escuchar su risa. Lleneri se recargó en Yami totalmente angustiada, Yami Marick traia aun su baraja.

-"¡HEy! No se vale.. ¡Pelea como hombre! No seas JOTO" –gritó Rina enfurecida mientras Exodia miraba a todos lados. La risa desapareció y el sonido del viento cruzaba el lugar. A pesar de eso, todos siguieron en defensa en espera de cualquier evento.

Un agujero negro se formó en el cielo y una energía oscura brotó de éste golpeando el dirigible. Para desgracia el dirigible comenzó a caer .Exodia tomó a Rina y Kizuki y se las puso en el hombro al fin y al cabo él no le afectaba la altura ni nada. Zero y Bakura subieron en Cyber Falcon. Los demas no corrieron con tanta suerte, Yami y yugi quedaron sujetos al pasa manos y gracias a un movimiento de Yugi sacaron al Dragon negro de ojos rojos de Joey. La unica que cayó al vacío fue Lleneri. La risa de Yami Marick volvió a escucharse en todo el lugar y éste apareció en el cielo cercas del agujero.

-"¡Jennyfer!" – gritó Bakura.

La risa de yami Marick se vio trucada de nuevo por una luz que provenía de su bolsillo. Varias cartas salieron de allí y la mayoria se dirigió con Yugi, solo una cayó al vacío. Una luz blanca surgió de ella y fue tomando forma... un dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-"Es... increible..."- dijo Rina –"esa luz no lastima mis ojos"

-"¡Eh! El dragón se dirige hacia Lleneri"- gritó Kizuki. El dragón extendió sus alas y alcanzó a Lleneri para que ésta cayera en la espalda de él. Lleneri se sujetó a su cuello apenas tocó la espalda del dragón.

-"Gracias"- dijo Lleneri mientras lo abrazaba. El dragón soltó un rugido y se dirigio hacia Yami Marick. Lleneri se sujeto con una sola mano y se arrodillo en la espalda del dragón. –"Démosle su merecido"

-"¡ATAQUE DE RELÁMPAGO BLANCO!"- gritó la chica y el dragón abrió su boca para lanzar su ataque. La luz blanca del ataque golpeó a Yami Marick y las nubes del cielo se disiparon, la luz del sol entró cegando a todos.

.............

.............

-"Ay dolor ¿pa que te quiero?"- dijo Lleneri al abrir los ojos, se levantó y descubrió que estaba en el suelo y el dragón le tapaba la luz con una de sus alas. –"¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- preguntó como si estuviera hablando con cualquier persona. El dragón movió su ala contraria y notó que tenía una estaca de metal encajada en ella. –"¡Oh! Estas herido pero no te preocupes yo te ayudo" –dijo Lleneri y toco el hocico del monstruo para tranquilizarlo.

El dragón se acostó y extendió su ala. Lleneri revisó la herida para ver si había mas estacas o astillas pero solo era una. Se quito la sudadera y limpio un poco la herida.

-"Te va a doler, así que se valiente"- le dijo, ella suspiró un poco y de un solo golpe sacó la estaca mientras el dragón dejaba salir un rugido de dolor y batia su cola.

O.O "¡espera! Te puedes lastimar más, no muevas la ala"- gritó Lleneri, el dragón se tranquilizó y volteó a verla. n.n "eso es" –le dijo mientras le acariciaba el hocico. Limpio la herida con su sudadera y como pudo la cubrió con ella. "¿Lo ves? Ya está listo"- agregó, el dragón comenzó a acariciar su hocico en la cara de Lleneri como señal de agradecimiento.

X3 "jaja ya se que estas feliz pero deja de hacer eso me dan cosquillas"- el dragón se detuvo y se levanto. "Ahora dónde estarán los demás" Para su sorpresa estaba en un desolado desierto y no se veía nada más que arena. –"Genial"- dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza totalmente decepcionada.

-"¡Lleneri!"- un grito la hizo mirar hacia arriba para ver un Cyber Falcon y un dragón negro. Los demás iban arriba de los monstruos. Rina se asomó desde el Cyber Falcon y agitó las manos para que Lleneri la viera –"¿estas muerta o viva?"

-"Viva...supongo"- contestó ella. Los monstruos bajaron y se le acercaron. El dragón ojiazul se puso en alerta cuando bakura y Zero se acercaron. –"Alto.. ellos son mis amigos"- el dragón la miro dudosa –"despedirán energía maligna pero no son malos"- el dragón rugió levemente en señal de aceptación y con su ala sana cubrio a lleneri del sol.

-"Parece que conseguistes un amigo"- dijo Yami y saludo al dragón, éste movio la cabeza.

"jeje tienes razón... ¿qué pasó con Yami Marick?"- les pregunt

-"Creo que sigue vivo el maldito y lo peor aun tiene el cetro" –contestó Rina y cerró un puño.

-"Aun me pregunto que clase de trampa nos tenía preparada"- dijo Kizuki. Yugi asintió.

-"Es posible que nos ataque en cualquier momento, es mejor estar alertas"- dijo Yugi.

-"Bueno.. esa advertencia fue un poco tarde"- escucharon en el cielo y era Yami Marick que sujeta el cetro –"Porque por fin tendré sus almas"- la arena se tornó negra al igual que el cielo y varias placas de piedra aparecieron rodeándolos.

-"¿Qué son esas placas?"- pregunto Rina.

-"No te gustara saber"- dijo Lleneri y el dragon ojiazul la cubrio.

-"Primero... mandemos a los niños a la cama, ya es un poco tarde"- dijo Yami Marick. Cyber Falcon y el dragón negro desaparecieron y regresaron a la mano de sus amos como cartas. El ojiazul se resistió a regresar. –"Tenemos un renegado" –señalo una placa y ésta aprisiono al dragón en su interior.

-"¡BLUE EYES!"- gritó Lleneri y se acercó a la placa –"Resiste te sacaremos de all

-"¡Lleneri regresa!"- dijo Yami y corrio hacia ella. Las otras placas estaban por golpear a cada uno de ellos. Yami abrazó a Lleneri y la sacó de allí como pudo.

-"Se enojaran después por esto pero ni modo...como si me importar"- les dijo Bakura a Rina y Kizuki. Ellas se quedaron mirando un poco y se sorprendieron cuando una luz de la sortija las atrapó –"Regresen"- las chicas iban a quejarse pero desaparecieron en la luz.

-"Igual tu Lleneri, tienes que regresar al mundo real"- dijo Yami sin soltarla. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Mi dragon sigue apresado, no regresaré sin él"- dijo ella.

-"Nosotros te lo llevaremos, ahora tienes que regresar"- gritó Zero. Lleneri se soltó de Yami y se siguió negando.

-"¡ME ESTÁN COMENZANDO A HARTAR!"- gritó Yami Marick y un agujero se abrio para atraerlos. Lleenri se elevó un poco por el aire pero Yami la sujeto y la abrazó. Zero y Bakura estaban fuertemente sujetados al suelo como podían.

-"No te sueltes"- dijo Yami. Lleneri solo asintió.

-"Miren Yami Marick se está debilitando"- dijo Zero.

-"Es porque no tiene cuerpo propio"- dijo Yugi, que al igual que todos estaba sujeto a donde podía. Yami Marick preocupado comenzó a atraer solo al faraón y a Lleneri.

-"De una forma u otra obtendré sus kaa"- dijo Yami Marick

-"¿Kaa?"- dijo Lleneri –"yami no debemos de caer en ese agujero"-

-"Lo sé pero el viento es cada vez más fuerte"- contestó él. El dragón ojiazul que lo estaba mirando todo comenzó a forcejear de tal modo que se libró de la placa y se puso enfrente de Yami y Lleneri.

-"¿Blue eyes! ¿Qué haces?"- dijo Lleneri

-"Trata de cansar a Yami Marick"- comentó Yugi que también estaba cerca de ellos dos pero el aire no lo afectaba tanto.

-"¡Maldición!"- gritó Yami Marick y desapareció.. pero el viento no. El blue eyes fue atraido por el aire y entró al agujero.

-"¡Blue eyes!"-gritó Lleneri se soltó de Yami para ir por el dragón pero Yami la sujeto –"Yami dejame ir por mi dragón" –dijo furiosa.

-"No te lo permitiré, es peligroso"- le dijo pero Lleneri comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de Yami –"LLENERI"- gritó y una luz salio de su pirámide que dejo a Lleneri inconsciente. Yami la abrazó.

-"¡Yami!"- escucho a sus espalda, era yugi que se estaba cansando de sujetarse y el aire lo estaba elevando. –"Ya no puedo...resistir"

-"¡Aibuo!"- dijo Yami –"Resiste" – la ultima palabra de Yami se fue "literalmente" con el aire. Yugi se soltó e iba a entrar al agujero. A escasos segundos de entrar una figura lo atrapó. Zero aprovechando todo eso levantó una mano y el agujero explotó.

"¿Qué paso?"- dijo Yugi y abrio los ojos. Unos grandes y felinos ojos de color miel lo veían curiosamente. –"AHHHHHHH ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?" –dijo Yugi al verse en los brazos de aquel ser tan curioso. Parecía un humano pero con rasgos felinos y lo curioso era que tenía alas como de ángel pero negras. Parecia ser hembra. Ella lo bajó y movió su cola feliz para luego ver el agujero y lo señalo. –"no sé que quieres decirme" – dijo Yugi guardando la calma, ella bajó la cabeza y la elevó con varias lagrimas. Dejó de mover su cola.

-"miau... azul...miau" –dijo para luego desaparecer. Yugi no supo que había sido ese ser pero reflejaba tristeza. Vio al piso y encontro una pluma negra, la tomó y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-"Aibuo"- gritó Yami. Yugi se le acercó corriendo ya que Yami estaba sujetando a Lleneri. –"¿qué sucedio? ¿quién te salvo?"- le preugnto apenas si llego junto a él.

-"No lo sé.. pero se me hizo un poco familiar"- contestó él y luego vio a Lleneri –"Perdimos al dragon... ya no hay forma de regresarlas a su casa"- dijo angustiado.

-"También el cetro se fue"- dijo Bakura

-"Sugiero regresar.. después hablaremos con más calma"- dijo Zero. Todos asintieron y una luz lo cubrio para regresar al mundo real.

----------------

-"maldición, ahora no tengo más energía.. estupidos mortales"- se quejaba Marick en una calle desierta –"lo único a mi favor es que ya tengo cuerpo propio. La extracción del kaa funciona incluso al reves"- jugueteo un poco con el cetro. "Hay que planear una venganza"- agregó desapareciendo en las sombras. Sin tanto solo hubiera esperado hubiera visto que una luz alumbro un callejón cercano y un chico aparecio en ese lugar.

Se sacudio la cabeza y estiró los brazos. Se detuvo de inmediato al notar ...sus manos. Se revisó todo y llevó sus manos a su cara para revisarla. Vio una ventana cerca y se acercó para ver su reflejo. Al hacerlo miró su espalda y sonrió un poco.

-"Esto no es bueno"- dijo antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

------------

xDDD esa ultima Frase dice totalmente quien es... Zero y Misao sabrán su identidad de inmediato n.nU

o.o sin más que decir, ¡¡nos vemos!!

¡Se portan mal, pero se cuidan bien!


	19. Cap 19 Llamado a los duelistas

¡¡Libertad!! Prácticamente estoy ya de "vacaciones" pero entrecomillas porque tengo que entregar un trabajo como examen final. ¬¬ pero de allí en más estoy libre y sin dinero para ir al cine xDDD casi me lo gasté en un día por andar comprando mangas ToT (¡Es que era kenshin!) Nomas tengo pa' los che camiones xDD capaz y voy a escuela en bicicleta... ¡ah que hueva!

En fin, creo que si me tardé pa' este capitulo pero no tanto como es costumbre xDDD. Responderé los reviews y seguimos con el fic.

**Zero Asakura.**

¡Chitón!(¡Silencio!) ò.ó no diga el nombre de la negra blanca conciencia. Pos estaba herido ¿¿no recuerda?? XDD bueno ya mucho spoiler, mejor pongase a leer.

**Gabe Logan.**

Sorry en este capitulo no sale Tea xDD pero juro saldrá en el proximo. Que mugres de Mai y Tea ¬¬ me piensan hacer algo feo.. ¡ya las vi montoneras!

Mai: ¬w¬

Tea: ¬w¬

¬¬ Guarden distancia o las empalo ¡pos éstas! XDDD Respecto a lo del cetro.. pos algo en parte tengo pero no será muy significativo.

Gracias por pasarme tu descripción, que pronto te verás por aquí n.n .Lo que me recuerda que me cayó de cura lo que pusistes en tu descripción "Sexo: A veces, (es broma), masculino"

xDDD Estuvo muy buena. ¬¬ ¡y anda! Vaya que eres "enano" Jaja dejame tu opinión de este capitulo xD

**Leo el Xmortal.**

Cuando hablo de Yami Seto es la cosa grasienta que salio en el anime, en el manga es un tipo con un maniquí de Seto pero me agradó más la idea del gordo. Gracias por leer mi fic n.n dejame opinión de este capitulo.

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**

¡Neesan! ToT Ya te había extrado. Jeje pos tu "Koi" es el único que al cual le he tratado de conservar su lado maldito, ni Seto conservó su estilo porque de vez en cuando cambio su forma de ser. .-.

En cuanto a lo de hentai.. pensé en dejarlo desnudito xDD pero algo en mi lo evito (¿autocensura?) El caso era que Serenity era la elegida para encontrarlo y no queria traumarla  ¬¬ además no quiero pensar en las locuras que pudo hacer estando desnudo y en un callejón solitario. Jaja bueno lee el capitulo y da tu opinión.

¡Yugioh no es mío! ¬¬ ¡¡apréndanselo de memoria!!! UoU porque no quiero abogados rondándome cerca y menos uno parecido al de los 5 grandes que es travesti O.o

----------

 Capitulo 19 Llamado a los duelistas.

-Despierta- una dulce voz resonaba en sus oídos. Abrió lentamente los ojos para dejar entrar la luz sin lastimarlo. -¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchó de nuevo y giró su vista a esa persona.

Alcanzó a ver que era una mujer joven, tal vez una adolescente. Se talló los ojos para visualizar mejor y distinguió mejor a la chica. Era joven, como de 15 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos de color café.

-no- contestó él mientras intentaba levantarse. Por primera vez sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda.

-¡estás herido!- gritó la chica al verle la espalda llena de sangre –Debemos llevarte a un hospital. Él, sin muchas prisas, se sentó y vio que estaba vestido con una extraña tunica de color café, traía una sudadera que le quedaba pequeña y estaba húmeda en la espalda a consecuencia de la sangre.

-No te preocupes estaré bien- dijo el chico sonriéndole. La chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Pero aún así debemos cuidar de esa herida para que no se infecte- contestó ella.

-creo que tienes razón- contestó él y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo -¡auch! – la chica lo miró preocupada y se levantó a ayudarlo. –Estoy bien... sólo no debo hacer movimientos bruscos- la chica suspiró y lo ayudó a caminar.

-Hay un hospital cerca de aquí... me dirigía a visitar a una amiga- dijo ella en el camino. El chico iba callado y hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Serenity- dijo ella atrayendo la mirada del chico. No pudo evitar sonrojarse el chico era atractivo. Tenía unos profundos ojos azul de un tono ultramar, su piel era clara y su cabello era lacio de un color azul oscuro.

-Mike... mi nombre es Mike- dijo él.

-Mucho gusto-

Mike levantó la vista al cielo y suspiró –Supongo que el gusto es mío-

---------------- =3

Abrí mis ojos para ver un techo completamente blanco. Movi un poco mi vista para descubrir que tenía una mascarilla de aire. Cerré de nuevo mis ojos tratando de ordenar mis ideas.

-¿qué está pasando?- pensé.

Estos días han sido los más largos de mi vida aparte de extraños. Debo de incluir los más dolorosos tanto física como emocionalmente. Obviamente los animes, aunque me gusten, no son los mejores lugares para vivir. Un inmenso dragón blanco apareció en mi mente y abri los ojos de golpe recordando al dragón que nos protegió a Yami y a mí.

-¿oneechan?- escuché, una cara se puso enfrente de mi vista. Mi hermana Kizuki.

-Hola Kizu- ella sonrió amargamente pero con una cara de alivio.

-Hola-me respondió, me quité la mascara ya que no la necesitaba.

 –Dime qué carajos pasó....- dije y también me quité el suero.

-Si te digo ahora te podría dar paro cardiaco- bromeó Kizuki.

-ya, echa el chisme... algún día me habré de morir pero estoy segura que no serán por tus manos- le dije para quitarme los aparatos del corazón y la línea se puso recta porque ya no marcaba mi pulso.

-El dragón desapareció- dijo secamente.

-Dime algo que no sepa- dije de una forma brusca.

-El cetro también se fue- agregó.

-Ya nos llevó la reverenda chingada- dije con tranquilidad y recargando todo mi coraje en la ultima palabra. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos tratando de tranquilizarme y no golpear al primero que entrará a la habitación. Afortunadamente, quien entró primero fue Rina. Ella se quedó parada en la puerta y al ver mi cara tomó la almohada de una cama cercana y se me la puso enfrente.

-Golpea- dijo pero ya me había adelantado golpeando la almohada y encajando mis uñas en ella. Fue tanta la fuerza que la almohada se destrozó, el relleno lleno mi cama y parte del piso.

-Por eso decía que yo iba a entrar primero- dijo Rina mirando a la puerta. Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Marick parado en la puerta. Me acosté en la cama y tomé mi almohada para cubrir mi cara, ya que estaba llorando pero de ira.

-Rina- dije –no quiero hablar con nadie-

-Sé que no quieres pero debes- me contestó ella. Escuché los pasos de Marick acercarse y hundí más mi cara en la suave almohada.

-Lleneri- me llamó Marick con una voz apagada y nerviosa.

-¿qué?- contesté ahogando un sollozo.

-Creo que tengo que darte una noticia mala- dijo él y se calló, escuché unos murmullos fuera de la habitación que identifique como los demás.

-Hoy es el día de las malas noticias, ponga la suya en el buzón y váyase a la ¡chiin....! – sentí que alguien apretó la almohada ahogando esa ultima palabra. Tuve que quitármela y luego voltear la cara para no ver a Marick. –Bien.. dimela-

-Tendrás que esperar 1 mes para el torneo- dijo Marick. Olvidándome de mi cara llorosa y la ira me senté en la cama para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Torneo?- pregunté, él asintió levemente -¿puedo saber para qué carajos tengo que esperar a un torneo?- marick comenzó a balbucear mientras los murmullos cesaron. Tragó un poco de saliva y sin verme contestó.

-Para atraer a mi Yami.. porque suponemos que él tiene al dragón- no me pregunten como pero en unos cuantos instantes estaba enfrente de Marick sujetándolo por el cuello.

-¡¿SUPONEN?!- escuché más pasos detrás de mi pero no les puse atención. Estaba enfrascada viendo a Marick.

-S..sí- me contestó, lagrimas de ira e impotencia estaban rodando por mi cara. Sentí unos brazos que se sujetaron y me obligaron a soltar a Marick. No supe quien era sino hasta que sentí un ligero piquete en mi brazo. Volteé la cara para descubrir a Joey y a un lado a Kaiba, este ultimo con una jeringa. Calmante.

-¡Sueltenme!- grité, mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Si el estupido de Kaiba me puso más calmante del debido, lo voy a empalar.

-¡Neesan! Tranquilizate- gritó Kizu. Rina, en cambio, permaneció alejada de todo. Joey me sujetaba con mucha fuerza y no podía zafarme.. me calme un poco por que la medicina estaba surtiendo efecto. Joey imagino que estaba ya tranquila como para soltarme un poco. Equivocación.

Me zafé del abrazo marca oso y quedé parada en medio de todos en pose de ataque. Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad mientras mi vista iba nublándose.

-¿pa...para qué ...jodidos quiero yo un torneo?- pregunté, mantener los ojos abiertos era muy difícil.

-Yami Marick vendrá para pedir la revancha contra Yugi- comenzó Kaiba, Joey trató de acercarme a mí y lo evite olímpicamente. –Si tiene el dragón, lo usará en sus duelos. No es tan tonto.- me tomé ligeramente el estomago. Me dolía y todo comenzaba a darme vueltas. –por lo tanto...- dijo Kaiba y volteé a verlo a los ojos –tu lo derrotarás para conseguir tu carta-

-Malditos- me dejé caer al suelo, encogiendo a una forma fetal. El estomago me dolía mucho y sentí unas horribles nauses.

-Kaiba.... ¿qué condenados le pusistes?- escuché a Rina.

-Calmante- contestó él y luego hizo una pausa -¿cuánto pesa Lleneri?

-Como 55 kilos- respondió ella

-oh, oh- fue la respuesta de Kaiba. Mi unica acción fue vomitar y desmayarme...para variar.

--------------------

-¡auch! – gritó Mike cuando la enfermera le vertió casi todo el alcohol en su herida. No es que haya sido un accidente normal sino que la enfermera estaba embobada con lo guapo que era el "herido" – T-T ¿podría tener más cuidado? Eso dolió un poco –dijo Mike, la enfermera asintió embobada y siguió con su trabajo.

-¡AUCH!-

Serenity lo esperaba en la sala de espera. Primero quería ver que Mike estuviera bien para luego ir a visitar a Lleneri que estaba unos pisos más arriba. Joey le había hablado hace unas horas diciendo que tuvieron un percance y que estarían en el hospital de la corporación Kaiba.

Escuchó unos cuantos suspiros detrás de ellas y vio como Mike salia vestido con un pants negro, una camisa gris y una sudadera negra con las iniciales de KC. Él venía con una mano en la espalda y tratando de sobarsela. 

-¿listo?- preguntó Serenity cuando Mike se acercó a ella. Varias de las mujeres cercanas gruñeron un poco.

-Seguro- dijo él -¿y a qué amiga vas a visitar?- preguntó.

-A Lleneri-san- contestó ella –ES una nueva amiga y últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien-

-Oh- contestó Mike dejando salir una sonrisa como de triunfo -¿Y en dónde está?-

-Unos pisos más arriba- dijo Serenity  tomando de la mano a Mike para ir al ascensor.

Ya arriba, Serenity le preguntaba a las enfermeras en donde se encontraba Lleneri mientras Mike se paseaba por los pasillos. Se detuvo un instante a ver una fotografia de arboles floreciendo, arboles de cerezo . Estaba tan centrado en la pintura que cuando se dio la vuelta para ir con Serenity, se topó con alguien y lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Ay perdón! – dijo Mike ayudando a la persona que había tumbado. –Lo siento, no te vi- iba a decir algo más pero se tragó sus palabras. A quien había tumbado era un chico de cabello blanco y le dirigía una mirada muy fría.

-Hola Bakura- se acercó Serenity con ellos. Mike lo ayudó a levantarse pero sin dirigirle ninguna palabra. La expresión del albino cambio de una fría a una más calida.

-Hola Serenity- dijo él, sacudiéndose la ropa. -¿vienes a ver a Lleneri? – la chica asintió –Está por este pasillo a la derecha, Joey y Mai están allí- dijo y volteó a ver a Mike con una mirada fría –Con sus permiso, yo me retiro tengo cosas por hacer-

-Esta bien Bakura, cuidate- dijo Serenity. Mike dio un leve gruñido y siguió a la castaña con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó Serenity al llegar a la habitación que buscaban. Joey se acercó a ella para abrazarla -¿qué pasó?- preguntó ella al ver a Lleneri en la cama.

-Larga historia- dijo Joey. Mike que estaba afuera se asomó ligeramente por la puerta para ver mejor. Alcanzó a ver a alguien en cama para no podía ver bien su cara.

-Hola cariño- escuchó a sus espaldas -¿puedo saber quien eres?- Mike se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volteó a enfrentar a la persona.

-Ho...hola soy Mike Sumeragi- dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

-Yo soy Mai Valentine ;) – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Mike sonrió mucho más forzado. Serenity alcanzó a escuchar esa platica y metió a Mike de golpe a la habitación. El chico se puso completamente rojo al estar enfrente de tantas personas.

-ho..hola- dijo el secamente para luego fijar su vista en la cama. La chica dormia incómodamente entre tantos cables y una bolsa de suero estaba a su lado derecho.

-Él es Mike, lo encontré herido cerca del hospital y lo trajé para que lo curarán- dijo Serenity. Todos centraron su vista en el chico que al notarlo se puso rojo.

-¿Y qué te pasó?- interrumpió Rina -¿quién te atacó o porque estabas herido?- Mike observó un poco a Lleneri y suspiró.

-Me robaron... y me quitaron todas mis cosas- dijo –me resistí pero creo que no fue buena idea- agregó tocando su espalda. Rina se le quedó observando y sonrió.

-Entonces... ¿te has quedado sin nada?- dijo Rina.

-Así es- djo Mike

-Y se nota que no eres de aquí- prosiguió Rina ensanchando cada vez más y más su sonrisa. Mike tragó saliva.

-Estás en lo correcto... vengo de... Kyoto- contestó.

-¡Vaya! Que horrible ¿y tienes dónde hospedarte?- interrumpió Kizuki. Mike negó con la cabeza – Podrías quedarte en nuestra casa, es inmensa y además dos hombres se entienden mejor que uno solo- agregó mirando a un chico de cabello negro que estaba sentado cerca de la ventana. Éste gruño un poco.

-Ya Zero, no se sulfure- dijo Rina- ¿qué dices Mike?- el chico miró un poco a Zero y sonrió un poco para luego regresar la vista a la chica que dormía en la cama.

-Me gustaría.. ¿pero no sería una molestia?- preguntó Mike.

-Al contrario- dijo Rina –Así tengo a más personas a quien molestar-

-¡Rina!- gritó Kizuki

¬o ¡ah Kizu como eres aburrida!- dijo Rina y todos soltaron una risa (menos Kaiba y Zero) conforme el tarde pasaba todos se iban a sus respectivas casa. Mike acompaño a Joey, Mai y Serenity hasta la salida del hospital para regresar luego a grandes zancadas a la habitación de Lleneri. Ya para cuando Kaiba estaba a punto de irse (porque Mokuba estaba durmiéndose en la silla) Kizuki opinó que era hora de ir a descansar. Rina se negó a irse.

-Yo me quedó con ella- dijo

-¿Segura?- dijo Zero – Ha sido un día muy largo –Rina asintió.

-Yo puedo hacerte compañía- opinó Mike. Todos voltearon a verlo confundidos- n.nU no tengo nada que hacer- agregó encogiéndose de hombros. Rina después de un poco de meditación aceptó.

-Entonces...¿zero te quedas o te vas?- preguntó Kizuki. Zero no dijo nada y solo hizo un ademán de adios para salir de la habitación - ¬¬ tomo eso como un me voy- dijo Kizuki –nos vemos mañana- agregó y salio de la habitación.

-¿Prendemos la tele?- dijo Rina, Mike acercó una silla a la cama de Lleneri y asintió.

-----------------------

Varias pantallas estaban encedidas y miles de perfiles aparecian en cada una de las pantallas. Miles de datos y cartas pasaban por los monitores principales. Con mucha maestria Seto Kaiba tecleaba miles de comandos y ordenes mientras decenas de correos electrónicos eran mandados a diversos destinatarios. Suspiró un poco y se tronó los dedos después de tomar un poco de café. Continuó tecleando y una gran "Unknow" (desconocido) apareció en todas las pantallas.

-¿quién exactamente eres?- dijo Kaiba parando de teclear. Una ventana de búsqueda se abrió y lentamente escribio.. "Sumeragi, Mike", de nueva cuenta varias ventanas parpadearon en la pantalla para dar el mismo resultado "Desconocido". -¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar Kaiba. Iba a volver a intentarlo cuando varias pantallas apareciéndole con las respuestas de los correos mandados. –Por algo se empieza- dijo mientras seguia tecleando dejando olvidada la búsqueda del chico que había conocido en la tarde.

------------------------

-..........¿Crees ser el mejor?  Entra al torneo internacional que realiza la corporación Kaiba y demuestra tus habilidades.  Inscripciones abiertas.............-

-Ya es la decima vez que veo ese comercial- dijo Mike estirandose en la silla y apagando la televisión. Rina estaba dormida apoyada en la cama de Lleneri. Con una leve sonrisa, el chico cubrió a Rina con su sudadera.

-Blue eyes- escuchó, Lleneri estaba hablando dormida. Mike puso su mano en la frente de ella para calmarla.

-Descansa- dijo y Lleneri continuo durmiendo pero mucho más tranquila. –Así esta mejor- agregó Mike mientras se acomodaba en la silla para dormir un poco.

-------------------------

-¡Seto esto es un caos!- gritó Mokuba -¿Cómo es posible que todas estas personas llegarán tan pronto para el torneo? – Apenas si habían pasado pocas horas para cuando decenas de personas se acercaron a Ciudad Domino por el torneo que estaba planeando Kaiba. Ya varias estaban inscribiéndose.

Los mejores hoteles estaban ocupados tratando de ordenar todas las reservaciones que estaban recibiendo. Los turistas comenzaban a llegar poco a poco atiborrando el trafico. Mokuba estaba desesperado, quería ir a ver a Lleneri al hospital pero el trafico los tenía atrapados.

-Es increíble que llegarán tan rapido- dijo Kaiba viendo como varios chicos paseaban por la calle con sus discos de duelos. Kaiba rió un poco, sus ingresos aumentarían por las ventas de los discos.

T.T –Seto quiero ir a ver a Lleneri!- se quejó Mokuba. Kaiba suspiró un poco.

-Yo también... espero no se enoje por ponerle mucho calmante- dijo Kaiba, Mokuba gruño -¬¬ esta bien y por no preguntar si era alergica a algo-

------------------------- =3

-Paren el mundo me quiero bajar- dije sin muchos animos y sujetando la sabana. Me desperte por el simple hecho de querer vomitar- ¡Bote de basura!- grité levantándome lo mas rapido que pude, directamente al baño para abrazar al amigo de porcelana. XX

-Lleneri- escuché entre las pausas que hacia para echar toda lo que tenía en mi estomago para fuera. -¿Quieres agua?-

-Por favor- dije mientras le bajaba al retrete. Rina entró entregándome un vaso de agua, tomé un poco, me enjuague la boca y... volvi a vomitar.

-Hasta parece que tienes ganas de hacer chambritas- dijo Rina. ¬w¬

¬¬ ¡callate o te vomito!- le dije molesta. -¿Qué jodidos me dio Kaiba?

(N/A: Chambritas--- ropa pa' los bebés recien nacidos. Un compa hace la broma de que una chava tiene ganas de hacer chambritas cuando sabe que está embarazada)

-No sé pero me dijieron que la unica reaccion alergica que tuvistes, y eso muy extraña, es la de vomitar- dijo Rina.

-Mi cuerpo es extraño- dije volviendo a abrazar al buen amigo de porcelana.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- escuché una voz masculina y pensé que era Zero.

-No Zero, no me encuentro bien-

-Ah.. n.nU bueno... no soy Zero- me contestó.

-¿ah no? ¿.o.?- pregunté confundida y sin soltar el retrete. -¿y entonces eres?-

-Mike Sumeragi nn- escuché – Soy el nuevo inquilino de su mansión .-.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. Rina se encogió de hombros -¿Inquilino?

-Me asaltaron, me quedé sin nada y no soy de aquí- dijo él.

-¡Bien por tí!- contesté cinicamente –luego hablamos tengo que... ¡¡guak!!

-vomitar- concluyó Rina por mí.

n.nU jeje bueno....- dijo Mike.

Nota mental... ¡Empalar a Kaiba! Me metí a darme una gran pero gran ducha. Afortunadamente cuando cerré la llave del agua y me estaba secando el cabello. Kizuki entró con ropa limpia.

-pensé que la necesitarías- dijo ella y salio

-gracias- dije con media sonrisa al ver la camisa con el dibujo del BEWD. Mientras me ponía la ropa interior (xD) escuchaba varias voces en la habitación, una me pareció de un niño y le puse más atención. Era la voz de Mokuba. Sonreí maléficamente pensando que hacer con Kaiba por su pequeño "error" de calculo. Me pusé el pantalón y la sudadera mientras seguía escuchando más voces. Si mi oído no me fallaba una voz era de Zero pero la de ese chico "Mike" se me hacía un poco conocida.

Sali de la habitación con la toalla cubriendo mi cabello y se paré en seco al ver a un chico platicar con Zero con mucha tranquilidad. No lo niego, el chico era guapo. Alto tirandole a la estatura de Zero y Kaiba, de cabello azulado y piel clara. No alcanzaba a verle la cara pero esperaba tuviera hermosos ojos.

¬w¬ ¿qué acaso te gusto?- escuché bromear a Rina.

-Pues no es feo- dije ¬w¬

-Es Mike, el nuevo inquilino- contestó Kizu metiendose a la platica

¬w¬ pos no es feo- dijimos las tres a la vez-

00¡Kizu, tu tienes novio!- gritamos rina y yo al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de los demás

¬o¬ ¡bah! ¿Y? ¿qué acaso no puedo darme taco de ojo?- replicó ella

¬.¬ ¡No! –respondimos Rina y yo.

¬¬ y luego me dicen a mi la aburrida- se quejó Kizu. Sentía algo que me abrazaba y viré mi vista hacia abajo era Mokuba que sonreía de oreja a orejea.

-¡Que bueno que ya estés bien!- me dijo.

- ¡sip! Gracias por preocuparte, Mokuba- le dije revolviendo sus cabellos azabache. –Y ahora que estoy tranquila y que el "genio" no trae calmantes, me pueden explicar la idea esa del torneo....- dije mirando molesta a Kaiba. Que de igual manera no sirvió de mucho ¬¬ Kaiba en respuesta me mandó a la vil fregada.

-¿podrían dejarnos solos?- dijo Kaiba. Rina y Kizuki se encogieron de hombros y salieron sin hacer ningún comentario, Zero y Mike se miraron confundidos y un poco resignados salieron de igual manera. –Mokuba- me reí internamente ya que el Mokubita no se separaba de mi.

-No hay problema Kaiba, comienza a hablar- dije mientras sentía que Mokuba se abrazaba más a mi. XDD

-El asunto es simple.. convoque a un torneo parecido al de la Ciudad Batalla y la meta es traer a la mayor cantidad de duelistas que sea posible. Yami Marick traerá el dragón y tu se lo quitarás según las reglas.- comenzó Kaiba.

-¿quieres decir que las reglas serán iguales que las de Ciudad batalla? ¿si pierdo tengo que dar mi mejor carta?- Kaiba asintió. –¡es problema es que soy mala jugando! ¿cómo quieren que le gané a un bastardo como Yami marick? U.U Mokuba como que no oistes esa palabrota-

-No oí nada- me dijo él, Kaiba rodó los ojos.

-Entre Yugi y yo te enseñaremos a jugar para que puedas tener un duelo justo- agregó, suspiré largamente.

-¿Tengo que juntar cartas o qué- pregunté.

-Puntos-

-¿Puntos?- dije confundida. -¿Cómo?-

-Los puntos te irán diciendo que tan buen duelistas eres, se revisarán tus jugadas y en especial tus combos. Al tener un puntaje elevado serás capaz de entrar a las semi finales. ¡Ah! Una aclaración, en la fase donde colecciones tus puntos, no tendrás que dejar tu mejor carta si llegarás a perder. Esa regla será validada sólo en las semifinales.- me explicó.

-¿para eso quieren que aprenda duelos? – dije. Kaiba asintió –Presiento que esto va a ser muuuuy pesado.- agregué tomando mi cabeza con mis manos.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu casa- opinó Kaiba –mi limosina los llevará- solo asentí levemente y suspiré. Rina se asomó a ver que pasaba y descubri que había otra cara junto a ella. El chico llamado Mike,  sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron de golpe al ver los ojos azules que tenía.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- preguntó él como si lo conociera desde hace mucho. En vez de enfadarme por tanta confianza sonreí. Había algo en él que se hizo sentir segura. Después que un medico pasará a revisarme y darme unas pastillas en caso de efectos secundarios por el "calmante", salimos para la casa. Mokuba me guió hasta la limosina con un porte de total caballerosidad. Cuando Kaiba cerró la puerta, noté que estaba sentada entre Mokuba y Mike. El niño venía alegre enseñándome todas las cosas que tenía la limosina y no podía evitar sonreír ante cada cosa que me mostraba. Simplemente, no sé qué demonios tengo para que los niños sean tan afectivos conmigo. XDDD

Lo más gracioso fue cuando Mokuba sacó una lata de refresco del frigobar. La abrió con tal fuerza que Zero, Rina y Kaiba quedaron empados. No pude evitar reírme, era muy gracioso ver al gran genio lleno de refresco. Zero se sacudió un poco y gruño cuando Rina, en vez de golpearme, se puso a reír al ver a Kaiba y Zero. Me encogi un poco sobre mi estomago por la risa que tenía. Me giré un poco para controlar las carcajadas para cuando vi a Mike reír tranquilamente. Me paré un poco y lo observé detenidamente.. definitivamente hay algo en él que me hace sentir muy bien.

- ¡eso fue genial!- comentó Mike recibiendo como respuesta gruñidos de parte de Zero y Kaiba y varias carcajadas por parte de Rina, Kizuki y yo.

-------------------

Flojo.. siento este capitulo muy flojo o.o como que falto algo .-. En fin, dejen review, comida, review, dulces, review, palitos de pan, review, lata de coca.cola, review, polvo pika-pika para mi profe de dibujo, review y creo que se me olvida algo... ¡ah si! Review xDDD

Hasta la proxima, se portan mal, cuidan bien y si cuando se portaron mal, mataron a un presidente, diganles que quien los influyo fueron los programas basura de MTV xDDD


	20. Cap 20 Misterios

Si pudiera empalar a ff.net lo haría.. pero por desgracia no sé puede y es el único medio por el cual publico mis fics. Si supiera html... bueno.... si tuviera un programa para hacer webs publicaría mis fics en una pagina personal incluso pondría los fanarts que he hecho (aunque todos son de Mike xDDD) ¿Por qué ando tan negativa con ff.net? Bueno... pos comete errores (el capitulo anterior me repitió unos párrafos y se tragó otros) y se traga símbolos que son las caritas graciosas que dan sabor a la historia pero como ya ni llorar es bueno, aquí les traigo la siguiente entrega y quiero agradecer a 3 personitas que me dejan siempre review n.n y me dan apoyo pa' seguir este fic. Ellos son Zero Asakura, Gabe Logan y Misao Kirimachi, a los cuales les contestaré sus reviews al final del capitulo.

Para variar.... Yugioh no ser mío y nunca lo será.

=3 --- esa cosa quiere decir que es mi punto de vista.

Capitulo 20 Misterios

-------------------------- =3

El camino a la mansión se me hizo muy corto entre tantas burlas y carcajadas. Los pobres de Zero y Kaiba (¬¬ ¡Huy si! Nótese el sarcasmo para Kaiba) iban totalmente pegajosos por el refresco. Rina no tanto, aun no sé como pero consiguió unas toallitas húmedas y se limpio un poco del refresco.

A unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a la casa, vi de reojo a varios chicos portando un disco de duelo. Al parecer, la noticia del torneo se extendió muy rápido por el lugar. Suspiré un poco cuando la limosina se detuvo, de sólo pensar en que iba a entrar a un torneo siendo apenas novata –mejor dicho siendo peor que una novata- me causaba muchos nervios.

Giré mi vista para ver mi casa hobbit, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir allí y aislarme del mundo. Pero no la vi, la mirada de Mike se interpuso en mi objetivo. Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron  al tener enfrente a esos ojos azules. Me miraba curioso pero además de cierta manera me hizo olvidar los nervios que tenía.

-¿Sucede algo, Lleneri-san?- me preguntó él, dejando salir una ligera sonrisa.

-¡EH!  No, no pasa nada- contesté rápidamente –sólo pensaba... en que romperé record por estar en el hospital – me reí un poco nerviosa y sentí las miradas de todos – nunca había estado en un hospital y ahora entró y salgo de ellos n.nU jejeje- me llevé una mano a la cabeza y sonríe como completa estúpida.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta- intervino para mi suerte mi linda hermana Kizuki –Nunca te he visto en el hospital o que te pasará algo malo- agregó pensativa.

-Chambritas- dijo Rina entre dientes para que solo yo la escuchará. Me quedé callada y viéndola furiosa, ella sonrió con esas sonrisas que me da cuando quiere molestarme.

-Por fin llegamos- dijo Zero y salió de la limosina. Los demás nos encogimos de hombros y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Mike me seguía casi como si fuera mi sombra y me puso un poco nerviosa.

Al entrar, tuve que encargarme de enseñarle a Mike cual sería su habitación y una que otra reglita de la casa. No subir al 3 piso. El tercer piso era para mí y mis hermanas, digamos algo así como la parte de las mujeres. La habitación de Zero, al igual que Mike, se encontraba en el segundo piso. Mike sonrió un poco al ver por las escaleras.

-¿Y porqué Bakura si puede subir?- me dijo y señalo la parte superior, solo alcancé a ver el cabello blanco del asalta tumbas.

-¡Bakura!- grité, subí rápidamente para alcanzarlo y darle una paliza pero me detuve apenas si llegue al pasillo del tercer piso al pensar en algo ¿Cómo es que Mike conoce a Bakura? ¿C"MO CONDENADOS ENTRO BAKURA A LA CASA? -¡ROBATUMBAS! VEN AQUÍ Y SAL DE NUESTRAS HABITACIONES- grité retomando el paso y abriendo las puertas para ver en donde se encontraba. Al llegar a mi habitación lo vi acostado muy a gusto en mi cama.

-hola- dijo levantando la mano y sin verme

-Hola- dije arrastrando la voz – regla de la casa, hombres no entran al tercer piso y mucho menos ¡no entran a mi cuarto a recostarse!- agregue, Bakura siguió sin verme.

-¿Lo notaste?- me dijo

-¿Notar qué?- dije confundida, Bakura se levantó tan rápido que me asusté y él se me quedó viendo con una mirada fría. -¿De qué hablas?- pregunté, sin dirigirme la palabra salió de mi cuarto- ¡Eh! ¡Bakura! ¿Notar qué?- grité y corrí hacia la puerta. Bakura había desaparecido y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. El mugre albino me asusta. 

Tomé algunas cosas de mi habitación y las puse en mi mochila, quería ir a la casa hobbit para aislarme. Bajé al segundo piso y me dio curiosidad ir a ver a Mike, miré de reojo la puerta de su habitación. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta y tocando. Un ligero adelante se escuchó y tomé el picaporte con duda.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté al asomarme y no encontrarlo. Abrí totalmente la puerta para encontrarlo acostado en la cama. Sentí que toda mi cara se sonrojaba, al verlo allí con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajado. Resumen.. se veía guapo.

-Claro- me contestó, abrió los ojos y me vio directamente. -¿a dónde va Lleneri-san?- preguntó señalando mi mochila.

-eh... voy a mi refugio- contesté, me observé en el espejo del tocador y hasta las orejas las tenía rojas. Una copia en femenino y latina de Ronald Weasley. Mike se levantó de un salto de la cama (de ese salto raro que levantas las piernas, te das vuelo y te levantas en un salto) y se acercó a mi.

-¿puedo acompañarla?- me preguntó y puso su cara a nivel de la mía. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no saqué ningún sonido. Solo asentí y salí de la habitación. Mike me seguía tranquilamente. Salimos directo a la casa-hobbit sin toparnos a nadie, podría jurar que habían desaparecido a propósito. Abrí la puerta e invité a Mike a pasar, luego me di cuenta de algo que me hizo reír mucho. La casa estaba diseña para mi estatura y Mike tuvo que entrar flexionando las rodillas.

-Cómo que la casa esta un poco pequeña- comentó, haciendo a un lado una lámpara. Luego se dio vuelta y topó con un tablón produciendo un ruido seco. Me reí lo más alto que pude, me recordó a cierto mago en casa de un amigo suyo. –auch- se quejó, sujetando su cabeza. Sostuve un poco la risa y lo invité a sentarse en un sillón cercano. Fui corriendo al baño por el botiquín para curarle una pequeña cortada que le hizo una astilla.

Mientras le curaba la pequeña herida él estaba con los ojos cerrados, me alegraba tenerlo así. De seguro mi cara estaba tan caliente que hubiera podido freír un huevo en ella. Le coloqué un pequeño curitas en la frente para que no se topará con nada y cerré el botiquín.

-Esta listo- dije, me levanté para regresar el botiquín.

-Muchas gracias, Lleneri-san- me dijo.

-Lleneri- dije –dime sólo Lleneri- Mike abrió los ojos y asintió, desaparecí para dejar el botiquín.

Al regresar, lo invité a la cocina para hacerle algunos bocadillos. Tuve que llevarlo casi de la mano para que no topará con nada más. Se sentó a la mesa y me miraba mientras hacia cada cosa. Me sentía estúpida mientras estaba trabajando y él sólo me miraba.

-Eso se ve delicioso- dijo Mike, cuando acabe de hacer un sándwich de queso derretido, mis preferidos, y se lo puse enfrente. Mike me miró confundido. -¿para mi?- dijo.

-Claro- contesté - ¿a poco creías que iba a hacer solo para mí y no te daría?- le sonríe y por primera vez en todo el rato, Mike se sonrojó. Murmuro un leve gracias y comenzó a comer, le serví un poco de leche sabor chocolate y deje que comiera, mientras yo hacia mi comida.

-Que rico- interrumpió Mike en silencio -¿quién te enseño a hacerlos?- dijo tomando un sorbo de leche.

-Nadie- contesté- soy un caso perdido si intentan enseñarme, mejor hago mis experimentos- agregue, Mike observó un poco dudoso la comida –¡Hey! que no envenene la comida- dije roja, Mike volteó a verme muy curioso, para mi sorpresa comenzó a reírse. Sus carcajadas me invadieron y yo también reí.

Al terminar de comer, nos dirigimos a la salita de estar con unas tazas de capuchino. Mike me dijo que su herida aun le dolía, me contó que lo habían asaltado y que resulto herido. Fui a la habitación y traje un futón (si, esas cosas donde duermen los japoneses), la puse en medio de la salita y Mike se acostó arriba sin taparse. Mientras él estaba acostado tome un libro para leer un poco y quitarme la poco tensión que aun tenía. De alguna forma, estar con Mike me quitó la tensión y los nervios que sentía estaban a su lado desaparecieron después de la carcajada en la cocina.

No tarde en darme cuenta que Mike se había quedado dormido, sonreí un poco y traje una manta para cubrirlo. Es algo curioso pero este chico me hacia sentir bien... casi como cuando el dragón me salvó de esa caída libre. Dejé el libro en una mesita y me tomé el poco capuchino que me quedaba. Me levanté un poco y fui a mi cuarto a jugar con la computadora un duelo de monstruo... si Kaiba y Yami me iban a entrenar, debería mejorar... aunque fuera un poco.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Tonta mortal- un joven albino se encontraba en la azotea de la casa observando desde lejos la pequeña casita hobbit. –Ahora compruebo que es una despistada.. bueno en fin eso no me importa, además no le afecta a nadie- giró su vista para toparse con una espléndida vista de ciudad Domino.  –O tal vez si- dijo al ver un pequeño resplandor desde uno de los edificios más lejano.

------------------------------------------------------

Ishizu miraba al vacío mientras Yugi hablaba sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cuando termino de hablar hubo un silencio que fue cortado por los pasos de Orion al entrar a la habitación con té y galletas.

-Dices que era una mujer gato- comentó Ishizu tomando un poco de té. Yugi asintió.

-Eso vi, pero se me hizo que la conocía de algún lado- agregó el joven sacando un pluma negra de su bolsillo, Odion se sentó a su lado para analizarla.

-Si mis sospechas son las correctas eso que vistes era un Kaa- dijo Ishizu tomando la pluma.

-¿Pero de quién?- preguntó Marick interviniendo a la platica.

-¿Quién estaba inconsciente en ese instante?- dijo Ishizu, Yugi se le quedó viendo asombrado –Entonces ella es la dueña de ese kaa, tal vez lo hizo sin querer- agregó –aun así me temo que no sepa usarlo correctamente-

-Ishizu, podrías explicarme bien eso acerca del kaa- dijo Yugi, la morena asintió.

-Bueno, los egipcios creían que dentro de cada persona existía un espíritu, él cual representaba sus almas. –comenzó Ishizu – a esos espíritus se le conocía como Kaa y no todas las personas podían desarrollarlos. Sólo aquellos que aprendían a usarlos y casos especiales. Se dice que los monstruos que se usaban en los duelos antiguos eran los kaa de las personas.

- ¿cómo es eso de los casos especiales?- dijo Marick viendo cual galleta escoger de la variada bandeja.

-Personas que nunca habían tenido contacto con los kaa o incluso de otra cultura fueron capaces de desarrollar esos espíritus, el rumor más grande es acerca del dragón ojiazul del alto sacerdote.- dijo Ishizu

-¿acaso ese kaa era de otra persona y no del sacerdote?- dijo Yugi asombrado, aunque no era su voz sino la de Yami quien había formulado esa pregunta. Por la curiosidad, el faraón y el chico habían cambiado de lugar.

-Así es- contestó Ishizu – de otra cultura – un inmenso silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-¿Y cómo fue que ese kaa fue a dar con el alto sacerdote? –replico Yami, Ishizu negó en la cabeza.

-Eso es un misterio- dijo tranquilamente, tomando una galleta con grageas de colores y comenzó a comérsela.

-¿Cómo se puede controlar un kaa?- dijo Marick cuando su hermana se pasó el primer bocado.

-No lo sé- dijo Ishizu cerrando sus ojos–aunque lo mejor será decirle de esto a Lleneri- dijo.

-Se lo diremos a su tiempo- dijo Yami – por ahora comenzaremos el entrenamiento en los duelos, sólo contamos con un mes y debemos mejorarla lo mayor posible- termino dejando la taza de té en la mesita. Ishizu negó.

-Al contrario, debe saber lo más pronto posible, si saca su kaa por accidente y este es lastimado, Lleneri sufrirá las mismas heridas que él – hizo una pausa y levantó la vista –  y en caso que el kaa sea destruido.. ella moriría – un grito ahogado brotó de los labios de su hermano mientras la miraba aterrorizado. Yami cerró los ojos pensativo, aunque realmente estaba platicando con Yugi internamente, Marick abrió la boca tratando de cambiar de tema pero sólo salió otro grito ahogado.

-Pero aún me queda una duda- intervino Odion sorprendiendo a todos - ¿acaso ese es poder que ha desarrollado la señorita Lleneri por la influencia del reino de las sombras? –Ishizu llevó una mano a su mentón pensativa.

-¿crees que sea posible Ishizu?- dijo Yami

-Existe la posibilidad pero pienso que puede desarrollar más de una habilidad- contestó, Yami miró su reloj y se levantó.

-Debo ir a la casa de Lleneri, si puedo se lo contaré hoy pero no lo creo con la presión que le pondrá Kaiba- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida – también veré que otras habilidades puede tener y veré el progreso de sus hermanas –

-Se lo encargó mucho mi faraón- dijo Ishizu levantándose junto con sus dos hermanos, Odion acompaño a Yami hasta la salida.

-Ahora.. ¿cómo dices es el chico?- dijo Ishizu a Marick apenas Yami había tocado la calle, el moreno se sentó de nuevo tomando otra galleta.

-Bueno.. pues es alto, de cabello azul oscuro, piel blanca...-

-Y ojos azules- termino Ishizu por el, su hermano asintió – creo saber quien es, pero debo verificarlo- termino arrebatándole la ultima galleta a Marick.

-Hey- gritó Marick e Ishizu en respuesta solo le sacó la lengua para luego comer la galleta.

------------------------------------------------------

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Lleneri?- dijo Zero mientras cambiaba de canal.

-No- dijo Kizuki sin siquiera mirarlo, una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Ha de estar en su casa hobbit- dijo el albino arrebatándole el bote de palomitas a Rina que lo miró disgustada.

-¿y el chico? Ese el tal Mike- volvió a preguntar Zero. Un silencio se hizo en la sala antes que Rina y Kizuki cayeran al suelo de la risa. Zero se levantó confundido -¿qué? ¿qué pasa? – preguntó. Bakura, aprovechando la distracción de Zero, tomó el control remoto y continuó comiendo sus palomitas.

Retomando un poco de calma, Rina se sentó y le quitó las palomitas a Bakura y Kizuki se estuvo limpiando las lagrimas de risa en el suelo.

-¿A poco no te distes cuenta?- dijo Rina tomando un puñado de palomitas. El albino dejó de mover a los canales fingiendo que le había gustado el contenido de uno pero realmente estaba escuchando la platica.

-¿darme cuenta de qué?- preguntó Zero mucho más confundido. Rina después de comerse las palomitas se rió ligeramente.

-Que Lleneri y Mike son tal para cual- dijo con un tono de malicia. Zero se sentó y se estiró.

-Ah pensé que algo más importante- dijo totalmente aburrido.

-¡Pero si es mega importante!- interrumpió Kizuki sobresaltando a todos. – Y tenemos que unirlos a como de lugar- agregó, Rina asintió levemente mientras que Zero se quedó meditando.

-Bueno.. si ustedes dicen- dijo regresando su mirada al televisor. Cuando Rina y Kizuki hicieron lo mismo soltaron un grito de sorpresa seguido de varios gritos de enojo.... Bakura se había detenido en un canal pornográfico y justo en ese momento había escenas realmente subidas de color. Después de varios insultos y mentadas de la progenitora del albino lo sacaron casi a golpes de la sala.

-Estúpidas mortales- se quejó sacudiendo su ropa –pensé que se habían dado cuenta de otra cosa, no de tontos líos amorosos- agregó – bueno iré a ver que hay de comer- dijo, pero antes de dar un paso el sonido del timbre de la puerta resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡BAKURA, ABRE!- ordenaron Rina y Kizuki desde la sala de televisión. Bakura gruño llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies llegó hasta la entrada.

-¡¿Quién demonios es?!- dijo, se hizo un silencio que iba a interpretar como la huida de la persona pero...

-¡Cállate tonto roba tumbas y abre la puerta!- gritaron del otro lado puerta, era Yami.

-¡Oblígame!- contestó Bakura.

-¡Lo haré!- grito Yami.

-¡Quisiera ver!- retó el albino.

-¡En ese caso!- replicó Yami.

-¡Si rompen la puerta la pagan!- escucharon un grito, era Lleneri que estaba en el jardín junto con Mike y había oído todo el alboroto. – Ahora Bakura, si eres tan amable de abrirnos sin causar tantos daños a mi casa- lentamente el albino abrió la puerta. Yami le pidió a Lleneri que entrará primero.

-Al fin y al cabo.. abriste- dijo Yami siguiendo a Lleneri y riendo tranquilamente. Bakura comenzó a maldecir al faraón en voz baja hasta que se dio cuenta que Mike seguía a su lado. El chico le sonrió al albino haciendo un ademán de continuar el camino.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- escucharon el grito de Lleneri, Mike con cierta preocupación en sus ojos se apuró a alcanzarlos. Bakura sin mucha prisa lo siguió con extrema cautela. -¿Cómo que empezamos hoy?- gritó de nuevo Lleneri. Al llegar a la sala vieron a la chica sentada en un sillón con una cara de total resignación.

-Ese fue el acuerdo que puso Kaiba- dijo Yami encogiéndose de hombros y sin ver directamente a la castaña. Rina rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de su hermana, para consolarla le dio un dulce pero Lleneri sólo miro el dulce. –Tenemos que entrenarte en el duelo de monstruos antes del torneo.

-¿Dónde carajos está Kaiba? –dijo Lleneri abriendo el dulce -¿qué no estaba aquí?- agreg

-Estaba- dijo Kizuki – pero tuvo una llamada de la compañía y se fue. Mokuba se quedó- concluyo haciendo una larga pausa –Oigan, por cierto.. ¿dónde quedó Mokuba?- Lleneri se atragantó con el dulce al escuchar esa pregunta. Rina volteó a ver a Kizuki molesta.

-¿Qué no estaba contigo?- preguntó arrastrando la voz.

-Pues.....- comenzó Kizuki - ...si.. pero luego se lo encargué a Zero –agregó rápidamente señalando a Zero. Éste miró a Kizuki sorprendido y molesto.

-¿Cuándo me lo encargaste?- se defendió, su voz demostraba enojo.

-Cuando salimos de la cocina- respondió rápidamente Kizuki. Rina se paró molesta

-¡Perdiste a Mokuba!- gritó –de niñera te mueres de hambre, venga Zero vamos a buscarlo- dijo dejando bruscamente el control de la televisión en la mesita. Lleneri tosía tratando de no ahogarse y no querer ahorcar a su hermana menor por tal brutalidad. ¡Mira que perder a Mokuba! se repetía en su cabeza mientras la cara molesta de Kaiba abarcaba sus pensamientos.

-¡KIZUKI!- alcanzó a gritar antes que la aludida saliera corriendo de la sala. -¡Me las pagarás!- Yami había estado con una inmensa gota de vergüenza en su cabeza al ver la escena mientras Bakura estaba riéndose por lo bajo, él había dejado al niño encerrado en la habitación de Lleneri "accidentalmente". Mike hizo algo más original, fingió que nada había sucedido y fue directo al sofá a ver televisión.

-Eh Lleneri- comenzó Yami, ella lo miró y se levantó.

-De acuerdo, comenzaremos el entrenamiento- dijo monótonamente y volteó a ver a Mike. –Mike-kun, si ves a Mokuba cuídalo por favor, no le tengo confía a estos niñeros- dijo al escuchar como Kizuki llamaba al infante desesperada.

-Seguro- dijo Mike parándose del sillón dispuesto a salir en búsqueda del joven Kaiba.

-Y tú Bakura, no estés de gorrón, has la cena o algo- dijo molesta, Bakura hizo como que no la escuchó y ella suspiró- ¿por qué presiento que esta casa será un caos? –dijo. No tardó mucho para que su respuesta llegará.

-BAKURA- se escuchó el grito "molesto" de Rina. El albino se levantó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer en su casa y se fue corriendo de la sala. Lleneri rió nerviosa y tomó a Yami del hombro.

-Vamonos a mi casa-hobbit, este lugar no será bueno para el entrenamiento- concluyó Lleneri guiando al faraón al jardín.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡No entiendo!- gritó Lleneri mirando unas cartas de duelo en la mesa. - ¿Cómo quieres que baje 2100 puntos en un solo turno?- Kaiba rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a su frente tratando de contener la calma. Por otro lado estaban Mokuba y Mike jugando una partida de ajedrez, que obviamente ganó el infante.

-Revisa la mano que tienes- le contestó, Lleneri observó las 3 cartas con detenimiento. Ladeó la cabeza, luego las cartas, casi se ponía de cabeza intentando comprender. Por ultimo se sentó, miró directamente al castaño.. y se puso a hacer un berrinche mientras pataleaba.

-¡No entiendo!- gritó con lagrimas de cocodrilo, pataleando más fuerte debajo de la mesa. Kaiba en un ultimo intento de conservar la calma, bajó la cabeza hundiendo su cara entre sus manos. Levantó la vista, al no sentir las vibraciones de las patadas de Lleneri. Mike estaba atrás de Lleneri, señalándole un monstruo en el campo.

-No entiendo- repitió Lleneri. Mike sonrió.

-¿Cuál es la mejor defensa?- dijo él, señalando la carta del monstruo ésta estaba en defensa. Lleneri observó las cartas que tenía en su mano y comenzó a hacer varios  movimientos. Cambio el monstruo a modo de ataque y lo equipo, uso una carta de campo. Luego observó a Kaiba curiosa, colocando una ultima carta en el campo y moviendo un ultimo monstruo a forma de defensa.

-La mejor defensa es el ataque- dijo Kaiba, al ver a Lleneri – 2100 puntos, has logrado resolver el combo- Lleneri sonrió y Mike le dio un leve apretón en el hombro. Seguido de eso, Kaiba tomó las cartas y tomó otras de su maletín. Puso una nueva jugada en el campo y le dio una mano a Lleneri. –Destruye la trampa y derrota en 3 turnos- Lleneri suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Mike, le sacudió el cabello y Lleneri tomó la cartas para analizarlas.

-¿Cómo van?- dijo alguien entrando a la habitación de Lleneri. Era Yugi cargando un vaso de agua.

-Bien- dijo Kaiba –Ya logro resolver un combo- dijo hastiado. Lleneri había tomado una carta, indecisa en bajarla o no.

-Sigo diciendo que deberías comenzar con combos más fáciles- dijo Yugi –para que no se traba tanto- agregó al ver como la chica ponía a un monstruo en defensa y dejaba pasar el turno. Kaiba giró los ojos y colocó otra carta en el campo destruyen la estrategia de Lleneri.

-¡Opino lo mismo!- dijo Lleneri bajando la cabeza -¡No entiendo!- gritó. Mike, estaba enfrente revisando las cartas y mirando detenidamente cada carta mágica.

-Podría decir lo mismo- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – no comprendo que intenta hacer Kaiba-san- agregó señalando la carta boca bajo de Lleneri. Kaiba lo miró y se levantó.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo- dijo Kaiba – Esta chica nunca aprenderá duelo de monstruo- bruscamente le quitó las cartas a Lleneri y comenzó a guardarlas. Yugi se acercó alarmado.

-No te impacientes Kaiba- replicó – Ella no es ni siquiera profesional- Lleneri apoyó su cabeza con sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su mentón. Mike, se interpuso entre Kaiba y Yugi.

-Lo que sucede- comenzó llamando la atención de todos –es que a Kaiba-san le molesta mi presencia- agregó – así que mejor me retiro para que continúen en su entrenamiento- termino dirigiéndose a la puerta. Lleneri se levantó.

-No, Mike-kun espera- dijo. Mike abrió la puerta.

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo estaré esperando afuera- dijo desapareciendo de la habitación. Yugi, Lleneri y Mokuba ,que había visto todo en silencio, miraron a Kaiba, el primero con duda, la segunda con molestia y el tercero con decepción. Resignada Lleneri se sentó e hizo un seña para que Kaiba hiciera lo mismo. El castaño abrió el maletín rehaciendo la jugada que había echo antes.

-Destruye trampa y derrota en 3 turnos- dijo, Yugi tomó una silla.

-Sigo diciendo que hay que comenzar con combos fáciles- comentó al ver como Lleneri usaba una carta boca bajo de su campo y Kaiba sonreía levemente.

------------------------------------------------------

A diferencia de los primeros capítulos de este loco fic, me encantaba ponerlo todo desde mi perspectiva pero ahora debido a tantas cosas que ocurren es necesario poner la narración en tercera persona. No es malo, de hecho le da más dinamismo a la historia =D

En cuanto a la explicación del kaa, bueno esa explicación rápida me la dio mi "miss" de historia (odio decirle miss a mis maestras pero ya me pegaron ese mal habito) y tmb fue lo poco que le entendí al manga de Yugioh xDD jeje pero lo que me mató de risa, fue Ishizu sacándole la lengua a Marick... ¿qué tiene de malo? Después de todo son hermanos y los hermanos se gastan bromas y caras graciosas. -u-

 Ya pues..dejen contesto los reviews.

**Zero Asakura**

Mi buen "bro" como dije una vez, me va a dejar gorda de tanto chocolate. Además es un mujeriego primero quería a Mai (si, Mai me acuerdo muy bien del primer review que me dejaste), luego a Misty, luego querías que pusiera, aunque si los pondré, celos de ti, Tea y Kaiba, ahora me resulta ¡que quieres andar con Serenity! Si, si ya te lo prometí pero eso no te quita lo mujeriego ¬.¬ aparte si entrarás al torneo.. tengo planes para ti.

Gracias por mandarme suerte pa' la reformación de la blanca negra conciencia pero ya deja de fastidiarlo, sino nunca acabaré con su mentada reformación.

**Gabe Logan**

Si, mugre Kaiba me debe eso del medicamento ¬¬ ¡maldito! Pero no te preocupes algo se me ocurrirá para fastidiarlo. Tal vez haga que pierda el capital que ganó con sus discos de duelo haciéndolo gastar a lo pendejo, una de mis mejores habilidades xD Y perdón por no poner a Tea u.u ¡Gomen ne!. Es posible que aun tarde en meterte a la historia pero si entrarás, necesito profundizar unas relaciones que hay por allí que son necesarias para el final de la historia (ya tengo el final definido y no quiero por ningún motivo cambiarlo). Gracias por leer mi fic n.n me haces muy feliz

**Misao Kirimachi**

=9 EL Bakura se exilio un poco porque descubrió quien carajos es Mike (aunque lo pongo muy obvio en la historia) y quería ver que no fuera malo o algo. Más que nada, que no estuviera en su contra. Pero bueno, si Bakura hubiera estado cuando estaba enojada no se la hubieran acabado, sádico contra sádico... mmmm me hubiera gustado que estuviera por allí xD jejeje Pobre de Marick se asustó cuando lo ataque, ¿te imaginas ahora la reacción de Bakura? Tal vez película estilo Kill Bill xD (sangre, sangre, sangre)

Bueno, el caso de Mike.. pos si intentaré que no pasen muchos accidentes pero como dije una vez en el MSN... ¡MIKE ES MÍO AUNQUE SEA HENTAI! No se lo daré a nadie, pero si te lo presto (solo para presumir) XDDD jaja y en cuanto a los niños pronto se le pasará ese gusto a Mokuba (siempre se le pasa rápido a los niños a los cuales les agrado) así que estoy tranquila =D

Por cierto, dobles, triples y mas gracias a ti, fuiste mi review número 30 =D

Frase pal Zero

"Crea tu propio destino, no dejes que nadie más lo haga" Jennyfer Lleneri


	21. Cap 21 Un fin de semana

=3 -- mi punto de vista.

Yugioh no es mío.

Capitulo 21 Un fin de semana

--------------------- =3

Aún faltaban 3 semanas para el torneo y en la primera semana de entrenamiento, sólo había dormido 12 escasas horas. El condenado de Kaiba me había hecho aprender montones de cartas, sus clasificaciones, niveles y usos, así como sus pos y contras. Yami era más flexible, me dejaba cosas para investigar y tratar de resolver combos, además me ayudaba mucho al contrario del castaño.

 Estaba agotada, con ojeras, descuidada en la apariencia... bueno eso siempre, sólo que ahora peor; pálida y de un humor horrible. Ahora comprendo el porque Kaiba tiene tan mal humor, con eso que no duerme por estar con su empresa.

Mi humor sólo era controlado por 3 personas; Rina, que más que obvio, me conoce al derecho y revés por ser mi mejor amiga-hermana; Yugi, porque al parecer su aura me tranquiliza mucho y tiene buen tacto; y Mike, ese definitivamente no sé como me calma pero me calma, y Bakura se lo tiene agradecido. La otra vez el albino me hizo enojar por robarse los utensilios de cocina (de plata) y cuando lo atrape casi le echaba los cubiertos encima( mejor dicho los cuchillos), pero Mike llegó y me calmó.

Para el viernes, no podía ni andar. Arrastraba los pies de tan cansada que estaba y no podía controlar mis párpados. Lo peor fue que Kaiba trajo a Mokuba y éste trajo una muy buena película de terror, yo me quedé con Kaiba viendo las cartas y los demás viendo la película.

-Despierta- oí seguido de un golpe en la mesa, Kaiba estaba enfrente de mi enseñándome varias cartas de trampas –Pon más atención-

-Estoy tratando- dije tallándome mis ojos –Ya vi las trampas ¿por qué las repetimos?-

-Las trampas te pueden modificar siempre una jugada y el curso del duelo- me dijo monótonamente –Uno debe saber usar correctamente-

-Así como tu deberías saber que las gabardinas no se usan en verano- le dije entre después de un bostezo

¬¬ te oí- reclamo Kaiba desviando la mirada de las cartas a mi rostro.

-De eso se trataba el comentario- respondí, un segundo de silencio nos calmo y seguimos viendo las cartas. Realmente no entraba nada a mi cabeza, sólo veía imágenes borrosas pasar ante mi vista y leía palabras sin sentido, sin encontrarle coherencia a nada de lo que leía. Para cuando Kaiba me pasó el segundo monte de cartas, me caí en la mesa y cerré mis ojos.

-Despierta- me ordenó Kaiba.

-no quero, estoy muy cansada, no entiendo nada- dije acomodando mis brazos como almohada. Oí un suspiro de parte de Kaiba.

-Por hoy será todo- dijo, como pude levante mi cabeza para verlo.

-¿En serio?- dije temerosa que fuera una broma de mal gusto y que me respondiera "NO",pero Kaiba movió su cabeza para decirme un sí. -¡wiiiiiiii!- grité y me acomodé en la mesa -¡a dormir!- pero una pesada mano me levantó, Kaiba.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto a descansar- me dijo –por cierto, tengo que ir a la compañía ¿puedo encargarte a Mokuba?- dijo y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar como Kizu lo había dejado en mi habitación y como Bakura lo había dejado encerrado allí.

-Seguro-dije, tal vez si lo llevó a la habitación continua a la mía no haya problemas, así podría cuidarlo. Kaiba comenzó a guardar las cartas y nos dirigimos a la sala para ir por Mokuba.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Detrás de ti! ¡Detrás de ti!-oímos al entrar en la habitación, en la película uno de los protagonistas iba a hacer atacado por el monstruo. Rina estaba viendo la película indiferentemente, Kizuki comía palomitas a morir, Bakura yacía dormido en el sofá más grande y

Zero miraba la película con una sonrisa, casi como si fuera una película de humor y no de terror.

-¡ah! ¡Detrás de ti! ¡Detrás de ti!- dijo otra persona, Kaiba y yo nos acercamos para descubrir a los "gritones" que eran Mike y Mokuba. Me sonreí débilmente, los dos estaban abrazados, temblando ligeramente del miedo, era tan irresistible...

o noo lo va a atacar- gritó Mike, me acerqué a ellos al igual que en la pantalla el monstruo se acercaba a la persona.

. ¡Que horrible!- apoyó Mokuba, me agaché ligeramente en dirección hacia ellos

o.o ¡voltea esta detrás de ti!- gritó Mike esperanzado a que el protagonista le hiciera caso.

Justo en el mismo instante que el monstruo atacó al protagonista, puse mi mano en los cuellos de los chicos que al sentir mi piel saltaron en medio de gritos de terror. De no ser porque no oía nada por mi risa y la de Rina (y los gruñidos de Bakura porque lo habíamos despertado) hubiera jurado que Kaiba también se estaba riendo.

T.T eso no me gusto- dijo Mokuba tratando de aguantarse unas lagrimas en presencia de su hermano. –pero igual no me asustaste.. sólo me sorprendiste- agregó evitando un sollozo

T-T no me asustó, no me asustó, no me asustó- repetía frenéticamente Mike, sus ojitos azules estaban semi cristalinos

-cof... cof..- la tos fingida de Kaiba nos calmó- tengo que ir a la compañía, así que Mokuba te quedarás con ellos- dijo sonriendo ligeramente ¡Kuso! No tuve una cámara cerca para tomarle foto –ves la película y te vas a dormir- agreg

-Si, hermano mayor- dijo Mokuba

-Aquí te lo cuidamos- dijo Rina

-No me asustó, no me asustó, no me asustó- todos vimos a Mike –Ah seguro, aquí te lo cuidamos... no me asustó, no me asustó- tuve que reprimir una risa por la expresión de Mike.

-Se los encargó- dijo Kaiba –Los veo mañana- agregó y salió de la sala, Bakura igual salió argumentando que allí no se podía dormir y Kizu fue por más palomitas.

T-T en serio, no me asustó- dijo Mokuba, una vez más y se volvió a sentar temblando de miedo. Me senté a su lado y lo abrace.

-vamos no paso nada, aquí estoy y no te pasará nada- le dije revolviendo sus cabellos –perdón pero no lo pude evitar- agregue y el chico se aguantó las lagrimas. Continuamos viendo la película pero para antes que acabará Mokuba estaba dormido. Rina, se había ido diciendo que la película era un "churro" y la había aburrido. Zero se fue diciendo que el final era predecible y Kizu se quedó diciendo que no se iría sino hasta acabar las palomitas.

Al pasar los créditos, Kizu puso la televisión y siguió viendo otra película, tomé a Mokuba en mis brazos y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Deja te ayudo- escuché, era Mike que tenía las rodillas temblando aun de miedo pero mucho más calmado. Tomó a Mokuba y se lo puso en la espalda. -¿sabes? Si me asustaste- me comentó el ojiazul.

-Perdón, no lo pude evitar- dije riendo ligeramente – ve veían tan dulces-

-caramelitos para un monstruo –dijo Mike resaltando la ultima palabra, trataba de decirme algo pero no entendía que. –olvídalo- dijo al verme la cara- ¿dónde dejamos al chiquitín?- agreg

-Lo dejaremos en la habitación enfrente a la mía- le dije

-Tengo prohibido subir al tercer piso ¿lo recuerdas?- me dijo burlonamente.

-lo recuerdo muy bien pero este caso es especial- le dije, al llegar al tercer piso, le abrí la puerta a Mike para que metiera a Mokuba, cuando entro, me acorde de algo.

-Déjalo en la cama, ahorita regreso- le dije y corrí a mi cuarto, estaba segura de haber visto un peluche de BEWD en el estante de peluches. Aunque todos estaban en el piso después de la ocasión en la que Bakura me los había echado. Lo encontré cerca de mi cama y lo tomé. Regresé  al cuarto de Mokuba y vi que Mike lo estaba arropando. Aproveché para poner el peluche en los brazos de Mokuba

-¿Eso para qué?- me preguntó Mike extrañado pero con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

-Por si tiene pesadillas, me excedí con el susto y creo que va a tener pesadillas- le dije bostezando –Creo que es hora de descansar- comenté, Mike asintió y salimos del cuarto.

-Que pases buenas noches- me dijo Mike desapareciendo por las escaleras.

-Igualmente- dije y entre a mi cuarto rodeando todos los peluches.

---------------------------------

-¡¿Dónde hay platos limpios?!- gritó Kizu

-Habría si lavaras los que usas- le dije, mirando con terror la pila de platos sucios.

-Si veo con detalle, creo que este piso era blanco y no gris.. con manchitas de colores- agregó Rina.

-Creo que por aquí había una ventana- dijo Mike al acercarse al vidrio.

-Yo creo que tengo hambre- dijo Bakura y todos lo vimos.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- preguntó Rina

-Nada, se me antojó estar aquí- dijo tomando un bote de leche y tomando directamente de allí -¿alguien quiere?- todos negamos –Como quieran- dijo él.

-Creo que hay que limpiar la casa- dijo Zero y suspiré.

-Bien ya me voy- dijo Bakura, Rina y yo lo tomamos de los hombros.

¡Ah no!- gritamos ella y yo -¡por gorrón limpiaras los baños!

o no- dijo el albino

-¡Si!- gritamos las dos.

-¡No!- respondió el albino.

-eso es mejor que encargarse del patio- intervino Mike señalando el enorme patio, Bakura fue corriendo al cuarto de mantenimiento y salió a limpiar los baños. –Psicología inversa, el patio es lo más fácil pero tardado- dijo Mike –comenzaré ahora que el sol no esta tan fuerte- dijo y salió.

-¿yo también tengo que limpiar?- pregunto Zero resignado. Rina se le quedó viendo –elijo la sala- dijo y se fue.

-Nosotras nos quedamos en la cocina- comenté, Kizu y Rina asintieron –Hay que limpiar esto y hacerle algo de desayunar a Mokuba antes que su hermano llegue- agregue.

-¿Y dónde está el pelos necios?- dijo Rina.

-En mi habitación, ayer tuvo una pesadilla (por culpa de las palomitas de seguro)  lo tuve que llevar a mi cuarto y lo puse en mi cama, yo dormí en un futón- dije estirándome

-Bueno.. pos a darle entonces, que hay mucha chamba- intervino Kizuki poniéndose unos guantes para lavar los platos. El trabajo en equipo es muy bueno, para unas horas después la cocina estaba "decente" y más brillosa. Incluso olía a un delicioso perfume de limón. Nos sentamos un segundo para descansar y descubrimos que teníamos mucha hambre, por lo tanto nos pusimos a cocinar.

-Oyes.. ¿no crees que ya deberías despertar a Mokuba?- me dijo Rina al contar los platos en la mesa.

-Creo que tienes razón, voy por él- dije pasándole la sartén con la comida. Subí y descubrí que el infante ya estaba despierto pero no estaba en mi cama sino asomándose por la ventana. -¿qué haces Mokuba? – le dije sobre soltándolo.

-Creí oír algo y quise ver que era- me dijo señalando hacia afuera- y me encontré a Mike que estaba cortando el césped- agregó.

-¡ah! Es que estamos haciendo tares domesticas como limpiar y arreglar- le comenté – ya hicimos el desayuno, así que baja a comer antes que tu hermano llegué- dije revolviéndole sus cabellos. El chico asintió y los dos bajamos para ir a comer.

------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mike! ¡A comer!- gritó Kizuki desde la cocina deteniendo al chico de sus labores. El ojiazul se estiró un poco y se limpio el sudor de su cara con la playera. Dejó los instrumentos a un lado para dirigirse a la cocina pero notó que alguien lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola Bakura- dijo secamente sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos. El albino no se inmutó a sentir la mirada del chico.

-Hola..."Mike"- dijo Bakura, Mike se detuvo un segundo sin dejar de quitarle la vista –No tienes que ocultarme nada, yo sé quien eres.. o mejor dicho- se callo dibujando una sonrisa siniestra en su cara –sé que eres- Mike se movió un poco nervioso viendo de reojo la puerta hacia la casa.

-¡Oigan vengan a comer! ¡No tenemos todo el día!- gritó Rina enfurecida, los dos se estuvieron observando hasta que Bakura se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así, no me importa en lo absoluto- dijo –no me afecta saber que eres pero te advierto que si te metes en mis cosas, lo lamentarás- dijo sujetando la sortija del milenio hacia Mike. El ojiazul no se inmuto pero sonrió ligeramente mostrando los dientes.

-Digo lo mismo- dijo Mike –te metes conmigo y sufrirás- los dos se quedaron viendo mientras una brisa movía sus cabellos.

-¡Que se vengan a comer! - grito Lleneri, el albino y el ojiazul voltearon a ver la puerta para luego seguir mirándose pero con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Igual, no creo que te metas en mis asuntos porque mis asuntos te caen bien- dijo Mike, Bakura se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba.

-Para mi desgracia, además no creo que te importen los items del milenio- dijo Bakura

-No uso, ni me gustan los accesorios- bromeó Mike, abriendo la puerta -¿vamos a comer?-entrando a la casa.

-¿quién habrá cocinado? No es por nada pero no me fío de la comida de Lleneri y Kizuki- dijo sujetando su estomago mientras gruñía del hambre.

-Pues de Kizuki no sé, pero la comida de Lleneri es buena- comentó Mike, Bakura lo vio dudoso –sigo vivo así que no creo que tenga algo malo- agregó encogiéndose de hombros. Entro a la cocina y se sentó a comer. Bakura antes de entrar fue al baño más cercano y busco medicina para el estomago.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar- dijo metiendo la medicina en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina.

---------------------

-Gracias por cuidarlo- dijo el joven CEO –Lleneri por cierto, ni hoy, ni mañana te daré clases de duelo, tengo asuntos con la compañía- la chica ya casi saltaba de la emoción –pero te dejaré combos a resolver-

-No eres divertido- murmuro la chica para luego ponerse pensativa y sonreír de oreja a oreja iba a decir algo pero Kaiba la interrumpió.

-y ya le dije a Yugi que no te ayudará- la sonrisa de Lleneri desapareció. Los demás ahogaron una risa. –Nos vemos el lunes- dijo Kaiba entrando junto a Mokuba a la limosina, al desaparecer por la entrada, todos se quedaron viendo a Lleneri.

-¡Al centro comercial!- gritó ella, mientras todos gritaban felices, tomaron sus cosas detrás de la puerta (ya estaban preparados) y salieron rumbo al centro comercial. Pero el camino hacia ese lugar estaba saturado de turistas y duelistas novatos que iban llegando a la ciudad.

-Esto esta colmado de gente- se quejó Kizuki al intentar pasar entre una bolita de chicas admirando a un duelista, de seguro novato, que las estaba impresionando. Rina, iba haciendo algo mejor, estaba empujando gente para pasar.

-El torneo de Kaiba esta llamando mucha gente- comentó Lleneri al observar en una pantalla, el anuncio al torneo. Pero no termino de verlo, una muchedumbre casi la derriba y varios personas toparon, era demasiada gente.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!- grito una chica. Por tanta gente, Bakura había topado con una chica y la había mandado al suelo.

-¡Eso deberías hacer tú!- gruño Bakura, Zero se acercó para ayudar a la chica a levantarse. Ella se paró sola antes que Zero la ayudará y se sacudió la ropa. En su brazo izquierdo descansaba un nuevo aparato de duelos, con el emblema de la Kaiba Corp. Casi como salido del horno. Lleneri sólo tuvo que mirar de un lado a otro para observar que la mayoría de la gente traía discos de duelos, incluso que en algunos puntos había duelos.

-Una novata diciéndome que hacer- refunfuño Bakura poniéndose enfrente de la chica, ésta lo retó con la mirada, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo especial.

-Ni que fueras un campeón- contestó la chica acomodando sus cabellos castaños – Aquí no hay más que duelistas presumidos, mostrando habilidades que no tienen, pero yo soy sincera y demuestro que soy una novata- agregó mirando hacia los lados, con una mirada de asco hacia los demás duelistas que se jactaban de ser excelentes y sólo mostraban su disco de duelo.

Un griterío los distrajo, alguien al parecer conocido en los duelos había llegado a esa parte de la ciudad. La muchedumbre comenzó a mover en dirección hacia esa persona, empujando y golpeando.

-¡Traten de no separarse!- gritó Mike en vano, porque se dio cuenta que no había a su alrededor –Diablos- murmuró mientras intentaba abrirse camino entre la gente pero por más que intentaba era arrastrado en dirección contraria a la cual quería ir.

Cerca de la esquina, salió una figura tratando de tomar aire. Era Lleneri y buscaba desesperadamente a alguien conocido pero no encontró a nadie. Bufó un poco y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo para buscar a sus compañeros, pero el sonido de un altavoz sonó y la voz de un hombre resonó por la plaza. Se movió para tratar de ver por la pantalla de quien se trataba, un actor-duelista que venía al torneo. Lleneri se rió esa persona le hizo recordar algo, de repente recordó a sus amigos e intento entrar a la muchedumbre.

Tuvo que suspirar resignada cuando el griterío aumento cuando el actor saludo a todos, sujeto su mochila y salió directo al centro comercial con la esperaza de encontrar allí a sus amigos. Apenas si dio la vuelta por la calle dos figuras salieron de la muchedumbre discutiendo calurosamente, Bakura y la chica parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y continuaban peleando.

-Novata, ni siquiera has de saber que es una carta- se burlo Bakura

-Tu ni siquiera has de saber lo que es ganar un torneo- replico la chica.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes por dónde caminas!- gritó molesto el albino.

-¡Ni tu tampoco y eso que vives aquí!- respondió ella.

-¿Y quién te dijo que soy de esta ciudad?- preguntó Bakura, señalando los edificios cercanos.

-Pues parece que eres de aquí- dijo la chica calmándose un poco.

-Yo no soy de aquí, sólo vine aquí por.. por ciertos asuntos- contestó Bakura -¿Y tú de dónde demonios eres?-

-No te importa ¿o sí?- dijo la chica sonriente –primero dime de dónde eres tú-

-Yo pregunté primero- reclamo Bakura

-Yo pregunté después, pero no me importa- se burlo la chica.

-Las damas primero- dijo Bakura en tono de burla por decir "dama".

-Cuando les conviene a los hombres, las damas primero- comentó la chica soltando una risa falsa –Soy de México ¿contento? Ahora dime de dónde eres tú-

-Soy de Inglaterra- contestó rápidamente Bakura recordando a su aibou, no le iba a decir a una niña que era un ladrón de tumbas.. aunque se quedó pensativo un segundo ¿por qué se estaba llevando también con esa chica? Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca -¿Y como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Misao Kirimachi- dijo ella.

-Eso no parece nombre mexicano, más bien parece nombre japonés- se burlo Bakura

-¿ah si? ¿Y cómo se supone que te llamas tú? Apuesto que un nombre muy ingles, aunque no parece que tengas acento británico- contestó Misao burlándose.

-Me llamo Ryou Bakura-

-Eso no parece nombre ingles –comenzó a imitar a Bakura –más bien parece nombre japonés- termino riéndose, para sorpresa de Bakura él también se encontraba riéndose.

-Ven, vamos al centro comercial, tengo que encontrarme con unos amigos- dijo Bakura, Misao sonrió y lo siguió.

Por el lado contrario Rina y Mike habían logrado encontrarse y salieron del montón de gente. Miraron la calle despierta y se sentaron en la orilla de la calle.

-Odio que la gente se junte de ese modo- dijo Rina poniendo sus manos en su cara.

-Espero que todos hayan salido de allí- dijo Mike suspirando, Rina levantó la vista y miró en dirección al centro comercial.

-Sería bueno ir hacia allá- opinó mientras se levantaba –Si ese era nuestra meta, a lo mejor los demás se encuentren allí- Mike también se levanto, Rina sonrió un poco. –Puedo hacerte una pregunta- Mike volteo a verla y asintió.

-¿Lleneri te cae bien?- en los ojos de Rina había un brillo singular. Mike la observó dudoso pero tranquilo que no preguntará algo mas.

-Seguro- contestó -¿por qué la pregunta?- Rina se encogió de hombros.

-No, por nada.- dijo caminando hacia el centro comercial. Un chico salió de la gente mientras miraba confundido a todos lados, era Zero. Giró su vista y vio a Rina y Mike. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos. Al desaparecer otras dos personas salieron de entre las personas, una chica y un chico.

-Cielos, eso estuvo pesado- dijo la chica sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Así es- apoyó el chico –Bueno ¿cuál era tu nombre? Se me olvido.

-Que mi nombre es Kizuki- respondió ella un poco molesta.

-Perdón, pero es que se me hace tan curioso ¿Y que significa?- dijo el chico llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

-Doble poder- dijo Kizuki mirando la calle vacía –Ha esto.. no me has dicho tu nombre- recordó girando su vista al chico.

-Soy Gabe Logan, mucho gusto- habló, dándole la mano a Kizuki que también se la dio con un ligero apretón de manos. Kizu notó que Logan tenía un disco de duelo.

-Vaya, también es duelista- hablo más para si misma pero Logan alcanzó a oírla y levantó el brazo con el disco.

-Si, también soy duelista. Vengo desde lejos para este torneo- dijo observando su baraja.

-¿y desde dónde vienes?- preguntó curiosa Kizuki observando el emblema de la Kaiba Corp.

-De la buena tierra del tequila y el mezcal, soy de México- contestó, Kizuki sonrió y se rió un poco.

-Bienvenido a Ciudad Domino- dijo ella –acompáñame al centro comercial y conocerás a mis hermanas y unos amigos.

-Esta bien- dijo él.

-------------------------------------- =3

¡Que horror! El centro comercial también estaba lleno de gente incluso las tiendas más aburridas estaban atiborradas de clientes. Me quedé en la puerta esperando que alguien llegará. Sin muchas prisas saqué unos discman de mi mochila para tener algo con que entretenerme.

Solté una maldición al ver que sólo traía un disco de música pero algo es mejor a nada, por lo tanto puse el disco. Descubrí que era uno de esos discos que hago de música variada, tan contrastantes como va desde el New Age y el rock pesado, pasando a j-pop o música instrumental. Observé a todos lados buscando a alguien, no se veía a nadie y suspiré, coloque una pista al azar.

Me sobresalté cuando la música comenzó, la banda sonora de la película Avalon. Sacudí la cabeza tratando que mi mente no comenzará a divagar, esa película la íbamos a ver mi hermano y yo. La angustia me llenó de golpe ¿qué estarían haciendo mis hermanos? ¿Estarían preocupados por mí? Un horrible pensamiento vino a mi mente, capaz y mis hermanos no se hayan dado cuenta de mi desaparición, ya que dos trabajan en las afueras de la ciudad y el tercero esta en su ultimo semestre de carrera. Cambié rápidamente la pista para ya no angustiarme y resulto peor, la canción "Into west" comenzó, la canción de "El retorno del rey". Tuve un horrible vacío en mi estomago, yo quería ver esa película con mi tres hermanos pero uno estaba en otra ciudad haciendo su residencia medica, otro con sus hijos y el ultimo planeando su fiesta de graduación. Me quedé sola aquella vez...sólo Rina estuvo conmigo pero aún así me sentí sola. Apagué el aparato de inmediato mirando el cielo azul.

-¡Hey Lleneri!- escuché, volteé rápidamente, esa voz se parecía a la de mi hermano pero él nunca me había llamado Lleneri. Me desilusionó no ver a mi hermano pero no me sentí triste al ver a Mike. Venía acompañado de Rina y Zero

-Hola- dije metiendo los discman en la mochila.

-¿qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Mike al acercarse.

-Escuchando música- contesté, Rina me miró un poco dudosa y se sentó en la banca.

-Esperemos aquí a los demás- dijo ella –A lo mejor vienen para acá- iba a responderle pero oí a dos personas discutir, una era Bakura y la otra, la chica que había caído al suelo por culpa del albino. –Se los dije- comentó Rina bostezando un poco.

-El whisky es lo mejor- dijo Bakura, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-El tequila es mejor- ahora fue el turno de Bakura para negar.

-Hola, ¿de qué hablan?- intervino Zero observando con cuidado a la chica.

-De bebidas, ella dice que algo llamado tequila es mejor que el whisky- contestó Bakura.

-La apoyó- dije –el whisky es muy fuerte para mi gusto, prefiero el tequila o en dado caso el mezcal- agregó, la chica me sonrió y luego soltó una risa.

-¡¿Lo ves?! Ella me apoya el tequila es mejor- clamó señalándome y burlándose de Bakura.

-¿Tequila? ¿Dónde?- escuchamos la voz de un chico, volteamos a ver y era un chico alto de cabellos negros. Kizuki lo acompañaba.

-Estoy rodeada de puros ebrios- se quejo Kizuki, todos nos reímos.

-Hola- le dije a los desconocidos –si quieren yo invito un tequila rápido- les dije –Soy Jennyfer Lleneri- agregue extendiendo mi mano. El chico me respondió primero el saludo.

-Gabe Logan- me dijo -¿Usted es la gran coleccionista de cartas?- me contestó.

-Así es- dije

-¿Y que vas a entrar al torneo de la corporación Kaiba?- intervino la chica -¡Ups! Perdón- dijo tomando mi otra mano –Soy Misao Kirimachi.

-Estás en lo correcto- contesté soltando sus manos –vengan, vamos a comer algo al restaurante mexicano que hay cercas de aquí, así pedimos un "coscorrón" de tequila-los chicos asintieron. Mientras los demás se presentaban con ellos, Mike me tomó de un hombro y me alejó un poco de los demás. -¿Qué sucede Mike?- le dije al verlo a los ojos.

-Quería preguntarse si estas bien... parece que estas un poco angustiada o triste- me dijo preocupado. Me paralicé un poco, no del miedo sino de impresión. Mike había visto como me sentía. Nadie puede ver como me siento más que Rina.

-Estoy sólo un poco triste- le respondí y los ojos de Mike se llenaron de preocupación. –Pero ya pasará- agregué tomándolo de la mano –Así que vamos a divertirnos, porque no creo que Kaiba me deje otro fin de semana libre- Mike asintió pero seguía igual de preocupado y eso me entristeció más, pero a la vez me confundió ¿Por qué Mike se preocupaba por mí de esa manera? Logan abrió la puerta del centro comercial para que las chicas pasáramos pero Mike y yo pasamos al ultimo..... sin soltarnos de la mano.

-------------------------

Hola de nuevo... hoy ando apagada, he roto mi mundo de ensoñaciones y odio la vida real. He tenido hace rato una discusión y me siento apagada, quería tener algo en quien apoyarme y todo lo que tenía a mi lado se había desvanecido. Estaba sola en la oscuridad con un inmenso dolor en mi corazón.

Disculpen si hoy no respondo reviews ando deprimida y amargada. Pero les agradezco que me  escriban.

"La verdad os hará libres"


	22. Cap 22 El poder de un kaa

Pasito tum tum, pasito tum tum..¿eh? ¡¡¡!aaahh! si, hola =D aquí vengo, un poco más tranquila de mi vida. Pos me puse a pensar, bueno es mi vida.. debo agradecer a mis progenitores que me ayudaron pero ellos también deben saber que hay un limite y que tengo que abrir mis alas, sino las abra.. nunca aprenderé a volar.

Ando semi delirando xD jeje pos saludos a la Tania Taña ñaca xDDD , Marco, zero cerote, Tmb a la Berthius Brillosa xDDDD y al Gabencillo por leer el fic. Tmb a todos los que leen y no dejan reviewcitos

Ned Flanders: perfectirijillo

¬¬ Ok, esa fue indirecta de que ya me callé. Perdonen los horrores de ortografía, taba inspirada y subí esto como quedó. ;)

¡Yugioh no es mío! ¿capichi?

=3 -- mi lunático punto de vista.

Capitulo 22 El poder de un kaa

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ =3

Después de una gran comida, una bebida sirve para la digestión. Pero creo que me estuve excediendo un poco con los "coscorrones" de tequila. Rina, que no toma, me estuvo moderando toda la tarde. Pero aún así, acabe en un estado de felicidad artificial, que obviamente cuando haya pasado resultaría en la "cruda" realidad.

No es que estuviera totalmente borracha, sino que faltan algunos tragos para estarlo. Pero Rina y Kizu me moderaron, incluso Mike que cambio mi ultimo trago de tequila por agua con azúcar. A quien no pareció afectarle el trago directo de la botella fue a Bakura, facil se había acabado una botella de tequila y seguía derecho. O eso pensé... de vez en cuando se balanceaba.

Seguimos caminando y mientras Rina me daba miles de botanitas para bajarme la felicidad, Mike caminaba a mi lado cuidando que no me cayera, si el piso se movia.

-¿Y en dónde se hospedan?- preguntó Bakura a los nuevos integrantes de la banda.

-En una casa de huéspedes- dijo Logan – Es lo único que pudo costear mi presupuesto-

-Igual, en una casa de huéspedes- dijo Misao –No muy lejos de por aquí-

-Tengo una idea- dijo Bakura- ¿por qué no se van a la casa de Lleneri? Tiene espacio de sobra.

-¡Oyes!- intervino Kizuki -¿quién te da derecho de escoger por Lleneri? –Bakura se encogió de hombros.

-No le encuentro nada malo, la condición sería que ayudarán en las tareas de la casa- dije mirando a Rina que asintió.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron Logan y Misao sorprendidos.

-Sip- dijo Rina.

-Muchas gracias- dijieron los dos, Bakura tenía un leve rubor en su cara y no sabía si era por la bebida o por otra cosa. Decidimos que Bakura, Rina y Zero acompañarían a Misao y Logan hasta donde se hospedaban para ir por sus cosas. Por el otro lado, Mike, Kizu y yo nos dirigimos a la casa por mi estado de "felicidad"

Al llegar me fui a mi casa hobbit con una bolsa de hielo para el dolor de cabeza y una buena aspirina pero alguien ya estaba allí sentado en una silla frente a la chimenea. Baje la bolsa de hielo y antes de formular una pregunta, la persona se dio vuelta. Era Ishizu.

-Buenas tardes, Lleneri- me dijo sin levantarse, hacer eso le costaría un golpe en la cabeza.

-Buenas- dije confundida y sentándome cerca de ella -¿a que debo tu visita? –agregue colocándome la bolsa de hielos. Ishizu se calló y siguió viendo la chimenea apagada, me rie internamente, parecia escena de Gandalf con Frodo. XDDD

Sentí mas la sensación de estar en una escena de Lord of the rings, cuando Ishizu sacó algo de su bolsa incluso pensé que sacaría un anillo pero sacó una pluma negra. Suspiré decepcionada.

-Apuesto que el faraón aun no le ha dicho nada- dijo ella dándome la pluma.

-¿decirme que?- le pregunté observando la pluma, era muy negra y suave. No sabía de qué ave sería esa pluma pero me encantaba. –Que bonita pluma- comenté sin dirigirme a nadie.

-Ya lo creo- hablo Ishizu mirandome a los ojos. –Es tuya-

-¿me la das? Que buena onda- dije sonriendo y pensando rápidamente si la hacia pluma para escribir, como me enseño mi hermano mayor, o ponerla de adorno en un sombrero vaquero.

-Realmente le estoy regresando algo que le pertenece- dijo Ishizu. Hice una mueca de duda, observando lentamente la habitación en búsqueda de alguna camisa de fuerza, o en su defecto, una soga. –Será mejor que traiga otra bolsa de hielos, la historia podría ser un poco larga- se acomodo en la silla. Una vez más tuve la sensación de estar en una escena de mi libro favorito y en vez de un anillo, ahora tengo una pluma negra.

-Adelante- dije colocando la bolsa en mi cabeza y tomaba la pastilla. Contaba que se me parará el dolor de cabeza antes que Ishizu comenzará su relato. La morenaza (xP que buen sobrenombre, así le diré) estaba abriendo la boca cuando un molesto sonido de telefono sonó, proveniente de su bolsa.

Nos miramos un poco y le hice un gesto para que contestará. ella se disculpo con la mirada y se levantó lentamente para atender la llamada en la otra habitación. Me quedé viendo la pluma, era muy hermosa. ¿qué se suponía me debía de decir Yami respecto a esta pluma? ¿acaso otra amenaza? ¿podría ser? Bueno, si algo malo pasará con la pluma ya me lo habrian dicho... ¿verdad? Diablos, en estos casos odio ser una despistada.

-Mis disculpas- me saco la morenaza de mis pensamientos –pero ha habido algo en el museo y necesitan de mi presencia- agrego.

-no problem- contesté- además aún me duele un poco la cabeza, será mejor que vayas y regreses después-

-En caso que no regresé este día, ¿podría hablarle al faraón y preguntar sobre la pluma?- dijo Ishizu.

-Seguro- dijo, esperando mentalmente que no se me olvidará. –Ahora ve antes que se haga más tarde- ella hice una reverencia y salio tranquilamente de la casa hobbit. Suspiré un poco mirando la pluma con la mente en blanco.

-¡Un segundo!..... ¿Cómo carajos entro Ishizu a mi casa hobbit?-dije levantando la mirada sorprendida y molesta. Con ella eran dos personas que se metían a mis propiedades sin mi consentimiento. El primero tenía algo de logica, era un ladron (Bakura) y la segunda, esa era mi duda, aunque pudo usar su condenado collar parar ayudarse. Bufé un poco molesta, se estaban aprovechando de mi buena voluntad.  Me fui a mi cama (de la casa-hobbit) para dormir un poco y rogar que no me diera la hermosa resaca.... tan fuerte.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Que aburrimiento!- dijo Kizuki tirandose en el sofá. Mike se sento en el sofá de enfrente. -¿oyes Mike y cuantos años tienes?- el ojiazul tosio un poco.

-t..tengo – pausa- tengo 19 años- respondio. La chica arqueo la ceja.

-oooohhh – termino ella cerrando los ojos. Mike prendio la televisón, para variar el anuncio del torneo de Kaiba estaba en la pantalla. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, se oyó una discusión en la puerta de entrada. Se paro y dejo a Kizu dormida en el sofá.

Misao y Bakura venían peleando acerca de una mochila de equipaje. Al parecer el albino la venía cargando pero en un rato la dejó caer y eso molesto a propietaria, o sea Misao. Los otros tres venían con gotas sobre sus cabezas, esperando a ver cuando se callaban.

-Hola- dijo Mike, Rina volteó a verlo y saludo con la mano. Zero ni lo miró sólo Logan le regresó el saludo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Jennyfer?- pregunto Logan.

-En su casa hobbit- respondio Mike observando como Bakura y Misao seguían discutiendo. Incluso ni se daban cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor, sólo seguían discutiendo.

-¿Casa hobbit?- preguntó Logan curioso mirando a todas partes.

-Es una pequeña casita en el terreno de la mansión que se parece a la de un hobbit- comentó Rina poniendo las llaves en un adorno cerca de la puerta.

-Además la casa esta adaptada a la estatura de Lleneri- hablo Zero, había observado la platica/discusión de Misao y Bakura y ya comenzaba a aburrirse. –ven yo te enseñó el piso donde dormimos los hombres- agregó haciendo un gesto con la mano a Logan para que lo siguiera. Éste lo siguió como pudo sujetando sus maletas.

-Espera yo te ayudo- intervino Mike, sujetando la maleta, al parecer, más pesada. –Zero, nos guiará- Logan agradeció con la mirada y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, dejando solos al par y a Rina que parecia no estar aburrida de su platica.

-¡La maleta es muy cara para que la andes tirando!- dijo Misao

-¡Como si fuera una joya!- respondio el albino.

-¡Es muy valiosa para mí!- replico Misao -¡además guardo cosas importantes dentro de ella!-

-¡Ja! ¿Tu cerebro?- pregunto sarcásticamente Bakura. Rina tuvo que hacer una mueca cuando Misao le pego a Bakura en el estomago sofocándolo.

-Eso.. debió de doler- dijo mirando como el ladrón trataba de agarrar aire. –Ven Misao, yo te llevó a tu habitación- agregó tomando la mochila que había iniciado la discusión y subieron dejando solo al ladrón de tumbas.

Arriba, en el segundo piso, los tres unicos hombres del lugar estaban acomodando las maletas en el pasillo. Estaban eligiendo la habitación que tomaría Logan... al piedra, papel o tijeras.

Mike decia que era mejor a la derecha del pasillo (donde estaba su habitación) y Zero decia que era mejor a la izquierda (donde estaba su habitación).

-No creo que esto sea necesario- intervino Logan en la decima batallita del juego. –escojo mejor la del fondo, así no habra problemas-

-bu, aguafiestas- dijo Mike –apenas que cmenzaba a derrotar a Zero.

¿Cómo que me estabas derrotando? ¡Yo te estaba derrotando!- replico Zero

-¿Ah si?- se defendio Mike

-¡Si! ¿Quieres probar? – después de eso, siguieron con su batalla de piedra, papel y tijeras. Logan se fue alejando paso a pasito dirigiéndose a su nueva habitación, con una inmensa gota en su cabeza. Justo en la batalla número 30 entre Zero y Mike, pasaron Rina y Misao sin hacerles caso. Siguieron derecho hasta las habitaciones de las mujeres.

-Elige tu habitación- dijo Rina bajando la mochila que estaba un poco pesada. –Puedes escoger la que quieras-

-¿la que sea?- pregunto Misao

-Si, sólo que esas tres –dijo señalando tres puntos- ya están escogidas- Misao asintió y escogio una cercana a la habitación de Kizuki. –Espero te guste la musica clásica, Kizu la pone a todo volumen. No es mala esa musica, incluso me gusta Beethoven pero Kizu se la baña, la pone a las 12 de la noche-

-No hay problema, ya estoy acostumbrada a los relajos de la madrugada- comentó, Rina tomó la mochila y abrio la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras, abajo en el segundo piso, Mike y Zero estaban sentados en el suelo. Seguían peleando piedra, papel y tijeras, 20 veces ganadas... cada uno.

-Bien, ya me estoy cansando- comento Mike –además me toca hacer la cena-

-Yo seguiria aquí hasta la eternidad –retó Zero, eso molesto a Mike-

Igual yo.. pero necesito comer- contesto Mike.

-Si, yo también necesito comer- interrumpio una voz que era la de Bakura -¿qué diablos están haciendo sentados aquí?- pregunt

-Viendo quien es mejor- dijo Zero

-¿Y quien va ganando?- pregunto Bakura.

-Vamos 20 a 20- contesto Mike.

-Que patéticos son- hablo el asaltatumbas, irritando a los dos.

-¿Y puedo saber que te pasó en tu estomago?- dijo Zero arrastrando las palabras –Parece que alguien te ha pegado-

-Callate, no es de tu incumbencia- dijo entrando a una de las habitaciones vacías, cerrando por dentro.

-sensible- dijo Zero –a mi también me esta dando hambre, ¿qué tal una muerte subita?- Mike se quedó pensando un segundo y luego asintió.

-Piedra..

-Papel.....

-¡...o tijeras!-

-Hola Lleneri- dijo Zero saludando mientras hacía la seña de amor y paz. Mike volteo rapido para saludar con la mano extendida, pero no había nadie detrás de él. –Tijeras, corta papel- agregó Zero sonriente.

-¡Eso es trampa!- bramo Mike. Zero rio largamente mientras se paraba.

-Mejor vete a hacer la cena, estoy empezando a tener hambre- dijo Zero entrando a su habitación, Mike se levantó molesto gruñendo entre dientes mientras baja las escaleras. Se oyó el sonido de un latigazo, seguido de la caída de una mesa y un jarrón.

-ay demonios- dijo Mike mirando hacia todos lados esperando que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Acomodó la mesa y recogió los pedazos de jarron, escondiéndolos en una maceta cercana. Continuo viendo a ver si no venía nadie. –Tonta cola- murmurro observando hacia atrás él, una larga y plateada cola escamosa salía de entre la penúltima y ultima vertebra, sin llegar a la pelvis.

–Por eso odio enojarme- murmurro moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. –aun sigo enojado.. espero que nadie me vea con esto, y espero ya no romper nada- dijo mientras bajaba corriendo la escalera, la cola se movía al compás del camino. Golpeando ligeramente las paredes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- =3

Cabeza.. doler. Ya sé porque todos dicen "No vuelvo a tomar" después de una buena borrachera. Y eso que esto no era una borrachera sólo un pasón rápido de alcohol por mis venas. –Mugre Mayáhuel- dije, recordando una leyenda de la cultura mexicana (1). Me paré cansada y con la cabeza del tamaño del mundo. Bostecé un poco y me fui a dar una ducha rápida para quitarme el dolor, además para ir a cenar. Suspiré resignada a comer cosas enlatadas porque de seguro todos se habrían olvidado de hacer la cena.

Gruñí al recordar que tenía muchos combos por resolver, gruñí peor al recordar que deje mi ropa limpia en la secadora y que en mi closet solo tenía un vestido. Total me lo puse, rogando que la dulce de Rina no me echará carrilla.

Al acercarme a la puerta de la cocina, oí un ruido y gruñidos de molestia de alguien. Se me afiguraba que era Mike, abrí la puerta lentamente y él estaba en el suelo recogiendo unos platos del suelo.

-Hola Mike- dije, él se me quedo viendo a los ojos totalmente sonrojado. -¿qué?- dije él agacho la mirada y se sonrojo más, al punto que su cara era un tomate. Levanté un poco mi vista y se me afiguró que tenía algo en la espalda, le iba a preguntar pero luego baje mi vista y descubrí algo. Los pedazos de plato reflejaban como un espejo y un pedazo se encontraba justo en mis pies, reflejando mi ropa interior.......justo lo que veía Mike.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- dejé salir el grito más agudo que pude haber gritado, si mis hermanos lo hubieran escuchado hubieran dicho que hasta parecía vieja (obvio soy mujer, pero ellos me lo dicen para fastidiarme). Pateé el pedazo de vidrio y sin ver a donde fue a parar, mientras me tapaba. -¡ESO FUE DESAGRADABLE!-atiné a decir sin siquiera mirarlo. Zero entró a la cocina confundido y alerta.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto mirando a todos lados deteniéndose en mi.

-Algún comentario sobre mi vestido y se los meteré por donde les entre- hable cuando llegaron Rina y Kizu. Mike rió tímidamente.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención- dijo cerrando los ojos y escondiendo una mano.

-¿Pues que pasó aquí?- intervino Bakura apareciendo de la nada. Estaba tan alterada que me tarde en responder.

-mikemeviomiropainterior- dije rapido, ni siquiera yo me entendi.

-Ahhh eso explica todo pero sabes se me olvido el traductor, así que te lo echas más despacio y con calma-dijo Rina sarcásticamente. Suspiré un poco mientras Zero acercaba una silla para sentarme. Mike continuo en el piso pero con los ojos cerrados.

-Perdón- dije suspirando –me tomó por sorpresa, además la cabeza me está matando-

-Eso te pasa por andar bebiendo- me regaño Kizu pasando un vaso de agua. Observe que Bakura se acercaba a Mike para ver que le sucedía.

-Bien, ya tranquila ¿qué carajos paso aquí?- preguntó Rina después de tomarme el vaso de agua.

-Estupido, lo sé... es que Mike estuvo viendo mi ropa interior reflejada en un pedazo de plato- dije, fue entonces que todos vieron que el piso estaba regado de piezas de platos.

-Maldición.. son los platos más caros- mascullo Rina recogiendo algunos pedazos pero dejo caer uno –y los más filosos- agrego, en el pulgar tenía una delgada línea roja. De la cual comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre.

-Gritaste de sorpresa ¿verdad?- pregunto Kizu – a ti eso no te molesta, sólo pateas lo que tienes enfrente y ya-

-Es que... bueno... si, me sorprendio- contesté apenada –no me esperaba que Mike hiciera eso-

-Ni yo- interrumpio él mientras Bakura lo veía enojado –fue un accidente, baje la vista por vergüenza de haber roto sus platos pero creo no fue buena idea-  agregó suspirando. –perdoname, no fue mi intención-

-Bueno el susto a pasado- intervino Kizu – yo termino la cena mientras ustedes calmense y vayan por Logan y Misao para comer –todos asintimos y salimos de la cocina. Bakura y Mike fueron los ultimos en salir.

-Diablos, si que gritas fuerte- comenzo a burlarse Rina –pensé que era Kizuki en vez de ti-

-Pensamos que habían entrado ladrones o algo- dijo Zero.

-Zero, tu oyes el grito de una mujer y sales al rescate- se burlo Rina –fuiste el primero en salir corriendo-

-Pensé que alguien estaba en peligro- respondio Zero encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿si nosotras estuviéramos en peligro irías a ayudarnos?- pregunte.

-Seguro- contesto secamente Zero mientras Rina se burlaba un poco de él pero esa era su forma de agradecimiento.

-gracias Zero.. por cierto quiero cambiarme de ropa, este vestido me trae problemas- hable, ellos me miraron y asintieron –con permiso- me dirigi a la sala de lavado por mi ropa pero escuche voces dentro y me detuve a oír.

-Eres un completo idiota- esa voz la reconoci como la de Bakura.

-Fue un accidente- contesto otra persona que tomé como Mike.

-Aun así eres un completo idiota- agregó Bakura – y deja de mover la mano, así menos podré sacar esto-

-perdoneme su majestad, pero me duele y aparte estoy llenando el lugar de sangre- respondio Mike molesto y se oyó el sonido de un golpe fuerte.

-¿Quieres dejar de pegarle a las cosas? Así te metes en más problemas, muerde un trapo o algo que esto va a doler-

-no grite cuando se me enterro el pedazo de vidrio.. ¿crees que gritaré ahora?- pregunto Mike. ¿Un vidrio? Esperen... ¿a dónde fue a dar el pedazo de plato que patee? ¿sería que? Abri la puerta lentamente y vi a Bakura sujetando la mano derecha de Mike. Abri un poco más y vi Mike mordiendo el extremo de una toalla. El pedazo de plato que había pateado se había encajado en la mano de Mike atravesándole la palma. La sangre había llenado parte del lugar.

-Como sea, simplemente no grites- dijo Bakura sacando de un solo movimiento el pedazo de vidrio, Mike se estremecio y supongo que maldijo cuando mordio más la toalla. –Bien, creo que si echamos un poquito de alcohol, ya estará listo-

-¡BAKURA NO SEAS IDIOTA!- grité, los dos se voltearon a verme sorprendidos. Mike escondio la mano y Bakura se me quedó viendo con el vidrio ensangrentado en su mano. Mike tosio un poco y Bakura escondio el vidrio detrás de él.

-Hola Lleneri ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Bakura como si pasará tranquilamente por allí.

-No finjan demencia- dije acercándome a Mike y extendiéndole mi mano –Enseñame tu mano- Mike me miró un poco –Soy la culpable que te haya pasado eso, así que dejame ayudarte- dije, Mike temeroso me dio la mano. De buena que tengo hermanos medicos y soy sadica, la mano de Mike se veía mal. El vidrio, como había dicho, había atravesado la palma, sangraba mucho porque al parecer había dado una vena o algo.

-Ah sólo haste un torniquete, poco de alcohol, de preferencia un poco de ron y listo- dijo Bakura como si nada.

-Aun me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a tus tiempos de ladrón- dije sin siquiera verlo, tomé una toalla cerca y vende la herida –tendremos que ir a que la suturen, mis hermanos saben como hacer una buena sutura sin dejar una cicatriz horrible, espero que los medicos de ciudad domino sepan hacerlo igual o mejor- dije angustiada.

-Estoy bien- hablo Mike intentando sonreírme pero seguro que le dolía.

-Iré por tranporte, ustedes sostengan la herida para que no sangre mucho- comenté, Bakura observo dudoso otra toalla –Y no quiero torniquelles-  corri hasta la cochera y maldije, todos mis carros eran Standars, los unicos carros que no se manejar. ¿qué podía hacer? La mano de Mike necesitaba atenderse antes de una infección, me mordi los labios pensando que la idea de Bakura podría ser buena en lo que encontraba un medio de transporte.

-ni modo, tomaremos un taxi- dije tomando mi cartera, llaves y un abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Logan que estaba en la sala jugando contra la computadora un duelo de monstruos.

-Tengo que llevar a Mike al hospital, hubo un percance-conteste –Cenen ustedes- dije diciéndole adios. Bakura y Mike se encontraban sentados en la puerta de entrada, los demás estaban en la cocina comiendo.

-¿Y bueno el transporte?- pregunto Bakura.

-No tengo carros que sepa manejar- contesté fríamente –Tomaremos un taxi, así que adelante- me detuve un segundo porque había visto caer una pluma negra. La tomé mientras Mike se levantaba y Bakura me decia cosas sarcásticas. La pluma era igual a la que me dio Ishizu. Una sensación calida lleno mi espalda, escuche un maullido leve. No escuchaba los insultos de Bakura.. me voltee poco a poco. Enfrente de Mike había una chica...gato o eso creí. Bakura se había callado observando lentamente a esa chica.

-¿h...hola?- dijo Mike sorprendido, me le acerque y para mi sorpresa noté que esa chica se parecía ligeramente a mi. Un poco alta tal vez por la extrañas piernas como de un gato, sus manos eran normales pero con uñas grandes, fuertes.. y afiladas.

-¿q quien eres tú?- pregunté curiosa, ya que ella tenía alas, enormes alas de color negro y eran suaves al tacto. A ella no le molestaba que las tocará.

-¡SOY NOSOTRAS!- dijo feliz.

-Bien.. ¿y podrías decirme tu nombre?- pregunte, ella me miro curiosa como si le preguntara algo tonto como ¿por qué se cae para abajo? Su peluda cola se movia de un lado a otro.

-Lleneri- dijo Bakura -¿entendiste lo que dijo? –pregunto confundido.

-Si.. claramente ¿acaso tu no le entendiste?- Bakura negó -¿y tú Mike?

-Yo... este... si- dijo asustado, entonces recordé la herida de Mike.

-Debemos atender la herida- murmurre, la chica-gato se me acercó confundida pero tranquilamente.

-¡Ayuda, pidamos ayuda!- dijo, su tono de voz no era de urgencia sino que era tranquila, un poco risueña. De cierto modo me tranquilizo, además lo que dijo era coherente. ¿pero a quien pedir ayuda? Kaiba.. ni de broma y aunque se dejará convencer estaba ocupado en la Kaiba Corp., entonces me quedaba alguien, fui hacia el telefono y marque el numero que necesitaba.

La voz de Yugi me contesto del otro lado.

-¡Yug!- dije sin decir buenas noches o algo. –disculpa pero tengo una emergencia, hubo un incidente y la mano de Mike está herida.. ¿conoces a alguien que tenga un carro que pueda manejar?- se hizo una pausa y pensé que fui muy precipitada.

-El papá de Joey tiene un coche, si quieres pasamos por Mike y por ti para llevarlo a un doctor- contestó Yugi.

-¡Gracias Yugi!- respondi feliz, la chica-gato se acerco al telefono mientras lo observaba curiosa.

-¡hobbit estrellado!- dijo ella, no le dije nada, ya que al parecer solo yo le entendia aparte de Mike.

-¿Hobbit estrellado?- preguntó Yugi confundido- ¿quién dijo eso?-

-¿le entendiste?-pregunté sorprendida –Yugi.. cuando vengas por mi ¿puedo hablar contigo y con Yami? Creo que se les olvido decirme algo acerca de una pluma negra.- agregue, oi una risa nerviosa y un "esta bien". La línea se fue después de eso.

-Bien, habra que esperar a Yugi- dije, la chica-gato revoloteaba (¡vuela, un mugre gato volador!) por el jardín. Subiéndose ocasionalmente a los arboles o siguiendo animalitos. Mike la miraba sorprendido.

-¿supones que es eso?- me pregunto Bakura. Sólo asenti.

-Mi kaa- dije cuando ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-Así es- respondio bakura.

-¿Puedo llamarla Morwen?- dije, Bakura me vio con una extensa gota –Ok, se llamará Morwen- dije. En eso escuchamos unos ruidos en la cerca.

-¿ya llego el faraón?- pregunto nada convencido Bakura.

-Acabo de llamar, no lo creo- dije, Morwen escuchó el ruido y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Yo la seguí, afuera de la reja estaban varios cazadores raros dispuestos a entrar. Iba a correr para avisarle a Bakura pero me fije en Morwen. Mentalmente dije que atacará, ella se movio justo cuando se lo pedi. se elevó arriba de ellos, extendiendo sus alas. Un monton de plumas salieron de ellas rápidamente como navajas, asustando a los cazadores que corrieron asustados.

-Eso fue genial- dije mientras Morwen maulla de victoria, de repente me senti un poco cansada. Morwen se dio cuenta y se acercó a mí. Sonrio levemente y desaparecio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Bakura cuando regrese -¿y el gato?-

-No lo sé, creo que regresó a mi. No sé, pero necesitamos aumentar la seguridad de la casa- dije recordando a los cazadores raros. Me senté junto a Mike, estaba sujetando su mano y miraba al vacio. Se estremecia un poco ya que estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer fresco.

-Extraño día ¿verdad?- preguntó y asinti.

-Mike...- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿si?- respondio sin verme

-Perdon, yo te hice eso- dije, él me miro sorprendido y luego sonrio negando con la cabeza.

-Fue un accidente- dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonrei un poco esperando a que Yugi y Joey llegarán.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 (1) Según la leyenda, la diosa Maýahuel al renacer como agave (una planta de color verde azulado) les brindó a los mexicas lo necesario para sobrevivir, además la linda de esta diosa era madre de los innumerables dioses de la embriaguez. Bueno, existe otra leyenda aunque esa la oí en un comercial de la tele, contaba que Quetzalcoatl se había enamorado de esa diosa y que fue un amor imposible. Por eso ella renacio en un agave y el fruto de su corazón (el tequila) amargo y dulce, representaba el amor imposible con Quetzalcoatl. ¡Ay! Que conmovedor..... ¬.¬ eh si esa ni me la creí yo...

Hasta historia mexicanita les eche en este fic xDDDDDDDDD

Zero Asakura 

Pos.. no puedo evitar no sentirme depre de vez en cuanto, las mujeres a veces tendemos más a la diprimision (como le dice mi madre) por ciertas hormonas de mierda que trabajan siempre las las malditas, dejando de trabajar cuando tenemos 40 o 50 añitos xP. Pero el apoyo que me das ayuda a contrarrestar los efectos de las toxinas depresivas que producen mis hormonas, gracias por el apoyo n.n es usted un chico genial y toy feliz de haberlo conocido.

Misao 

Tu siempre me dejas reviews largos, me emociono mucho al leer TuT me siento feliz. (a ver si los demás siguen su ejemplo.. xD nahh era broma) De nada por adjuntarte a esto, en próximos capitulos interactuaras más, fastidiando al ladrón y al minino ojiazul del Kaiba.

Ese comentario de "vamos al centro comercila" bueno eso sólo es posible en los fanfics xDD así que no me preocupo.. =D ejeje igual el limpiar una mansión inmensa en escasas horas y aun así lavar la ropa xP  ¡En un fic todo es posible!

Me mataste de la risa cuando me imagine como Kaoru xD jajaj ya me imagino, cualquier vago que encuentre lo arrecholo en mi casa. Ni que fueran gatos pero bueno es que esa casa está grande y los sirvientes se fueron de vacaciones ¿lo recuerdas? Ellos regresarán dentro de una semana en tiempo del fic xP o sea...¡puedo traer más vagos! ¡ujuuu! XDDD jajaja Bueno intentaré ya no meter más vagos UoU en serio....

Grax por ayudarme, TuT  eres una persona muy buena, más buena que el pan no tanto xD nadie es así, pero eres una persona de un corazón grandote y hermoso n.n ¿me dejas sacartelo?.. era broma xDDD te aprecio mucho y otra vez, gracias.

**Gabe Logan **(perdón por lo de Gabencillo de arriba ando bajo los efectos de mucha azucar)

Copia del Zero, espero no degeneres ¡Tea luego aparecerá! XDD no se desespere. Es que el zero siempre me preguntaba por ella cuando comencé el fic. jajaja bueno, bueno ¿cómo ta eso que no es tequilero? Yo no mucho pero le entro cuando debo de entrarle, al fin y al cabo (saca una guitarra y canta) ¡Los mexicanos estamos hechos de una mezcla muy especial, estamos hechos de la mezcla del tequila y del mezcal! (guarda guitarra) jaja hasta educativa sali.. xDDD

Gracias por meterme a su fic, ya sabe cualquier duda, ¡mandarme una lechuza! Digo ¡Correo electronico!


	23. Cap 23 Creando y resolviendo situaciones

Hey gente! Por fin aparezco, xD es casi mi primer fin de semana de vacaciones pero ando viendo las posibilidades de un trabajillo por allí -.-U crisis económica ser muy fea....

Jeje sorry por tardanza y demás, el tiempo no alcanzaba y cuando alcanzaba pos.. Tenía depresión. Estoy sufriendo mucho de ella, más de lo que creo, diría que son hormonas pero parece que esto no tiene fin y aunque se lo di a conocer a mis hermanos, dijeron porque pasaba mucho rato en casa. Pero no lo creo, ahora me he vuelto más vaga y aun así creo que voy empeorando.

En dado caso, aquí esta el fic. Sorry por horrores de ortografia y gramatica, disfrútenlo...

Yugioh! NO ES MIO

Capitulo 23 Creando y resolviendo situaciones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Joey y Yugi llegaron pronto (aun no sé si Joey tiene edad para manejar pero bueno). Bakura se quedó diciendo que él se haría cargo de la seguridad de la mansión. Por mientras, estaba cuidando de la mano de Mike, la toalla se había empapado de sangre y mi vestido se manchó de ella. Mike se intentó disculpar por eso pero negué con la cabeza, él no tenía la culpa de eso, sino yo. Si tan siquiera no hubiera pateado ese pedazo de vidrio.....

Ya en la sala de urgencias, mientras Joey acompañaba a Mike, Yugi y yo nos fuimos para afuera a tener cierta platiquita.

-Desembuche- fue lo primero que dije enseñándole la pluma que tomé cuando apareció Morwen –¿qué significa esta pluma?-

-Bueno.. ¿no te gustaría tomar asiento?- me preguntó, dudé un segundo pero al fin y al cabo íbamos a tardar porque la mano de Mike requería unas muy buenas puntadas. Hubo un silencio antes que Yugi comenzará a hablar. –Bueno verás... después que Yami te desmayó en el reino de las sombras –mirada fría hacia Yugi- ¡Lo hizo por tu bien! bueno, después de eso, yo iba a ser arrastrado por la corriente pero algo me salvó, ese algo fue tu kaa.

-aja- dije para que continuará.

-ella (o no sé que sea) me salvó de la corriente y me menciono algo sobre "azul" posiblemente el dragón, no lo sé. Tuve curiosidad por saber que había sido eso que me salvó y le pregunté a Ishizu.

- la grandiosa Ishizu que habla en acertijos y nunca dice nada- mencione pero hice un gesto con la mano para que Yugi continuara.

-Ella me contestó que sólo algunas personas son capaces de desarrollar un kaa. Es un don especial y suponemos que tiene algo que ver con los "dones" que le brindo el reino de las sombras.-

-¿tú también sabias de eso?- pregunto curiosa pero a decir verdad un poco molesta.. más.

-Sólo un poco, Marick me había mencionado algo al respecto- contestó rápidamente Yugi –así que creímos que era uno de esos dones. Pero no estamos seguros, tal vez ya lo tenías desde antes o tal vez no, además no sabemos si puedes desarrollar más habilidades asombrosas-

-Si, mírame como empalo a Ishizu a distancia ­ conteste arremangándome el vestido y con una ligera vena en mi cabeza -¿y hasta cuando me iban a contar todo esto? ¿hasta que Morwen saliera solita y me dijera "wiiii, mira yo soy tu kaa"?

-No ciertamente... iba a decírtelo el primer día del entrenamiento pero la presión que te puso Kaiba me lo evito y pensé que podrías colapsar o algo- dijo Yugi un poco apenado.

-¿qué acaso soy damisela en peligro? ¿qué acaso me duermo cada que pasa algo interesante?- pausa para meditar – olvida eso ultimo, como sea, Morwen es mi kaa, chido ¿ y qué es lo que se supone iban a decirme con tanta urgencia?

-Lo que ibamos a decirte que era importante era que controlarás a tu kaa, porque si ella se llegará a dañar, el mismo daño lo recibirías tu... así que si tu kaa es destruido... tu morirías-

Pausa

Vena en mi cabeza

-¡¿Y COMO CONDENADOS FUE QUE NO SE LES OCURRIO DECIRME ESO ANTES?!- grite agarrando al pelos de erizo del cuello y dándole coscorrones en la cabeza. Yugi se quejaba del dolor porque cuando me lo propongo tengo la mano pesada.

-Es que..¡auch! pensamos que era mejor esperar ¡auch! Un poco ¡auch!- me contesto, lo solté y me cruce de brazos.

-Yami de faraón te morías de hambre � ¿así le decías las noticias a tus plebeyos?- una pequeña luz me indico que Yami había intercambiado lugar.

-no tienes derecho de criticar mi gobierno- dijo molesto.

-o.ó me vale!, condenados, ¿y si hubiera salido Morwen y se hubiera lastimado? bien gracias ustedes me lo hubieran dicho en el hospital ¿qué tal si se cortaba un brazo?¿o las alas? espera... yo no tengo alas ¿cómo me dañaría eso?- pregunte curiosa pero todavía molesta.

-¿paro respiratorio o cardiaco?- respondió Yami.

-¡ya ven! Irresponsables ò.ó que les quede en su conciencia que pudieron matarme!- grite, obvio aun molesta.

-Perdón.. U,U pero pensamos que era por tu propio bien- contesto ahora un Yugi arrepentido, creo que el comentario que hizo el faraón lo avergonzó mucho. Me levante de la banca donde estábamos, maldiciendo y mascullando cosas. Tuve que decirle a Yugi que se tapará los oídos porque soy muy grosera. Vi una lata en el suelo y fui directo a patearla, pero primero me detuve para ver que nadie saldría dañado con eso y patee fuertemente.

-En serio lo sentimos- dijo Yugi un poco arrinconado.

-Pues ya que, ¿qué se le puede hacer?- comenté gruñendo y golpeando el piso con mi pie derecho. -¿podrías traer algo de azúcar? Quiero calmarme-

-Se..seguro- respondio Yugi tímidamente y se fue.

-maldita sea mi suerte- masculle apenas vi que estaba sola -¿es mi imaginación o me están usando de conejillo de indias? ¡malditos! Comenzando por Pegasus, mira que traernos aquí por su esposa, ¡ahhhhhhh! Estoy completamente enojada- termine tumbándome en la banca. Observé de reojo la mancha de sangre en mi vestido, ¿cómo estaría Mike? Giré mi vista un poco para ver por donde se había ido el hobbit Yugi.

-Demonios, ahora si que me pasé... igual si esto fue un error no tengo porque desquitarme con nadie. En particular con Yug- suspiré. –Soy una completa inútil... ¿cómo se supone voy a vencer a Yami Marick? ¿cómo es que regresaremos a casa? Maldición... estoy tan confundida.. y tengo tanto miedo- cerré mis ojos fuertemente, mordí mis labios esperando poder quitarme este sentimiento. -¡¿qué forma de pensar es esta?! Debo levantarme y enfrentar lo que venga- grite agitando mi cabeza y golpeando mis mejillas con las palmas de mis manos al puro estilo de Sanosuke Sagara. Suspiré largamente.

-Además no estás sola, tienes a tus amigos que te apoyan- escuche a mis espaldas. Volteé rápidamente y me topé con Yami que me entregaba una lata de jugo de mandarina.

-¿De..desde cuando estás aquí?- pregunté sonrojada.

-Lo suficiente para saber que estás pasando por algo por difícil- dijo, dándome la lata. Baje mi cabeza avergonzada. –Por tu forma de ser, estoy seguro que no te dejarás vencer tan fácilmente y harás cualquier cosa por ayudar a tus seres queridos. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que si necesitas ayuda, yo estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.-

-Muchas gracias Yami-

-Se que debes enfrentar a Yami Marick para recuperar a tu dragón pero no cargues con toda esa responsabilidad. Kaiba y yo podemos enfrentarlo fácilmente, además ahora no cuenta con el dragón alado de Ra- dijo tomando un poco de su jugo. Sonreí un poco, Yami tampoco contaba con esa carta porque Zero se la había ganado.

-Lo sé, nunca podría competir contra ti o a Kaiba.... pero sé que debo hacerlo, perdí al dragón y yo le había prometido sacarlo del reino de las sombras. Pero no lo hice...no sirvo para las promesas, así que quiero recompensarle eso. Quiero enfrentarme a Yami Marick por mi propia cuenta- dije sin levantar la vista.

-Y decías que no confiabas en el corazón de las cartas- dijo Yami a modo de burla. Levanté la cabeza confundida por ese comentario –No te preocupes, el dragón debe saber que estás haciendo todo esto por él. Te perdonará.-

-Yami.... ¿por qué dices eso del corazón de las cartas?- pregunté, quería saber la respuesta a eso.

-Tú me dijiste que no confiabas en el corazón de las cartas pero allá en el reino de las sombras, confiaste en el dragón y no dudo que hubieras confiado en tus demás cartas. Ten esa misma confianza en el juego y nadie podrá vencerte, lo que te falta es confiar en ti misma- respondio mirándome directamente a los ojos. Bajé la vista sonrojada.

-¿tú crees eso?-

-En lo absoluto- contesto tomando más jugo. Sonreí tímidamente y levante la vista hacia el cielo.

-Güero oxigenado- oímos a nuestras espaldas y volteamos. Allí parada detrás de nosotros estaba Morwen con una gran sonrisa. -¡¿jugo?!- preguntó mirando celosa mi lata. Se la di y ella la bebió casi en su totalidad -¡rico!-

-Así que ella es tú kaa- dijo Yami curioso y emocionado por observar un kaa en vivo y a todo color.

-¡Güero oxigenado pintado!- grito Morwen abrazando a Yami fuertemente, juró que casi oí las vértebras de Yami tronarse un poco. El pobre intento zafarse del abrazo marca de Oso pero mi kaa nunca lo soltó, lo peor aumentaba la fuerza.

-Morwen, detente- inmediatamente ella hizo caso y se sentó a mi lado acurrucada como un gato. -¿estas bien Yami?-

-Podría estar mejor- dijo respirando forzosamente los brazos. –Si que es fuerte, auch-

-También ataca y créeme, su ataque a de doler más.- comenté, Morwen extendió un poco sus alas para luego juntarlas a su cuerpo y así acurrucarse mejor. Estaba presumiendo sus negras alas y el mortífero ataque que podía hacer con ellas.

-Creo que debes comenzar a controlarla, para que no se lastime- comentó, Morwen levantó una oreja de forma curiosa y luego se tallo la cara como lo haría un gato. -¿Te agradan los gatos?

-¿acaso se nota?- respondí sarcásticamente. - ¿Y cómo se controla un Kaa?-

-Creo que es mentalmente, no recuerdo muy bien... eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo- respondio retraído, mire a sus ojos y parecía que se había ido a algún lugar. Mejor dicho, había regresado el tiempo hacia una época muy querida.

-Bueno, trataré de descubrirlo- dije observando a Morwen –probemos.. ¡Morwen regresa a tu lugar de origen!- Morwen se levantó ágilmente, movió las orejas y la cola mientras maullaba. Desapareció después del maullido, sonreí largamente hacia Yami. –Primer paso, hecho- comenté guiñándole un ojo.

-Estupendo, ahora vayamos a ver a Mike- dijo, asentí y lo seguí hacia la sala de urgencias. Me sentí bien, calmada y tranquila al tener a alguien como Yami de amigo. Entramos al pequeño cubículo donde estaban Mike y Joey, este ultimo estaba sentado en una silla sin mirar la escena de curación. Estaba pálido. De no ser porque Yami estaba en lugar de Yugi porque sino también se habría puesto de ese color. La mano de Mike ya no sangraba tanto pero ahora le estaban haciendo puntos y para eso se estiraba la piel, con todo la parte de la grasa. Pocas palabras estaba grotesco pero a mi no me afecta xD tengo hermanos médicos.

-¿cómo te sientes?- pregunte parándome al lado de Mike.

-No siento nada...- contesto mirando al vacio, gire mi vista a la enfermera y ella me enseño una jeringa.

-¿te pusieron un calmante?- le pregunte.

-No sé, pero no siento nada..por cierto.. ¿por qué las donas tienen un agujero en medio?- dijo sin mirarme. Una gruesa gota de sudor cruzo mi cabeza.

-Es que como no completaban de masa por eso no le pusieron nada en medio- conteste tratando de seguirle la corriente, Yami se volteo un poco para reírse.

-oooh- hablo Mike y luego volteo a verme. -¿sabias que eres muy bonita?- un sonrojo cruzo mi cara y tosí hacia un lado. –En serio, eres bonita...- continuo sonriendo galantemente, lo que aumento mi sonrojo.

-Err.. gracias supongo- conteste para que ya no comentará nada. Al terminar de curar su mano, lo vendaron y me dejaron varias medicinas para el dolor y para que la herida cicatrizará rápido. Mike aun seguía bajo el efecto del calmante, eso me recordó vengarme de Kaiba por cierta situación alérgica a un calmante. Joey me ayudo a cargar a Mike aunque, para mi sorpresa el chico era muy liviano.

-Te veré mañana- dijo Yami apenas llegamos a la mansión. Bakura estaba en la entrada esperándonos. En cuanto se vieron el faraón y el ladrón se lanzaron miradas de odio. Bakura tomó a Mike para subirlo a su habitación mientras yo le agradecía a Joey y Yugi. Me quedé un rato en lo que se iban, mire a todos lados, no había nadie....

-¡Morwen aparece!- dije, al principio no paso nada luego escuche un ligero ronroneo a mis espaldas. Morwen estaba siguiendo una luciérnaga, curioso.. el verano ya se estaba acabando no era para que una luciérnaga anduviera por aquí. -¿quieres un poco de leche caliente y un juguete que destruir? –Morwen maullo y tomé eso por si. Entre con cuidado para que nadie viera a Morwen, aunque ella entro mucho más sigilosa.

Llegamos a la habitación de Mike, Bakura estaba allí observando por la ventana. Morwen entro sigilosamente y se acostó de nueva cuenta como gato a los pies de Mike.

-¿qué pasa Bakura?- pregunte, él movió un poco la cabeza.

-Los cazadores raros ya dejaron de venir pero para estas alturas Y. Marick ya ha de saber de tu kaa.- su tono de voz era de regaño. Ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, haber atacado con Morwen fue una completa idiotez.

-¿por qué los panes vienen en paquete de 10 y las salchichas en paquete de 8?- interrumpió Mike. Bakura volteo a verlo como si fuera Mike fuera un retrasado mental.

-le dieron calmante- hable.

-Ah- dijo él y continuo viendo por la ventana. -¿qué ese no es Zero?- pregunto, me acerque y efectivamente era Zero que entraba a la casa con algo en los brazos.

-¿qué traerá?- pregunte en ese momento Morwen levanto las orejas y se levantó dando vueltas.

-¡gatito! ¡gatito!- gritaba, se acercó a mí casi implorando que bajáramos a ver lo que había traído Zero. ¿comida para gatos tal vez? Caray, se supone Morwen soy yo.. err yo que recuerde no me gusta la comida para gatos.

-Regresa a tu lugar de origen- dije y Morwen desapareció. –Voy abajo a ver un poco y luego me ire a descansar- Bakura asintió. –Auch.. debo darle la medicina a Mike para el dolor de la herida-

-Yo se la doy, tu baja- comentó Bakura.

-¿segurito? O.O- pregunte escéptica

-Segurito- dijo él, salí de la habitación un poco desconfiada pero bueno... por esta vez confiaré en el albino.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡que bonito!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Misao y Kizuki al ver lo que traía Zero cargando. Un pequeño gatito blanco con manchas negras y cafés.

-¿dónde lo encontraste?- pregunto Misao.

-¿tendrá hambre? ¡debemos darle de comer!- dijo Kizuki desapareciendo de la habitación. Logan y Rina veían la escena curiosos.

-Me lo topé camino a casa- hablo Zero sacándole un susto a todos porque tardó mucho en contestar. – estaba solo, así que pensé en traerlo- termino sentándose en el sofá dejando al gatito en su regazo. Rina se sorprendió al ver como Zero jugaba con el minino usando su pirámide escalonada como juguete.

-¡Hola!¡Hola!- escucharon en la puerta. Era Lleneri, se veía cansada y con extrañas manchas en su vestido. Entró en grandes zancadas a curiosear- ¿qué ven?- pregunto acercándose a Zero. -¡ahhhhhh! ¡Qué precioso!- gritó al ver al gatito. Zero volteo a verla

-hueles a sangre- dijo, Lleneri se separó rápidamente pálida.

-Si... verás, Mike ya esta bien pero me llené el vestido con su sangre- dijo ella señalando las manchas.

-¿y dónde esta?- pregunto Logan. Lleneri señalo hacia arriba. –vamos, no te desanimes- agregó Logan al ver la cara de tristeza de ella.

-Fue un accidente- interrumpió Rina – no te preocupes-

-lo sé.. pero cosas como esas siempre pasan porque soy muy descuidada- respondió ella.

-ah como eres sufrida, fue un accidente. Si quieres hazle algo como disculpa y ya- renegó Rina al verla tan triste. Kizuki llegó con un platito lleno de leche y otro con atún. -¡hey, ese atún era mío!- Kizuki la ignoro recibiendo gruñidos de parte de su hermana mayor.

-¡Kizu! ¿qué carajos le pasó a tu cabello?- pregunto Lleneri asustada señalando el cabello ahora azul oscuro de su hermana.

-ah nada, es un gel que te pinta el cabello de color- contesto ella normalmente.

-pero.. ¿qué no esas cosas pueden dañar el cabello? Podrías acabar con un color distinto al natural o al color que dice la caja.- dijo Misao mientras tomaba al gatito y lo acercaba a los recipientes de comida.

-Bah, son puros rumores- contesto Kizuki.

-Ya te veré después- dijo Rina en tono misterioso, Lleneri volteo a verla confundida – voy a la arcadia, si alguien me necesita allí estaré.-

-¿cómo llamaran al gatito?- interrumpió Logan, porque todos se habían quedado en silencio y Lleneri se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos, con una expresión de tristeza.

-No lo sé, ¿qué se les ocurre a ustedes?- preguntó Zero.

-podríamos llamarlo gatomon- dijo Kizuki, Lleneri volteo a verla frunciendo el cejo.

-Así se llama tu gato- dijo ella, Kizuki rió de nervios.

-que se llame Zerito, porque Zero fue quien lo encontró- se burlo Misao. Zero se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

-jaja suena muy curioso pero antes que nada ¿será gatita o gatito?- pregunto Lleneri, todos se encogieron de hombros- a ver, déjenme ver. Mi hermano mayor es veterinario y me ha enseñado varias cosas- dijo tomando al minino –Bien, es gatito- dijo colocándolo en el piso.

-A mi me gusto como sonó eso de Zerito- opino Kizuki.

-Se me hace muy gracioso, creo que le quedaría bien- apoyó Logan-

jaja suena como a hijo de Zero pero ¿qué dices Zero?- preguntó Misao, éste suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-¿qué dices tú Lleneri? ¿le queda bien ese nombre?- dijo mirando a la dueña de la casa.

-Se me hace algo muy tierno, además ese gatito parece llevarse muy bien contigo –dijo señalando al minino que se estaba acurrucando al lado de Zero- a mi me parece buen nombre-

-Entonces- dijo Zero acariciando al animal – te llamarás Zerito-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Arriba en el segundo piso /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿sabes? Eres un completo idiota- dijo Bakura mientras estaba sentado en la cama. Mike estaba acostado con su mano herida en alto.

-ah vamos, ¿algún día dejarás de fastidiarme?- pregunto Mike suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-a decir verdad, no, es muy divertido molestarte-respondio Bakura. Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Mike.

-eres tan molesto... por cierto, gracias por lo de la mano- dijo desenvolviéndola, tirando las vendas a un lado de la cama. La herida y puntadas habían desaparecido, la piel estaba intacta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Simplemente no le digas nada a Lleneri- dijo Bakura – si se llega a enterar que pude curarte antes, me mata-

a ti te preocupa más que te corra de la casa, porque tienes comida gratis, a que te mate- hablo Mike con una sonrisa en su cara.

-cállate- murmuró Bakura- además no le podemos decir que te cure, porque yo solo puedo curar a monstruos, no humanos.-

-si, si ya lo sé. No tienes que repetírmelo- murmuró Mike envolviendo su herida para que nadie sospechará nada. – ¿y qué haremos con las medicinas?

-podemos venderlas a mayor precio por algún lado- contesto rápidamente el albino. Mike solo lo vio con una gruesa gota de sudor y tomo las medicinas.

-yo me encargaré de ellas- dijo- ahora sal de mi cuarto, quisiera descansar un rato.

-esta bien, niño sensible- dijo Bakura dando un portazo que sobresalto a Mike.

-ah, pero que temperamental es este ladrón- dijo Mike antes de dejarse caer en la cama a dormir.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 3/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-A ver, ilústrame Kaiba ¿por qué carajos eres tan molesto?- pregunte dejando caer mi cabeza en la mesa. El cruel de Kaiba me había caído de sorpresa al día siguiente del accidente de Mike. El muy mugroso estuvo una hora regañándome por ser irresponsable porque no había resuelto los combos.

-No seria tan molesto si cumplieras con lo que digo- dijo Kaiba sin siquiera mirarme estaba leyendo unos papeles de su empresa.

-Ningún humano puede seguirte el ritmo Kaibita, además si lo hubiera sería un fenómeno y todavía le pondrías más tareas- susurré esperando que me escuchará.

-te volví a oír- dijo cambiando de hoja.

-esa es la intención- masculle entrando de nueva cuenta al combo que tenía en frente de mí. Llevaba más de media hora allí y estar con el antipático de Kaiba no me agradaba mucho. Diablos, me caía mejor cuando lo veía en la pantalla chica. Usando la poca lógica y razón que tengo en mi cabeza, logré resolver un de los tantos cambos que me dejo el genio. Suspiré al terminarlo y pasé con otro. Como soy curiosa por naturaleza, me le quedé viendo a Kaiba.

Bueno, pos ta "carita" el chico, no por nada tendría en mi casa "original" una playera de él. Bostecé un poco mientras revisaba las siguientes cartas, curiosamente estaba el "happy lover" en la mano. Eso me recordó a Tea.

-Oiga Kaiba ¿y cómo le va con Tea?- dije sin pensarlo, algo curioso de ver fue observar al gran CEO sonrojarse todititito.

-Muy bien- contesto monótonamente pero aun subido de color. Gire rápidamente mi vista para ver si había alguien cerca.

-¿ya se hicieron novieciellos?- dije lo más bajo que pude y con cierto tono de burla. Kaiba tosió y con la vista reviso el lugar por si había alguien cerca. Al no ver a nadie sólo asintió. Grite casi como ratoncillo de la emoción.

¡Quién te viera!- murmuré emocionada –a ver, cuente, cuente- dije olvidando por completo las cartas. Kaiba me evito y regresó la mirada a sus papeles pero lo seguí viendo un buen rato, incluso sonreí como Gato de cheresar al notar que la hoja que estaba "leyendo" se encontraba al revés. El castaño suspiro derrotado.

-Fue después que Marick te capturó- comenzó en voz baja y atento a ver si venía alguien –te estábamos cuidando ella y yo, y bueno.. se dieron las cosas- grite más de emoción, ver a una pareja de ese modo, me causa alegría.

-¿y la besaste?- dije un poco más alto. Casi al instante Kaiba me tapo la boca con la mano y me pido silencio observando nervioso a todos lados. –ehh pillin- dije apenas me quito la mano.

-Bueno es que a decir verdad- comenzó.

-¿aja?- dije con los ojos muy abiertos (y por supuesto que las orejas listas para escuchar cualquier declaración).

-Pues.. si, la bese.....incluso después le mande un ramo de rosas a su casa- me comento casi en el oído para no levantar la voz.

¡wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡que emoción!- grite.

-¿por qué el grito?- escuchamos a nuestras espaldas, era Bakura que iba pasando por allí.

-por fin logre resolver un combo sin ayuda de Kaiba- dije como si aquello hubiera sido verdad, increíblemente Kaiba regreso a leer sus papeles como si nada hubiera pasado. Rogaba con que el ladrón no me leyera mis sentimientos con su sortija.

-ah- dijo monótonamente y se retiro. Eso me preocupo, no me había dicho nada sarcástico y no parecía haber sido Ryou.

-Bakura?- dije pero él no me respondio. -¡eh Baku!- repetí saliendo detrás de él pero ya había desaparecido como siempre.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Kaiba curioso. Suspiré confundida.

-ah nada olvídelo Kaiba- conteste sentándome pesadamente en la silla. –oiga Kaiba-

-¿ahora que?- pregunto, creo que ya molesto, sé que él no tiene paciencia y eso lo hace mi blanco perfecto para fastidiar.

-Creo que eres un chico espectacular- comencé a hablar mientras bajaba unas cartas. Kaiba me volteo a ver confundido. –verás, según lo que he escuchado dicen que eres alguien muy frío y en ocasiones puedo verlo.. pero creo que en el fondo eres alguien espectacular. Eres muy listo, quieres a tu hermano a montones, y ahora esta nueva faceta que estas mostrando.- voltee a verlo y Kaiba estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Lo que digas, además yo siempre seré el numero uno, no importa que suceda- dijo con su ego hinchado. Sonreí ante su respuesta.

-para mí eres el numero uno, "maestro"- susurre, vi que Kaiba sonreía, al parecer escucho mi comentario pero no me dijo nada. Así que continué en mis combos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-En algún lugar de Ciudad Domino /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un hombre yacía en un cómoda cama meditando sobre algo. Jugueteaba con algo, un objeto dorado con un extraño símbolo.

-un kaa- murmuró con el hombre con una voz gruesa – que curioso, se supone que hace milenios que no se usaba eso... sería bueno tomar ventaja de esto- agrego levantándose. Era Y. Marick. Sacó algo de su bolsillo para luego poner el cetro en ella. un resplandor dorado ilumino el lugar. La carta estaba totalmente en blanco.

-Para cuando te vea pequeña, tendré una nueva adquisición. Una carta de monstruo limitada y única.-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ transcurridos algunos días 3

El torneo de Kaiba iba a dar comienzo en algunos días. Estaba tensa a morir y nerviosa, había mejorado un poco según Kitty pero no estaba segura. A lo mejor si, a lo mejor no, pero la tensión estaba matándome. Por si fuera poco, aun tenía en mi conciencia el haber herido a Mike en su mano. Me había perdonado y todos me decían que fue un accidente, pero cuando me traumo con algo, me traumo.

En las ultimas clases que me dio Kaiba (porque ya estaba muy ocupado con la organización del torneo) una especialmente fue horrible. Para mi desgracia, me había enfermado ligeramente por lo que antes de la clase, me quedé dormida. En primera, llegue tarde a la clase porque ahora las daba en su oficina. Kaiba estaba realmente irritable por la preparación del torneo y se puso peor al recordar que muchos idolatraban más a Yugi que a él. Luego llegó yo tarde interrumpiendo todos sus planes. Con la paciencia que se carga el Kitty pues tuve que soportar los regaños de Kaiba con la cabeza del tamaño del mundo. Después de unas clases intensas, tres derrotas y un calculo en su mega computadora en que me decía que mejor jugará matatena, me fui a mi casa. Para mi encantada suerte, comenzó a llover.

Llegue a la mansión hecha una sopa, con el humor por los suelos. Logan me ofreció de comer pero no tenía apetito, estaba muy cansada. Sólo llegue a mi cuarto y perdí noción de lo demás. Sólo recuerdo un sueño muy intranquilo, sentirme mal y mi cabeza que me mataba.

-¡desierta niña del infierno!- fue el grito que me despertó de mi encantado sueño. El responsable, Bakura.

-¿qué quieres Bakura?- dije malhumorada, tallándome los ojos. Me cubrí con las sabanas porque tuve un escalofrío horrible.

-Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir ropa para una cita- dijo sin mirarme y tomando discretamente (aunque yo lo veía claramente) objetos brillosos y caros de mi habitación.

-¿una cita?- fue lo que alcancé a decir.

-Si, una con Misao- dijo molesto y digámoslo, ciertamente nervioso. Sonreí tímidamente y tosiendo ligeramente.

-¿y qué clase de cita es?- pregunté levantándome de la cama, mientras buscaba una revista, el teléfono y una tarjeta de presentación de un diseñador de modas que había encontrado en la gaveta del baño en la casa hobbit.

-¿cómo que, que clase? ¡Pues salir con una chica!- dijo malhumorado, se sentó en la cama cruzado de brazos con la mirada perdida en un punto.

-El mundo se va a acabar, el ladrón se ha enamorao- murmuré entre dientes pero lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera Bakura –Claro que salir con una chica, ¿pero en pro de amistad o en pro de algo más?- dije hojeando ligeramente la revista y observando la complexión de Bakura.

-¿por qué las mujeres hacen preguntas tan raras como esas?- dijo malhumorado.

-Ya, ya, será en pro de algo más. Ahora déjame llamar a un lado.– comente marcando un numero – Primero, date buena ducha. No manche su ropa de sangre o algo más y por favor, esconda las armas filosas- agregue antes que me contestaran, la voz suave y tranquila de una chica me respondio - hola, hola necesito ropa para un amigo mío- me aleje un poco del teléfono- ¿para cuando es la cita?

-Dentro de dos días- respondio Bakura acostándose en mi cama. Continué la llamada diciéndole a la secretaria que quería una cita al día siguiente a primera hora. Deje el teléfono debajo de la cama y me acosté, iba a patear a Bakura para que se fuera pero me invadió un escalofrío.

-¿qué tienes?- dijo Bakura al sentir que me estremecía.

-Me siento mal- contesté quitándole las sabanas para cubrirme por completo. Sentí otro escalofrío cuando mi cabeza fue descubierta. Bakura estaba a mi lado tocando mi frente.

-demonios, estás muy caliente, capaz y hago un desayuno en tu cabeza con todo y el té- dijo Bakura quitando su mano de mi frente. Cerré los ojos esperando más sarcasmos e insultos del albino. Para mi sorpresa sólo me arropo –Te traeré algo de comer y un poco de medicina- me dijo mientras salía de mi habitación. Sonreí levemente mientras pensaba que Bakura era alguien increíble, de cierto modo parecía ese fastidioso pero dulce hermano menor que nunca tuve. Comencé a dormitar y me dio un escalofrío, esperaba no comenzar a alucinar por la temperatura.

-----

dejen de fastidiarme, no voy a robar nada.... por ahora- contesto molesto Bakura en el baño mientras observaba el botiquín.

-eso dijiste cuando tomaste los cubiertos de plata- comento Rina que lo observaba recelosa desde la entrada.

-O cuando tomaste nuestra joyería- agrego Kizuki que estaba sentada en la tina mientras daba un tratamiento a su cabello.

-o cuando tomaste la computadora portátil de Lleneri de ultima tecnología- agrego Mike que pasaba por allí para luego irse.

-O cuando quisiste tomar el cuadro de Van Gohn original de Kizuki- dijo Misao que se unió a la platica.

-o cuando tomaste el disco de duelo edición especial del maletín de Kaiba- dijo Logan que se había unido detrás de Misao.

-¡entendí la indirecta!- grito Bakura cerrando bruscamente el botiquín. –sólo buscaba medicina para la fiebre- comento enojado observando dudoso unas cajas.

-¿para qué?- preguntó curiosa Kizuki que había terminado el tratamiento y estaba enjuagándose el cabello.

-Obvio que para bajar la fiebre- respondio el albino recibiendo un bote de agua de parte de Kizuki -¡maldita mortal! De esta no te salvas- hablo sacando su sortija del milenio ante asombro de Rina y confusión de Misao y Logan.

-a ver despacio, nada de items milenarios en el baño- intervino rápidamente Rina deteniendo a Bakura del hombro- ¿te sientes mal o porque quieres bajar una fiebre?- pregunto.

-Que observadores son- se burlo Bakura –Lleneri tiene fiebre y quiero... me mando llevarle pastillas para bajar la fiebre –dijo rápidamente.

-¿lleneri tiene fiebre?-pregunto de improvisto Mike que había regresado corriendo a la entrada del baño apenas escucho "Lleneri".

-No pensé que estuviera enferma, sólo cansada por todo lo que ha hecho últimamente- comento Logan – Creo que debí darme cuenta antes-

-malo, malo- intervino Rina –espero que no haya comenzado a alucinar-

-¿alucina?- pregunto curiosa Misao imaginando que cosas podría alucinar la dueña de la casa.

-Espero que no alucine con monstruos de duelo- agrego Kizuki cubriendo su cabello en una toalla –Por cierto ¿qué estamos esperando? Hay que ir a atenderla- todos se quedaron parados viéndola -¿qué sucede?-

Err Kizuki.. creo que ya has usado demasiado el gel que pinta el cabello de color azul- comento Logan sorprendido.

-¿porque?- pregunto alarmada dirigiéndose hacia el espejo y quedar paralizada. Su cabello había quedado verde.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - grito.

---

como son ruidosos- dijo Bakura abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Lleneri.

-no es nuestra culpa que tu seas un ladrón experto en entrar donde sea –se quejo Mike.

-¿por qué tenían que venir ustedes? Yo puedo encargarme de mi hermana- comentó Rina molesta.

-Porque queremos- dijeron al mismo tiempo Mike y Bakura.

-¿hoe?- se escucho débilmente -¿quién esta allí?-

-Neesan, soy yo Rina- contesto rápidamente Rina. Lleneri se movió lentamente en la cama y se levanto tallándose los ojos.

-Me duele todo- comentó sin verlos directamente -¿me traes un té con miel?-

Claro pero antes tomate estas pastillas- dijo Rina quitándole las pastillas a Bakura - no te hagas la niña chiquita y abre la boca- dijo Rina cuando Lleneri se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

- x.x iack... no son las que saben a uva- dijo Lleneri tomándose las pastillas.

-Las pastillas de uva son para niños -comentó Bakura mirándola sarcásticamente.

-Pero saben mejor- concluyo Lleneri cubriéndose hasta la cabeza. Mike se le acercó curioso.

-Iré por tu té, y ustedes dos no la molesten (tanto) necesita descansar- dijo Rina saliendo de la habitación. Bakura y Mike se quedaron viendo un poco para luego suspirar aburridos.

-Oyes, mortal, ¿Cómo van tus clases de duelo?- hablo Bakura para romper un poco el silencio.

-Mal- contesto Lleneri sin salir de la cobija.

-¿A poco las clases de Kaiba-san son muy difíciles?- pregunto Mike siguiendo el juego de Bakura. Pero Lleneri no reconoció su voz y pensó que era Bakura.

-Difíciles es decir poco, del horror se le acerca más y del infierno no abarca ni la mitad- murmuro ella moviéndose en la cama para estar más cómoda. –Es muy exigente, cree que todos son como él, unos genios y sino es así, los clasifica como perdedores "mugre Kitty"- agregó casi somnolienta.

-Parece ser que el sacerdote tiene una pequeña obsesión por el trabajo- comento Bakura bostezando largamente, a él también le estaba dando sueño.

-¿sacerdote?- pregunto Mike en un susurro. Bakura lo ignoro y Lleneri no alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¿y ya te crees preparada para enfrentar a Y. Marick?- pregunto Bakura, un silencio lleno la habitación.

-No lo sé pero tengo que hacerlo para recuperar a mi dragón ojiazul- fue lo único que dijo Lleneri. Mike observo curioso a Bakura pero este negó con su cabeza, Mike se callo.

-Échale ganas, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo Bakura.

-Bakura.... deja de leer mis mangas de Card Captor sakura.. y de todos modos gracias- dijo Lleneri con una voz alegre. De nuevo los tres callaron pero Mike continuaba viendo a Lleneri sin decir nada mientras Bakura cogía cosas del tocador de Lleneri.

-Aquí está tu té- se oyó, Rina traía una pequeña bandeja con un aromático té de limón y un poco de comida. –Vas a comer también para que mejores, no me importa que te lo comas a fuerzas.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos- hablo Bakura – espero te recuperes mortal-

-Nos vemos hasta mañana Lleneri, descansa y recupérate- hablo Mike saliendo antes que Bakura de la habitación.

-¿ahora que le dio a estos dos?- pregunto dudosa Rina colocando la bandeja al lado de cama de Lleneri.

-¿Mike-kun estaba aquí?- pregunto Lleneri levantándose para observar la habitación con detenimiento.

-¿no lo notaste?- dijo Rina mientras le pasaba el té. Lleneri lo tomó un poco sonrojada.

-Sentí una presencia bonita pero no sabia que era Mike- contestó sorbiendo un trago del té. n.n que rico, limón mi favorito- Rina suspiro observando la puerta.

----

-¿No crees conveniente que le diga la verdad a LLeneri?- pregunto Mike nervioso paseando de un lado a otro en la biblioteca. Era el último lugar de la mansión que alguien visitaría de la casa, sólo Lleneri pero ahora estaba enferma.

-¿y darle un ataque y no dejar que se desquite con Y. Marick? Por supuesto que no- contesto Bakura sentado en una cómoda silla y hojeando un libro de arquitectura gótica.

tu sólo piensas en venganza, ¿qué acaso no te importan los demás?- pregunto Mike cruzando sus brazos.

-Si y no, me importan las personas que me puedan ayudar en mis asuntos pero aquellos con los que no tengo nada que ver, pues que se vayan al infierno, no me importan.- contesto Bakura sin mirar al ojiazul –Además... tu tienes plantado en tu cabecita y alma proteger con tu vida si es necesario a tu amo, y a los demás mandarlo a la goma-

-Pero se puede cambiar, se que debo proteger a mi amo pero ahora ya tengo algo llamado amigos y no me importa que suceda los protegería a todos- dijo Mike un poco molesto por el comentario del ladrón – y si te interesa, tu también entras en esos amigos a quien protegería-

-¿amigo? Vamos, no somos amigos, sólo conocidos. No te alucines "dragoncito"- dijo Bakura con una mirada fría tratando de intimidar a Mike.

-Pienses lo que pienses... de todos modos te protegería- interrumpió Mike ignorando la mirada del albino –Le diré a Lleneri toda la verdad apenas se recuperé, no dejaré que se enfrente a Y. Marick por algo que no tiene caso.. –concluyo saliendo del lugar evitando enojarse.

Bakura observo la puerta para luego desviar la mirada al libro, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Continuo hojeando el libro tratando de desviar sus pensamientos a algo más, hasta que paro en la imagen de una gárgola que asemejaba mucho a un dragón.

-¡Estúpido Mike!- murmuro –Yo no tengo amigos, he logrado sobresalir por mi cuenta, no por lo de los demás ¿qué se está creyendo?- se callo por un momento para luego cerrar el libro bruscamente. -¿y que tiene de bueno tener un amigo?...¿y qué tiene de malo tener un amigo?- se pregunto dudoso cerrando sus ojos.

-¡BAKURA!- alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Lleneri, abrió los ojos mirando hacia el techo de la planta alta. Sonrió un poco y dejo todas las cosas que había hurtado del tocador de Lleneri en la mesa de la biblioteca. Salió discretamente de la biblioteca esperando que nadie que lo viera.

-¡Hey Bakura!- escucho a sus espaldas, maldijo un poco y se giro. Se sorprendió al ver a Misao. -¿qué hiciste esta vez para que Lleneri esté tan enojada incluso enferma?-

-Nada en especial, sólo tomar ciertas cosas de su tocador- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-µ ay Bakura.. nunca cambiaras-dijo Misao con una leve gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-por cierto.. ¿sigue en pie eso de salir?- pregunto Bakura sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Seguro, quisiera ver la ciudad antes que comience el torneo ¡los nervios me están matando! Que emocion, ya casi se acerca- contesto Misao con los ojos brillosos de felicidad. Bakura la miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Ya está dicho-

----

Zero Asakura

Pos medio ando de ánimos y como que no, y a pesar que paso mi etapa histérica me siento horrible xDDDD disfrute del fic.

Gabe Logan

XD jaja cuando fui a Zacatecas casi hable con los dioses.¿Qué dejo en suspenso? Pero vamos, usted es el maestro en eso. XDD jajaja bueno, aquí está este nuevo capitulo, disculpe la tardanza.

Misao Kirimachi Surasai

¡Sis! Pues bueno, aquí está otro capítulo de este fic. Disculpe la tardanza. Que por cierto no pude actualizar ayer porque realmente me morí, no por la bebida sino por el cansancio. Nos dormimos tarde y despertamos casi cuando estaba anocheciendo. Tanto que no pude ir al concurso de free style. T.T pero bueno, nada se le pudo hacer.

Espero hayas disfrutado este nuevo capitulo. Y nos vemos, mi espalda me duele por mi joroba xD jajajaja

Sauron Kutzab

Apenas que iba a decir que aquel que me dejará mi review numero 40 le iba a dar algo especial y aparece el ojo rojo. Digo eres el gran ojo que todo lo ve, ¿qué acaso no viste las advertencias? No sé hacer duelos pero no, el niño se queja porque no encontró duelos. Pos gracias de perdida por leer mis fics y si realmente quieres duelos, ve y visita los fanfics de Gabe Logan. Esos si que tienen buenos duelos.


	24. Cap 24 Cuenta regresiva

I'm still alive! O eso creo, en fin. Regrese, me había tardado porque me había olvidado sobre un detalle y no queria poner lo primero que se viniera a la mente. Cuando por fin regreso a mi mente la idea original, me puse a escribir como loca. No corregi nada de nada. Así que sorry por los horrores de ortografía y gramatica.

Yugioh no es mio. Ya saben protocolo pa no atraer abogados.

:3 - mi loco punto de vista

Contesto reviews abajo... xD

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 24 Cuenta regresiva

-Sólo porque me estás pagando esto, sino...¡Te mandaba al reino de las sombras- gritaba Bakura mientras se probaba un traje hecho a la medida. Lleneri estaba comodamente sentada en un sofàleyendo un grueso libro y tosiendo de vez en cuando.

-Aja, lo que digas- dijo ella sin inmutarse. Bakura comenzaba a impacientarse por todo eso, cuando le pidio consejo a Lleneri era para que ella le diera dinero para poder comprar ropa. No convertirlo en un maldito modelo.

¿Cómo lo siente- preguntó el sastre, cuando Bakura salio con un traje informal muuuy a la moda.

-Me siento estupido- murmuro gruñendo.

¡Anda la osa parda! 0-0 inche Bakura te ves re bien- dijo Lleneri al verlo, dejando al libro a un lado. –Aunque te falta cuidar tu cabello- dijo quitándose su liga para cabello para colocar la blanca cabellera del chico en una coleta baja. –Muuuucho mejor- dijo ella, Bakura estaba al borde de la locura.

¡Nunca te pedí que me convirtieras en un maldito modelo- gritó al fin Bakura, Lleneri sonrio.

-Creeme, cuando Misao te vea así, me lo agradecerás.- hablo mientras ponía una mano en su frente como para presumir –Ja soy grandiosa, he creado una maravilla- gritó llamando la atención de todos.

-Nunca te había visto esa faceta- dijo Bakura mientras unas chicas lo veían de lejos. Enrojeció cuando varios hombres también lo vieron y hasta le guiñaron un ojito.

-Soy amante del diseño, cuando hago algo que me complace, soy más engreída que Kaiba- dijo cruzandose de brazos. –Estoy segura que dejarás atonito a Misao, por cierto ¿A dónde piensas llevarla? –

-No lo sé, pensaba ir a la arcadia, tengo varias fichas robadas de allí- dijo él mirándose en el espejo. No podía negarlo, Lleneri había hecho algo genial esa vez, pero claro no lo iba a admitir ante ella, jamás. Por mientras la castaña comenzó a rodearlo mientras pensaba.

¿Una arcadia? Estarás operado si haces algo asi,  mi obra de arte no podría ir a una arcadia, piensa en algo mejor –dijo Lleneri acomodándole las mangas del traje.

¿Y qué quieres que haga- contestó Bakura enojado porque Lleneri no dejaba de arreglarle el traje. La chica se paró.

-Pues, está contra mis principios pero podrías llevarla a un restaurante caro, usar tu sortija para no pagar y ya- dijo ella, Bakura sonrio de oreja a oreja.

¡No había pensado en eso- dijo Bakura feliz –Maldita mortal, eres muy lista-

-Además así presumirías mi gran obra de arte- dijo Lleneri riendo largamente. (Estilo Kodachi de Ranma ½) Bakura tenía una gota de sudor en su cara.

-Los mortales son raros- dijo Bakura tomando su sortija.

¡He creado un metrosexual- gritó Lleneri llamando la atención de más personas, incluso algunas comenzaron a tomarle fotos a Bakura.

¡Mortal ya callate- grito Bakura.

Al día siguiente.

¿tienes que seguirme- preguntó Bakura mientras bajaba a la sala para esperar a Misao e ir a su cita. Lleneri iba detrás de él, acomodando lo que según ella estaba mal en su obra maestra.

-Quiero ver la cara de impresión de ella cuando te vea UoU eso es basico para una diseñadora novata como yo- dijo Lleneri.

-ah- renegó Bakura, por la respuesta de ella y tambien al ver que la sala no estaba sola. Logan y Zero jugaban un duelo amistoso en el suelo.

-Hola chicos- saludo Lleneri, los chicos solo la saludaron con la mano sin desviar la vista del duelo. – o.oU bueno...- murmuro y se sentó cerca de ellos.

-Hey Bakura, podemos irnos- grito Misao entrando en la sala, vestía una blusa blanca con olanes, pantalones estilo pescadores de color negro y zapatillas bajas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Ella volteo a ver Bakura y éste a ella y se quedaron sin palabras. Lleneri los veía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-TuT ah que feliz me siento- dijo Lleneri tumbándose de la emoción al suelo pero cayó al regazo de Zero. –oh, oh-

¿uh- fue lo único que dijo Zero. Lleneri se sonrojó hasta la punta.

-Sorry, error de calculo- dijo Lleneri ¿Cómo van? – preguntó levantandose para ver el duelo.

-Pues más o menos, esto está reñido- dijo Logan bajando una carta boca abajo.

¿Nos vamos- pregunto Bakura dándole la mano a Misao.

-Seguro- dijo ella. Los dos salieron del lugar tranquilamente, los dos chicos no le tomaron importancia mientras Lleneri estaba con una ultrasonrisa.

¿A dónde iban ellos dos- pregunto Logan poniendo un monstruo en defensa.

-A una cita- dijo Lleneri mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Zero para ver su mano. –uuuh eso habrá de doler- dijo Lleneri mientras Zero usaba polimerización y una carta de campo para ayudar a sus mnstruos.

¿UNA CITA- dijeron de pronto Logan y Zero, de la sorpresa la chica se fue para atrás golpeando su cabeza con una mesita de té.

-Auch- alcanzó a decir.

-En el restaurante-

-Vaya Bakura, no sabía que pudieras pagar un lugar así- dijo Misao mirando el lugar tan lujoso.

-Ah bueno tengo mis trucos- dijo Bakura encogiéndose de hombros. Esperando que Misao no mencionara nada de hurtos o engaños.

-Mira los platillos¿Cuál será el más rico- preguntó Misao viendo el menú. Bakura suspiró aliviado. –Creo que pediré este filete¿Y tú Bakura-

-El filete más grande que tengan- contestó Bakura sin ver el menú y mirando al mesero.

-Ah bueno, todo va muy bien- pensó Bakura, hasta que vio a lo lejos a alguien conocido, Seto Kaiba con alguien más.

¿Qué esos no son Seto y Tea- pregunto Misao al ver a una pareja en el recibidor.

-Sabes, esta cita será genial- dijo Bakura levantando la mano para llamar la atención de los chicos. Los dos se acercaron casi temblando y con las caras palidas.

-Hola Seto, Hola Tea- comenzó Bakura burlonamente, invitándolos con la mano a sentarse. Bakura se acercó a Misao para que los dos nuevos integrantes de la mesa estuvieran juntitos.

-Hola Bakura, Hola Misao- dijo Tea tranquilamente.

-Hola- dijo secamente Kaiba. ¿Qué los trae por aqui- dijo para aparentar etiqueta. Bakura y Misao se vieron un poco y luego asintieron.

-Pues estamos en medio de una cita- dijo Bakura tranquilamente, Misao asintió.

-ah pues si es privado, sería mejor dejarlos solos- opino Tea un tanto nerviosa

-Ah no te preocupes Tea, solo nos preguntabamos... ¿Qué los traia a ustedes por aquí- dijo Misao. Los castaños sudaron frio.

-Vamos, estamos entre "amigos"- dijo Bakura muriéndose internamente de la risa. Había dicho la palabra clave con Tea.

-Sólo estamos aquí los dos disfrutando de nuestra cita- dijo Tea con toda naturalidad, Kaiba se golpeo la frente.

¿Cita¿Así que son novios- dijo Bakura, Tea asintió pero luego abrio los ojos asustada viendo a Kaiba.

-Que sorpresa- comenzó Misao ¡Supongo que los demás han de estar felices por ustedes- hablo emocionada pero en su cabeza le resonaba una risa maliciosa.

-Ah bueno, esto...- tartamudeo Tea jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, Kaiba tenía la vista desviada fingiendo buscar al mesero.

¿Pero como¿Aún no se lo dicen a sus "amigos"- pregunto cuidadosamente Bakura mirando a Tea a los ojos. Aunque no pudieran verlo, el joven ladrón los revisaba con su sortija del milenio.

¿Por qué hariamos eso- intervino Kaiba pero sin voltear aun la mirada. Bakura se acomodo en el asiento y pasó un brazo a los hombros de Misao. Esto provoco que la chica se sonrojará pero sacudio un poco la cabeza para continuar "hablando" con Tea y Seto.

-ah bueno, ya sabes. La confianza entre amigos, no ser lanzado al reino de las sombras por Yami, que un perrito te ladre, cosas así. Tu sabes- contesto Bakura naturalmente mirando los ojos azules de Kaiba. Éste ultimo tosio falsamente.

-La verdadera razón... es que aún no encontramos el modo correcto para decírselos sin que nadie salga herido- interrumpio Tea.

-Por eso nadie debe saber que estamos juntos- agregó Kaiba –Diganme cuanto quieren y yo se los daré- Bakura sonrio de oreja a oreja y abrazó con más fuerza a Misao.

-Linda, esta noche la pasaremos de maravilla- murmuro el albino hacia el oido de la chica. ¡Cita doble y doble ración de postre- dijo Bakura cuando el mesero se acercó a preguntarles a Kaiba y a Tea si querían pedir algo. El CEO suspiro, presentia que esa noche derrocharía dinero como agua, pero también sabía que valdría la pena por Tea. Vaya que lo valdría.

Mientras tanto, Bakura estaba feliz abrazando fuertemente a Misao. Estaba convencido que esa noche sería inolvidable al lado de Misao y extorsionando a Kaiba, dinero caido del cielo, diabluras y una chica guapa. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Lo único malo que vio en esa noche fue que unas sombras merodeaban cerca de la Mansión AU. Cazadores raros, presentia que algo malo se acerca. En el momento no le tomó importancia porque iba acompañado de Misao.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

4 Días antes del torneo

¿Estás segura de esto- preguntó Kizuki con la cabeza metida en el fregadero. Misao estaba tallándole el cabello con mucho jabón para platos.

-Segura- respondio ella abriendo la llave de agua caliente. Mike estaba viéndolas desde la mesa de la cocina.

-Espero y funcione- hablo Kizuki –creo que demandaré al fabricante- agregó molesta.

-No tiene caso, la culpable fuiste tú- escucharon a sus espaldas, era Rina que venía con una toalla y la dejó a un lado del fregadero. ¿si está funcionando? –preguntó observando el agua verde.

-Si- contestó Misao enjuagando el cabello por ultima vez. –Es lo máximo que puedo hacer- Kizuki se levantó y exprimio su cabello, aun tenía mechones verdes y partes decoloradas, pero parecía que estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-Unas cuantas sesiones más y estará todo listo- agregó Misao. Kizuki suspiró mientras envolvia su cabellera en la toalla.

¿uh- Rina se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mike, quien parecía estar en el limbo. ¡hey, Mike¿qué te pasa- preguntó pero el chico no le respondió. Misao se dio cuenta de eso.

-Miiiiike- intentó Misao, teniendo el mismo resultado que Rina. Ellas se miraron y una sonrisa de malicia cruzó sus caras.

¡MIKE- gritaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo al chico que cayó de la silla. Kizuki también se había sorprendido pero solo había pegado un saltillo.

¿Qué... qué pasa- preguntó el ojiazul sobandose la cabeza. Las chicas rieron entre dientes.

-Podemos saber... ¿Qué demonios te pasa- pregunto Rina sentándose al lado de Mike, con cierta cara de malicia. Misao se sentó al otro lado del chico y Kizuki al frente mientras secaba su cabello. El joven sólo suspiró.

-Nada... mejor dicho, no lo sé- contestó apoyando su cara en una mano, totalmente aburrido. Rina alzó una ceja de duda.

¿No sabes.. o no quieres decir- preguntó la chica, Mike ni se inmuto.

-Supongo que no lo sé, además no quiero decirlo porque de seguro sería una tontería- contestó él sin mirar a ninguna. Rina tosió fingidamente y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda.

-Vamos, estas en confianza, que mejor que nosotras para aclarar pensamientos- hablo Rina con seguridad, el joven la miro dudoso y luego vio a las otras chicas que lo apoyaban con la mirada. Al final suspiró.

-Verán es algo muy difícil de explicar, por lo que podría tardarme mucho al intentar darme a entender- comenzó esperando que alguien lo detuviera, al notar que eso no iba a suceder continuo – Lo que sucede es que tengo una información muy valiosa, bueno importante, en la cual se relacionan muchas personas. –

¿Y es muuuy importante¿De seguridad nacional o mundial- se metió Kizuki intrigada, Rina volteo a verla y con la mirada la calló. Movio la cabeza para que Mike continuará.

-En fin, soy pieza clave de unas cosas importantes y se que si lo digo puedo solucionar todo. Pero...- calló.

¿Pero- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Si se lo digo a la persona más importante, estoy seguro que esta persona se enojará conmigo por no haberselo dicho antes. Por lo que provocaría otro problema.- dijo suspirando.

-Pues, no sé en que demonios estes metido - comenzó Rina –pero... ¿Tú crees que el problema se fuera a crear después de hablar, sea más grande que el problema actual- Mike se quedó pensando.

-Creo que no- respondió. Rina sonrió.

-Entonces sólo se sincero y ya- respondio ella, Misao y Kizuki la apoyaron. Mike suspiró aliviado.

¿Ustedes creen eso- preguntó aun dudoso.

-Yo creo que sí, es mejor ser sincero- opinó Misao. Kizu solo asintió.

-Muchas gracias, me han resuelto esta duda... solo que falta una cosa- dijo Mike sonrojado.

¿Qué cosa- pregunto Kizuki quitándose la toalla.

¡Es que no me atrevo a decirselo a la persona- contestó con inmensas lagrimas y las chicas lo miraron con pena ajena.

-Toma aire y ya¿Qué es lo peor que te puede hacer esa persona- dijo Kizuki un poco molesta.

¿Puedo contestar con las cosas que esa persona no me haría- respondio Mike aun con lagrimones. Kizuki suspiro antes de tomar aire.

¡Se valiente¡VE Y ACTUA COMO UN HOMBRE- gritó, dejando a Mike miniatura frente a ella. El chico asintió lentamente.

- Exactamente¿Qué es lo que sabes- pregunto Misao, Mike se calló un poco y su mirada se tornó triste.

-Digamos que por mi existencia, muchas personas han sufrido- contestó. Kizuki golpeo la mesa.

¿Pero como dices eso- comenzo enojada –Nunca dudes de tu existencia, por algo estás aquí. Tienes algun propósito. Aunque haya personas que hayan sufrido, de seguro hubo personas que realmente se la pasarán bien a tú lado – Mike se le quedó mirando sorprendido, Misao asentia ante las palabras de Kizuki.

-Pero... es que no sabes cuantas personas han sufrido en esto- comenzó Mike pero Rina lo calló.

-De seguro, la misma persona a la cual le tienes que decir la información es la misma persona que dices ha sufrido por tu causa –dijo Rina, los ojos azules de Mike se cerraron mientras asentia. – ya veo-

¿y qué temes que te haga esta persona- pregunto Misao sintiendo pena por el chico.

-Que me odie y quiera nunca más verme. Que dejemos de ser amigos- contestó sin verlas. Kizuki iba a preguntar otra cosa pero luego se cayó.

-Vamos Mike, de seguro todo saldrá bien- dijo Kizuki –Si está persona es realmente tu amiga sabra perdonarte- agregó – o sino, probará mi puño- concluyó. Misao y Rina la apoyaron.

-Gracias- murmuro Mike abriendo los ojos, en los cuales había un brillo especial–Realmente muchas gracias, amigas- las demás sonrieron.

-En la planta alta-

 hazme caso, mortal de pacotilla- dijo Bakura mientras Lleneri revisaba su nuevo guardarropa.

¿Qué? Ya te dije que tengo todo bajo control, tengo un deck que vencerá a Y. Marick con todo seguridad.- dijo ella tomando una falda de mezclilla.

-Aunque tengas a los tres dioses y sepas usarlos y seas mejor que Yugi, Kaiba o yo, debes entender que Y. Marick va a jugar con tu mente. Y ahora que sabe de tu kaa, vendrá a reclamarlo de su propiedad. Poco le interesarás como duelista.- se quejó Bakura mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¿Y ahora tú¿desde cuando te preocupo- preguntó Lleneri tomando una gabardina negra de piel.

-Que demonios te importa, te estoy advirtiendo los peligros- replico Bakura sonrojado, pero sin darle la cara a Lleneri.

-Ah vamos Baku, todo estará bien. Confió en ese deck, confio en mi y se que Y. Marick no me atacará solita. A menos claro que yo vaya y lo enfrente pero esa es otra historia.- dijo Lleneri probándose encima una blusa de tirantes blancos.

-Por eso lo digo, porque eres tan voluble que podrías ir a enfrentarlo como la tonta mortal que eres- dijo Bakura tirandole un peluche.

¡auch! Oyes ¿por quien me tomas? No soy tan voluble- dijo Lleneri regresándole el peluche.

¿ah no lo eres?.- se burlo Bakura, la chica torcio la boca enojada.

-Jo, mira quien lo dice- dijo Lleneri desviando la mirada y mirándose en el espejo. – No soy tan voluble, además pareciera que evitas que entre en duelo con Y. Marick- agregó sin mirarlo.

¡Si te vuelve a meter al reino de las sombras, ni loco yo voy por ti- grito Bakura saliendo del cuarto.

¡Seguro que no, porque ya estás loco- renegó Lleneri azotando la puerta y poniéndole seguro. Después suspiró, mirándose al espejo. Un ser felino aparecio de la nada.

¿Tú crees que algo malo pasarí pregunto Lleneri a Morwen quien solo movio la cola de arriba hacia abajo. –Creo que no puedo engañarme a mi misma- dijo Lleneri –Mujer precavida vale por dos, tengo que ir por una carta- dijo antes salir corriendo del cuarto. El kaa maullo tristemente antes de desaparecer.

¡Zero¿Estas alli- dijo Lleneri frente al cuarto de Zero.

-Si- escucho a lo lejos. Lleneri suspiró aliviada, no tenía que buscarlo más.

¿Puedo pasar- preguntó nerviosa moviendo una carta de duelo entre sus dedos.

-Seguro- le respondio Zero, abriendo la puerta. El cuarto estaba lleno de bocinas y aparatos para musica, que eran el gusto de Zero.

-Oyes Zero¿Te pido un favorcillo- preguntó Lleneri moviendo más rapido la carta de duelo.

-Si ¿Cuál sería- preguntó Zero sentándose en la cama invitando a Lleneri a sentarse. Zerito estaba echado en la cama, durmiendo placidamente.

-Poooos, mira... ¿Serías capaz de preparar esta carta para atrapar un espíritu en especial- dijo ella extendiéndole la carta, Zero la miro confundido y observo la carta, estaba en blanco.

-Claro, es muy fácil¿Para qué espiritu- dijo tomando la carta y sujetando su pirámide escalonada.

-er... jeje mi espíritu- dijo ella. Zero levantó una ceja sorprendido.

¿Y eso para qué- preguntó, Lleneri unio sus manos y puso ojos llorosos.

Andale, porfa, porfa- dijo Lleneri omitiendo la pregunta del chico.

¿Pero- insistio Zero, nada de eso le daba buena espina.

¡Andale, no seas malito- dijo Lleneri acercándose más a Zero tanto que estaban cara a cara.

-Pero.. dime una buena razón para hacer esto- dijo Zero mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Lleneri se alejo un poco.

-Por si meto la pata- dijo ella, Zero le regresó la carta.

-Esa no es una buena razón- dijo Zero, Lleneri hizo un puchero pero luego sonrio maliciosamente.

-Buenooo, tonces tendré que ir a pedírselo a Yami- comenzó

¿A Yami? Ja ese tonto no sabria ni como servir agua en un vaso- dijo Zero tomando la carta y un resplandor salio de su pirámide. Lleneri tomó la carta feliz.

¡Gracias Zerito- dijo Lleneri besándole la mejilla y saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Zero se sonrojo, pero luego su expresión cambio¿Para qué Lleneri quería una carta que aprisionaba unicamente a su espiritu? El gatito desperto y maullo confundido ¿alguien había dicho su nombre?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

3 días antes del torneo

-3 días, sólo faltan 3 días para el torneo y pareces apenas una novata- gritaba Seto Kaiba frente a una castaña que estaba sentada y llorando a estilo cocodrilo. De nueva cuenta, Lleneri había perdido contra Kaiba en un duelo que según él era para niños.

¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Qué me consiga un item milenario y me haga buena- preguntó la chica, bajando la mirada.

-No sería mala idea- se burló el CEO –Necesitamos un milagro para que puedas pasar a las semifinales o derrotar a Y. Marick- la castaña dejó de llorar fingidamente para hacer rechinar sus dientes – Lo mejor sería que fueras a buscar a Pegasus y le pidieras que te regresará a casa, por mientras yo seguiría en mi torneo para derrotar por las buenas a Yugi. Así todo esto acabaría de una buena vez- termino dejando su maletin en la mesa.

¿Tú piensas eso- hablo la chica sin mucha fuerza.

-Repito: Sería lo mejor- contestó Kaiba sentándose cerca de ella y cruzando sus brazos. Hubo un ligero silencio.

¿Así tú podrias tener el titulo de mejor duelista y conseguir un cuarto dragón ojiazul- siguió ella.

-Ese es mi plan- contestó rápidamente Kaiba sin darse cuenta de lo que decía –No.. espera Lleneri –dijo al recapacitar la pregunta.

-Ya me decían Joey y Tristan, no confies en Kaiba. Además no me acordaba que los gatos son, en ocasiones, traicioneros- habló sin mirarlo y levantándose de la silla. –Puedes irte a tu empresa y a ver tu mentado torneo. Estoy segura que Y. Marick vendrá por mi de un momento a otro.- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta.

¿Pero de qué demonios habla¡Lleneri, vuelve a ací gritó Kaiba abriendo la puerta pero la chica había desaparecido. –Maldición, ahora si que no me la acabaré con Tea- por el pasillo iban Logan y Bakura, este ultimo cantando una curiosa canción.

-Vivimos borrachos y somos muy machos y sólo nos gusta la mar –

-Sinceramente, no se le da el canto- murmuro Logan tratando de no oirlo.

-Oigan¿han visto a Lleneri por aquí- pregunto Kaiba ignorando al ladrón y su alegre canción que iba en aumento.

¿Qué no estaba contigo- pregunto Logan confundido y a la vez alegre, porque no le ponia atención a la canción de Bakura.

-Estaba pero luego se enojo o algo y se fue- dijo Kaiba malhumorado, la canción al albino no estaba ayudando.

¿Se enojo? Debiste haber dicho algo feo porque ella no se enoja tan fácil, bueno sólo cuando Bakura le roba algo- hablo sorprendido Logan y ya un poco hastiado de la melodía.

-VIVIMOS BORRACHOS Y SOMOS MUY MACHOS Y SÓLO NOS GUSTA LA MAR – continuaba Bakura ahora mucho más fuerte.

-Ella mencionó algo que me desconcertó mucho- medito Kaiba.

-VIVIMOS BORRACHOS Y SOMOS MUY MACHOS Y SÓLO NOS GUSTA LA MAR

¿Qué dijiste- preguntó Logan.

-VIVIMOS BORRACHOS Y SOMOS MUY MACHOS Y SÓLO NOS GUSTA LA MAR

-Nada- dijo Kaiba.

-VIVIMOS BORRACHOS Y SOMOS MUY MACHOS Y SÓLO NOS GUSTA LA MAR

¿Qué- dijo Logan

-VIVIMOS BORRACHOS Y SOMOS MUY MACHOS Y SÓLO NOS GUSTA LA MAR

¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- gritaron Kaiba y Logan, el albino los miró molesto.

-Bah, no aprecian lo bueno- dijo –Yo ire a buscar a la tonta de Lleneri- dijo tranquilamente.

¿Cómo demonios es que oyó toda la conversación con esa canción tan horrible- pregunto Logan confundido.

-Realmente, no quisiera saber- dijo Kaiba antes que su celular sonará por otro percance del torneo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

4 Dias antes del torneo.

¡Deja de moverte Kizu- gritaba Rina mientras intentaba enjuagarle el cabello en el lavadero.

¡El agua está caliente- gritaba la chica moviéndose frenéticamente al contacto con el agua ¡me quema-

-Vaya, no sabía que también había caldo de Kizuki- se burlo Lleneri que entraba a la cocina para tomar algo del refrigerador. ¿Por qué demonios no se van al baño a hacer eso? Además haya están todos los champús y jabones de olores- preguntó comiendo un gran baguette.

-Misao nos sugirió que el jabón de platos quita el color de esta cosa- dijo Kizu rehuyendo una vez más de el agua caliente.

-Eso ya me lo habían dicho, pero ¿por qué no agarran un poco de jabón y van al baño- cuestiono de nuevo Lleneri agregándole chiles al interior del baguette y sacando una botella de soda de naranja.

-Eh... – comenzó Rina

¿Nunca se les ocurrio- dijo Lleneri alzando su ceja.

-Nope- dijeron las otras dos, Lleneri suspiro.

-Por algo habremos de ser hermanas- comentó acercando la toalla a Rina. Un hombre con lentes entró a la cocina con un telefono en la mano.

-Señorita Lleneri, le llama el joven Kaiba- habló, Lleneri suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Tanaka¿cuántas veces habre de decirlo? No me digas señorita, dime Lleneri. Además no quiero hablar con el engreído de Kaiba. –contestó molesta al decir "Kaiba". Tanaka hizo una reverencia y contestó la llamada. Amablemente, se despidio del gran CEO y listo. Lleneri se había salvado de hablar con el más grande engreído del mundo.

-Por cierto, el joven Sumeragi la anda buscando desde hace rato- hablo Tanaka, Lleneri sonrio nerviosamente y sudando frio.

¿ah si? Ah bueno, dile que tuve que salir- comenzó tomando sus cosas y tomando rumbo hacia la salida – Que lo veré después- termino antes de salir corriendo. Tanaka, Rina y Kizuki tenían una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Me preguntó que habrá echo esta vez la señorita Lleneri- hablo Tanaka preocupado, Rina suspiro.

-No hay problema Tanaka, sólo necesita agarrar valor para saber decir "perdón"- dijo Rina mirando hacia la salida. Sabía la razón por la que Lleneri se comportaba de esa manera, pero algo le preocupaba. Sentía que el torneo que Kaiba estaba preparando se iba a ir por la basura, algo iba a salir mal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

2 días antes del torneo

¡Bakura ayudame- decía Mike agitando al albino de un lado a otro en la habitación de Mike. –Lleneri me está evitando y a este paso no le podré decir toda la verdad, necesito que tu la retengas en algún lado para poder hablar con ella.- Bakura suspiró.

-Lo haría pero creo que la chica no es tan despistada, la otra vez cuando se fue de con Kaiba, intente hacer eso y huyó como a un conejo que persiguen perros rabiosos- dijo Bakura llevándose una mano a su mentón. –Lo peor, ahora que llegaron los criados, estos ayudan a Lleneri y a sus hermanas a esconderse, ni siquiera Kaiba puede seguir con los entrenamientos y faltan dos días para el torneo.-

¡Pero tenemos que detenerla! No podemos dejar que ella o alguien más se enfrente e Y. Marick y salga herido- renegó Mike, una plateada cola se movia de un lado a otro.

-Ya te enojaste de nuevo- grito Bakura ¡calmate antes que alguien venga- Mike miró su cola y fue a sentarse a la cama colocando una almohada en su cabeza. La cola desaparecio segundos después. ¡eres un idiota¿qué hubiera pasado si Rina o Kizu entrarán? O peor aún, el mayordomo ese loco que tiene Lleneri-

-Se llama Tanaka, y lo sé pero no puedo evitar enojarme¡tengo el poder para arreglar todo y parece que algo me evita que actue- dijo Mike rechinando sus dientes. –Lleneri me seguirá evitando, aún se siente culpable por lo de la herida en la mano. Además Rina y Kizu tampoco han querido escucharme, porque dicen que debo hablar con Lleneri directamente-

-Si tienes que detenerlas a la fuerza por su bien, hazlo –dijo Bakura, el ojiazul lo miro sorprendido. –Es mejor dañarlas un poco a que sufran por siempre. Si tienes que golpearlas o incluso tener un duelo contra alguna de ellas, no dudes en hacerlo. Porque será por el bien de ellas- agregó Bakura.

-No sabía que te preocuparán tanto¿acaso es porque te dan de comer gratis y también te dan alojo gratuito- pregunto Mike (con la almohada aún en su cabeza).

-Algo así, pero ya les tomé afecto a las tontas mortales- murmuro Bakura. Mike sonrio.

-Ya sabía yo que eras buena persona- contestó sonriente.

¡Concentrate tonto dragón- intervino Bakura sonrojado – Hay que idear un plan para poder ayudar a las chicas, les debemos mucho como dejarlas caer a las fauces del lobo-

-Tienes razón Baku... oyes ¿y si le pedimos ayuda a Zero? O incluso a Logan- pregunto Mike.

-Sólo a Zero, él si tiene capacidad para ayudar en esto, si metemos a Logan, lo condenamos a algo horrible, igual pasaria con Misao- respondio Bakura.

-Entonces, sólo aquellos que cruzaron gracias al hechizo o reino de las sombras estaremos en esto- comentó Mike. Bakura se estremecio ¿qué pasa-

-Se me ocurrio una idea pero no me agrada- dijo Bakura gruñendo.

-Dila-

-Ir con el faraón y contarle todo acerca de ti- dijo Bakura, Mike lo vio pensativo.

-Es buena idea- concluyo Mike, Bakura se estremeció de nuevo.

-Lo sé pero no me rebajaré ante el faraón- hablo Bakura molesto, con sólo pensar en el faraón tricolor lo molestaba.

-No nos queda de otra- dijo Mike levantándose de la cama.¡vayamos con Yugi! –dijo Mike tomando del cuello a Bakura y corriendo por toda la mansión. Lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar fue a Tanaka gritar "aquí no se corre".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:3

1 dia antes del torneo

Tensión, nervios, culpa y miedo. Si que era una buena mezcla de sentimientos. Estaba segura que esa noche no podría dormir, por lo que tuve que ir con Tanaka para que esa noche me diera algo para dormir. No tan fuerte pero tampoco tan suave.

Desde la mañana estuve encerrada en mi casa hobbit, el único lugar que no tocaban los criados de la casa. Me sentía rara, nunca había tenido criados y un día llegaron de pronto de sus vacaciones, haciendo todo lo que haciamos nosotros, como cocinar, limpiar o abastecer los refrigeradores. Me rei al recordar que varios no querían a Bakura en la casa pero aún así respetaron mi desición, el mayor de todos fue Tanaka.

Suspiré mirando la pastilla azul que descansaba en mi mesita de noche. Odio los medicamentos, en especial cuando tengo insomnio, te dejan tan... tan pacheco. Prefería remedios caseros pero en esta ocasión ni con un remedio de un medico brujo podría dormirme.

Suspiré, los ultimos días lo único que hacía era evitar gente. A Mike por verguenza desde lo de la herida, a Bakura por orgullo, ya que él sabía que Y. Marick podría atacarme en cualquier rato y no queria que anduviera tras de mi. Luego a Kaiba, razón, estaba enfadada con él, pensé que después de andar de meloso con Tea había cambiado un tantito pero no. Aún pensaba en derrotar a Yugi y todavía conseguir un nuevo dragón.

Y la lista seguía, a Zero porque este no dejaba de preguntarme por la carta que me "hechizo". Luego incluso a Yugi y a Yami que desde el día de ayer andaban nefastos queriendo hablar conmigo. De seguro su clásico "debes confiar en el corazón de las cartas" ¡váyanse a la goma- dije dándome vueltas en la cama, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde.

Comenzaba a calmarme cuando el telefono sonó, di un brinco de sorpresa y quedé como los gatos agarrada en la parte de arriba. Suspiré enojada, desde que sacaba más a Morwen, tenía un comportamiento felino que, a veces, me daba cosa, como despertar en lugares altos sin razón alguna. Con cuidado cai en la cama y tomé el telefono era Tanaka.

-Señorita Lleneri, el joven Kaiba está en la línea 2, dijo que era muy importante- me dijo, suspiré.

-Pasalo- contesté, la línea se cambio y la dulce y melodiosa voz (notese sarcasmo) de Kaiba me llegó a mi oido.

¿qué demonios te estás creyendo! No hemos practicado nada, y mañana es el torneo. Tienes que llegar mañana antes del comienzo de todo, porque serás la invitada principal, es muy raro ver a una coleccionista pelear en un torneo profesional. ¡Tienes que llegar puntual! No me importa como llegues, tienes que estar aquí 3 horas antes que comience todo... – gritaba Kaiba, después siguió regañándome y perdi atención. Sólo decía "aja" "seguro" "¿en serio?" "ah que bien". Morwen había aparecido a mi lado ronroneando y mirando molesta el aparatejo.

Cuando Kaiba acabó hubo un silencio total, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que él hablo.

-Lleneri... ¿Estas allí-

¿ah? Seguro, aquí estoy- contesté monótonamente. Giré la vista para ver la hora, Kaiba había estado regañándome por una hora y media. ¿ya acabaste? Tengo cosas por hacer- otro silencio llenó la linea.

-Si, ya acabe- dijo Kaiba, hubo algo en su voz, parecía... ¿preocupado? –no llegues tarde- dijo antes que la llamada se cortará. Dejé el aparato a un lado y volvi a tirarme en la cama, Morwen se colocó en la parte superior de la cama.

-Esto es un caos, un caos total Morwen- dije

-Seguro, seguro- contestó ella afilando sus garras. Levanté la vista para verla.

-ay Morwen, si realmente eres un extensión de mi alma, dime que demonios estoy pensando, que ni siquiera yo me entiendo- Morwen dejó de afilarse las uñas y bajo sus orejas.

-Miedo, tenemos mucho miedo- contestó, pusé mi cara en una almoda y miré la pastilla azul.

-Será mejor descansar, mañana habrá mucho ajetreo- dije sentándome para tomar la pastilla. Morwen desaparecio y me tumbe en la cama. -Que algo se apiade de mí- dije antes de comenzar a sentirme pacheca y caer en el mundo mágico de los sueños.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Día del torneo!

El estadio Kaiba estaba lleno de personal que revisaba ultimos detalles, los vendedores de comida rapida y de recuerdos aglomeraban el lugar. Faltaban 4 horas para la inauguración del torneo. Las calles estaban repletas de duelistas que se habían despertado temprano y con espíritu de batalla en sus almas.

Yugi Moto era uno de ellos, estaba afuera de su casa colocandose su disco de duelo para un nuevo reto. Fuera cual fuera. Se sentía preocupado, desde el día que Mike y Bakura habían llegado a su casa para informarle de algo importante. El recuerdo seguía fresco en su mente, porque fue algo totalmente inesperado para él.

-Flashback-

El timbre de su casa sonaba y sonaba como su el propio diablo estuviera afuera, no estaba tan equivocado. Bakura estaba allí apretando el timbre una y otra vez.

-Bakura, deja de hacer eso- dijo Yami molesto por el ruido, estaba intentando crear un nuevo deck para el torneo. Se sorprendio al ver a Mike allí afuera, estaba palido, nervioso y preocupado.

-Hola estupido faraón- comenzó Bakura, Mike le dio un codazo.

-Insultos, peleas y gruñidos para después. Yugi necesito hablar contigo, pero urgentemente- dijo Mike apresuradamente. Yami lo miro confundido pero los invito a entrar, Mike estaba nervioso y Bakura, rebozaba de asco por estar en el mismo lugar del faraón.

Ya en su habitación los invito a sentarse, ninguno hablo hasta que Bakura pateo a Mike en la tibia.

-Vamos, estupido- dijo Bakura cruzandose de brazos. Mike se sobó la pierna. Yami intercambio lugar con Yugi, para darle más confianza al ojiazul y porque no soportaba al ladrón.

¿qué sucede Mike? Puedes hablar con toda confianza- dijo Yugi sonriendo tranquilamente, Mike suspiró.

-Tengo que contarte algo, que debía haber hecho desde que te vi en el hospital- dijo Mike – es un tanto difícil y raro... – volteo a ver a Bakura y éste asintió- Yo soy el quinto dragón blanco de ojos azules- Yugi se quedó estatico.

¿estas hablando en serio- pregunto escéptico ¿sería acaso que el es un kaa¿pero como? Yami también estaba confundido.

-Hablo en serio- dijo Mike bajando la vista.

-Como carta de Lleneri y como monstruo de ella, su misión es protegerla, es por eso que ha estado a su lado desde que aparecio- dijo Bakura- yo me di cuenta cuando choque con él en el hospital.-

¿pero cómo es eso posible- pregunto Yami, Mike respondio a la pregunta sin haberse dado cuenta que podía hablar con Yami en su modo espíritu.

-No lo sé muy bien, pero parece ser que cuando Y. Marick intento quitarle su kaa, el agujero actuo de forma inversa con él y conmigo.- dijo Mike –tomé forma humana, mientras él obtuvo un cuerpo propio- Yugi seguia escéptico.

¿alguna prueba que realmente eres el dragón- dijo Yami desconfiado. Mike suspiro y se levantó.

-Me va a doler porque hace rato que no lo hacía- dijo Mike, concentrándose, unas alas blancas salieron de su espalda al mismo tiempo que el chico gritaba de dolor. Yugi se levantó sorprendido.

-Es verdad, eres el dragón- dijo Yugi mirando las blancas alas. Bakura no se había inmutado. Mike guardo sus alas, no sin antes dar otro grito de dolor. Bakura lo ayudo a sentarse.

¿ahora lo crees- pregunto Mike, tocando su espalda, la herida de su ala se había curado.

-Si, lo creo, pero... ¿Por qué no habías comentando esto antes- dijo Yugi sin dejar de ver al ojiazul. Mike bajo la mirada.

-Me dejé llevar, sentí que era un humano y me gusto, eso me hizo olvidar lo que realmente era, un monstruo- contestó sin ver a nadie.

-Un monstruo estupido e idiota pero aún así de buen corazón, amistoso y considerado con sus amigos- dijo Bakura, Mike volteo a verlo sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Si realmente eres el dragón, deberias decirle a Lleneri- dijo Yami.

-Lo he intentado pero ella me evita y parece que algo evitará realmente terminar con todo esto- dijo Mike preocupado –Por eso venimos contigo para ver si tu puedes acercarte a Lleneri para persuadirla de pelear contra Y. Marick-

-Esto no es bueno, siento un mal presentimiento- dijo Yugi, Bakura asintió.

-Yo también lo siento y parece ser que Rina también puede, la habilidad de ella es predecir cosas más acertadas que las que hacia Ishizu con el collar- dijo Bakura. Mike asintió.

-Entonces yo intentaré hablar con ella pero si no puedo hacerlo, necesito que busquen la mayor ayuda posible para poder evitar una calamidad- dijo Yami, Mike y Bakura asintieron.

-Flashback-

El único problema fue que nadie pudo contactar a Lleneri, ella parecía recluirse, además había algo más que evitaba comunicarse con ella de una o otra manera. Yugi suspiro.

-No te preocupes Aibou, con ayuda de nuestros amigos nada malo pasarí le dijo Yami por el lazo mental.

-Lo sé Yami pero de todos modos no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupado- contestó Yugi –hay que darnos prisa, me quede de ver con Joey y Tea en la plaza del reloj.- agregó corriendo hacia dicho lugar. Yami asintió.

-Mansión AU-

¿alguien ha visto a la señorita Lleneri- preguntaba Tanaka a cada criado, y siempre recibia la misma contestación negativa. Sólo sabían que en la mañana había estado jugando en las consolas de baile pero después simplemente había desaparecido.

¿tuviste suerte Tanaka? – pregunto Mike que venía del sotano y de la librería. Tanaka negó –Maldición, no se puso haber ido tan pronto al estadio, falta tiempo para la inauguración-

-Tiene razón joven Sumeragi, pero ahora que recuerdo, ayer el joven Kaiba se comunico con la señorita Lleneri.- dijo Tanaka pensativo, Mike lo tomó de los hombros.

¿sabes para qué- pregunto efusivamente estrujando a Tanaka –oh perdón, estoy preocupado-

-Yo también joven Sumeragi pero es mejor concentrarse en el asunto. No sé que le habra pedido el joven Kaiba pero dijo que era urgente.- contestó Tanaka, una criada de las habitaciones llegaba con las sabanas sucias de los cuartos usados por Bakura. Venía quejándose de lo descuidado y rebelde que era ese albino.

-ah señor Tanaka, joven Sumeragi- dijo al toparse con ellos.

-ah hola Soledad, disculpa ¿no has visto a la señorita Lleneri- pregunto Tanaka. La mujer se rio moviendo su gran papada.

-No la he visto en persona, pero si he escuchado en la televisón. Al parecer será la invitada del torneo del joven Kaiba- contestó mientras continuaba su camino, Tanaka y Mike se miraron.

¡Eso es- gritaron al mismo.

-El joven Kaiba debio pedirle que llegará a tiempo para la ceremonia de inauguración- comenzo Tanaka.

-Y como no ha podido practicar con ella duelos por días, de seguro le pido llegar mucho más temprano para poder practicar- termino Mike.

¡y entonces que hacemos aqui! Vamonos estupido remedo de hombre- grito Bakura de la nada y tomó a Mike del cuello para salir corriendo de la mansión. Zero aparecio con Zerito en su hombro, poco después que ellos. Vio a Tanaka y éste lo vio a él...

-Tomaron esa dirección- dijo Tanaka, Zero asintió y se fue tras ellos. Rina y Kizu aparecieron detrás de él.

¡Hasta luego Tanaka- grito Kizuki, ya solo quedaban algunos mechones verdes en su cabellera.

¡hagan algo rico para cenar- grito Rina acomodando un disco de duelo en su brazo.

¡cuidense- grito Tanaka mientras suspiraba. Sería bueno mandar luego a los jóvenes Logan y Makimachi en la limosina. Claro esta, después que terminaran de comer su desayuno balanceado.

-Estadio de la Corporación Kaiba-

-Tengo sueño, odio las pastillas para dormir- dijo Lleneri mientras subia el volumen de su musica. La banda sonora de unas de sus tantas películas favoritas sonaba tranquilamente. Según ella iba a llegar temprano con Kaiba, había despertado antes por haberse caido de una estantería. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Simplemente porque su kaa era un gato y ella seguía ese comportamiento inconscientemente.

Tan dormida había estado que se había vestido con lo primero que encontro, una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa negra de mangas cortas, una blusa de tirantes blanca encima y tenias con calcetas blancas. Tenía una bolsa cangura en su cintura y un disco de duelo versión limitada descansaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Había comenzado a fastidiarse de toda la gente que comenzaba a llegar. Por lo que se dirigio a una zona verde en contrucción, no había gente allí más que algunos trabajadores. Siguió escuchando su musica, ahora un musica de videojuego estaba en reproducción. Bostezó un poco mientras enfocaba su vista a su deck. Lo sacó y lo miro, este era el deck de Luz pero el otro deck, preparado contra Y. Marick estaba guardado en su bolsa cangura.

Con ese otro deck podría ganar, no tan perfecto como un verdadero duelista pero ganaría, tenía que ganar. Fuera como fuera, conseguiria a su dragón de vuelta y se vengaría de Y. Marick. Se acercó la mano a su rostro, recordaba como la había golpeado e intentado jugar con su mente en el reino de las sombras. Afortudamente consiguió tener la mente fría para no volverse loca. Sería sincera, el reino de las sombras era aterrador y no queria volver allí, menos con Y. Marick de anfitrión.

Suspiró cuando la musica termino, reviso su reloj, faltaba media hora para ver a Kaiba. Guardó su deck y los audifonos. Los trabajadores habían terminado de hacer su trabajo y quitaron el letrero de "En construcción" Lleneri sonrio al ver como Kaiba era exigente con cada cosa que hacía.

Se disponía a ir con Kaiba cuando escucho pasos la hicieron voltear, pensando que era un cazador raro (ya estaba preparada) intentó dar un golpe pero este fue detenido. Era Mike quien estaba tras ella.

¡MIKE- gritó Lleneri asustada, no esperaba encontrárselo allí. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí- preguntó confundida, el camino hacia ese lugar incluso en carro era de media hora. Ella había salido de la casa antes que él¿como era posible que hubiera llegado al mismo tiempo que ella?.

-Llegue volando- dijo Mike

-Muy gracioso- dijo Lleneri sarcásticamente, Mike seguía sin soltarle el brazo. –Oyes, buena defensa ¿pero puedes soltarme- dijo Lleneri, Mike la soltó. ¿y qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a decir algo- dijo él, Lleneri arqueó la ceja, mientras sobaba su brazo. Mike si era fuerte porque le dejo adolorido el brazo.

¿aja-

-Pero antes debo pedirte que no entres al torneo- dijo Mike.

¿perdón- preguntó Lleneri confundida y molesta. Nadie iba detenerla para enfrentar a Y. Marick eso incluia al simpatico chico Mike.

-Lo que escuchas, no entres al torneo. Es por tu bien- agregó Mike mirándola fijamente.

-Ahhhhh bueno dejame pensarme... no quiero- dijo Lleneri colocando sus manos en su cadera. –Me he preparado en esto, no sufri tantos días con Kaiba para nada-

-Pero realmente no debes entrar- insistio Mike, el comentario de Bakura le rondaba la cabeza "si debes golpearlas o enfrentárteles en duelo, hazlo, es por su bien". obviamente no golpearía a Lleneri, claro que no, si habría que usar fuerza, seria un duelo.

-Recalco: no quiero- dijo Lleneri alejándose de Mike rumbo al interior del estadio. Mike la sujetó del brazo derecho antes que se fuera. La chica no lo vio a él sino a su brazo.

-No te puedo permitir eso- dijo Mike, comenzaba a molestar.

-Oh claro que puedes, cada ser humano es libre. Cada uno decide su camino- dijo Lleneri sin dejar de ver el brazo. Mike estaba lastimándola, le dolia pero ella no iba a reclamar nada. Aguantaría como todo un valiente.

¡pero vas por un camino peligroso! No puedes entrar a ese torneo es por tu bien- insistio Mike aumentando la fuerza en el brazo de Lleneri. Ella bajo la cabeza pero no se quejó.

¡Voy a entrar quieras o no- grito Lleneri levantando la vista enfurecida. Mike apretó de nuevo el brazo de Lleneri, esta vez tan fuerte que la chica lanzo un alarido de dolor sin pensarlo. Mike la soltó de inmediato. ¡Perdón- dijo, Lleneri se sostuvo su brazo y luego volteo a verlo enojada.

-Ahhh ¿y porque no quieres que entre¿acaso no soy buena en los duelos- preguntó Lleneri – Ya verás... ¡Te reto a un duelo¿eso quieres no- grito Lleneri sosteniendo aún si brazo. A Mike se le formó un nudo en su garganta, no quería llegar a tal extremo. Suspiró recordando las palabras de Bakura. Activo su disco de duelo.

-Entonces tengamos un duelo- dijo Mike –si gano, no entrarás al torneo.

-Si yo gano, tu dejarás de fastidiarme y me dejarás en paz.- dijo Lleneri activando su disco de duelo y tomando sus 5 cartas.

¡DUELO- gritaron al mismo tiempo Lleneri y Mike.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Zero Asakura.**

Pues el buen Mike ha revelado bien su identidad, tan tan taaaaaaaaaaan. Y bakura lo esta ayudando, a pachecos. Bueno, espero te haya agradado este capitulo.

Gabe Logan 

Me tardo pero cumplo lo que digo, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Ajua xDDD espero que lo disfrutes y aunque con poca intervención pero salio Tea, Mai tardará un rato en salir pero por aquí andará. Y no problem con la sugerencia que me hiciste de Ishizu ;) que si la cumpliré.

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**

Ahhhh cada que recibo reviews tuyos me emociono. Me encanta que me escriban tanto en un review (¡Hora, aprendan de ella y mandenme reviews largos! xD) Bueno, Ishizu siempre será Ishizu, además tar encerrados mucho tiempo afecta. Ya ves a Marick xD

Mira que este fic fue casi en tu honor, por lo de la cita, molestar a Kaiba y Tea, y la referencia al jabón de trastes. XDDD so, te lo dedico, muajjajaja Y tmb los criados llegaron, ya había dicho que vendrían y ya lo hicieron. Y los dos que salieron me basé de Sonic X, xDD Tanaka es la neta, es mega chingo. La neta si quisiera tener un mayordomo así, jajaja.

Lamentablemente la situación de la confesión de un chico guapo sedado quedó como recuerdo en este capitulo. U-U Pero era algo inevitable xDDD y era lo que más quería poner. Incluso si haré un duelo pero me tardaré pa hacerlo uu pero le pondré empeño pa' que salga chingón el proximo capitulo.

Cuide de su Bakura y digale que ya no lea CCS xDDD que si fuma porro, de perdida invite. Jjajaja para ver si Zerito nos habla en idioma miaumiuano xD jajjaa

Cuidese mucho

**Dragoon44**

¡sooo! Y ese milagro que se deja ver? Que bueno que le guste mi fic. Espero lo siga disfrutando.

**Nota**

Por cierto, ya ando en el climax de la historia, ya sólo dará un giro y vuala, esto acabará. XDDD Y como prometi, voy a hacer un duelo, hecho y derecho pal proximo capitulo, así que si saben cartas tipo Light. Avísenme, las necesitaré.

Ah una ultima cosa, Mike es mi creación, unica! Mio my precious

Mike  calmate Gollum

Bueno el caso, no me lo roben, lo presto pa presumir incluso lo rento pero no pa hacer cochinadas como dice Revo. xDDD


End file.
